The Stolen Power
by FriedaIsBestGirl
Summary: A LOT of genderbending, Harem story, Cannon doesn't exist here. When a boy joined the Warriors programme, he never expected to make such good friends, or do so well, but his kindness got in his way. But he certainly didn't expect his first crush to ask something so important or dangerous of him. OCxHarem
1. Marley’s Warriors

**A/N- Before you start reading, please read this first. You see this book right here, the one that says Canon, that's right I just burned it yo pieces, deal with it.**

 **This will be a harem story with a LOT of genderbending, and by a lot, I mean most male characters who I like or are semi important will now be female. I will do a list of all the harem members so far at the end of the chapter, please enjoy!**

(Year 841)

Living in a ghetto like Liberio on the mainland of Marley's territory was an absolute nightmare, especially for Eldians. They were universally hated by every other race on the planet, although they weren't as hated as the 'devils' who live on Paradis Island, they were still treated like shit, had almost no rights, and it was illegal for an Eldian to have sexual relations with a member of another race.

However, despite the hatred that the world held for this 'evil' race, Marley had the brilliant idea of keeping them locked up in a city repurposed as a ghetto for them to live in, giving them some basic commodities such as housing and sanitation, and in return expecting them to see the Marleyans as being merciful, while at the same time forcing Eldian teachers and parents to teach their children about how they subjugated the Marleyans to 1300 years of ethnic cleansing and to hate themselves in the process.

This however, led some rather brave Eldians to try and fight back against the Marleyans, relying on fellow Eldians to join their 'Restorationists' movement in order to put Eldia back on top of the proverbial food chain.

That was until they were sold out by the daughter of their leader at the time, giving away every single member they had and sending them to their doom to wander on Paradis for eternity.

It wasn't until a good few years later that the next batch of potential warriors had been whittled down to the final 8 candidates, but there were only six Titan powers available, and one inheritor had already been decided, so it was between the other seven children to fight for the five remaining powers available.

The eight candidates ranged in ages, from the youngest being seven, and the oldest being sixteen. These eight young Eldians were lined up shoulder to shoulder, as the Marleyan Captain in charge of training these Warriors looked them over, and made them feel like shit.

The first warrior was the sixteen year old female, she was quite tall for her age, and had short blonde hair, and she wore circular glasses on her eyes. She looked stoic and confident at the same time, indicating that she knew how to handle herself.

"Zeke Yeager." The Captain stood in front of the female. "You are currently in line to inherit the powers of the Beast Titan." He stared her down, while she didn't flinch at all. "This is what the rest of you should aspire to be!" The Captain suddenly snapped. "Warrior Cadet Yeager is the model Cadet, take not of how she holds herself, how she thinks, how she moves, you will all be expected to be just as competent as her!"

"Yes Sir!" The rest of the Warrior Cadets replied in unison, with one cadet in particular looking at Zeke in admiration, if she was the model Warrior Cadet, she had to be smart and strong.

Surprisingly, seven of the eight Warrior Cadets were female, with only one male cadet in the line of potential inheritors.

As the Captain went down the line, he yelled for the names of each Cadet, probably getting his spit in the face of each child.

There was a girl with black hair that was tied up in a bun and dark eyes, her name was Pieck, she was quite short but not abnormally short, she looked

There was another short girl with blond hair tied into a bun and sharp blue eyes. She was shorter than Pieck was, but she had an emotionless mask on her face, her name was Annie Leonhart.

Next to her were two sisters, Marcella and Porco Galliard. Marcella was the older sister with brown hair that went down to her shoulders and covered her ears, while Porco had shorter blonde hair that was styled in an undercut.

Next to those two was an extremely tall girl called Bertha Hoover, she was taller than the rest except for Zeke. She had black hair that had been hastily tied up into a pony tail, while she looked the most nervous out of everyone that had been yelled at.

That was until Captain Magath got onto the next candidate, her name was Reina Braun. She had messy blonde hair that just went down past her shoulders. She looked the least confident about being here.

"Well then, what do we have here?" Magath asked as he moved onto the only male of the group. "Tell me Eldian scum, why is it that the males of your disgusting race are so incompetent." He demanded. "Or are the ones you would call men filled with so much cowardice that they couldn't survive some running?"

"I-I don't know Sir!" The boy responded, slightly terrified of the man in front of him, one wrong word and he could be off to Paradis as well.

"Well maybe you should find out!" He yelled. "What's your name Eldian scum?" He demanded an answer instantly.

"M-My name is Sebastian Krieger Sir!" The boy replied, his dirty blonde hair slightly getting in his eyes as he spoke.

"Is that so Krieger?" Magath got right up to his face. "Because all I see is a worthless Eldian right in front of me, we would be better off here if you hadn't even turned up."

Magath stared into the golden brown eyes of the seven year old boy in front of him, he could pull out a pistol, shoot him and no one would bat an eye because the boy was Eldian. However, having previously read the files of these eight candidates, Sebastian was known to be one of the more observant ones in the group, and would pick up things that others hadn't, meaning he may make a half decent Warrior in the future, so shooting him wasn't really an option at this time.

"Alright then Eldian scum." Magath pulled away from the blonde boy, and addressed all the candidates. "Everybody grab a pack and fill it with twice your body weight!" He yelled. "You're all going running for the rest of the day while I laugh at you on my horse, now get moving!"

Later that day once their Warrior training for the day had finished, Sebastian trudged into the home that he and his mother lived in. Every part of his body ached and burned after a whole day of running, he just wanted to lie down and sleep for the rest of the night.

However, when he shut the front door, it alerted his mother that he was back, and she just couldn't wait to see him again.

"Sunshine!" She called out from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother, I'm home!" He called out back to her, he loved his mother very much, but she could be a bit... overwhelming sometimes.

Abigail Krieger was a beautiful woman in her late twenties, with the same dirty blonde hair and golden brown eyes as her little Sunshine. She stood at 170 cm tall, with a slim build to go with the aesthetically pleasing figure she sported.

His mother came rushing out of the kitchen wearing an apron and her usual clothes, consisting of a ankle length skirt and her untucked white blouse. "My little Sunshine!" She exclaimed as she glomped him in a tight hug. "You look terrible Sunshine, was training harsh on you today?"

"The only thing we did was running while carrying twice our body weight." Sebastian replied, feeling more tired as he leaned against her. "I'm so tired now, I just want to sleep."

"Oh no you don't Sunshine." She scolded him. "I made your favourite stew for dinner, you need to eat before you go to sleep." She then took a sniff of him and wished she hadn't. "Looks like you need to bathe too, those Marleyans must have put you all through the ringer."

"Okay mother." He replied tiredly as he pulled away from her embrace to stand on his own. "Do you need me to set the table?"

"No need for that Sunshine." She beamed at him for his selflessness. "You go and sit down, I've already prepared the table for you, then you can tell me about the new friends you've made."

After her little Sunshine sat himself down at the table, she went and nade sure that the stew was properly cooked before serving it, and once she had, she sat down at the small table in the dining room across from Sebastian, and smiled at the way he ate her food, not scoffing it down like an animal, but instead taking his time like she had taught him.

"So tell me Sunshine, did you make any friends at training today?" She inquired, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I-I think so." He responded. "I'm not sure though, I didn't ask anyone though." He let his head drop, he had struggled to make friends before, especially since he was quite a shy boy.

"Sunshine, if you have to ask people if they are your friend, then you shouldn't be friends with them." She reminded him. "If they are your friends, then they won't have to acknowledge it, they'll talk to you of their own accord."

"I know that, but I get nervous when people come up to me." He admitted. "I don't know what to say to them."

"Did you talk to anyone today Sunshine?" She asked him. "You remember what I told you to say when meeting new people?"

"I did talk to three people today." He replied. "I talked to Miss Zeke, she is really smart. I also talked to Reina and Bertha." He added in. "Bertha is really tall and Reina tries really hard."

"Oh, you talked to three girls today." She had a massive grin on her face. "And they way you looked when talking about Miss Zeke makes it look like you have a crush on her."

"M-Mother!" He exclaimed, his cheeks reddening at his embarrassment. "I do not! Miss Zeke is sixteen, she's too old for me."

"It's alright to have a crush on someone older than you Sunshine." She tried to ease his embarrassment, despite how she enjoyed it. "It natural for you to take a liking to someone that you admire, you will have your heart broken many times before you find someone who loves you as well, but you shouldn't feel embarrassed about liking someone."

"O-Okay Mother." He meekly replied. "Please don't tell anyone though, I don't want them to ignore me if they find out."

"I wouldn't dream of telling them Sunshine." She promised him. "Now finish your stew so you can bathe before you go to bed." She then remembered something important. "Sunshine, did you do your reading earlier today?"

"Sorry Mother, I didn't." Sebastian apologised. "I was too busy preparing for training today, sorry."

"That's alright Sunshine, I'll let it slide for today." He smiled at him. "But you will have to do more reading than usual tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes mother." He replied before finishing his stew that she made for him, then clearing the table so his mother could wash the dishes.

Later that night when Sebastian had bathed and gotten rid of the filth and smell that coated his body, he was lying in bed with the light in his room turned on, his eyes buried in the book that his mother bought for him and wanted him to read so that he could enhance his vocabulary and become smarter in the process.

"Sunshine." His mother slowly opened the door to his room. "You were supposed to be sleeping half an hour ago."

"Sorry Mother." He apologised. "But I wanted to read like you wanted to me to do. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you Sunshine." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Seeing you everyday makes me the happiest I've ever been, and I get happier each day when I get to see you grow up."

"Mother... that's embarrassing." He pouted at her, despite the fact that he was pressed up against her.

"You could never make me angry my little ball of Sunshine." She let him go and tucked him into bed. "I'll always love you Sebastian, no matter what you do or what happens to you." She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Mother." He replied, he knew that she was being serious when she used his name.

"I know that." She then turned the light off. "Good night Sunshine, sweet dreams." She closed the door behind her, leaving Sebastian to snooze away the night and into the morning.

(Year 842)

Stopping for a short break in their run for their Warrior training. They were all extremely tired and sweating as they tried to catch their breath.

Most of them were bent over catching their breath, while Sebastian decided to help Pieck out, by helping her hold her hands above her head so she could breath easier.

"Did you hear?" Zeke asked them. "In a few more years we're gonna launch an attack on Paradis Island." She informed them. "The time has come for us to inherit the Titan powers."

"The situation with the war with the south will soon be clear." Zeke continued on with. "And the current Warriors terms are coming to an end soon. Apparently the Warrior Unit will be completely switched up to go along with the new system of the Army." He further explained. "Out of the eight of us Warrior Candidates... only six of us will be chosen."

"Yes..." Reina panted, still trying to catch her breath. "That means... we can finally become honorary Marleyans."

"Huh? What are you saying yes for?" Porco asked Reina. "You're the worst one here... if two of us are gonna be left out, then you'll be one for sure."

"What'd you say?" Reina asked the blonde female, not at all happy about what she said about her.

"Name one good thing about you." She replied, looking over at Marcella. "Physical strength?" Then Pieck and Sebastian, who still had their hands above their heads. "Intellect?" Then over at Bertha. "Marksmanship?" Then finally at Annie. "Hand to hand combat?"

"None of those, am I right?" She asked sarcastically. "The only thing good about you, is the loyalty you have for the Marley that you write all over your exams."

"That's the only thing I can respect you for." She shook her head at Reina. "You can't go a day without sucking up to the Captain. Always saying that you'll obliterate the demons on the Island and stuff."

"The people on the Island are demons! They have the world shaking in fear!" Reina screamed at Porco. "We have to kill them, or they'll kill us, you know?! Don't you understand the gravity of our mission?!"

Everyone had turned to Reina and Porco by now, all of them staring in shock at Reina's outburst.

"Or are you actually a remnant of the Eldia Restorationists Movement, taking orders from King Fritz?!"

"Huh?" Was the only thing that Porco could respond with.

"That must be it! There's no doubt about it! I'm reporting this to the Captain!" Reina made her intentions clear.

"You bastard!" Porco yelled as she swung her fist at him. "Fuck you!" She yelled as Reina hit the ground.

"Porco stop!" Marcella tried to calm her sister down by holding her back.

"Anyone can spout their hate for the Island! Not just you!" Porco shouted at Reina once again. "Have fun waiting thirteen years back here!"

"Damn it..." Reina muttered, tears beginning to sprout from her eyes.

"Let's go!" Porco shouted.

"Sorry Reina." Marcella apologised for her sister as she followed her away.

"Once you stop crying, make sure you come after us!" Zeke called out back to Reina who was still on the floor. "'Cause if you're late, it's me who's gonna get yelled at by Captain Magath!" She was followed by Porco, Marcella and Pieck.

"Stand up Reina." Bertha offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thirteen years, I can't wait that long." Reina muttered, earning a confused 'huh' from Bertha. "I... I want to become a honorary Marleyan so that Mom and Dad and I can all live together."

"What are you talking about?" Bertha was confused now, but Sebastian had an idea of what she meant by that.

"Well... I can't explain." Reina replied, thanking the gods that she hadn't picked up on that.

"Well nothing's set in stone yet." Bertha tried to keep Reina's hopes up. "You may not have to wait thirteen years."

"That's right Reina." Sebastian intruded into their conversation. "It isn't Porco who decides who will inherit the Titan powers, it's the Marleyan Military who does." He tried to reassure her.

"Seb..." Reina whispered. "I guess you're right..."

"Besides, I think you would make a great Warrior." He told her.

"Y-You think so?" Reina asked in response, as she had started to believe that she was the worst one here.

"I do, you're loyal, you're brave, you put in the most effort." He listed off the things that he thought were good about her. "Those are all good qualites a Warrior needs to have in my opinion."

"I think loyalty is pretty important too." Bertha added in. "Don't you think so too Annie?"

"Huh?" Annie turned around confused. "What? I wasn't listening." She told him, moving her foot to reveal a squashed bug. "Okay, let's go." Annie left the three behind to go catch up, with Sebastian following her close behind.

"But... are you alright with that?" Bertha asked, earning a confused look from Reina. "Even though you have a goal like that, you'll only have thirteen years you know?"

"In thirteen years I'll be a hero, wont I?" Reina asked her. "If I deal punishment to the Paradis Island demons who are terrorising this world, I'll be saving the Eldian race... and the whole world." She looked at the outer wall of the internment camp they were inside. "Once I do that... I'll be the best son in the world."

(Year 843)

Humming a tune to herself as she prepared lunch for Sebastian, who was sitting patiently at the table reading yet another book she had purchased for him. Abigail was busying herself in preparing a healthy meal for her son, because if he didn't eat healthy then he would get fat, and the other children in the ghetto may bully him for being that way.

"Mother, when will lunch be ready?" Sebastian asked, lowering his book slightly so that he could make eye contact with her, because she had taught him that not making eye contact with a person could be considered rude.

"It will still be a while Sunshine." She sang out in response. "How is your reading coming along." She gestured to the mystery novel that he was reading. "Have you been able to figure out who did it?"

"I thought that it would be the husband who murdered the maid, but that would make it too obvious." He replied, he really was an intelligent child, and his vocabulary was getting better with each passing day.

"Try thinking outside the box Sunshine." Abigail replied while grating some carrots. "Were there any words that you struggled with."

"Yes, there were a few, but that's why this is here." He tapped the dictionary that was open at the letter C section. "I didn't know what chateau or cordially meant, so I had to look them up."

"That's good, if you're not sure about something you can always look it up, or you can ask me for help if you need to." She smiled at him, he really was the most adorable boy ever created.

She went back to the food preparation, starting to cut the vegetables that were needed and added them into the salad bowl, that was until a knock at the door caused her to stop.

"Are you expecting anyone Sunshine?" Abigail questioned him, getting a simple shake of the head and a 'no' in response. "Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone either." She murmured. "You continue reading, I'll go see who it is."

Rinsing and drying her hands before going to the front door, she opened it to reveal a teenage girl with a red armband instead of the yellow one that she and Sebastian were required to wear.

"Hello." Abigail greeted the unknown womam cautiously, a honorary Marleyan on her doorstep wasn't something she would consider to be good. "Is there something you need?"

"Is Sebastian home right now?" The woman asked, holding a baseball and two gloves in her hands. "I'd like to talk with him about his training if that's alright with you Mrs Krieger. I thought that playing catch with him woulg give us something to do while we talk."

That's when it clicked for her. "You're Zeke." She realised. "Yes, come in please." She opened the door fully to allow Zeke to pass, receiving a polite 'thank you' from the teen. "Sunshine! There's someone here to see you!" She called out as she led Zeke to where Sebastian was.

"M-Miss Zeke!" Sebastian exclaimed once he saw who was with his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be rude Sunshine." Abigail lightly scolded him. "Why don't you and Zeke go out back and talk, she can join us for lunch when it's ready if she likes."

"Thank you for the offer Mrs Krieger, but I have to decline." She politely rejected the offer. "I have Warrior duties to complete this afternoon, so unfortunately I cannot stay for long."

"That's alright, maybe next time." She ushered them out back. "You two have fun."

"Sunshine huh?" Zeke questioned as she handed him a glove. "How come you have so many nicknames?" She asked as she threw him the ball.

"I don't know Miss Zeke." He caught the ball easily. "I guess people don't like my full name." He threw the ball back to her.

Zeke caught the ball without looking. "I don't think that's true at all Sebastian." She used his full name for some effect. "Giving someone a nickname is a sign of affection in my opinion, and that means that you receive plenty of it."

"I'm not sure about that Miss Zeke." He looked rather down about it, but catching the ball nevertheless. "Most people think my name is too long when they find out what it is."

"Just because you have a long name doesn't mean that people don't like it Sebastian." Zeke told him. "Pieck calls you Sebby, Porco calls you Blondie, and Reina calls you Seb. I don't see how you think that they don't like your name."

"Nobody uses my full name though Miss Zeke." He continued to protest against her views on the matter. "They're my friends... but I can't help but feel that they dislike me."

"I think you're being completely ridiculous Sebastian." Zeke threw the ball at him a lot harder than normal, hurting his hand a little when he caught it. "Everyone at the Warrior candidate training is your friend, including me." She told him. "Just because we sometimes use a nickname for you, that doesn't mean that we dislike you at all. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Miss Zeke." He realised that he was being quite stupid with his view on the matter. "You're very nice Miss Zeke, a-and smart too. You're probably the smartest person I know."

Smiling softly at the boy, who's cheeks were going pink at her smile. She knew about his little crush on her, he was so adorable sometimes, but unless Captain Magath changed his mind on the inheritors, she would have to use his affections to manipulate him.

"That's very sweet of you too say Sebastian." She thanked him sincerely, giving him another small smile. "How has the training been for you? Do you find it difficult? Or are you coping well with the training?"

"Well, the running was hard to start with, but I think I'm getting used to it by now." He replied while catching the ball. "The hand to hand combat is difficult though, I'm always paired up with Annie."

"It makes sense that you always face off against little Annie though, you've defeated everyone else in combat, so shouldn't you test yourself against the best candidate we have." Zeke explained.

"I know that I have to constantly improve by sparring against Annie, Miss Zeke." He responded. "But Mother doesn't like it when I come home with bruises on my body."

"Yes, your mother seems very loving." Zeke managed to get out, thinking about her own mother Dina, who had loved her, but had a strange way of showing it. "She is also very pretty." Zeke commented. "I'm surprised that she's still single."

"Mother says that she doesn't need a man in her life to be happy." Sebastian told Zeke as he caught another throw from her. "She says she'll be happy as long as I'm here with her."

" _That's the way that a mother should love their child._ " Zeke thought to herself. " _Not the way that Grisha and Dina displayed their love for me._ " Her hand tightened around the ball unconsciously, cusing her parents for making her do what she had to do to them.

"M-Miss Zeke, are you alright?" Sebastian asked her, seeing her grip tighten on the baseball and the far off look on her face.

"Yes I am Sebastian." She snapped out of her stupor. "Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine."

"Mother says that when people say they're fine that they really aren't." Sebastian replied rather innocently. "You can tell me what's wrong Miss Zeke, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Hmm." Zeke hummed in thought, adjusting her glasses slightly. "You really are too nice Sebastian." She chuckled. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes Miss Zeke." He requested. "Being honest is the best way to a solution, that's what Mother says."

"Your Mother is a smart person the Sebastion." Zeke complimented his mother. "Very well then, I'm envious of the relationship you have with your mother." She admitted. "I didn't have a good relationship with my parents at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Zeke." He looked sad when she told him that. "Were you able to get back on good terms with them?"

"No they..." She didn't want to say what she did, but she realised that she could gain his trust even more if she did tell him. "They were part of the Eldian Restorationists, and I informed on them."

She didn't expect an answer from him, she expected him to be disgusted at her, to not want to talk to her anymore. What she didn't expect him to do, was to hug her, with his face pressed into her torso.

"It's okay Miss Zeke, you did what you had to do." He reassured her. "I think you're very brave for doing that, because you would have been taken away as well if you hadn't done that."

She was in shock, did he really think that? But she knew one thing for sure, she would definitely take advantage of his crush on her, she would be an idiot not to. He may realise what she was doing when he got older, but hopefully he would understand why she did it.

Ruffling the boys hair as she gave him a rare smile, she thanked him. "Thank you Sebastian, you really are a kind soul, much more than me anyway." She whispered the last part so he couldn't hear her.

"I-It's no problem M-Miss Zeke." He stuttered, his cheeks turning a light pink at her compliments. "As long as you feel better, that's what matters."

"Ah, would you look at the time." Zeke checked her watch. "It's time that I have to leave, it was nice talking to you Sebastian."

"Y-You too Miss Zeke." He said as he followed her to the front door. "S-See You tomorrow."

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow Sebastian." Zeke said as she left the house. "Try not to disappoint me Sebby."

"I-I won't Miss Zeke." He stuttered out, slightly embarrassed that she used one of his nicknames. "I promise."

(Year 844)

Despite all the effort, and all the work he had put in since he was about five years old, Sebastian failed to become a Warrior. He wasn't given one of the six Titan powers available.

Zeke was given the Beast Titan a year before anyone else, Pieck was given the Cart Titan, Marcella was given the Jaws Titan, Annie was given the Female Titan along with the hardening ability, Bertha was given the Colossal Titan, but surprisingly, the Armoured Titan was given to Reina.

Sebastian was happy for all of his friends, especially Reina since she had wanted to become a Warrior extremely badly, but he couldn't help but feel like a failure, he failed to become a honorary Marleyan, and he felt like he had let his mother down as well.

She didn't see it like that though, but despite all the times that she tried to reassure him that he didn't let her down or upset her, she always got the feeling that he was still feeling down about the incident.

Once his friends found out about his 'sadness', they all tried their best to cheer him up. Pieck tried to cheer him up by giving him new nicknames and reading new books together. Annie tried to beat some semse into him by sparring with him. Reina and Bertha tried to cheer him up by hanging out with him more often and by talking about their success in winning the war with the south, but that made him feel more down. Even Marcella and Porco tried to cheer him up, with Porco yelling at him while Marcella tried to calm her sister down.

While some of their methods did get a smile out of him like Porco and Marcella, some made him feel worse about himself like Reina and Bertha. Annie just made him feel sore all over, but he did learn that she liked sweet things. Pieck probably helped him the most, by participating in his favourite pastime while making him smile with all the new nicknames she gave him.

The only person he was friends with who didn't try and cheer him up was Miss Zeke, which made him a little sad at the time, but she probably had better things to do than to make him feel better, she was in line to be the War Chief of the Warriors, she didn't have the time, that was probably it.

What he didn't know however, was that Zeke was off gathering information that was critical to her mission, and it also required the help of a certain golden eyed child.

One night, the Warrior Cadets who hadn't managed to impress the Marleyan Army enough so they could inherit a Titan power were required to attend a private party that would be attended by the high class Marleyans, basically so they could serve them wine without having to be paid.

Straightening his posture to look more formal, Sebastian lifted the tray of glasses with the open palm of his hand to balance it out, and left the kitchen with several glasses of wine on the tray.

He was just about to enter the ballroom, but before he could, Zeke appeared out of nowhere and dragged him off to a room at the side.

"M-Miss Zeke!" He was surprised at her appearance, she wasn't supposed to be here. "What are you doing here? This party is supposed to be for Marleyans only."

"Now that's where you're wrong Sebastian." She adjusted her glasses slightly. "There is one Eldian family who live in high Marleyan society and don't have to wear armbands like the rest of us Eldians do." She corrected him.

"The Tybur family are here?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Of course, I didn't recognise them because they don't wear armbands." He realised.

"Yes, they are here tonight, but I'd like you to focus on one person in particular." She requested. "There's a woman here tonight, black hair, wears a necklace, she dresses like a common maid, but she is in fact the sister of Willy Tybur, the head of the Tybur family."

"What does Mrs Tybur have to do with anything?" He asked once again, she couldn't blame him, he was a naturally curious boy.

"You see dear Sebastian." She fluttered her eyelids at him. "This is where there is a problem, I could get into a lot if trouble for telling you this, do you promise that you won't tell a soul about this?" She looked at him almost pleadingly, sometimes being a woman did have it's advantages, especially when talking to males.

"I-I promise Miss Zeke!" He quickly replied. "I won't tell a soul, cross my heart." He made a cross sign over his heart.

"I knew I could count on you." She gave him another rare smile. "Very well then, I believe Mrs Tybur to be the current holder of the War Hammer Titan." She revealed. "Not only that, but I want you to steal the power from her... tonight."

"W-What?" He stuttered. "B-But that's- I can't do that Miss Zeke." He protested. "She's probably a nice lady, I-I couldn't do that to her, not here."

"Sebastian, calm down." Zeke stopped him from struggling before he spilled wine everywhere. "The Tybur family has refused to fight using their power, instead they laze about in their mansion while the rest of is Eldians are kept in an internment camp, struggling to just survive."

Before he could say anything, she continued on. "They will continue their refusal to fight until Eldians are wiped out completely." She explained. "The operation to retake the Founding Titan needs more strength, I fear that those four may not be enough, but the War Hammer is powerful, possibly more powerful than me at full strength. You are the only one I can trust with this Sebastian, please."

Seeing her with that pleading look in her eyes made her look even prettier than she usually did, which in turn made his cheeks burn red. "O-Okay Miss Zeke." He reluctantly replied. "I trust you know what's best."

"Of course I do." She smugly replied. "I don't wear these glasses to make me look smart after all."

"What do I need to do?" He asked the all important question.

"It's simple." She pulled out a small vial from her pocket. "Drink this, find Mrs Tybur, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Is this...?" He trailed off.

"Yes, this is my spinal fluid Sebastian." She told him the truth. "On my command you'll become a Titan, and you will gain the powers of the War Hammer upon devouring Mrs Tybur."

"O-Okay." He shakily replied, his hands quivering as he took the vial, opened the lid and drank the contents in one gulp. "Won't they know you did this Miss Zeke?"

"It doesn't have to be a scream like I usually do to initiate a transformation." She revealed. "I have another... secret method."

"Okay then, I'll make you proud Miss Zeke!" He declared, but before he left the room, she stopped him.

"Here." She leaned down and gave him a soft and quick kiss on the cheek, which made his eyes widen and his entire face turned pink. "A good luck kiss, you'll need it."

Watching him leave the room, she sighed to herself. She did feel a tab bit bad for doing this to him, but it was his own fault for being so cute and adorable. Nevertheless, she needed to get into position, so she stuffed her armband into her pocket and untied her hair, letting it down while she took off her jacket and pants to reveal the black sleeveless dress she was wearing, it would definitely help her blend in.

Sebastian didn't really struggle to find who he was looking for, she was the only person here dressed like a maid, it didn't make sense, why dress that way at all? Was it to throw people off? Probably.

"E-Excuse me Miss." Sebastian walked up to her and showed her the tray. "W-Would you like s-some wine?"

"Filthy blooded demon." One of the nearby Marleyans muttered.

"I know, I would rather make my own drinks rather than have that scum serve it to me." Another replied. "How on earth the Military decided to keep them alive instead of exterminating them is beyond me."

"Don't listen to them child." Mrs Tybur told him. "Such ignorance is brought about because they know nothing of our race, they talk about us like demons, yet they are happy to exterminate our race altogether."

"What did you just say?" The man turned around. "This thing is nothing but a devil created for the sole purpose of eating people." The man was angry now. "I could beat the shit out of him an no one would care."

"People would care, they just won't do anything about it." Mrs Tybur replied.

"Guess I'll take matters into my own hands then." The man grinned sadistically and picked up Sebastian by his collar, punching him in the gut. "It feels great to take my anger out on a demon sized punching bag."

Sebastian's body then began to glow yellow right as Zeke pricked her finger with the knife she smuggled in.

"What the fuck-" The man was cut off as the explosion from the transformation destroyed his body, but it wasn't just one explosion, there were a lot more than one.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading, if you have any questions, which I'm sure you may have, leave a comment down and I'll answer it in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Sasha, Fem!Connie.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment!


	2. Welcome to Paradis

Entering the ballroom a few minutes before her plan would be put into action, Zeke Yeager strutted across the floor, attracting the gazes of many men and women with her natural beauty.

She wore a black sleeveless dress that went down to just above her knees to show off her long, smooth and toned legs, the dress was also low cut to show off her cleavage to anyone that was inside of her personal space.

She was wearing high heels that she had to practice walking in earlier to make it seem like she could do it flawlessly, her hair was undone and flowing down past her shoulders, and her glasses were no where to be seen, only adding to her beauty.

It didn't take long for someone to approach the blonde beauty, with that person being a young man in his very early twenties, wearing an expensive suit and a glass of wine.

"Good evening miss." He greeted her by taking her hand and gently placing his lips on her knuckles. "You look stunning tonight." He complimented her. "May I ask for your name?"

"You're too kind mister." She giggled. "Though we have just met, I'm afraid I'm not comfortable giving my name out to complete strangers."

"Well allow me to rectify that, my name is Theodore." He introduced himself. "What is your name beautiful?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled, very unlike her, but then again, she wasn't trying to be herself. "I like to keep a close group of friends, and you currently aren't on the list." She twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"Well perhaps we should talk some more." He suggested. "Maybe then you'll consider giving me a place on that list of yours."

"Hmm." She hummed, placing the tip of her finger in her mouth. "Maybe you would like to meet my friends." She suggested after spotting Sebastian being picked up by a Marleyan man next to Mrs Tybur.

"Of course I would." He welcomed her suggestion warmly. "Surely your friends ate just as lovely as you are, perhaps we could all have some fun."

"That sounds like a great idea." She bit down on her finger, drawing blood the coppery taste reached her tongue. "But I don't think you'll enjoy the fun me and my friends will be having."

Theodore adopted a confused look on jos face, curious as to what she meant, he inquired about it. "What do you mean?"

She didn't reply, instead allowing the sparks to flow through her blood, connecting with the other Eldians in the vicinity through the invisible paths they all shared, willing them to become Titans with a single thought.

The transformations brought about a blinding light and scalding hot winds were produced with the energy that was released. Once the lights died down, every single person was silent, all eyes on the seven Titans now in the room, all waiting for commands from their master.

Using her mental link to command the Titans, they set forth unleashing hell upon their Marleyan oppressors. The first Titan to grab someone was the Titan that Sebastian had became, grabbing Mrs Tybur and lifting her to his mouth.

Surprisingly though, she didn't struggle, didn't scream, cry out for help, she just seemed to accept her impending doom. So when Sebastian's pure Titan form crunched down on her spine and removed her upper body from her lower body and swallowed, Zeke smirked as the most important part of her plan had worked successfully.

"We have to run!" Theodore tried to pull Zeke with him, but couldn't as she stood firm in place. "Come on Miss! Hurry!"

"I thought you wanted to meet my friends though." Zeke looked at the man, acting innocent. "Here comes one right now in fact." She said as a six metre Titan with blood covering its teeth and mouth.

"W-What?" The boy froze in place, stunned into silence as he shivered in fear at the Titan right in front of him. "Y-You demon!" He yelled as the Titan grabbed him. "You wont get away-"

"How upsetting." Zeke droned out as she watched the Titan devour the man at her command. "I thought you wanted to meet my friends, oh well." She turned back to face where Sebastian was, and the ballroom was a bloodbath.

Body parts were strung about everywhere, blood splattered onto the expensive marble floor and curtains. The screams of those still being feasted on rang out and it was like music to her ears, hearing the sounds of those who she hated so much getting a taste of their own medicine.

Soon enough, the only people in the room were her and an unconscious Sebastian... well they were the only ones alive that is.

"Don't just stand there and watch!" Zeke yelled at the Titans while she was changing back into a less revealing outfit. "Go outside and kill some people why don't you." The Titans instantly followed her command, forcing their way outside of the building to cause more death and destruction, and hopefully delaying the arrival of the Marleyan Military while they deal with the Titan threat.

Along with the spinal fluid she had managed to smuggle into the drinks of the Warrior Cadets that were there helping to serve wine to the rich bastards, she had also managed to bring a large flag that had the nine pointed star of Eldia.

The plan was to hang the flag on one of the walls and spill blood over it, this would hopefully lead the Marleyans to believe that this attack was carried out by the Eldian Restorationists, instead of thinking it was one of the Warriors.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that this was an extremely high risk high reward scenario, but considering that Sebastian was now human again, the reward part had been fulfilled.

However there would be serious consequences for this, the Tybur family would demand that the War Hammer be returned to them immediately, which would require the Marleyan Military to basically invade Liberio to search for the ones responsible.

Humming a tune to herself as she dipped the Eldian flag in the blood of some dismembered Marleyan, chuckling internally as she could hear the sounds in the distance of the Military fighting back, she hung the bloodied flag on the wall facing the main doors so anyone entering would see it.

Once she finished leaving the planted evidence behind, she turned to Sebastian who was still unconscious and lying on a relatively clean part of the floor.

"Come on now little Seb." She picked him up and hoisted him over her shoulder. "We've got to get you into hiding." She asjusted her glasses slightly. "Well at least until the survey ship leaves the harbour tomorrow night."

(The next day)

Opening his eyes to see nothing but grass until the horizon, Sebastian slowly struggled to sit up, seeing that he was wearing the same clothes as he was the night before, except that he wasn't wearing his armband.

"My armband!" He exclaimed, quickly scanning the surrounding area for it, if he was caught without it, he was straight off to Utopia, no matter what kind of Eldian he was.

"Where is it! Where is it!" He was panicking now, all semblance of logic leaving his body because he had to wear it, no excuses, without it he was dead.

"You won't need that thing here." A voice came from behind him, causing him to let out a girly shriek in fright.

He whipped his head around to see that it was Mrs Tybur standing behind him, she was also wearing the clothes she last had on.

"H-How are you here?!" He panicked once again. "Y-You should be... did it not work?"

"No, Zeke's plan did work, you ate me and stole the power of the War Hammer." She said it so calmly that it was terrifying. "I have to give Zeke some credit though, the carrier of the War Hammer was a very closely guarded secret, I have no idea how she managed to find out."

"H-How do you know about Miss Zeke's plan?" He stood up now, trying to look as threatening as a ten year old could. "If you don't tell me I'll beat it out of you."

"Aren't you supposed to be smart Sebby?" She asked with a bored look on her face. "Haven't you realised where we are?" Seeing him have to think, she decided to spell it out for him. "I'm dead!" She pointed to herself. "You're not! Where are we?"

"We're in my head." He realised it, while Mrs Tybur gave him a sarcastic clap. "Why are you in my head?" He demanded to know. "Get out!"

She started laughing wildly, not as if she found something funny, but as if she witnessed something horrible and was enjoying it.

"Oh darling, you really have no idea do you?" She stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them. "This is where I live now, inside your mind." She stepped even closer and grabbed his shoulders. "The only question is, what will you do with your stolen power?"

"I'll help Miss Zeke of course." He easily answered her question. "I promised her that I would, so of course I would help her in anyway that I can."

"That's cute, you actually think that you have a chance with her." She laughed at him. "Oh honey, Miss Zeke will never look at you that way, you'd be better off pursuing me, and I'm dead."

"I know Miss Zeke will never like me the way I like her." He shot back, getting aggressive now that she had insulted Zeke. "But I won't stop helping her." He decalred. "Miss Zeke trusted me to help her with this mission, and I won't let her down. I admire her too much for that."

"Don't you see Sebby? She's using you." She pointed out to the boy. "She's been using you this whole time, using your feelings for her to manipulate you into helping her with some fucking ridiculous plan she has."

"Miss Zeke is not ridiculous!" He yelled at her in response. "She is not using me! You don't know anything about her!" He continued with his outburst. "Don't pretend to know her like I do!"

"You do realise that I'm effectively a figment of your imagination right?" She asked, clearly agitated with his fiery defense of Zeke. "I'm all in your head, this is all one giant test you've set yourself because you know that Zeke can't be trusted." She explained. "Aside from Zeke, you and Pieck were the smartest Warrior candidates, even she probably holds some distrust of your precious Zeke. If you thought with your head instead of your heart, you might just realise that."

"That doesn't sound like something I would say." He turned around in a huff. "I know you're not my imagination because I would never say that about my friends, even if they were untrustworthy, I would still try to see the good in them."

"Okay then." She would have to try a different approach now. "I'm not exactly a figment of your imagination to be honest, your mind has created me based on all my memories you've subconsciously seen and lived through but can't remember."

"So you lied to me." He concluded from that. "There's even more reason to not trust you now."

"What will you do when you get to Paradis?" She suddenly asked. "Will you wait at the docks for a year? Waiting for the Military to arrive and attack you for stealing their secret weapon?"

"No, that would be stupid." He replied. "Even I'm smart enough to realise that I couldn't do that."

"Then by default, you should enter the walls and survive for a year." She reasoned with him, which sounded like a reasonable idea. "Then what happens when you realise that they aren't devils and that they are exactly the same as you or me, except we had the misfortune of being born on the mainland."

"I don't believe everything I read Mrs Tybur." He replied. "Mother says that people exaggerate all the time, and that Marleyans are no different with their propaganda."

"Then your mother is a smart woman." She hummed in agreement. "Everything they say is bullshit. Ethnic cleansing, never happened. Deal with the devil, as if." She snorted. "Even the Tybur family siding with Marley is a lie, they just didn't want to be executed, so they cut a deal with King Fritz and started a revolution alongside the Marleyans, as a result we lived as humans with actual rights, not in a ghetto like the rest of our race."

"At least we got to live in a ghetto." Sebastian murmured. "Eldians in other countries are treated much worse than the ones in Liberio."

"That's only because those countries don't have acces to the Titan serum." Mrs Tybur explained. "They only campaign for the extermination of Eldians because they don't have any, but I can guarantee you that if they did, they would try and get every Eldian they could into their nation, give them the serum and set them off in the direction of Marley."

"I hate having to live like this." He confessed to her. "I hate fighting, I just want to live a normal life." He was fighting back the tears now. "I can't though, the world hates us, and they will even more after what me and Zeke did."

"Don't cry little boy." She gently wiped the tears away, because she knew what it felt like to be hated. "Be strong, for those you love, those you care for." She sternly told him. "I won't have you disgracing the power of the War Hammer because you wanted to give up."

"T-Thank you Mrs Tybur." He hugged her. "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"It's fine." She muttered. "I hated that life anyway, I was never free to do what I wished." She revealed. "You are though, go to Paradis and fight. Fight for Eldia, fight for freedom."

"B-But Miss Zeke wants me to help the Warriors when they arrive." He responded. "She's counting on me."

"Oh, it seems like you're about to wake up now." She said, rather sad that she would have to leave now. "Remember though, Miss Zeke is always thinking three steps ahead."

Waking up for real this time, he immediately took note of the darkness of the room that he was in, and that he was laying on the concrete floor, with no sign of Miss Zeke anywhere.

The next thing he immediately noticed was that he was dressed more like a peasant living in the ghetto. Immediately realising what that meant his cheeks flushed red. " _Did Miss Zeke change my clothes?!_ " His thoughts went wild as he tried to calm himself down.

Eventually he managed to get his face to return to a normal colour, and decided that the next best course of action was to find Miss Zeke, so he slowly opened the door to the room, which led outside.

Immediately his nostrils were hit with the saltiness of the sea and the smell of fish that came through the ports. He never liked eating fish, so it was almost enough to make him gag.

The sun was almost setting though, so it looked like he had slept through the whole day, which would make it harder for him to sneak around without being caught, at least until the sun set properly.

The docks were outside Liberio, and his armband wasn't on his arm or his person, so he really didn't need to be caught and be beaten to a pulp and sent to Utopia, but then again, that was Zeke's plan anyway.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he ducked behind a metal crate as a worker carrying a metal pipe walked right past where he just came from.

He continued on down the crate, sticking in it's shadow to try and keep himself hidden, avoiding things like Marleyan patrols and dock workers.

Avoiding yet another patrol, he did catch them talking about what was happening in Liberio though.

"It's a shame that we're stuck patrolling the docks when we could be shooting Eldians." One said to the other.

"I know." The other replied. "After the restorationists attack last night, I've been itching to get my hands on one of them."

"I'd love nothing more than to cut their fingers off and hear them scream." The girst man laughed. "That'll show them for deciding to turn into man eating monsters."

"Yeah, but we're still stuck here, patrolling until the survey ship leaves in a few hours." The other pointed out. "How long does it take to get there anyway."

"We'll be there by morning if that's what you're worried about." The other replied. "We're only supposed to survey the area, nothing else."

"Really? I was hoping to turn some Eldians into Titans." The other sadly responded. "I'm surprised there aren't any ships leaving with passengers going to Utopia."

"I'm sure there will be, teach them what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you." He laughed. "Now come on, the Captain shouts if we're late, and I can't be bothered listening to him."

The two soldiers left, allowing Sebastian to breathe out a sigh of relief, but could only be worried, if something happened to his mother, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Hey! This area is off limits!" A hand grabbed Sebastian's arm, causing him to panic and lash out at the man's face, hitting him square in the jaw. "You little bastard! Come here!" He grabbed him again and fought against the struggling child.

"Let me go!" Sebastian yelled, he was attracting attention, but he wasn't thinking straight.

"Little shit! Stop struggling!" He hit Sebastian in the face, cutting his cheek. "There we go, now why are you here?" He asked, only to see the cut heal with steam pouring out of the wound.

The man's eyes widened, but before he could shout, a hand was clamped over his mouth and he fell limp against the body behind him, who happened to be Zeke holding a bloody knife in her hands.

"Why didn't you stay put when you woke up?" She questioned him with a glare, wiping the knife clean with a white cloth. "Do you realise how worried I was that you had ditched me?"

"I'm sorry Miss Zeke." He hugged her around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. "I was trying to find you, that's all."

"Alright, now help me hide his body." She put the knife away. "The last thing we need is more security around here."

A short while later after they hid the dead body inside a metal crate and locked the door, they were both back inside of the room he had woken up in, trying to pass the time until they had to sneak him onto the survey ship that left that night.

"Tell me Sebastian, do you remember what happened last night?" She inquired as they played with a deck of cards she had stolen from one of the Marleyan officers.

"The last thing I remember was that guy picking me up and hitting me." He replied, realising that he had no idea what they were playing. "The next thing I remember is waking up and looking for you."

"Interesting." She hummed. "You were awake for a few minutes before falling unconscious again, but nothing of particular note happened."

"Miss Zeke... what's happening inside of Liberio?" He asked her the question she was expecting. "I heard some soldiers talking about it."

"I suppose it's only right that I tell you." She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "After we left the area, the Marleyan Military found an Eldian flag that I planted and assumed that it was the restorationists that were behind the attack." She explained.

"There has been a crackdown on Liberio, constant patrols, unprovoked beatings, shootings." She continued on with. "Before you worry, your mother is fine, but everyone thinks that you're dead, I'm sorry about that."

"I-It's okay Miss Zeke." He sniffled. "I didn't expect to be able to say goodbye... I just wanted her to be happy."

Zeke frowned when he started to silently cry, she wasn't exactly known for her abilities in consoling people, but he was her friend to some extent, so the least she could do is try.

"Don't cry little Sebastian." She said as she gently pulled him into a hug, his head resting right below her chin, gently stroking his back with her fingers. "Your mother will be fine." She reassured him. "I'll look after her while you're gone."

"T-Thank you Miss Zeke." He held onto her even tighter. "You're very nice Miss Zeke, I won't ever forget this."

"Shh." She soothed him once more, letting her fingers glide through his soft blonde locks. "Get some more sleep." She cooed. "You'll need it."

He followed her advice, and allowed himself to fall back into the realm of sleep, hoping that he would indeed see Mrs Tybur again and ask for some advice.

When he woke up once again, he knew it was time to go because Zeke was packing everything they had up and hiding it away inside of a wooden crate.

"It's time Sebastian." Zeke said without turning to face him, hearing him wake up when he shuffled slightly. "The ship leaves in thirty minutes, we need to be quick about this."

"Yes, we should hurry." He agreed with her, quickly getting to his feet and adjusting his clothing so it wouldn't ruffle when he moved.

"Ready?" She asked him, getting a nod in response. "Okay... go." She opened the door slowly and with Sebastian right behind her, they slowly snuck their way past workers and soldiers all the way to where the ship was docked.

Before the could get any further, a Marleyan soldier with a rifle walked right in front of them, but he was unable to see them because they were hiding in the shadows.

"Sebastian." Zeke's voice was barely a whisper as she handed him a knife. "You have to kill him, you won't make it if you don't."

Seeing his face contort into one of distress and him being unsure, she decided to motivate him a little. "It's a lot easier doing it when you know the person you kill hates you." She revealed. "They will always hate us, you just need the courage to fight back."

"Fight back." He whispered and took the knife from her, gripping it tightly in his hands. "They hate us." He whispered, taking a step closer. "They think we're monsters." Another two steps. "They call us devils." He got closer. "Demons." Even closer. "I'll show them what a devil is."

Once he was close enough, he leaped on the man's back and shoved the knife into his neck, blood spurting everywhere once he pulled out the blood soaked knife.

The soldier fell to his knees, clutching his neck in agony as he gurgled up blood as he tried to call out for help.

Once the man had keeled over and was dead, Zeke came over and dragged him away into the shadows, but she couldn't do anything about the blood on the ground, so they would have to be quick.

"Come on Sebastian." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Don't dwell on it." She warned him. "You will have to kill more people when you get to Paradis Island, but don't let the deaths weigh you down."

"O-Okay." He let out a shaky breath, he just killed someone, but he didn't feel sad, he only felt sorry that it came down to this, that they were put into this situation.

"This is as far as I can go." She stopped them behind a wooden crate on the main dock, they could see the ramp going onto the ship but it was heavily guarded, and they were preparing to leave.

"How will I get on the ship Miss Zeke?" He was confused because there was no way he would be able to get past those soldiers. "There's no way past them."

"That's because you're thinking rationally Sebastian." She pointed above them. "You should always think outside the box."

She was right as per usual, the anchor was still down, which gave him an easy climb onto the deck of the ship.

"Sebastian." She whisper shouted when he was halfway up the chain. "Hide below deck, somewhere they won't check."

Once he reached the top, he looked down to where Zeke was and gave her a thumbs up, giving her the indication that everything was alright on his end.

" _Alright then, now that's over and done with._ " She thought to herself. " _When they don't come back, I can use that to sway the idea that the War Hammer is on Paradis Island._ "

(5:30 am, the next morning)

The sun had risen about fifteen minutes ago, but the survey ship had been active all night, apparently they were getting reinforcements to help survey the area.

The real reason they were getting reinforcements was that not every soldier on the survey ship was Marleyan, in fact, many came from countries that had been subjugated by Marley in wars, with their people being forced to serve in the armed forces.

One such example of these soldiers was an extremely tall woman named Yelena. She had short blonde hair in a bowl cut and large black eyes, she hated the Marley as much as someone could after being ripped away from their home, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Yelena!" A sharp voice barked at her. "Stop fucking about and help unload these supplies!" Her Captain yelled. "You're not Marleyan, so don't expect to have it easy!"

"Yes Captain." She replied, the boredom dripping from her voice as clear as day. She had nothing better to do, she wanted some excitement in her life, maybe if the Captain was eaten it would lift her mood, probably not, because then the Titan would just come for her.

"Yelena!" The Captain barked again. "Hurry up with those supplies!" He yelled at her.

"Hold on, I'm coming." She droned on, picking up a small crate of ammunition to carry, she could've lifted more, but she couldn't be bothered to. "Can't a woman catch a break?"

"Not when you're from a country that sided with Eldia in the past!" The Captain barked as he shoved her forward. "You're lucky the General thinks that you're valuable, otherwise I would have you thrown in prison."

"I understand Sir." She replied with no emotion in her voice. "I'll remember that for next time." She turned away from him.

"There better not be a next ti-" His voice cut off and he hit the floor, prompting Yelena to turn around to see a ten year old boy holding a knife stained in only what she could presume was her Captain's blood.

"Move out of the way." He demanded her to move. "You aren't Marleyan, you aren't my enemy."

"Is that so?" Yelena asked, drawing her pistol and dropping the crate of ammunition onto the port. "Why should I?" She aimed her weapon at him.

All he did was put the knife to his palm, showing her exactly what he would do. "I think you realise what I am now."

Her eyes lit up, she had heard about the attack on the Tybur's party that they held, and apparently the War Hammer was stolen, if he was the one who had it, he could turn the tide in their favour.

"There are many people who can see us." She motioned to all the soldiers who had dropped what they were doing and were now pounting rifles at them. " _Rush me._ " She mouthed to him.

Realising that she was trying to help him, he heeded her advice and rushed towards her, only to receive a bullet in the leg, and a spark as his body transformed.

As the body of the War Hammer Titan formed, Yelena was blown back by the winds created by the energy being produced, and when it stopped, her jaw dropped at the sight.

Standing at a towering sixteen metres tall when standing at full height, the War Hammer Titan looked like it was bulit to win a war on its own. The entirety of the body was white, including the face which looked to have a protective mask of Titan skin covering most of the face, with only the eyes and jaw visible through a mesh of segmented skin.

The body of the War Hammer was covered in lean muscle, with the definition of the abdomen and muscled arms and legs very clear to see. There was also a cable of flesh protruding from the tailbone, leading down underneath where it stood, with it going underground into a hole in the docks.

"Look at them." Lady Tybur's voice sounded into his ear. "Insolent little pests, why don't you crush them and show them what it feels like to be treated like the dirt you walk on."

During Mrs Tybur's speech, the soldiers on the staircase and at the top of the sea wall had started firing their weapons at him. They were effectively useless as he didn't feel anything, but the thought of grinding them into paste was becoming more and more desireable by the second.

His temper snapped when one bullet hit his eye, causing his vision to blur through his left eye while it started regenerating. Letting out an animalistic growl as he strode towards the wall, making sure that he didn't accidentally step on Yelena, he reached forward with the palm of his right hand and turned three soldiers into a bloody paste against the back wall.

He then grabbed another two from the top of the wall, ignoring their screams he hurled them against the concrete port, their bodies exploding upon contact.

"That's right, show them no mercy." Mrs Tybur, who he could tell had a sadistic grin on her face said. "Make them feel the pain we've endured for a century."

Knowing that he had to kill every Marleyan here, he started getting to work on that exact job, mercilessly slaughtering the helpless Marleyans on the docks, crushing some in his hands, squashing some under his feet, even throwing some of them against the survey ship that he stowed away on, coating the outside of the ship in blood and guts.

"Don't you feel so much better?" Mrs Tybur asked him once every single soldier was dead aside from Yelena and a few others crowded around her. "Killing those that would happily kill you is thrilling, isn't it? I can't believe I had to die in order to feel this much pleasure, I think you've turned me into a massive sadist Sebby."

Staring down at Yelena and the few others she had gathered around her, each one looking at his Titan form in either awe or fear, he heard the distinct noise of a cannon being fired, and the whistling of a travelling projectile.

He was proved correct after a munitions shell hit the sea wall a few metres away from his face, quickly followed by another three shells hitting around him.

He turned around to see that two Marleyan destroyers had anchored out at sea, just within firing distance of the port, which was around three hundred metres away give or take a few.

"I wouldn't suggest swimming out there." Mrs Tybur stopped him right as the idea formed in his head. "Think about a bubble to put around your new friends." She basically ordered him.

" _Why?_ " He inwardly asked her. " _What will a bubble do for them?_ "

"Because if you don't, they'll become just as pasty as their senior officers became." She cast his attention on the incoming barrage of shells. "It's do or die... for themat least."

Listening to what she had to say, Sebastian thought about a bubble forming around Yelena and the others, and just before the shells hit, he saw a protective bubble come out of the ground and surround them completely, with only him suffering damage as a shell hit him square in the chest, causing him to stumble back against the sea wall.

"Now that they have to reload those useless cannons, how about we show them the true power of the War Hammer?" She suggested.

" _What power?_ " He asked. " _How do I use it?_ "

"You like to play baseball with Zeke." Sje pointed out. "Think about a baseball forming in your hand, how it looks, how it feels, how heavy it should feel to you."

Listening to her once again, his mere thoughts about the baseball caused one to form in his hand, it was a crystaline colour, but it was a baseball, even the stitches were there, exactly as he remembered it should be.

Now that his chest had fully healed, he stood at the edge of the dock and lined up his throw, three hundred metres away as a sixteen metre giant was the equivalent of about a thirty metre throw or so when he was human sized, and that was without the strength of the Titan aiding him.

Using the technique Miss Zeke taught him, he pulled his arm back and flung it at the destroyers, the giant ball catapulting towards the ships at an insane speed.

The crystal baseball flew towards the destroyer on the right, penetrating the hull of the ship and going right through in less than half a second. As a result of the impact, the sparks caused from the friction produced caused the fuel supply to catch fire and explode, bringing the entire ship down in a plume of smoke and flames.

"Excellent my dear Sebastian." Mrs Tybur chuckled. "Show those Marleyans the true power of the War Hammer Titan."

" _I feel tired._ " He replied back to her. " _This is very tiring Mrs Tybur, I want to sleep now._ "

"Not yet Sebastian, there's still one more destroyer." She reminded him. "You don't have the energy left to create another baseball, so why don't we try something a little smaller this time." She suggested.

" _Okay._ " He replied, covering his face as another barrage of shells came towards him, none of them hitting the target. " _Let's do it._ "

"Good." She replied. "Picture in your mind that you're holding a handful of pebbles, they are a dangerous weapon when thrown at people, but pebbles harder than steel will tear a ships hull apart." She explained.

Doing as she said, he imagined the pebbles in his hand, forming the jagged and smooth edges in his mind, feeling his hand get heavier as he lost more and more energy as the seconds ticked by.

"Now throw them." Mrs Tybur commanded him, which he complied with, bringing his arm back and flinging the crystal like pebbles like he would skim a normal pebble across the water, but in this case, it was pebbles half the size of a human either skimming off the surface of the sea or flying through the air towards the target.

The volley of crystal hit the ship at full force, some penetrating the hull, some missing the ship completely, but others slicing clean through the command deck of the ship, some hit the munitions supply and set off a chain reaction throughout the ship, forcing soldiers to jump off and take their chances against the strong waves produced by the impact of the explosions and the projectiles.

"Well done Sebastian." Her voice was much calmer now. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

" _What is it?_ " He asked, though his thoughts were tired. He really wanted to sleep now.

"You see that cable coming out of your tailbone." He looked down to see it and she continued. "Follow it to the hole in the ground, reach inside and pull the object out." He followed her orders, and moved over to where the fleshy cable disappeared underground, reached inside and pulled out a crystal.

His eyes widened as he saw what he was looking at. " _That's me!_ " He realised. " _But how? Why am I not inside the nape?_ "

"What you're looking at is the advantage that the War Hammer Titan has over all the other eight Titan powers." Mrs Tybur told him. "Alongside its marvelous weapon creation ability, any user of the War Hammer can control the body without being inside the nape, instead being protected by a near indestructible crystal." She explained.

"The only disadvantage is the cable of flesh attached to the crystal and the body." She explained further. "Disconnect that, and you'll be able to rest."

Without question, he pulled the flesh away from the crystal containing his body, and just then, everything went black.

Right as the connection was severed, the bubble around Yelena and her fellow soldiers retreated back into the ground, allowing them to see the outside once again.

The first thing they saw was the decaying body of the War Hammer, then there was the crystal on the docks, and finally was the plume of smoke out at sea, and the remainder of the destroyers that hadn't fully sank yet.

"What do we do now?" One soldier asked, evidently shook up after seeing a Titan crish their fellow soldiers.

"Isn't it obvious?" The only Marleyan soldier left growled. "We need to kill that devil, before he kills us!" He proclaimed. "We can still use the survey ship to get home, but we need to kill him first."

"I don't think that would be a wise decision Sir." Another responded. "We don't have the manpower left to move that crystal, let alone the weapony required to break it."

"It doesn't matter!" He shouted back. "That demon needs to-" He wasn't able to utter another word as a pistol shot rang out and he collapsed to the ground, a bullet in his head.

"I say that we wait for him to wake up." Yelena calmly suggested, holding the literal smoking gun in her hand. "Anyone disagree with that idea?"

No one spoke up against it, all five of the remaining soldiers in favour of letting the boy wake up to have a proper conversation with them.

"Good." She holstered her pistol. "We should have the ships canteen set up with food for when he wakes up." She started to walk towards the ship. "We'll all take turns waiting for him to wake up, Onyankopon." She faced the only black soldier in their unit. "You take the first shift."

"Yelena!" Onyankopon called out before she was out of hearing distance. "What do I do when he wakes up?"

"Tell him Yelena wants to talk to him!" She called back. "He heard my name before he stabbed the Captain, he said that I wasn't his enemy!"

"Alright!" He replied, but the stench of blood and death in the air caused him to wrinkle his nose. "How can a child willingly cause so much death?" He muttered to himself. "Oh yes, he was probably raised in Liberio."

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed the second chapte of this story. Zeke may seem a little sadistic at the start, but that was towards Marleyans, she also cares for those she does call friends. Mrs Tybur was a bit more sadistic, but it can't be helped, especially after being able to watch someone kill the people who hate her own race without any consequences to herself.**

 **Next chapter will be Yelena and the other non Marleyan soldiers talking with Sebastian, and also him entering the walls. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Sasha, Fem!Connie. Maybe Yelena, not sure yet.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment!


	3. Infiltrating the Walls

**A/N- white seprent- Thank you for reading and your suggestions! I can definitely add Mina and Petra to the harem, although Ymir might be trick, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest- Thank you for reading and the suggestion! I don't have any plans to add Mrs Tybur to the harem as of yet, but I may do so in the future!**

Sitting in the canteen of the survey ship that he had previously stowed away in, Sebastian found that sitting with five soldiers who he didn't know, and who all had their pistols within reaching distance quite unnerving.

The sun had been setting by the time he woke up, and considering that the sun had just started to rise the last time he was awake, it was obvious that he had slept throughout the entire day.

After waking up ten minutes ago, he had spoken to a soldier called Onyankopon, who seemed nice and didn't treat him like shit as soon as he came out of the crystal.

Onyankopon then told him that Yelena wanted to talk to him, and that there would be food ready for him to eat in the canteen of the ship. Sebastian was wary at first, but after he was told that the only soldiers left weren't Marleyans, he was too tempted to not go and get some food, especially since he hadn't eaten since the night of the attack.

He was sitting on one side of the table, eating a cooked meal of beef and vegetables that was supposed to be for the senior officers, but since they were now dead, there was no need to not cook and serve the food.

Yelena had her head propped up in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the table as they all sat across from the shifter. She was just staring at him as he ate, her eyes seemingly sparkled every time he made a movement to eat the food.

"Is the food to your liking?" Yelena suddenly asked him, he was practically scoffing it down, so she knew what he thought of it, but it was an easy conversation starter.

"Yes Miss Yelena." He nodded as he swallowed another bite of steak. "It's very good." He swallowed some more cooked vegetables, relishing the taste of some good tasting food.

"That's good." She smiled warmly at him. "You look like you could eat some." She said once she saw his plate was empty. "Would you like some more?"

His stomach growled in response, causing him to blush and shyly nod. "Please, if it's not too much." He politely requested.

"Of course not." She gave him another smile. "Marie, can you get our dear guest another serving of meat and vegetables please?"

"Of course." The only other female soldier in the room replied, standing up and taking his plate away to get him another serving of food.

The wait for more food was very tense, Yelena didn't seem worried in the slightest, although the other soldiers were a bit tense, as well as Sebastian, who was trying his hardest to not seem intimidating to them, not wanting to have to kill them if possible.

"I must say, you're trying very hard to not come across as intimidating at all." The tall blonde pointed out, causing him to pout a little bit at her observation skills. "That just seems to make you even cuter that you were before." She simply stated.

"I'm not trying to be cute." He turned his head away in a huff, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. "I'm a monster, a killing machine. You should be scared of me."

Reaching across the table, Yelena gently took his hand into hers, with his hands being surprisingly soft, and hers being slightly calloused. "You have surprisingly soft hands for a killing machine." She quipped.

"Don't make fun of me." He refused to look at her. "Every nation hates my race, even you can't deny it." He looked down at the table, and he was right, she couldn't deny that the vast majority of people and races hated Eldians, but she wasn't one of them.

"You're right, I can't deny that." She replied, making his head drop even further. "But what I can do is show you that I don't hate Eldians." His head picked up when she said that.

"My home was one of the many nations subjugated by the Marleyan Military." She told him. "They forced me into military service, telling us that it was what we were supposed to do."

"So you don't hate me?" He asked, raising his expectations slightly and regaining a bit of hope that not all humans hated his kind.

"No, I don't hate you, or any other Eldians for that matter." Yelena responded. "In fact, we share the same hatred for Marley." She revealed. "I wish to see Marley collapse to the ground, and the only nation capable of truly challenging them at this point would be Eldia."

"But Marley still have control over six of the nine Titans." Sebastian reminded her. "The Colossal Titan is known as the god of destruction, how do you expect to be able to defeat him in any possible battle?"

"Marley don't have control over the Founding Titan though." Yelena pointed out. "And the 145th King of Eldia threatened to flatten the earth with 'tens of millions' of Colossal Titans if his peace was ever disturbed."

"The King took a vow of pacifism though." Sebastian replied, it was news to Yelena and the others, they hadn't been told of this. "The Warrior candidates were told this so that they wouldn't fear breaching the walls when they begin the operation to retake the Founding Titan next year."

"Hmm." Yelena hummed in thought just as Marie returned with another plate of food, earning a polite 'thank you' from Sebastian. "This might be a problem... have you thought about taking the Founding Titan for yourself?"

"Why are you trying to tell me what I should do?" He tried to glare at her. "Don't get any ideas Miss Yelena, I am not fighting for your side, I am on my own side." It wasn't strictly true, he was on Zeke's side, but they didn't need to know that.

After a moment to think about it, Yelena came up with another idea. "Why don't you let us fight for your side then?" She proposed. "All of us hold some hatred for Marley here, so why don't we work together to bring them down?"

"Why are you trying so hard to get on my side?" Sebastian questioned her. "I won't kill you if I don't have to." He informed them all. "So why are you trying so hard?"

"You saved me... us from that barrage of artillery." Her eyes seemed to sparkle once again as she recalled the memories. "We were powerless, but you have given us hope again." She reached across the table and held both of his hands in hers. "Please, let us fight by your side, I'll follow your orders without question."

"Uhh... what?" Sebastian was extremely confused now, he had no idea what was wrong with her, it was as if she had seen a god right in front of her with the sparkle her eyes had. "Miss Yelena, I'm not going back to Marley, I'm going inside the walls."

"What about on the mainland?" Yelena hurriedly asked him. "Is there anyone there that we can contact? That we can take orders from?" She seemed desperate now, which was definitely worrying for him, because he had seen desperation lead to violence before.

"Yelena, please calm down." Onyankopon urged his friend, seeing how distressed Sebastian was becoming. "You're scaring him, he's still only a child." He reminded her.

"Of course." The sparkle in her eyes disappeared as she pulled away from him. "Sorry about that Sebastian." She smiled sadly at him. "I'm a but stressed out if you couldn't tell." She grimly chuckled.

"I-It's alright Miss Yelena." He assured her, which did help her a little. "I can't imagine what it was like to be forced to serve a nation you hate."

"I know, it isn't nice at all." She chuckled again, this time it was more lightheartedly though. "Although I have to ask, are you working with the Eldian Restorationists?"

"No." He quickly replied, he wasn't sure what side Zeke was on, but she definitely wasn't as loyal to Marley as they were led to believe. "I don't think so at least."

"If you aren't with the Restorationists, then how did you manage to steal that power you hold?" She inquired, it didn't make sense at the moment for her, there was no way a ten year old could orchestrate that whole attack on their own.

"... If I give you a name, you should know that contacting them with the intent to bring Eldia back could get you shot." He warned her, Yelena had been very accommodating to him and he didn't want her to die. "And I mean they could very easily turn you in themselves, they're supposed to be the most loyal to Marley."

Yelena glanced to each side, to Onyankopon and to the others, silently debating the choices with the looks they gave each other, until Yelena gave him her answer.

"We can work with a name." She agreed to his proposal. "Although I hope that we don't get shot for this, it won't be your fault, it would be ours for not being careful enough."

"... Zeke Yeager." He gave them the name they didn't expect to hear at all. "She's the one who helped me get here, she was behind the attack on the Tybur's party, but she once told me that she informed on her own parents who were both Restorationists."

"You are talking about Zeke Yeager the Beast Titan, correct?" Yelena asked in disbelief, to which Sebastian nodded. "The one they call 'the child prodigy'? The one who can bring a city to ruins overnight with her Titan creation ability? That Zeke Yeager?"

"Y-Yes Miss Yelena." He replied, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her, but only time will tell. "You won't turn her in will you?"

"Of course not Sebastian." The tall blonde dismissed that idea instantly. "If she helped you steal Marley's secret weapon, then she definitely isn't on their side, maybe she could give us something meaningful to do?" She wondered alound.

"Miss Zeke is very smart." Sebastian pointed out for Yelena. "She would definitely find something for you all to do if she needed the help."

"Zeke Yeager." Yelena hummed in thought as she recalled if she had ever seen her before. "I don't think I've ever met or seen her before, do you think you could describe her for me?" She requested, while it wasn't a lie, she wanted to see if there was any bias coming from him in terms of describing Zeke.

"Well, Miss Zeke has blonde hair that she usually keeps tied up, she wears circular glasses over her eyes." He described for the others there. "She's tall, not as tall as you Miss Yelena, but still tall." Yelena could see the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about her, someone definitely had a crush. "She's also very pretty if that helps you at all."

"Yes, I think it will help us." She replied with a slight grin on her face. "I really have to thank you for today Sebastian, not only did you save us, but you have given all of us hope that we can fight back against Marley."

"It's no problem Miss Yelena." He brushed off her thanks. "You've been very kind to me today, even after what you saw me do, so thank you for that."

"That's very kind of you to say Sebastian." Yelena gave him a warm smile once again. "Would you like to rest here for the night and leave once you wake up in the morning?" She offered him, he had been asleep most of the day anyway, but it was the nice thing to do in her opinion.

"I don't know if I should." He hesitated with her offer, if he were to accept her offer, the delay on their return to Marley could put them under suspicion. "Wouldn't staying here put you all at risk because you wouldn't have returned right away?"

"We have already contacted the nearest Marleyan Military base via radio." Yelena informed him. "They sent out another three destroyers, they should be here mid-day at the earliest."

"Why would you do that?" He questioned her, he wasn't suspicious that she would try and turn him in, because there was still plenty of time for him to escape if that were the case. "What else did you tell them?"

"Only that the Survey Ship had been damaged beyond sailing capabilities, and that a Titan had destroyed two destroyers and killed the majority of soldiers here." She replied. "They told me that they were sending reinforcements as soon as possible, now come on." She stood up. "I'll show you to your room."

"Alright." He stood up as well, starting to follow her to the dorms of the ship. "Thank you Miss Yelena, for being kind and accepting of me."

"Your welcome Sebastian." She replied, turning a corner and leading him further down the corridor to a door which read 'Captain' on it. "I hope you don't mind taking this room, I saw it fitting that you should after you killed the Captain of the ship."

Opening the door for him, he stepped past her to get a look at the room, it was smaller than his room back at his house in Liberio, but it would do for the night. "Thank you Miss Yelena, if there's anything you need before I leave tomorrow, please ask."

"I'll need you to compromise the hull of this ship before you leave tomorrow." She requested. "But other than that you're all set to leave in the morning, have a good night." She shut the door behind her, leaving him to sleep the night away and on to the next day.

(The next day)

After leaving Yelena and the others in his Titan form, not before ripping a hole in the hull of the ship and dragging it onto the docks to make it look like he had beached it yesterday, he was now in the middle of Titan territory, with the crystal containing his body in his left hand.

"How troublesome." Mrs Tybur stated as Sebastian crushed the nape of a lone four metre Titan with his foot. "This forest may give us plenty of cover, but it also gives these Titans plenty of hiding spots as well."

" _You aren't the one who has to tire out your body to make this form as effective as possibly._ " Sebstian reminded her. " _I've beem transformed for a few hours now, it's not easy you know?_ "

"Well I wouldn't know, I never used the power myself." She explained to him, which surprised him a little, why wouldn't she train with her power. "I didn't train with my power, I was just supposed to hold the power for thirteen years, that was it."

" _I'm sorry to hear that._ " He replied earnestly, it must have been hard on her.

"Yes it was hard." She confirmed for him as he navigated his way through the tall trees. "I wasn't allowed to form any emotional attachments to anyone outside of our family, I wasn't supposed to procreate, have sexual relations of any kind, I was just there to play my part."

" _You didn't need to tell me that Mrs Tybur."_ Even when he was in his Titan form he still felt his face heat up. " _You could've stopped at emotional attachments._ "

"I know, but being able to not only know you're blushing, but I can feel the heat coming off of you too." She giggled. "I also like the fact that you get easily flustered as well, such a shy boy Sebby, we're going to have so much fun together."

" _You don't make that sound fun at all._ " He groaned internally, he really didn't like the way that she teased him. " _Look over there._ " He said as they reached the edge of the forest. " _Are those humans?_ "

Seeing horses and carts being ridden across Titan territory was quite the surprise for both of them, unless they had developed a way to kill Titans more effectively than any other nation had, it would be quite insightful to get an idea of how the weapon worked.

"Sebastian, throw a Titan at them." Mrs Tybur practically ordered him to, getting a 'why?' from the boy in response. "To see what they do about the threat in close proximity." She explained. "If they're smart they will just run away, but they probably have a way to kill Titans if they venture outside the walls, it wouldn't hurt if we get to see how it works."

" _Fine._ " He replied, taking a hold of a chubby five metre Titan that had waddled it's way up to his leg and started biting on it. Holding it by the head, he hurled the Titan all the way across the fields of grass towards where the humans were, with the Titan hitting the ground and tumbling to a stop a few metres away from them.

(A minute earlier)

It was her first expedition since the one where she had tried to kill Erwin Smith, and the one where both Furlan and Isabel had died because of her.

Levi adjusted her white ascot as she could sense that something was about to happen, and she was right as a Titan came flying at what was left of the Regiment from the trees and tumbled to a halt only a few metres away from them.

"Titan!" One Scout called out.

"Where the fuck did that one come from?!" Another yelled.

"Somebody kill it!" A third one shouted as it got up and started running after the Scouts.

Acting the quickest, Levi jumped from the saddle of her horse and engaged her ODM gear. There was no trees in the near vicinity, so she would have to get this perfect once again, and perfect she got it.

She soared into the sky, bringing her body to face downwards, launching her hooks into the nape of the Titan and slicing it cleanly open, carving out a chunk of flesh as it fell to the floor dead.

"Levi!" Erwin called out as he rode up to her, the entire formation now coming to a standstill after what had happened. "Where did that Titan come from?"

"I don't fucking know." The raven haired female grunted in response. "All I saw was that it came flying towards us from that direction." She nodded towards the forest, where they could see the faint outline of a Titan with a pure white head looking directly at where they were.

"Flying you say?" Erwin questioned her, seemingly doubting the words of his former assassin. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure." Shd hissed at him, not in the mood to fuck around out here. "It came from the forest, where that fucking Titan is staring at us, happy?"

Erwin looked over to where she indicated and saw the pure white head of the mysterious Titan. "Never seen a Titan like that." He commented. "It doesn't matter, Commamder Shadis wants the formation moving again, come on."

Every instinct in her body was telling her not to leave that mystery Titan there, hell, even calling Hange over would have been a better idea in her opinion, but what Erwin says goes, so she had to follow him.

Meanwhile, with the majority of his body hidden by the trees, Sebastian and Mrs Tybur were busy discussing what they had just seen the humans do.

"It looks like they have developed a weapon that allows them to use their small size to their advantage." She observed. "They also seem to know the weak spot of a Titan given how that one went straight for the nape."

" _It's a good thing that I'm not in the nape of my Titan then._ " He nervously replied. " _They look like they could do some serious damage to me._ "

"Don't be ridiculous darling, there's no way they could even get near you." Mrs Tybur assured him, evidently she was confident is his abilities, or at least the War Hammer's ones. "They may be able to fly, but the War Hammer is far beyond them in terms of combat abilities."

" _I'm not so sure about that Mrs Tybur._ " He replied, he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. " _They seem to move pretty fast in the air._ "

"Nonsense my dear little Sebastian." She cooed. "You have the potential to be a great holder of the War Hammer." She told him truthfully. "I've seen the drive and natural compassion that you possess, it's unlike any other human I've heard of."

" _T-Thank you Mrs Tybur._ " He was now definitely flustered by her high opinions of him. " _I just try to do the right thing when I need to, that's all._ " He tried to wave her praise off, after all, he only tried his hardest to do the right thing anyway.

"Say that all you want darling, but you still have the potential to be the most powerful inheritor of the War Hammer to date." She was being truthful to him, no matter how much he tried to deny it, the potential was obvious. "You have the desire to get stronger withing you, I can feel it, but I can also sense your desire to protect those you care about, and that's what will set you apart from every other shifter that comes up against you."

" _I'm not sure that I understand you Mrs Tybur._ " He was slightly confused now. " _Wouldn't it be the other way around? I would be at a disadvantage because I've had less time to train in this form._ "

"That may be true Sebastian, but you do this because you care." She clarified for him. "Love is a powerful emotion Sebastian, if you find someone you truly love, you will be able to push past all kinds of barriers for them."

" _Let's not focus on that now Mrs Tybur._ " He chastised her for straying off their current objective. " _Should I follow them, or wait for them to leave?"_

"Follow them." She told him. "But keep your distance." She warned him. "They'll probably think you're a mindless Titan, we can follow them back to the walls and see how they get out and back in."

" _Alright then._ " He stepped out of the forest, setting the pace with a slow jog, clutching the crystal tightly and making sure the cable didn't get tangled up in his legs. " _How far could the walls be anyway?_ "

As it turned out, it wasn't that far away, with the outer wall coming into sight after about five minutes of jogging after the humans on their horses.

"Wow." Mrs Tybur remarked. "Looks like King Fritz wasn't joking about the flattening of the earth, how many Colossal Titans are in there?"

" _Like Yelena said, tens of millions._ " He replied, focusing more on keeping pace with the people. " _He won't use it though, shouldn't you already know that?"_

"I do, but it's still hard to believe how he pulled it off." She replied, taken aback by the sheer size of the wall. "He essentially titanised millions of people just to keep the rest safe until Marley came knocking, that's pretty fucked up."

 _"It is rather sad to think about it._ " Sebastian agreed with her to a certain extent. " _But he did it because he didn't want to fight anymore, I can respect that at least._ "

"Of course you would say something like that cutie." She replied, a slight tease to her voice. "It's all well and good that he did, but he left us behind, if he took us with him we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

" _Probably not._ " He admitted. " _But I may not have met my friends if he hadn't left some of us behind, so a part of me is glad that he did._ "

"You really are something else Sebastian." She remarked, quite stunned that he would accept their abandonment so easily. "Look up, they have opened the gate now."

She was right, the gate was opened, but they were still a good distance away from the wall, so why would they open it and risk a Titan getting in?

"If you look closely you'll see that the Titans have been led away from the gate so it can be opened." She explained, and she was right, the Titans were nowhere near the gate. "You'll need to speed up if you want to make it in time, they seem to be going faster as well."

" _I don't think that I'll be able to fit through that gate Mrs Tybur._ " He replied, very confident that he would indeed not fit through the hole. " _Wouldn't it be more advantageous to wait until nightfall and sneak over the wall?_ "

"Nonsense my darling little Sebastian, there's plenty of room there for you to slide through." She countered, confident that he could make it. "You'll have to speed up though, the gate may close if you aren't fast enough, they're almost there."

" _Mrs Tybur, I'm not sure that's the best idea._ " He slowed down, increasing the gap between him and the humans. " _I could damage the gate and let Titans in, I think sneaking in might be better._ "

"You could be right about that." She conceded, it was probably a better plan than bursting through the gate like she had thought of. "No, scratch that, it is a better idea." She fully conceded now. "I got so caught up because we aren't being controlled by anyone that I wanted you to show off your power, sorry about that."

" _It's alright Mrs Tybur._ " He stopped abruptly in his Titan form, watching the humans enter the gate and disappear inside as it closed behind them. " _How should we wait for nightfall?_ "

"Just disconnect yourself right here, you'll stay in the crystal until you force yourself out." She explained to him. "I'll wake you up when we need to go, alright?"

" _Thank you Mrs Tybur._ " He said, reaching down to the cable and pulling it away from the crystal, his vision fading to black as he went unconscious inside the crystal, with his Titan form falling flat on top of it, steam rising as it dissipated into the air, with Mrs Tybur patiently waiting for the darkness of the night.

(Later that night)

"Sebastian." Mrs Tybur whispered to him. "It is time, you must wake up now."

His eyes shot open inside the crystal, getting a clear view of what was happening outside, there was a Titan trying to chew it's way through the crystal, but only succeeding in destroying its own teeth with every bite it took.

Willing himself to do it, the Titan exploded imto pieces as the body of the War Hammer rose from the ground up, finally standing at the full sixteen metres after a few seconds.

"Looks like a thunderstorms is brewing." Mrs Tybur noted, seeing how hard the rain was coming down. "The thunder and rain will help mask the sound of you climbing the wall."

" _You're right Mrs Tybur, but where should I climb the wall?_ " He asked her. " _If I go up where there's people they will definitely see me._ "

"You see the curve of the wall?" She asked and he acknowledged her. "Try climbing where the wall doesn't stick out where they went back in, the Titans focus on that area, meaning that there's people in there."

" _Hmm, you're probably right there Mrs Tybur, we were taught that Titans preferred to congregate around areas with a lot of humans._ " She was right, the Titans were up against the wall mostly, with some wandering around close to him. " _I'll go up on the corner where the main wall meets the outer wall."_

"I wouldn't recommend falling all the way down the other side though." Mrs Tybur warned him as he ran towards the wall, crystal in hand. "Somebody could hear it and come running, I'd suggest just dropping the crystal over the top and letting your Titan body fall back on this side."

" _Alright, let's go._ " Once he reached the wall, Mrs Tybur instructed him to place the crystal on his back and harden the skin on his back to keep it in place, carrying it like a backpack. She also told him how to harden his fingertips and toes so he could climb the wall without any difficulty.

The rain coming down did make it a little bit harder to grip onto the wall, but he was able to make it work by digging in deeper, pulling himself up metre by metre until his head was poking over the top of the wall.

"Wow." Mrs Tybur commented once she saw what he was seeing. "It may be dark, but this is massive." She was right, it was very dark, but he could still tell how large it was, larger than anything he had seen in his life, it was definitely larger than Liberio, that's for sure.

" _We didn't come here to admire the view._ " He reminded her, pulling his upper body on top of the wall, checking for nearby humans on top of the wall and down on the other side, but seeing none. " _I need to get down there, are you sure they crystal will protect my body? It's a long way down."_

"The crystal you reside in is built in a way that every part of your body is frozen still inside." She explained for him. "Or at least that's what I was told by those idiots at the Titan Biology Research Society."

" _I hope they were right._ " Sebastian muttered inwardly as he pulled the crystal off his back and held it over the edge, gently lowering it to where it was only supported by the cable.

"I hope so too." Mrs Tybur muttered as he pulled away the cable from his tailbone, the crystal immediately dropping on the inside of the wall, while his Titan body fell backwards outside the wall and made a crater with the force, while the crystal only punctured the grass and dirt.

As soon as it was still, the crystal cracked down the middle and broke off into millions of tiny pieces, with the remainder of the cable evaporating into steam.

Once he was free he inhaled the fresh air once again, looking up at the dark sky, droplets of rain lashing down on his face, beginning to soak his hair, skin and clothes.

"You need to get out of this weather." Mrs Tybur warned him. "You might effectively be a superhuman, but you can still catch colds and hypothermia."

"Where though?" It was strange talking to her out loud because he hadn't done it before, he would definitely need to stop doing that in public. "I have no idea where we are, neither do you."

"Follow the wall to the east." She suggested. "That's where the humans went in, there's probably a settlement there."

"Okay." He responded, starting to trudge through the muddy grass, still having the rain soak him through to the bone. "East it is then."

(Shiganshina District, Morning)

It was still raining in Shiganshina, though not as heavy as it was last night, it was still coming down fairly heavy, enough to make people want to stay inside at least.

Sebastian however wasn't having the greatest time, he was soaked through to the bone, he was freezing cold, shivering wildly as he wandered aimlessly through the streets of this walled city.

He was almost on the verge of crying, he didn't know where he was, he didn't have any money, any food, the only things he had were the soaked clothes he was wearing, the power of the War Hammer, and Mrs Tybur to help him.

"Please don't cry Sebastian." Mrs Tybur pleaded with him, she really didn't want to see such an adorable boy cry. "I don't want you to cry, you have to be strong."

" _But we have nothing._ " He cried to her in his head. " _We have nowhere to go, nobody to help us, we're alone here._ " There was tears starting to leak out of his eyes now, they were on their own, in a place they didn't know.

"That's not strictly true Sebastian." She told him in a soothing voice, attempting to calm him down. "There are plenty of people around us, people with valuables to take."

" _I can't steal from these people Mrs Tybur._ " He protested. " _That would be wrong, I don't like doing things that are wrong._ "

"It isn't a matter of doing the right thing, or being kind to people anymore Sebastian." She firmly told him. "This is about your survival, and you wont survive if you starve to death because you wanted to be kind."

This wasn't fair, he didn't want to steal from people who worked for their money. He only wanted to do what was right, and this definitely wasn't right, but the only other option was starving to death, that wasn't very enticing for him, so he reluctantly had to give in.

" _Alright fine._ " He conceded that he may have to resort to stealing to survive. " _How do I do this._ " He was new to this, so he would obviously need a littlebit of guidance.

"Look for someone who looks like they wouldn't miss a little bit of money." She told him. "Look around for a bit, see what you can find." She suggested.

He followed her suggestion, walking around the city for a short while, still freezing cold as his body temperature slowly lowered all the while the rain kept coming down, making it impossible for him to warm up.

"Look at him." Mrs Tybur pointed out a tall man with black hair, wearing a brown suit and had circular glasses over his eyes. "Look at the bag." She told him, he had a leather bag at his side as he talked with a stall owner. "Grab it and run."

Deciding that it was in his best interests to listen to her, he slowly walked up to the man, grabbed the bag and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" The man shouted, quickly running after him. "Give me my bag back!"

Sebastian only made it a few more seconds before the man caught up and grabbed his arm. "Don't you know it's rude to steal boy?"

Acting out of pure desparation, his mind thought quick as he went into fight or flight mode, using one of the kicks that he had picked up from constantly sparring with Annie.

He brought his leg up and hit the man across the face with his foot, sending him stumbling back with his glasses falling to the floor, allowing him to slip out of the grasp of the man and continue running.

He ran about four more feet but didn't look in front of him, causing him to run into the side of a building, which cut his head open and knocked him unconscious.

"That should teach you not to steal." The man said as he walked over, fixing his glasses and massaging his sore jaw, the boy could definitely kick, that's for sure. "Although I am a doctor, so I am inclined to help people." He muttered as he opened his bag and pulled out a bandage.

He was about to apply it until he saw the wound on the boy's head start steaming and close by itself, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Dr Yeager." Another person spoke up. "Is that poor boy alright?"

"Yes." Dr Yeager immediately got over his shock. "He looks to have a mild case of hypothermia though, I'll take him to my house, warm him up and make sure he gets better."

Dr Yeager then picked the unconscious boy up in his arms, carrying him back to his home where he could keep a closer eye on him.

" _You're definitely not the Founding Titan._ " He thought as he looked at the peaceful looking boy in his arms. " _I wonder which one you are, and why you're here?_ "

 **A/N- Yet another chapter is completed. Looks like Sebastian is in with Yelena and the others, I wonder what will happen when she talks to Zeke. He is now inside the walls, and has been taken in temporarily by Dr Yeager, who knows what he is, but what will happen next? Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena. Possibly Ymir, maybe?

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment!


	4. New Family

**A/N- gruntsbreeder- He arrived on Paradis the year before the other Warriors begin their mission to retake the Founding Titan.**

 **EstarossaTheBasilisk- I wouldn't say that he is being a pussy, after all, he did kill more Marleyan soldiers than he could count in chapter two, considering it takes a considerable number of soldiers to operate a Warship, and he destroyed two of them.**

It started off as a normal day for Carla Yeager, wake up in the morning next to her husband Grisha, get out of bed to prepare breakfast for him and their two daughters, one of which was adopted, then once that was done she would do the work around the house, occasionally asking her daughters Erin and Mikasa for help with collecting firewood and going into market.

Today however was an exception to her normal routine when Grisha came back holding an unconscious boy of about ten or eleven years old in his arms.

The boy was soaking wet and Grisha explained that there was a chance that he had a mild case of hypothermia, so they had to warm him up as quickly as possible.

While Grisha had gone out to get the boy some dry clothing since the only spares that they had were girls clothing, it was up to Carla, Erin and Mikasa to help warm the boy up.

"Mikasa, please be a dear and place this on the boy's forehead." She requested, handing the small raven haired girl a cloth which had been soaked in warm water.

"Okay." The girl quietly replied, her voice slightly muffled by the red scarf she was wearing as she made her way to her and Erin's room where the boy currently was.

"What about me mom?" Erin asked her mother. "What can I do to help?" She seemed eager to help, which was strange considering that Erin didn't really like to socialise with boys that much.

"You can help me wash his clothes." Carla decided after a short moment. "They need ti be washed and hung out to dry before he can wear them again."

"What?" Erin didn't sound happy at all, her green eyes blazing. "I don't wanna wash his clothes!" She protested fervently. "Why can't I do what Mikasa's doing?"

"Because young lady." Carla pulled her ear to hold back her explosive anger. "Mikasa isn't going to get angry at him if he says something she doesn't like." She pulled harder which made Erin shout in pain. "You can't go scaring the poor boy away before we can help him, is that clear?"

"Alright." Erin agreed, managing to get her ear out of Carla's grasp as she rubbed it. "Geez, you didn't have to do that."

"Please be quiet and just help me with this." Carla requested as she put the soaking wet clothes into the washtub so that they could get washed properly. "Pass me the soap please Erin."

While Carla and Erin were busy washing the clothes of the blonde boy upstairs in bed, Mikasa was currently on her way up, a warm washcloth in her hand.

Once she reached the door to the room, she silently opened the door and entered. The boy was still sleeping in Erin's bed while hers was a few feet next to it.

The boy was about her age, maybe a year older though, he had short blonde hair that was damp and messy from being dried with a towel. His hair wasn't a bright shade of blonde like her friend Armin's was, instead it was a darker and dirtier shade of blonde, almost looking like a setting sun.

Doing as Carla had asked her to do, Mikasa placed the warm cloth on his forehead, which she could tell was cold when the back of her fingers grazed it. She turned her back to him once she was finished with her task, wanting to know what more she had to do.

"Who are you?" She heard the boy behind her speak once she tried to reach for the door handle. "Where am I?" He asked another question.

She turned around to see him now sitting up, the blanket falling down to his waist, keeping his lower body covered but his naked chest and torso was now on display.

"Mr Yeager brought you here earlier." She explained, her voice sounding kind of like how Annie's did when he asked her questions. "You were passed out and freezing, he brought you here to warm you up and make you better."

"W-Wait a minute." He stopped her before she could leave. "D-Did you say Yeager?"

"I did." She turned back around to face him once again. "That's the name of the people who took us- you in." She corrected herself before he could ask.

"You didn't answer my question, where are we?" He asked once again, he looked distressed and panicked though, it was like he was a wanted criminal hiding from the MP's.

"Shiganshina." She simply replied. "I'll tell Mrs Yeager that you're up now." She left before he could say another word, leaving him to his own devices until either she or someone else came back.

"She looked quite cute for a supposed devil." Mrs Tybur remarked out of the blue, giving Sebastian a quick fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there." She quickly apologised for it. "What do you think of her?"

"She... seemed rather quiet." He whispered back to her. "Not in a bad way though, just... it seemed like she was hiding something."

"She's an Asian too." Mrs Tybur added in. "Apparently the nation of Hizuru were long standing allies of Eldia before it's downfall." She told him. "It doesn't surprise me that some of them came to Paradis Island."

"That doesn't make any sense though." Sebastian muttered. "Why would they come here when this place was supposed to be a place for Eldians to live peacefully?"

"Don't have a clue." He could tell that she was shrugging. "Besides, you need to find out what they know about the outside world."

"How do you suggest I do that?" He asked her in return, remembering to keep his voice down though. "I can't exactly ask about it, they may think that something is wrong if I do."

"Hmm, let me think." She hummed, thinking for a moment about how he could go about this. "I've got it!" She announced suddenly. "You need to pretend that you've lost your memories, and the only thing you can remember is your first name."

"I don't know Mrs Tybur." He seemed reluctant and hesitant to agree to that idea. "What if they don't believe me?"

"Don't think like that my dear little Sebastian." She cooed. "You're very capable of playing the cute little boy with no memory." She assured him. "You have that innocent look about you, like you can do no harm to anybody."

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving." He countered, he was nothing more than a monster, a killing machine that could be unleashed at a moments notice.

"Chin up Sebby, don't think like that." She chided him. He then heard footsteps coming closer to the door. "Here comes another 'devil'." Mrs Tybur sarcastically remarked. "Remember what I said, you only remember your name."

The door opened and in walked a woman in her thirties, with brown eyes. She had long black hair that was tied up on her right with a dark red tie. She looked like she would make a good mother, especially with the concerned look that she gave him when she saw him awake.

"Mikasa said you were awake." She said as she made her way over to him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down on the bed so she could put her hand on his forehead. "You still feel cold." She noted.

"I do feel a little bit cold." He agreed with her, shivering a little once her warm hand touched his cold skin.

"You poor thing." She cooed, moving closer to him and bringing him into a hug, the heat exerting through her body making him ever so slightly warmer. "You were soaking wet and freezing when my husband brought you in, can you tell me why you were out in the rain?"

"I-I can't remember." He went with Mrs Tybur's suggestion of not remembering anything. "The last thing I can remember is waking up this morning soaking wet and I had no idea where I was."

It was usually easy for Carla to tell if someone was lying to her, Erin's ear usually went red if she lied, but the sadness on his face, it wasn't something you cpuld easily fake. He was like a baby deer, innocent looking, his wide eyes and sad expression made it look like she was looking at a pure and innocent angel.

"That's alright dear." Carla assured him, not wanting to make him feel scared. "Can you tell me your name at least? If you can remember of course." She added in, giving him a warm and sincere smile.

"M-My name is Sebastian." He replied, she then asked for his last name, but he gave her a shake of her head. "I-I'm sorry, I can't remember it."

"That's okay dear." She reassured him, gently patting the top of his head. "You rest up now and get warm." She moved back to lay him back down and placed the blanket back over him. "I'll be downstairs, you just shout if you need something, okay?" She said, placing the warm washcloth back over his forehead.

"Wait." He stopped her from leaving the room. "Thank you, Mrs Yeager."

"How did you know my name?" She asked, she didn't look suspicious, just curious.

"T-The girl with the scarf told me." He replied.

"That was Mikasa." Carla replied. "My name is Carla, it's nice to meet you Sebastian." She left the room after that, leaving Sebastian to his and Mrs Tybur's thoughts.

"She's far too nice, kinda like you." Mrs Tybur spoke up once the footsteps had stopped completely. "You played the part very well though." She praised him for a job well done. "You almost had me convinced there."

"Yeah..." He mumbled. "I feel bad for taking advantage of her, she seems very nice. What happens if she finds out I'm lying to her? Or what if they figure out what I am?"

"Calm down Sebastian, panicking right now is the worst thing you could do right now." She calmed him down before he did something stupid. "You just have to be your usual self for the time being. You know, that overly nice and cute little boy that could have people bending over backwards if you look at them."

"I can't do that Mrs Tybur." He scrathed his cheek in embarrassment. "I'm just trying to be a good person, I wouldn't go as far as to say people would do that for me."

"Tell that to Mrs Yeager." Mrs Tybur scoffed. "If she saw you cry she might die of an overload of sadness, trust me, you have this act down to the very last detail."

"What about her name?" Sebastian asked her. "It's the same as Miss Zeke's, do you think that they're related? Or do you think that it's only a coincidence?"

"She doesn't look like Zeke at all." She brought up. "Her eye and hair colour are both different as well." Her attention to detail was very good, especially as Sebastian wasn't paying that much attention to her appearance. "It's probably not her name anyway, it's most likely her husbands, so you'll have to wait and see."

"I'm cold though." He shivered again, moving his arms to wrap around his body under the blankets. "I'll try and sleep right now, wake me up if something happens."

"Sure, I'll be your personal alarm clock them." She muttered ever so slyly. "Sweet dreams Sebastian, don't have a nightmare about those two demons you met." She giggled, but he ignored her, and soon enough he was asleep once again.

(Later that night)

"Poor boy." Carla muttered as she watched on from the door that was cracked open, he hadn't woken up since he had earlier in the day, and now Erin and Mikasa were now both asleep in the same bed since Erin's bed was currently occupied.

Grisha had returned earlier in the day with a new set of clothes for the boy, having gone down to the local tailor and paying for a new set as it was the easiest thing to do.

Grisha had also examined the boy, taking his temperature, which was improving with every hour that went by, and now he was checking it again.

"How is he?" Carla asked once Grisha had finished and they had closed the door to the room.

"His temperature has returned to normal now." Grisha replied, going downstairs to put his things back into his bag. "He should be fine when he wakes up in the morning."

"What will we do with him then?" Carla asked. "He has no memory apart from his first name, we can't just put him back on the streets can we?"

"We talked about this dear." Grisha reminded her. "We hand him over to the Military Police in the morning, their job is to protect the people, and missing persons is also a part of their job."

"Why did you say hand him over as if he's some sort of criminal?" Carla narrowed her eyes at him. "He's a little boy Grisha, not a hardened criminal."

"I nevr said that he was a criminal." Grisha countered back. "All I said was that we should be careful about letting complete strangers into our home, no matter what age they are."

"You didn't see what I saw though." Carla thought back to when she talked to Sebastian. "He looked terrified when he said he couldn't remember anything, we can't throw him out if he truly has no memories and has nowhere to go."

"There's no way I can change your mind is there?" Grisha asked, receiving a shake of the head from his wife. "Okay then, how about tomorrow he spends some time with Erin and Mikasa, and if they're alright with him staying here, then we can offer it to him, does that sound fair?"

"I'll be offering it to him either way." Carla told her husband. "Erin isn't exactly welcoming when it comes to boys around here. I'm just worried that she'll scare him off before we can talk to him about it."

"Yes, Erin does have quite the fiery personality." Grisha chuckled at that comment from Carla. "I'll be in the basement for a while, there's something I need to work on."

"Okay, come to bed soon though." Carla gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too dear." Grisha replied as he went down to the basement, unlocked the door and went inside.

(The next day)

"Hey get up." Erin shoved the sleeping blonde that was currently in her bed. She knew that his name was Sebastian since her mother had told her, but he was still asleep when she had been up for half an hour alongside Mikasa.

"I said get up!" She shouted this time, hitting the boy with some strength, causing him to yell out in pain as he jerked upright, now awake. "Get dressed." She told him, pointing to the clean clothes sitting at the end of the bed. "Breakfast is ready."

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked her politely, he didn't sound like a typical country or city person to Erin, instead he sounded posh, like he was from a rich family.

"Erin Yeager." She replied, seemingly in a bad mood. "Get dressed." She turned away from him, and left the room, practically slamming the door shut behind her.

"How rude." Mrs Tybur scoffed at the girls behaviour. "She looks like Mrs Yeager, but that is definitely not her personality."

"I don't even know her yet." Sebastian countered her as he put on the clothes that had been laid out for him. "I'm sure she's a nice person, it was probably her bed that I was sleeping in anyway."

"If you say so." She muttered in reply. "Now get down there snd find out what they know, I'll be quiet for a while, making sure that you don't seem crazy if you try and talk to me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He whispered as he opened the door once he was fully dressed, moving down the stairs to see that four people were sitting at the table, one was Mrs Yeager, one was Erin, the other girl was presumably Mikasa, while the last one was the man he tried to steal from yesterday.

"You're finally up." Carla sang out. "Please come and sit, you need to eat." She insisted. "You slept all day yesterday, you'll need the energy for today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin asked angrily, knowing that she had to spend some time showing Sebastian around the city, to try and help him jog his memories.

"Erin, please be quiet." Carla hissed at her daughter. "Don't make our guest feel uncomfortable." She pulled out another seat for him. "Please sit."

After what would be considered an awkward breakfast in the best possible scenario, where Sebastian could swear that Grisha looked a lot like Miss Zeke apart from the hair and eye colour. It was almost a terrifying comparison between the two, but he couldn't be related at all, Miss Zeke told him that her parents had been sent to Paridis for eternity for being part of the Restorationist movement, which she seemed to be a part of now.

There was also the two nine year old girls who were showing him around the city. One was the daughter of Mr and Mrs Yeager, Erin Yeager. She had brown hair tied up into a messy bun with loose strands hanging all over her face, bright green eyes that seemed to light up every time she got angry. Then there was her temper, which seemed to flare up every time someone said something about her or disagreed with her.

The other girl was Mikasa Ackerman, she had straight black hair that went down past her shoulders with a strand if hair that hung between her eyes. She had back eyes that matched her hair and a red scarf constantly around her neck. Apparently she was adopted into the Yeager family, leaving Sebastian to assume that something had happened to her parents before he had arrived.

Her demeanour was the complete opposite of Erin's though, she was quiet and seemed calm most of the time, rarely speaking unless someone spoke to her.

"Hey!" Erin yelled suddenly at Sebastian. "Are you even listening to me?" She demanded to know.

"Sorry." He meekly apologised to the younger girl. "I wasn't paying attention, what was it you said?"

"Ugh." She grunted in annoyance, she didn't have time for some posh boy to waste her time. "I said that that wall is the only thing between us and the stupid Titans outside." She said angrily, pointing at the fifty metre structure that surrounded them.

"What about outside the wall?" Sebastian asked, taking the direct approach to gain the information he needed, earning a confused 'huh' from Erin. "What's outside the walls apart from the Titans?"

"They're the only thing out there." She muttered in response, sounding bitter and angry. "Humanity was wiped out a hundred years ago after the Titans appeared overnight, we're the only humans that are still alive today."

"How would you be able to know for sure though?" Sebastian asked in return. "Surely if you were trapped in here by the Titans then how would you be able to truly know?"

"Because all the Titans do is eat humans." Erin bitterly spat out. "There's no way that anyone would be able to survive out there." She looked off towards the outer gate of the district. "One day they'll break in, and I'll be there when they do, ready to fight back."

"Erin." Mikasa whispered to her, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear her. "Your mother said not to think about that dream anymore."

"Don't talk so loud Mikasa!" Erin hissed back at her. "You don't know who could be listening to us." She looked at Sebastian in the corner of her eyes. "Especially when we're out in the open like this."

"Sorry." Mikasa whispered back to her. "U was just telling you anyway."

"What kind of dream do you have?" Sebastian spoke up, effectively telling them that they were being too loud. "I-If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Yeah I do mind." She spat at him. "Now come on, there's still the rest of the District that we have to show you." She stomped off in the direction of the inner gate that he had entered the night before.

They moved throughout the District, with Erin pointing out things like the soldiers barracks where the guards of the city stayed while not on patrol if they didn't libe close to the city.

There seemed to be two types of soldiers in the city, they both wore the same kind of uniform that had a jacket that was cut off at the ribs to allow them to wear what Erin called their ODM gear. Apparently it was the device that allowed that soldier to fly up to the Titans nape to kill it when he was watching from afar.

The only difference between the soldiers was the emblem in their jackets. One had the wall as a background while there were two red roses on the bottom left and the top right of the emblem. The other emblem was a green unicorn with a white mane and a white horn in front of the same wall background.

"Hey Erin." Sebastian called out as he tried to keep pace with the impatient girl. "Why do some soldiers have different emblems on their uniforms?"

"It's because they're part of different parts of the Military." Erin explained. "There's three branches, the Garrison is the one with the roses, and the Military Police are the ones with the Unicorn."

"Ah, right." It made sense knowing what the names were now. "Hold on, you said there were three branches." He pointed out. "What's the third one?"

"Their emblem is the best, it's called the Wings of Freedom." Erin looked genuinely for a second there. "They go outside the Walls in order to take back the land that was once ours, they aren't cowards who want to live like cattle their whole lives, they're the brave soldiers, not the ones in here that get drunk all day." Sebastian was about to speak up, but Erin beat him to it. "You think they're stupid as well, don't you?"

"Actually, I was going to say that they must be very brave to do that kind of thing." Sebastian corrected her. "Going out there with man eating monsters must be awful, they must be very good at using that device on their waist to be able to survive."

"Wait a minute." Erin tried to wrap her head around the situation. "You don't think that the Survey Corps are useless?" She asked, getting Sebastian to shake his head and smile at her.

"No, they're the brave ones around here in my opinion." He agreed with her fully. "If other people can't see that then they must have a reason to."

"Well, since you're following us around today, you should come meet our friend Armin." Erin suggested while Mikasa stayed silent by her side. "She's into books and reading, I think you might like her."

"Oh, okay." He perked up a little at seeing Erin not glaring at him for once. "Which way is it?"

"This way, come on!" She grabbed his wrist and took off running in the direction of where Armin lived, dragging Sebastian with her.

Mikasa followed closely behind the two, but her eyes weren't forward, instead they were focused more downwards, towards where Erin was holding Sebastian's wrist, in her eyes they were holding hands.

They ran through a good portion of the District like this, Erin dragging along Sebastian, his face starting to turn red at the prolonged holding of hands with a girl about his age.

"There she is!" Erin announced rather loudly once they rounded a corner, pointing to a girl with blonde hair in a bob cut who was reading a book. "Armin!" She called out. "Armin!"

The blonde girl looked up from her book, a smile adorning her face as she saw her best friend running up to her. "Hey Erin, Mikasa." She greeted both of them, then noticing the boy that was with them. "Who's this?"

"This is Sebastian." Erin introduced him to Armin. "Sebastian, this is Armin Arlert, my best friend."

"Hello." Sebastian gave the blonde girl a small wave as a greeting, getting a meek 'hi' back from her.

"Sebastian is like us Armin." Erin announced out loud. "He doesn't believe that the Scouts are a waste if time like most of the population believes." She told her. "You should show him your book."

"A-Are you sure Erin." She closed the book she was holding, pulling it against her rather protectively. "You know what's inside this book, and what could happen if someone else finds out."

"It'll be fine Armin." Erin reassured the panicked female. "He'll understand."

"O-Okay." She still looked a little nervous, but she opened the book back up. "Come and look then."

The three of them gathered around Armin, with Erin on the left and Mikasa just behind her, while Sebastian was on her right with his head right next to hers as she showed him the inside of the book.

Inside the book was a multitude of pictures describing different types of regions in the world. There were descriptions of lakes of fire and deserts made of snow, which were obviously supposed to be lava and frozen tundra regions.

Although there was one place that both Erin and Armin were both completely enamoured by, it was a body of salt water so large that no merchant would be able to deplete it. "It's called the Ocean." Armin told him. "It says here that it's the largest body of water to exist."

"That's incredible." Sebastian gasped, pretending it was the first time that he had ever heard if it. "How could something be that big, it should be impossible."

"I know, it is incredible." Armin agreed with him. "Erin and I we-" She cut herself off from saying anything else, glancing towards Erin who nodded at her. "We want to explore what's outside the walls one day, we want to go and see the ocean together."

"Well, well, well." Another male voice spoke up from right in front of the four. "If it isn't the heretic and her loser friends." He was with two other boys who looked older than them, he looked like a typical bully would. "Who's the new guy? You find some other loser to be friends with?" He and his friends laughed at that.

"Hey! Shut up!" Erin shouted at the bully, trying to get in his face only to be held back by Mikasa. "You're nothing but a coward! You and your stupid friends!"

"I'm not the one who refuses to fight back though." The bully in front countered, moving forward towards Armin. "Let me show you." His hand reached out towards Armin, trying to grab her by the top she was wearing, but before he could his wrist was grabbed and his hand forced to point downwards, leaving him in quite a but of pain.

"Why are you bullying my new friends?" Sebastian calmly asked, the face of the bully showing that he was clearly in pain. "You find it fun to pick on people because you think they're below you?" It was kinda like back in Marley, except here the bullies wouldn't shoot you for talking back to them.

"So what if we do?" The bully asked back. "Maybe it's just because you're weak." He used his other arm to swing his fist at Sebastian, expecting it to hit and for him to run away like the other blonde usually would.

Instead though, the bully was caught completely off guard when Sebastian raised his arm to block the punch, pulled him closer and savagely hit him across the face and sent him stumbling back towards his friends.

"Don't just stand there." The bully rubbed his cheek as he urged his friends forward. "Go get him!"

If there was ever something that Sebastian was thankful that happened back in Marley, at this moment it would definitely be training with Annie in hand to hand combat, because otherwise he would definitely have gotten his ass beat by these three, but he didn't, instead he was able to fight back, to stand up for himself and his friends.

The first one to come at him tried the simple thing, which was to punch him in the gut, but Sebastian caught his arm and twisted it backwards, bringing him into position for a kick, sending his shin into the boys gut, causing him to keel over after being winded by the blow.

The other boy tried to tackle him, which he avoided by sidestepping the boy, grabbing the back of his top as he passed him and used the momentum to turn around and throw him back towards the winded boy, sending them both to the floor.

"Let me go Mikasa!" Erin yelled, trying to break free of the emotionless girl's grip on her. "Let me help him!"

"Erin, your mother wont be happy if you come back with bruises on you." Mikasa warned her. "He's doing fine anyway."

"If you want to try and hurt my friends, then you'll have to go through me to do so." Sebastian declared as he stared down the three boys.

"Hmph, I'll show you." The leader said, moving forward towards him, his friends however were not as keen to fight him again. "Come on guys, if you won't do it, I'll beat his ass on my own."

The lead bully tried to punch the smaller blonde, only to have his arm blocked and received a jab to the stomach, only succeeding in making him angrier. "Come here you little bitch!" He yelled in anger, trying to tackle him against the wall, succeeding partly as he got a grip on his shirt and pushed him roughly against the wall.

That was as far as the bully got though, instead of being able to punch him like he had planned, he was forced backwards after his grip was broken and he was forcefully kicked away from the target of his aggression.

"You should leave before it gets worse for you." Sebastian suggested, the other two bullies having moved slightly further away from him. "I don't like it when people bully my friends, please leave before I make you regret it." Sebastian then turned around to face Erin, Mikasa and Armin.

The former still struggling against the raven haired girls grip, shouting profanities at the three bullies at the same time.

Deciding not to take Sebastian's advice, the leader rushed him, letting out a yell as he moved towards the back of Sebastian. But instead of ramming into the boy, he was completely caught off guard as Sebastian spun on the spot and lifted his leg into the air as he did so, spinning around and hitting the boy in the jaw with the heel of his shoe, sending him sprawling to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Let's get outta here!" The two others picked the boy up and started running away from the quartet of newly formed friends.

"Yeah you better run!" Erin yelled at them, satisfied that they had been given a taste of their own medicine, then turning to face Sebastian. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered out, not expecting that kind of question yet. "It just came to me I guess, kind of like muscle memory." He explained. "My body just acted on it's own."

"Cool." She said. "You know, I didn't like you when we first talked." She bluntly stated, making his head drop slightly. "You stole my bed and you talk like someone who isn't from around here, but from a rich family." She explained further.

"I'm sorry." He replied, his head now facing further downwards, he got the hints that she didn't like him, but he thought they could still be friends.

"Don't apologise." She told him. "I was going to say that I think we could be friends now, you stood up to those bastards on your own, which makes you good in my book, right Mikasa?"

"I suppose we could be friends." The asian girl replied, adjusting her scarf a little bit.

"Same here." Armin jumped into the conversation. "Thank you for helping me Sebastian." She thanked him.

"It was no problem." He smiled at the three of them. "I would easily do it again if I have to." He assured them. "But please don't tell your parents about this, I don't want them to think that I'm a danger to you."

"It's okay, we won't, right Mikasa?" The other girl nodded slowly in response to the question. "As long as you don't say anything about the Scouts, okay?" Sebastian smiled and nodded happily, finally being able to say that he wouldn't be alone, at least until he was kicked out of the Yeager household, they probably didn't have enough room for him anyway.

Later that night after dinner, Carla had requested that Sebastian stay downstairs while Erin and Mikasa went to bed. She had talked to them both earlier when Sebastian was doing something for her, so he could only guess that she was going to kick him out, but she would probably do it lightly since she did seem nice.

"Sebastian." Carla began, glancing over to her husband Grisha who was also sitting at the table. "You're situation is a very strange one, you don't have any memories other than today, but I can tell that you are a very nice and caring boy." She told him, making his cheeks go a little red at the praise.

"I've spoken to both Erin and Mikasa about this, and they both said that you've been nothing but a good friend to them today." She told him. "They told me that you helped them and Armin out with a problem they had earlier, so thank you for that."

"It wasn't a problem Mrs Yeager." He brushed it off. "I just did what I thought was right."

Carla smiled at him, he really was an angel. "Yes, I see that. Though there is something else I'd like to talk about." She was getting to the point now. "Me and Grisha talked about it last night and earlier today, and we would like it if you stayed with us, at least until your memories come back."

"R-Really." He was stunned, he genuinely expected to be thrown out into the street, these people weren't devils at all. "Y-You mean that."

"We do." She assured him, placing her hand on top of his. "Besides, Grisha and I have always wanted a son."

His breath hitched at that, moving forwards to hug her tightly, muttering 'thank you' constantly as he cried tears of happiness.

"If you don't mind, would you like to take oir last name for the time being?" Carla asked him. "It will be easier for us and the people we introduce you to."

"Y-Yes, that's alright." He said, hugging her even tighter than before. Mrs Yeager was very kind to him, it reminded him of his own mother.

"Welcome to the family Sebastian." Carla hugged him back, allowing him to be happy for the moment as Grisha watched on, not being able to stop the small smile from making it's way onto his face.

 **A/N- Another chapter is here! He now meets Mikasa and a female Eren and Armin this time. The next chapter will be the start of the Fall of Shiganshina, so be sure not to miss it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena. Possibly Ymir, maybe?

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment!


	5. That Day

**A/N- xeonreigos- It isn't a second personality, it's more like a whole person that's been recreated from her memories that he has subconsciously seen but can't remember himself, so he will always be in control.**

 **Freckle- Thank you for the feedback, Ymir is now officially in the harem, so you may get your wish.**

(Year, 845)

About a year had passed since Sebastian had made it over the wall and into the civilisation within. A year had passed since he had been taken into the Yeager family as their adopted son, treated him like their own and showed him the love that they showed to Erin and Mikasa.

Grisha Yeager was like a father to him, at first Sebastian was a little put off because of the likeness between him and Miss Zeke, but eventually he warmed up to him, viewing him as a father figure, especially since he never had one in his life.

Carla reminded him of his mother a lot, she was sweet and caring most of the time, but she could become extremely frightening, especially if someone annoyed her, like Erin tended to do sometimes.

Sometimes he would think about what was happening back in Marley, about what his friends were going through since he disappeared to come here. Miss Zeke, Reina, Bertha, Annie, Pieck, Marcella and even Porco.

Then the thoughts would wander over to his mother, who he imagined was distraught at his disappearance, just the thought of her being sad made him start to cry.

When Carla found him crying, she didn't ask what was wrong, instead she just held him, gently stroking his hair and whispering that it was okay to cry, to just let it out and take his time.

Eventually he had managed to stop crying and calmed down thanks to Carla helping him. She asked him why he was crying, but he replied that he didn't know why, and apologised for it, keeping up the act of his memory loss.

In her usual caring mother fashion, she told him that it was alright, and that it didn't matter, just as long as he was okay in the end. Which made him want to hug her a while longer at the time, which in turn made her smile, she always wanted a son that she could hold in her arms, and now she was able to, and it made her extremely happy.

Erin was another case entirely, she had this fiery personality, she was very passionate about her beliefs, which was something that Sebastian admired greatly about her. She also had a very short temper, meaning that every time that someone said something that offended her in the slightest, she would explode, which often required him, Mikasa or Armin to calm her down.

There were also all the times where she got into fights, which resulted in her being overwhelmed most of the time, which then in turn resulted in both Sebastian and Mikasa having to come to her rescue and stop the bruises from getting any worse.

Mikasa was the one that intrigued him the most though, she was quiet most of the time, but he was able to tell that she was warming up to him as he was able to hold an actual conversation with her when he started it, unlike when they first met, she only gave him one word answers.

The most interesting part about her though was the incredible physical strength she possessed. He could swear that she had super human strength, especially since she could also hold her own in a fight, the local bullies often ran at the sight of Mikasa running towards them.

There was also the time he had cracked his ankle bone while trying to protect Erin and Armin by fighting off those three bully's again, he misjudged the distance between him and the wall and his ankle went straight into it at full force, effectively breaking it on contact.

After that Mikasa was the one that had to carry him back to the house, effortlessly carrying him in her arms, which made him a little embarrassed when Carla decided to point out how cute the two of them looked like that.

Then there was Armin, she had to be the smartest person Sebastian had met apart from Miss Zeke and maybe Pieck. She had a natural curiosity about the outside world that he enjoyed listening to when she talked about it. Unlike Erin though, she wasn't fueled by hatred, instead having a dream to see the ocean one day, believing that it was possible to take back the land outside the walls from the Titans.

It was something she talked about a lot, and he enjoyed listening to her talk about it, but he also liked how passionate Erin was about it as well, often enjoying her shouting about it as well.

Finally there was Mrs Tybur, or Lady Tybur as she liked to be referred by now, apparently it was something she was used to, and he didn't see the harm in calling her that.

She was the person who had helped him the most in the past year. Once a week, he would sneak out of the house at night when everyone was asleep and sneak out of the city, making sure that neither Mr Hannes or any of the other soldiers he had met because of Erin recognised him while he was leaving.

During the night he would maks his way to a nearby forest that had trees tall enough and dense enough to make sure that nobody could see anything from the outside.

This was whe he would practice transforming into his War Hammer Titan form, and with the help of Lady Tybur, he was getting pretty good at controlling it and using the hardening ability in a lot of creative ways.

The first thing they had worked on together was the creation of the 'War Hammer'. She explained it as the reason that it was called the War Hammer Titan, and instead of it taking a little energy like he thought, it took a lot out of him just to create it, and there wasn't even enough space for him to use it.

The handle of the hammer was longer than his body, probably more than twenty metres but less than thirty. The head of the hammer was rather small compared to the handle, it was about the size of his Titan head, but it was two sided, with hardened spikes protruding from each side of the head.

He couldn't move it the first time because of the amount of energy it took to create it in the first place, instead only lasting a couple more minutes before he had to come out of the crystal before he fell unconscious.

The second time was a bit more successful a week later, he was able to create it without collapsing after a few minutes and was able to move it about. Unfortunately though, the trees prevented him from swinging it around, unless of course he wanted to create a crop circle out of trees instead of wheat.

To solve this problem, Lady Tybur suggested that he just do it anyway, reasoning that they wouldn't have s clue about what happened, and even if they found this anyway, because of how far they were into the forest.

Deciding to follow her advice, but unable to do so that night, they returned a week later and he created it again, gripping it and swinging the hammer in a circle, staying in place but absolutely decimating the trees in range of the hammer, even the handle easily cut through the trees, causing them to fall and creating a large clearing once he had moved all the fallen trees out of the way.

The following few weeks that came after were more of the same, him trying to get more efficient at using the War Hammer properly and lasting longer while doing so.

As it so happened to turn out though, Lady Tybur introduced him to the fact that the War Hammer's weapon creation ability was a lot more complex that he first thought.

On week fourteen, she told him about how he could manipulate the properties of the hardening ability so that parts of it were flexible, like the string of a crossbow that she had him create for a short time.

This revelation created endless possibilities, like a bow and arrow, a giant slingshot if he so wished. He could probably create a rifle if he wanted, it wouldn't fire though because he couldn't create gunpowder woth a single thought, but still, the possibilities were unbelievable to say the least.

However though, there was a slight problem with his progression. Since he was so young and his body wasn't developed like it would be when he got older, he was unable to improve his stamina much further than it was at already.

With that in mind, Lady Tybur decided that it was best to put his training on hold for the moment, at least until his body grew and developed into a more mature version, capable of handling longer times being spent in his Titan form.

This break allowed him to sleep through every night properly, and not have to wake up once a week with almost no sleep and having to explain to multiple people about how tired he was, not wanting to do anything to strenuous during the day.

All in all, despite being further away from his home than he ever wanted to be, he was happy with where he was at right now, but he knew the Warriors would be coming soon, and he could only hope that no one he knew was killed because of them.

(18 miles north of Shiganshina)

In the plains of Wall Maria, the vast expanses of farmland allowed things like cows and sheep to be breeded and used for clothes, food and even their milk to drink.

The main problem this came with was that there was too much room in Wall Maria for farmland, while inside Wall Rose and Wall Sina, a majority of the land wasn't suitable to have animals or grow crops on, meaning the richest couldn't store up food in case of an emergency food crisis, like what was happening in Wall Rose currently.

There was a shortage of food in Wall Rose, which in turn caused a famine to break out, putting pressure on the Royal Government to do something about it, but there wasn't much they could do at the moment, considering that the 'King' wasn't in Wall Sina right now, in fact they were in Wall Maria, trying to find a certain something.

The 'King' was currently sat inside of a carriage with one other individual, the bodyguard who didn't want to be there, but had to be since it was what he was paid to do.

The carriage they were in was expensive, with it being carved out of some of the oldest trees within the three walls, on the outside it looked like a normal carriage, but the inside was a different story.

The seats were lined with red velvet cushions, and depictions of what looked like hundreds of people praying to a goddess on the inside roof, all of which was done by a privately hired artist, with help from a carpenter who assisted him with the tools required to carve into the wood.

The first person sat in the carriage was a man in his late fifties, he was tall and lean. He wore a long jacket and a hat that hid his hair inside, sitting with his legs crossed as he twirled a knife in his hands out of boredom.

This was Kenny Ackerman, also known to many members of the Military Police as 'Kenny the Ripper', infamous for slitting the throats of over 100 MP's while evading capture for years, wanted dead or alive in every city and town within the walls.

"Hey, Queenie." He tried to get the attention of the young woman sitting across from him. "You gonna tell me why we're out here, and why I had to come?"

The woman snapped the book she was reading shut, looking directly into the eyes of the man. She was young, about eighteen years old, with black hair that went down past her shoulders and was parted on both sides, with bright blue eyes that shone like the afternoon sky.

She was wearing a short skirt that stopped just over halfway down her thighs, she also wore a white button up shirt that was a size too small for her, making it look tight on her and accentuate her breasts, she had also unbuttoned the top few buttons, showing off her cleavage for anyone that was within ten feet of her. She also wore white flats on her feet, matching the shirt and making her long legs stand out for anyone that looked for even a second.

Her name was Frieda Reiss, and she was the true Queen of the Walls, and the current holder of the Founding Titan.

"Why we're out here is none of your business Kenny." She replied, voice laced with venom and an obvious distaste for the man. "You're only here with me because father insisted on having you come, because apparently he thinks the people out here are savages that will rip me apart the moment they see me."

"Heh, I can see you've got that fire lit for some reason." He mumbled. "If you won't tell me why we're here, could you at least tell me why you're dressed like a common whore from an underground brothel?" He asked. "It's only us here... are you trying to tell me something?" He grinned cheekily.

"Try to even touch me Kenny and you will die the most painful death you could possibly imagine." She threatened him. "Lets see how powerful you are with a knife when you have a thirteen metre Titan pulling you apart limb from limb."

"Ah, come on, I was only joking Your Majesty, don't be so aggressive." He defended himself. "But seriously, I'm surprised Roddy let you out the house dressed like that, makes me think that you're looking for someone."

She sighed in annoyance. "If you must know Kenny, we are here because I am looking for someone, and I'm dressed like this because I thought it would be easier to charm them dressed like this." She explained. "And before you ask, my father doesn't know I dressed like this, and I would prefer it if you didn't tell him that I was going about one of the poorest districts dressed like a prostitute."

"Well I am employed by Roddy, so you don't have any say of what I tell him." Kenny pointed. "Why don't you tell me why we're here and I'll think about it."

"I can see why my father insists on keeping you around, because aside from your excellent skills in murdering people, you're also a very good blackmailer." She dryly conmented.

"I aim to please." He replied. "Now get on with it Queenie, what're we doing here?"

"Around about three months ago, some MP's who finally decided to go out on patrol wanted to see what a Titan looked like, instead they found indentations on the outside of Wall Maria that looked like something had climbed all the way to the top." She started off with. "The Interior MP's were called in to investigate, but the large crater on the outside of the wall made it look like a Titan had climbed up but fallen back down again."

"So we're looking for a Titan inside a city." Kenny summed up. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, just listen out for the screams of civilians."

"Very funny Kenny, will you let me finish before you think about the next throat you get to slit?" She glared at him. "Once the Interior MP's reported back their findings, my father and I asked them to ask around to see if anyone had seen or heard something strange."

"As it turned out someone did." She continued before Kenny could interrupt her. "A local family that owned a farm complained about weekly bouts of thunder once a week, and a bright flashing light from the nearest forest. We sent officers to investigate and they found a clearing in the centre of the forest, with trees having been cut down and thrown about to make space."

"I see, so we're looking for a Titan into carpentry." Kenny joked. "I wonder how big the dining table and chairs will be."

"Fuck you Kenny, he's like me." Frieda growled, not impressed with his behaviour at all. "At least I hope it's a he, otherwise I'll have dressed like this for nothing."

"Even if it is a girl you're looking for, some of them are into other girls." Kenny shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be fine either way, and by the way, when you say they're like you, do you mean just a plain old Titan, or something else?"

"If my memories serve me correctly, which they do. This Titan is one that shouldn't have ever come here unless it was stolen." She told Kenny. "If I can just get the holder onto my side instead of the many other sides, I may just be able to do something I wouldn't be able to do otherwise."

"Sure, whatever you say... Your Majesty." He droned on. "Whatever you say."

The next few minutes was spent in silence, with Frieda going back to the book she was reading, while Kenny twirled the knife in his hands, until they were called outside by the carriage driver.

"Lady Reiss!" He shouted as he stopped the carriage. "You need to see this!"

Both Frieda and Kenny stepped outside the carriage, staring at what was happening in horror. The inner gate of Shiganshina was gone, now replaced by a hole that was easily large enough for a Titan to fit through.

The other problem was that there were currently two Titans that were fighting each other in front of hundreds, maybe thousands of witnesses, she didn't have the control over her powers to wipe all of their memories yet, so that was a problem it itself.

"Kenny, you can go back to Sina now." Frieda dismissed him, watching the two Titans go at it, with the taller, white one currently getting the best of the one with armour on it. "I'll handle this."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kenny immediately went back inside the carriage. "Let's get going driver! I don't wanna be Titan chow!" The driver reluctantly sped off without Frieda, only leaving her behind after Kenny threatened him with his knife.

Frieda watched the battle in awe, the two Titans were the Armoured Titan, and definitely the War Hammer Titan after watching it summon spikes out of the ground to hold his opponent in place.

" _That's definitely the War Hammer._ " She thought, her interest definitely being aroused watching the War Hammer in action. Her eyes spotted the cable, and she instantly knew that the holder was at the end of it. She grinned in delight when that memory came to her, knowing it would be the perfect plan to take him with her.

She watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, even taking an instinctual step backwards when he conjured up the 'War Hammer' out of nowhere and swung it at the Armoured Titan's head, making it explode like a watermelon.

At this point she bit down on her hand and transformed into her Founding Titan form, quickly running up to where the cable went into the ground. Giving the War Hammer a smirk once she saw him looking at her and pulled the cable in two.

(Earlier that day)

Sebastian, Erin and Mikasa had been tasked by Mrs Yeager to go out and collect firewood since their current stock was low. But instead of them all doing it like they were asked, Erin was sleeping in the field while Sebastian and Mikasa did all the work.

Sebastian noticed that Erin was now awake, but she looked like she was crying, it looked like Mikasa noticed it as well, considering she was right next to her now.

"Mikasa, Sebastian, hey." Erin greeted as she woke up, with Mikasa standing directly over her now.

"We should go back." Mikasa said.

"Where are we exactly?" Erin asked, trying to rack through her brain for the information.

"Try asking us when you're awake." Sebastian said as he came up to stand next to Mikasa.

"I'm up." She sat up. "It's just... I don't know... it's like the dream I was having went on forever." She mumbled. "It's gone now, what was it about?"

Mikasa stood up and put the wood onto her back, standing alongside Sebastian who was looking at Erin with concern in his golden eyes.

"Erin, have you been crying?" Mikasa asked, now finally noticing it as Erin reached up to her eyes, indeed feeling the wetness of tears.

A short while later, the three of them were walking back into the city, all of them carrying piles of wood on their backs to be used as firewood.

"Do me a favour, don't let anyone know I was crying." She requested of Mikasa and Sebastian.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mikasa brushed it off, but Sebastian didn't say anything to her. "Still though." Mikasa continued. "You don't even remember why? Might want to have your dad look into that." She suggested.

"Yeah right, cause tearing up is usually a medical thing." Erin sarcastically replied.

"Somebody messing with ya?" Mr Hannes asked as he stepped in front of them.

"Hey Mr Hannes." Erin greeted.

"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side?" Hannes finished off what he was saying.

"No! What are you even talking about?" Erin was getting worked up now, then wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol on his breath. "You smell like a tavern."

The three of them then heard Hannes' friends all laughing. "If only tears were cups of ale." One of the other soldiers said while the others laughed.

"You're drinking again?" Eren stared at them all wide eyed.

"Why don't you join us?" Hannes teased, his words slightly slurred and his cheeks a faint pink colour.

"Aren't you on watch?" Erin questioned him.

"Yup, watching the old gate we are." He comfirmed proudly. "Thirsty work playing sentry, pinochle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. Little nip now and then keeps us all on our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard, eh?"

Erin's expression changed from slightly confused to a mixture of angry and annoyed. "How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!"

"Huh?" Hannes was confused at her statement. "Now why on earth would I have to fight?"

"Why do you think?!" Erin yelled at him. "What if they break through the walls?! We'll be sitting ducks on your watch."

"Erin, kid, please." Hannes rubbed his head. "Use your inside voice." He requested.

"The doc's kid has some fire in her." One of Hannes' friends came over to talk to them. "Listen, the only thing they've done to the wall for the past hundred years is scratch at it. I get the feeling that if they get it in their big heads to do something else, we'll be more than ready for them." He confidently told them.

"A feeling?!" Erin yelled in response to his nonsense. "What have any of you done to actually be ready for them?! Dad says you gotta stay sharp!"

"Ah, good old Doctor Yeager." Hannes said out loud. "Yeah, well, can't argue with a man who singlehandedly spared us from the plague." Hannes then continued on. "Thing is, he's talking about his scalpel, what we do isn't half as important." He then turned his head away from the three children. "Hey, no disrespect to your father, but a soldiers time beyond the wall kinda tends to put the whole issue into a different perspective. You see 'em moving around out there, mindless, dead eyed."

"Wait a minute." Erin interrupted him. "Sounds to me like you don't even think that they're all that dangerous."

"Eh?" Hannes only shrugged in response to that.

"Oh great! Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a Garrison!" Erin was shouting at him again. "People might get the wrong idea!"

Hannes chuckled lightly at that, the girl wasn't entirely wrong with that. "Good point. Look at it this way, huh? If the Garrison's doing what people think it ought to, we're up a creek. Personally I take a lot of stock in being called a freeloader, means things are good." He looked back to the game of cards his friends were playing. "It's how I measure peace of mind."

Sebastian then noticed that Erin had her hands balled into fists at her side, knowing that she might try and do something stupid, he grabbed onto her fist in an attempt to calm her down.

"Good?" Erin repeated what had been said. "We live in a cage, all we do is eat and sleep. Thats it, end of story. We have the peace of mind of livestock."

"Man you were right about the kid having fire." One of Hannes' drunk friends laughed.

"Careful not to cry it out." The other one remarked. "You coming back to the game or what?" He asked as Erin and Mikasa started silently walking away, with Sebastian lingering behind for a few seconds.

"Hey! Where you going?" Hannes called out to them, but didn't get a reply.

"The mouth on that kid." His friend replied.

"She's just a kid." Hannes replied. "Tends to dream bigger than life really wants her to."

"Mr Hannes." His attention was brought down to Sebastian, who was still lingering. "Nothing stays the same forever, one of these days you will have to fight." He tood the man before continuing. "You're a good man Mr Hannes, please don't get yourself killed because you drank too much." Hannes didn't get a chance to reply, because he had already caught up to Erin and Mikasa.

Hannes looked over to the table where the cards and ale were sitting, still processing what the blonde boy had just said.

A few minutes later, Erin, Mikasa and Sebastian were walking up the hill in one of the city's sloped parts, when Mikasa decided to speak up.

"Erin, you should let this Scout Regiment thing go." She told him.

"Seriously?" She asked, turning her head to face her. "Why does everybody think that they're a joke?"

"What people think about them really isn't the issue." She replied.

At that moment, the church bells started to chime, getting the attention of the three children, alerting them that the Scouts would be returning to the city very soon.

"Perfect timing, they're back." Erin realised that she could go see the Scouts again. "Get a move on you two." Erin grabbed both of their hands and began running. "I want a good view."

Everytime the Scouts returned Erin wanted to go see them, Mrs Yeager didn't want her anywhere near them, but Erin was a very rebellious and curious child, so she ignored her mothers wishes and went anyway.

She had tried to make Sebastian swear to secrecy after telling him that she and Armin both wanted to join the Scouts, but like Mikasa had done, he refused to promise her that.

This time was different to when the Scoits returned, and it was because they looked even worse than they usually did, there were a lot less soldiers returning, and a lot of them looked severely injured.

What really made Sebastian's stomach churn was when the Commander was faced with a worried mother, and he presented her with only an arm, because that was all that was left of her son.

The saddest part about it though was that he broke down after that, seemingly believing that he had failed his soldiers, yelling out all his frustrations at the poor woman after she had asked if her son was of use to the cause.

"Uplifting, huh?" Once citizen said once the Scouts had continued down the street.

"Oh sure." Another sarcastically replied. "Nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes going to keep those bastards fat and happy on human gristle."

Erin had enough of hearing the man talk, and hit him on the head with a stick that was collected earlier.

"You little punk!" The man yelled as Erin raised the stick once more, only to be dragged around the corner by Mikasa, effectively saving him from being beaten up by the man.

"What are you doing?!" Erin yelled as she was pulled back, unable to break free of Mikasa's super strong grip. "Let me go!" She demanded, only to have Mikasa throw her into a wall, scattering the firewood everywhere.

"So... are you still bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts?" Mikasa asked her, only getting silence as a response.

"Erin." Sebastian spoke up, worried for her wellbeing. "Why do you always pick fights with people you can't beat? One day we won't be there to help you."

Erin looked at him, then her head dropped sadly. "Just... help me pick these up." Was all she said.

"Just like you helped us collect them?" Sebastian lightly teased her, with both him and Mikasa helping the girl put the sticks back onto her back.

A short while later they were home, with Erin going in the door first, followed by Mikasa and then Erin.

"Hey, we're home." Erin greeted her parents, with Mrs Yeager preparing the food, while Mr Yeager was sitting at the table.

"Welcome back kids." Mrs Yeager greeted them as they dumped the firewood into the firewood store. "Wow, somebody worked hard to keep us in fuel for the next several days."

"Whatever." Erin turned her head away from her mother, but her ear started to turn red, which Carla saw and pinched it. "What was that for?" Erin asked while holding the ear.

"Your earlobe is red." She told her. "Which means you've got something to hide." She stated as a matter of fact. "Mikasa and Sebastian helped you again now, didn't they?"

A few minutes later and Erin, Mikasa and Sebastian were all eating food, while Mr Yeager was preparing his bag to leave.

"Hey, where you off to dad?" Erin inquired as she ate her soup. "A patient?"

"Yes, some folks in the interior." He confirmed for her. "I should be back in about a week or so."

"So, um..." Mikasa broke the small silence. "Erin's thinking about joining the Scouts."

Erin slammed her bowl and spoon onto the table in response. "Way to keep a secret mouth!"

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant young woman!" Carla stormed up to her to scold her. "No daughter of mine is going to be fodder! Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Erin yelled back.

"Don't you dare-"

"It's a nightmare Erin." Grisha interjected into the shouting match. "The outside, you really have no idea."

"Yeah I get it okay." She replied. "But it's gotta be better than this life. I'm not stupid, I know it's ugly out there, I know there's death around every corner, but... we can't just give up on it. Cause otherwise this nightmares never gonna end!"

"Wow." Lady Tybur commented as both she and Sebastian watched the scene unfold. "I can't tell if she's brave, or just really, really stupid."

"Excuse me." Grisha stood up from his seat. "I'll be late for the fare."

"Darling wait!" Carla caught him at the door. "Scold the girl for heavens sake."

"Scold her? Dear please, think this through." His calm nature was showing once again. "Mere words won't hold back the girl's curiosity." He turned to face his daughter. "Erin, behave while I'm gone, and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar." He produced a key from around his neck to show her. "Agreed?"

Erin's eyes lit up at that, she had always been curious about what he did in the basement. "Yes Sir, you got it!" She excitedly responded.

Once Mr Yeager had left, with the four of them outside to wave him goodbye, Carla brought up the Scouts again.

"I meant what I said." She told Erin. "The whole idea is just irresponsible."

"Huh?! Irresponsible?!" Erin yelled once again. "So what, it's more grown up to settle for living in fear behind some stupid wall your whole pointless life?!" Erin turned tail and ran away down an alleyway.

"Erin!" Carla yelled, but she was already out of sight, so she turned to the only people she could count on. "Mikasa, Sebastian, the girl needs to protected from herself." She told them both. "Promise me whatever happens I can count on you two to have her back."

They both nodded at her, making Carla smile at them both as she let them go after Erin to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Heh, where's the sacrilege now huh?" One of the three bullies shoved a defenceless Armin into a wall. "Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back too?"

"As a matter of fact it does." She replied confidently. "I'd rather take a few lumps than brawl like a beast." She shot back.

"Oh, so now I'm a beast?" The bully asked her.

"Take a good hard look at yourself and tell me you're not acting like one." She retorted. "You resort to violence because your brain is the size of a walnut." She insulted him. "So pummel me all you want, I've already won."

"Yeah, well you know what?" He asked. "I'm a sore loser!" He raised his fist to hit her again.

"Back off!" The three bullies turned around to see that Erin was running towards them, which made them confident since it was only her there.

"It's Erin!"

"Would you lookie here, back for more?"

"You think she would've learner her lesson by now."

"Give this one to me." The third confidently said, but then spotted both Mikasa and Sebastian trailing Erin. "Oh crap! They're with her!"

"Run!" The bullies now turned tail and ran. "Just run!"

"That's all it takes, one look. I'm just that scary." Erin said, slightly out of breath from the running.

"Well... some of you are." Armin said, seeing that Erin hadn't noticed their two friends behind her. Armin tried to get up, but faltered as she fell back down.

"Where'd they get you Armin?" Erin asked, offering her friend a hand.

Armin looked at the hand, and tears started forming in her eyes. "It's alright, thank you." She managed to stand on her own two feet this time.

Some time later, the four of them were seated by the river, talking about why the bullies were doing it to Armin again, especially after the multiple beatings they received from both Mikasa and Sebastian.

"Well, they just heard me rattling on about how mankinds future laid beyond the walls." Armin explained. "Doubt they understood half of it, but still."

"Idiots." Erin threw a rock into the river. "Why's it gotta be this way? Why can't people just dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea, we've survived for a hundred years because of them, no one's keen on tempting fate." Armin tried to explain it to her. "I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from, it's human nature Erin, when all said and done, the Government's policies are a reflection of our fear."

"Yeah the rest of the herds maybe." She bitterly replied. "I say to hell with them."

"Someone's gonna hear you." Mikasa stopped her from getting too loud. "Keep it down."

"What do I care?" Erin replied. "You'll rat me out either way."

"I never promised you anything." Mikasa told her in response.

"Your folks know about the Scouts?" Armin asked Erin.

"Basically, and they're not too pleased." Erin confirmed it for her.

"Yeah big shock." Armin said, as the wind started to pick up. "It's sad, what most people here are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security you know? And make no mistake, it absolutely is fleeting, the walls can't hold forever. Only a matter of time."

The wind died down completely, and Sebastian felt a tingling go down his spine, as if something was about to happen, something extremely bad.

Suddenly a flash of lightning and an explosion hit the ground, throwing everyone in the city to the floor.

"Oh no." Sebastian's face paled. "Please no." He whispered.

"What was that?" Armin asked once they all got up.

"I don't know." Erin replied, seeing people rushing towards the main square of the city. "Armin, what are you doing?!" Erin yelled as Armin rushed off to see what the people were looking at.

"Talk to me." She requested. "Some kind of explosion? What's going on-"

Everyone was looking up at the wall, where a large plume of smoke was rising up from the outside, but what was worse was the large red hand that went over the top of the wall.

"No, that's impossible." Erin muttered. "That wall's fifty metres high." She stated. "Oh god." She whispered.

A head of a Titan poked it's head over the wall, one that Sebastian knew very well. He recognised it instantly as his friend from back in Liberio. It was Bertha in her Colossal Titan form.

"Sebastian." Lady Tybur spoke up. "She won't be the only one here, Reina, Annie and Marcella will be here to destroy the wall as well." She pointed out. "The only question is, will you help them, or will you fight against them?"

 **A/N- Another chapter is here, sorry for the longer wait than usual, but what can you do about it? Apologies for the lack of Sebastian in this chapter, but the next one will be full of him and a certain Lady inside his head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment!


	6. The Day the Wall Fell

**A/N- white seprent- Thank you for the review! As for Traute Caven in the harem, I'm not quite sure how I would work that at the moment, because the Uprising arc is still a long way away, plus as you said, she is extremely loyal to Kenny. I think what I'll do is leave her out right now, but she could definitely be an option in the future.**

"It's a Titan." Erin said, not knowing what else to say, fear starting to fill her body, not knowing what to do in this situation, nothing like this had ever happened before.

Right at that moment, the Colossal Titan reared it's massive foot back and brought it forward, kicking a massive hole in the outer gate. Blowing away everything and everyone that was remotely close to the gate, debris and rubble flying across the city and killing anyone unlucky enough to get hit by it.

"It- It blasted a hole... like it was kicking a rock." Armin stuttered, the reality kicking in that they weren't safe, not anymore. "We have to go." Armin said as the other citizens started to run for their lives. "Erin no!" Armin shouted as she saw her moving forwards.

"My house is in that direction, mom's all by herself." She didn't stop, instead she started to speed up.

"Mikasa!" Armin saw Mikasa go after Erin, but stopped herself from following after them, bringing her own hand down as it started to shake. "This... this is the end, they're inside. We... every last one of us is going to be devoured!"

"Armin!" Sebastian stood in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You need to run, you'll be fine if you do."

"But Erin and Mikasa-"

"They'll be fine." He tried to reassure her. "I promise that they'll be on the boat with you, Mrs Yeager as well... please run." With that he started running after Erin and Mikasa, leaving Armin on her own.

" _Our house is fine, our house is fine._ " Erin tried to reassure herself as she ran back to her home, running right by someone who had been crushed by debris. " _You'll turn the corner and it's gonna be standing there in one piece, just like always._ "

When she turned the corner, the house wasn't fine, a large boulder had crushed the house, leaving it in a pile of ruins.

"MOM!" Erin screamed as she ran even faster. "MOM!" They both reached the house to find her still alive, but stuck under the house.

"Erin wait." Carla tried to protest, but Erin wouldn't listen to her.

"Mikasa, grab that end and hoist with everything you got." Erin instructed her, grabbing the other end for herself. They started to lift with all their energy, but the giant footsteps distracted them. Looking over, Erin could see two Titans taller than the buildings walking across the city, and another tall one walking down the street they were on.

"Hurry up damnit!" Erin shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"It's them." Carla realised what was happening now. "You've got to get out of here." She then spotted a very familiar blonde boy running towards them. "Sebastian!" She shouted. "Take Erin and Mikasa and run! Now!"

"Sorry Mrs Yeager, not without you." He said, bending down to grab a hold of the debris. "Come on you two, lift!"

"I want to run more than anything mom." Erin replied, lifting the debris as much as she could. "But first I need you on your feet!"

"Sweetie listen to me, my legs have been crushed. Even if you could get me out of here I can't run, there's no time." Carls trued to persuade them to leave her.

"Whatever, I can carry you!" Erin yelled, tears in her eyes, refusing to give up on her mom.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?!" Carla screamed, crying as well. "One thing I'm asking you! One thing! Mikasa make them." She pleaded.

"I can't." Mikasa replied, her mother had left her here for her own safety, so she wasn't about to ditch her second mother figure.

"You really want the four of us to die?" Carla questioned, she then heard the sounds of ODM gear. "Hannes!" She spotted the Garrison soldier. "Take the children and get them out of here!"

"Come on Carla, that's not our only option." Hannes replied. "Hey, I'm a trained soldier, my skill set is killing Titans and saving lives!" He pulled out a blade and began running towards the only Titan on the street, if he could kill it then they would be safe enough to save her.

"No wait!" Carla protested. "Don't do this! Please!"

"He won't be able to do it." Lady Tybur warned Sebastian. "You better get ready to run, or to fight. He may not look drunk, but seeing something like a Titan for the first time will terrify a person to their very core."

Sebastian poked his head round the side if the building, waiting to see if what she said would come true, ready to act if necessary. Unsurprisingly, Lady Tybur was right, Hannes stopped right as he looked set to kill the Titan, turning tail and running back towards them.

He picked up Erin on his shoulder and Mikasa under his arm, he tried to grab Sebastian but couldn't as the boy moved away from him. "Come on kid, there's no time." Hannes tried to grab him again, only for Sebastian to duck underneath his attempt.

"I'm not leaving her." He told him, putting on a brave face. "You should leave while you still can."

It was the hardest choice Hannes had made in his life, leave the kid and take Erin and Mikasa away, or try and take him away and potentially get them all killed. Ultimately he had to make the hardest choice, but he decided to save Erin and Mikasa, because saving two children was better than saving none and getting himself killed.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Carla asked him, fully crying now. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He turned back to face her, tears starting to well up in his eyes now. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me Mrs Yeager, you're the best mother a child could ask for. You took me in when I had nowhere to go, I can't repay you enough for that, but this is a start."

She reached her hand out, managing to grab onto his foot. "You are my son Sebastian!" She cried out. "I would do it over and over again for you. Please don't do this, I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Yea- mom, but I won't leave you here on your own." He was crying as well now, touched to the core about what she had said about him being her son. "You didn't give birth to me, but you are my mom." He pulled his leg out of her grasp, looking down to her eyes. "I love you, I promise you'll be alright."

"Don't go..." She whimpered seeing him leave her, with her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Please..."

"Do you really think this is a good idea Sebastian?" Lady Tybur asked him as he ran dowb the street towards the Titan with blonde hair and a creepy smile on it's face. "It won't take a genius to figure out that it's you if you do save her, I know you love her, but still..."

"She's like a mother to me Lady Tybur." He told her strongly. "I'm not going to sit by and watch her die when I can do something to help. This is my choice, not yours."

"Alright." She conceded. "Just don't die, because I won't be around if you do, it'll probably be you instead."

"Thanks for the advice." He muttered as the Titan came closer, though it's eyes were still on Carla, so he had to improvise. "Hey!" He yelled at the Titan. "Down here ugly!"

The Titan's eyes flickered down to where he was standing, it's eyes following hos movements as it stopped suddenly, the grin on it's face turning towards him, reaching down to grab him as he was within reach.

" _Oh no!_ " He paled instantly, transforming in the view of Erin and Mikasa who were probably looking back at him wasn't the greatest idea, so he dashed into the nearest alley, narrowly avoiding the giant hand as it moved towards him, taking down bricks and mortar as it damaged the buildings.

The Titan kneeled down, putting its large face right above the alley, trying to force its arm in to reach the prey it had aquired in its sights. Unfortunately though, since it was a mindless Titan, it couldn't register that it was the one in danger, and not the boy, especially when he bit down on his hand and the air exploded.

The white body of the War Hammer emerged from the ground out of the bright lights, seemingly faster than it ever had before, throwing the Titan that had been over him backwards and into another building.

The Titan stood up, looking confused as to how the prey managed to go from being so small to taller than itself, but that wasn't a concern, it was prey, meant to be eaten.

The Titan moved forwards again, expecting an easy meal, only to receive an extremely powerful punch to the gut, sending it flying across the city with the power, stunning the three people who had seen it happen with their own eyes.

For Sebastian though it was different, instead of carrying on with saving Carla, jos whole body felt liie sparks were exploding inside of him, memories of the past weee being triggered randomly, some of Lady Tybur, some if the previous holders, some even going back to a thousand years ago. His entire body was starting to convulse, unable to deal with the amount of memories being triggered, until it stopped as suddenly as it started.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lady Tybur questioned. "That wasn't a normal Titan you punched, so what the fuck was it?"

He was about to reply, but he felt a sharp pain in his head, like it was being stabbed with a sharp object, but it subsided suddenly, and as soon as it did, a spire of hardened Titan skin shot out of the ground.

Stuck at the top of the spire was the Titan he had punched, waving all four limbs about, on display for anyone in the district to see, about thirty metres off the ground, unable to do anything apart from struggle.

"You... can do that?" Lady Tybur seemed stunned. "I knew the limits were inconceivable at best, but that it outstanding. How did you do that?"

" _I don't know._ " He replied, bending down to pick up the crystal with him inside and putting it on his back, keeping it in place with hardened skin. " _It just happened I guess._ "

"I'm getting a huge headache in here." Lady Tybur told him, unsure of how it had started. "I'll be quiet for a while, so hurry up and save her."

He was about to do just that, after making sure that there were no Titans left in the near vicinity to surprise him, he walked down the street to where Mrs Yeager was still under the house, crying her eyes out as she watched Erin and Mikasa being carried off into the distance and unable to see what was going on behind her.

Sebastian crouched down and as gently as he could, pulled the mass of debris away from her, gently scooping her up in his hand and lifting her off the ground, using a finger to wipe away any remaining debris off his massive hand.

He could see Carla curling up into a ball, weeping uncontrollably, it was obvious that she thought that he was going to eat her, which made a frown appear on his Titan's face, he would show her that he wasn't a normal Titan, that he wasn't going to eat her.

He moved his hand right up to his face, which made her cry out in horror as she tried to scramble away, only to realise how high off the ground she was, she was petrified, unable to think properly, but she got the shock of her life when she heard a rumbling coming from the Titan that was holding her, almost like it was purring.

"W-What?" Carla asked through her tears, looking at the Titan in the eyes as it purred again, making no move to eat her. Then she spotted the other hand coming towards her and she curled up into a ball again, but instead of being crushed like she thought would happen, she was given a gentle nudge by the giant white finger.

"Y-You're not going to eat me?" Carla asked, unable to comprehend fully what was happening, then when the Titan shook it's head at her, she nearly fainted. "W-What are you doing?" She demanded as the fingd came closer to her, gently rubbing against her affectionately. "What the hell is going on here?"

He continued with the sudden affection, purring and crooning at her, even pressing his face right up against her, which made her freeze up, but after he rubbed his cheek against her, she seemed to warm up to the idea of a friendly Titan.

He suddenly stumbled forward, almost dropping Carla out of his grasp, but managing to keep a hold of her at the last second. Looking down he saw a seven metre Titan wrapped around his leg, biting into it but struggling because of the way his skin was construed.

Growling aggressively at the Titan, he ripped it off of him and dangled it in the air, a sudden wave of anger coming over him, caused by his protectiveness of Mrs Yeager. Hardening his fingertips into spikes, he dragged them across the nape of the Titan, killing it instantly and dropping it to the floor.

In all the happiness he had gained by saving her, he forgot about his surroundings, which reminded him of Mr Hannes, he needed to get Carla to him before they reached the gate, otherwise there would be a serious problem on his hands.

Making sure that Carla was still safe, he took off running down the street where Hannes had left, following the path and using his height to search for him. Luckily he did find him, and Erin was trying to hit him until she noticed the sixteen metre Titan barrelling down the street. Seeing her shake in fear as well was something he hated, he wanted to see her happy, not filled with the fear or rage she usually was.

But when he reached them and kneeled down, holding his hand out with Carla, who was barely managing to stand because despite the fact that she lied about her legs being crushed, they were still heavily bruised and aching, making it difficult for her to walk.

"MOM!" Erin yelled, sprinting towards her as she stepped out of the Titan's hand, barely managing to stand properly. "Mom!" Erin yelled again, tackling her in a hug, wailing about how sorry she was.

"Carla?" Hannes questioned, still frozen in fear at the Titan less than ten feet away from him. "B-But how? What the hell happened?"

"It was the Titan Hannes." Carla replied, holding both Erin and Mikasa as close to her as possible. "It saved me, I don't know why but it did."

"It did?" Hannes asked, looking at the Titan, it didn't look like a normal one, and it certainly didn't act like a normal one, but something about it seemed familiar, maybe it was the golden eyes it possessed. "Carla, what happened to Sebastian?"

"I-I don't know." She confessed. "I didn't see what happened to him, I'm sorry kids, but he's not coming with us to the boats."

Mikasa was also looking at the Titan, right into it's eyes to be exact, they were the exact same colour as Sebastian's and the Titan seemed to recognise them, it was a ridiculous notion, but she was starting to think that it could be him.

Seeing that Mikasa was staring intently at him, he needed to make them go before she figured the details out, so he did something that Lady Tybur told him about a while ago, but hadn't put into practice that much.

" **Run**." All five of them stopped and gaped at the Titan, they had definitely just heard it talk right now. " **Run now**." It spoke again. " **Don't stop**."

"W-We need to go." Hannes agreed with the Titan, going up to Carla and supporting her weigh to help her run properly. "Come on kids, no time to lose." He was reinvigorated now after seeing that Carls hadn't perished because of his cowardice, making a promise to himself to never fall that low again.

" _Well then._ " Sebastian thought to himself as he stood up once again, unsure of what to do with himself right now, the only thing he could do was to stop the Titans advance so as many people could evacuate as possible, until Bertha got inside the city and destroys the inner gate with her Colossal Titan form.

So that's what he did, he went around the city for about half an hour killing Titans, helping people who thought they were about to be eaten and setting them free and giving them another shot at life if they could make it to the evacuation boats in time.

That was until he heard rumbling footsteps, immediately cursing himself for being an idiot as he realised what was happening. Bertha wasn't the one going to destroy the second gate, Reina was, he could've stopped her if he thought about it, but all he could do was watch as Reina's Armoured Titan form sprinted through the main street, shrugging off cannon shots like they were flies and barrelling through the inner gate like it was a piece of paper.

As much as he enjoyed being friends with Reina, she didn't know anything about these people, so he wouldn't let her go any further than this. So he took a hold of the crystal in his hand, thanked Miss Zeke for practicing throwing with him and tossed the crystal over the wall, breaking the connection with him and his Titan form easily as the crystal sailed over the wall and landed in the dirt, only for the War Hammer to appear once again in an explosion of light, startling Reina as she realised what was about to happen.

In front of her was what she assumed to be the War Hammer Titan, stolen from it's rightful owners as a result of an act of terrorism by the Eldia Restorationists. Not only that, but they were the reason that Sebastian had been killed that night. Reina wasn't just here to pass on judgement ok the island devils, she was also here to get revenge on the ones who killed her friend that night.

Sebastian was the nicest person to her, he was always supportive and encouraging her, when Porco would put her down, he was always the one to reassure her, to ignore Porco and continue trying her hardest.

He was her best friend, and she swore to avenge his death, though the Marley had been very specific about recovering the War Hammer if at all possible, Reina didn't see it that way, she was going to kill this bastard and make him pay for the death of her friend.

Opening her armoured jaw and letting out s ferocious screech, Reina charged at the War Hammer, but was stopped when he picked up a lot of dirt and threw it at her, temporarily blinding her until her vision cleared. Once it did she charged again, preparing herself as he tried to throw more dirt at her, successfully blocking it with a hand in front of her face.

When she was within striking distance, she found out that her fist wouldn't close, confusing her long enough for him to strike, clawing at her armoured chest with his fingers and kicking her backwards with an outstretched leg.

The reason she couldn't close her fust was because there were multiple crystal spikes embedded in her hand, preventing her from forming a fist as she couldn't break the crystal.

" _This crystal, it looks like Annie's, but even she took a few strikes to fully penetrate my armour._ " She then looked down to her chest when she pulled each spike out, eyes widening at what she saw. " _No way! He ripped right through my chest armour?!_ " She saw the deep claw marks created y the War Hammer. " _This bastard is on a different level in terms of weapons, I'll just have to use my brain to beat him now... this is for you Sebastian._ "

However, on the opposite side of Reina, Sebastian was filled with completely different thoughts, he didn't want to fight his friend, but he had to at the moment, it wasn't a matter of choice, it was a matter of life and death for the thousands of people watching the spectacle at the docks.

Two brand new types of Titan's fighting each other, one covered in a bulky layer of armour and had destroyed the wall. The other an ivory behemoth, stories already spreading of how it helped people inside the city, then appearing once again out of thin air after something had flown over the wall.

Sebastian could see the fire burning in Reina's eyes, he knew why she was like this, it was flattering really, to know she thought so highly of him to go out of her way to fight a real threat to her life because she thought he was killed by the Titan he inherited.

But right now wasn't the time to feel flattered, now was the time to fight, and defend himself without accidentally killing Reina.

He got into his fighting stance, similar to the one Annie used and taught him, both arms raised in front of his face, feet facing forwards with his dominant one behind him. As an extra measure, he used his left hand to taunt her, telling her to bring it.

It worked as he saw the nostrils of her Titan form flare up, eyes burning with a desire for vengeance as she rushed him, she might have been bulky but she was no slouch, closing the distance rather quickly.

She attempted to tackle him to the ground, only to be met with a crystallised fist to her chest, sending her sprawling back and her chest armour cracked beyond usefulness.

" _Damnit!_ " Reina cursed to herself. " _He's too fast for me, I'll have to shed some armour to even stand a chance at this rate._ " While her chest armour steamed and regained it's strength, the armour on the back of her legs, her triceps and inside of her forearms cracked and fell off, instantly feeling herself get lighter and more mobile, she rushed him again, a lot faster this time, being able to catch him off guard and tackle him to the ground.

She had him pinned now, and she was grappling with him on the ground, buying herself time to regrow her armour again to make sure she kept the weight advantage. Successful keeping him at bay long enough, she kept him beneath her, wailing away at his head, protected by crystallised forearms, realising that she couldn't get through them, she went for his upper arms, breaking the bones in his right hand with a few hard strikes as it flopped to the ground.

Sebastian realised that he was in trouble now, grappling with a heavier opponent was always a bad thing, especially on the ground. He panicked and crystallised his fist and hit her in the ribs, but she took the hit, grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking his other arm and leaving it helpless.

He writhed underneath her, trying to scramble away, but the closest he got was when she turned him onto his stomach effortlessly, eyeing up the nape as the control centre.

Reina wasn't going to eat him, she was going to kill the War Hammer, so with heavy and powerful blows , she struck the nape, and did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again until it was a bloody mess, steaming away with what she thought to be the Titan body disintegrating with the death of the holder.

Sebastian's heart started to throb inside if his crystal, did he really mean that much to her that she would do this for him, he didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, it felt like what he felt with Miss Zeke, except this time it felt a little different, but in a good sort of way.

She got off of him and let out a loud roar, proud that she was able to defeat him, able to take revenge for her fallen friend. Though her ears perked up at the sounds of rumbling coming from behind her, so she turned around to see the War Hammer standing at full height again.

" _W-What... how is that possible? I killed him, I'm sure I did._ " She didn't know what to think or do, fighting came to her mind first, if she beat him once she could dovit again.

She tried a punch on the War Hammer, except this time her armour shattered upon contact, a bright blue crystal coating the surface of his chest and disappearing instantly.

" _Im sorry about this Reina._ " He apologised inwardly, knowing that she couldn't hear him. " _But this is for your own good, I just hope that this doesn't kill you._ "

He went on the offensive this time, being able to out manoeuvre her with the extra armour she had padded on to gain the extra weight, he punched, kicked, scratched abd clawed his way through her armour, now leaving it in a pile of scraps as they both breathed heavily, both needing a rest and almost out of energy.

Almost was the key word for Sebastian, using the last of his strength to form the War Hammer in his hands, Reina unable to move in shock at the weapon being created right in front of her.

He pulled it back and swung it towards her head, connecting and making it explode like a watermelon on contact. The Armoured Titan collapsed, defeated completely and Sebastian was barely in better shape, taking time to rest wasn't a luxury he could afford, especially with the explosion and light behind him.

He turned to see a thirteen metre Titan with long black hair and a female appearance digging up his crystal, grinning at him as she pulled the cable away and everything faded to black.

(Wall Rose)

Frieda had the while day planned out in her head, get up, get dressed, travel to Shiganshina to find the Titan Shifter she suspected to be there and 'convince' him to join her back in Wall Sina, seduce him if she really had to.

She had been planning this for weeks, picking out clothes that brought out the most attractive features of her body. A tight and short skirt for her ass, thighs and legs, a shirt several sizes too small for her for her breasts and lean figure. She had picked out flats to make her not too tall, but it was all in vain now.

The plan fell to pieces, first the walls had been invaded by Titans and there was nothing that she could do about it, all thanks to that bastard Karl Fritz locking away the Titan control powers of the Founding Titan. Renouncing all war, total bullshit, the only thing he could do was block the ability from being used, and not one Reiss had been able to get past it.

The only thing that succeeded about her plan was that she now had the holder if the War Hammer in her clutches, the only problem was that she couldn't seduce him, he was only a kid, about a year older than Historia if she had to guess, but younger meant easier to manipulate to her side, especially if she spoke truthfully and genuinely.

Plus he was quite cute, not in a creepy way, she didn't find children attractive, she wasn't a sex offender by any means, but she found him to be rather adorable, much like her younger sister Historia.

His hair was the same blonde as Historia's, although maybe a few shades darker, his eyes were a golden brown colour, but the most interesting thing was his body. When she had taken off his clothes to put on the white robe that her family wore when the went to the chapel, she noticed how toned his body was for an eleven year old boy, he had obviously been through some kind of rigorous training, but who would do that to a child.

Nevertheless she had to gain his trust, children were difficult to control, especially when you tried to force it upon them, so mentally preparing herself in te chapel pew they were sitting on, with his head resting on her lap and a hairbrush in her hand, she pressed two fingers to his forehead and a jolt went through her and into him, willing him awake with a single command.

"Ugh." Sebastian groaned as he woke up, still feeling slightly tired and groggy as he opened his eyes. "Uh... hello." He greeted the woman who was above him, brushing her hair as she glanced down to him.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake." She set the brush down and stared deep into his eyes. "You aren't hurt are you?" She fretted over his well-being. "You have been passed out for hours, you must be exhausted after what happened."

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to play dumb with her, sitting up and facing her. "I don't know who you are, or where I am." He looked down to see that he was wearing a completely different outfit. "Where are my clothes? Why am I wearing a dress?"

"First of all, my name is Frieda Reiss." She introduced herself. "The grumpy old man in the corner is my father Rod Reiss." She pointed over to an overweight man with black hair and blue eyes. "We are in Wall Rose right now, inside of my family's chapel where we come to pray." She told him. "I had to replace your clothes when I took you here after what happened, and the dress was all I could find, sorry about that."

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered a little bit, finding it a hard task to lie to this woman, not because she was beautiful, but something completely different, like he didn't want to lie to her.

"You don't have to lie to me." She placed one of her soft hands on top of his. "I'm like you." She shifted her body to face him, one leg up on the seat now. "We both share a similar power."

He knew what she meant, and he knew that she knew he knew, so there was no point in hiding it anymore. "Y-You're the Queen of the Walls." He guessed correctly.

"I am." She nodded in response. "It's nothing like you would expect it to be, I spend more time depressed that I cannot help my people out of these Walls."

"B-But what about the vow of pacifism?" He asked her. "Y-You aren't supposed to use your powers at all."

"That... was a lie by the first King of the Walls." Frieda replied after a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. "He doesn't share the same views as me and some other inheritors of this power, so he locked away the Titan control ability, no one has been able to use it since."

"But if your name is Reiss, what about King Fritz?" He asked, referring to the current monarch that he knew of. "Is he related to you at all."

"King Fritz is just a figurehead, nothing more, nothing less." Frieda responded. "My family would be in great danger if we were crowned as the public monarch, so we live in hiding, ruling from the shadows."

"Are you just going to tell him everything?" Rod hissed at her. "You don't know him, he could try and take your power for himself."

"He won't do that father." She defended him, looking at him once more. "I know he won't, I don't know why, but I know it."

"M-Miss Frieda." He spoke up to get her attention. "What happened to Wall Maria."

"I'm sorry, but Wall Maria has been taken by the Titans." She apologised sincerely. "I know you lived there, but there was nothing I could do."

"M-My family..." His voice cracked as he spoke. "T-They were there... did they make it out?" He was on the verge of tears now, he didn't know is Carla, Erin, Mikasa or even Armin made it out.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry, I really am."

The first tear fell down his face as he tried to keep it together, but he couldn't as his head dropped and he started to silently cry, his shoulders gently bobbing up and down was the only indication that he was.

Slowly, Frieda reached out to him, realising that she didn't even know his name, her fingers brushed his shoulder, and he looked up, tears streaming down his face, which made her heart ache for him, no child should have to go through this.

So she did what came naturally to her, she pulled him close to her in a hug, allowing his forehead to rest on her shoulder as he cried into it, feeling his arms wrap around her and his hands grip tightly onto her white dress as he cried his eyes out.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm right here for you." She gently soothed him as he weeped uncontrollably. "It isn't you fault sweetie, just let it all out, don't keep anything inside." That was what he did, he cried and cried and cried until he had no tears left to cry, lifting his head up slightly he saw the large wet stain on her shoulder, realising that he caused that he tried to apologise for it.

"Don't apologise for having feelings." She pressed a finger to his lips, using her thumb to wipe away the rest of his tears from his face. "I realise that this must be a lot to take in, but I don't have your name yet."

"S-Sebastian." He replied meekly. "Sebastian K- Yeager." He corrected himself swiftly. "Sebastian Yeager is my name."

"It's lovely to meet you Sebastian." She stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he did. "I hope we can become good friends that can rely on each other."

"Y-Yes, I hope so as well Miss Frieda." She giggled at his reaction, making his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are completely adorable." She reached over to pinch his cheek, making it turn even redder than before, which made her giggle again. "It's a good thing that you are so young, otherwise I might have to make you mine."

"Make me yours?" He tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"For someone who isn't a stranger to violence, you do seem quite innocent." She noted. "It only adds to how cute you are, I'll have to protect you from being corrupted." Her head then snapped towards the entrance of the chapel, staring intensely at it.

"What's wrong Miss Frieda?" He inquired, seeing the intense look on her face made him curious, but it also made him feel like something bad was about to happen.

"Someone is coming here." She replied, sounding rather aggressive. "Someone... desperate." She turned to Sebastian. "It's time for us to go." She stood up and took his hand, leading the barefoot blonde to a hatch in the floor, both of them going down it before Rod closed it behind them, following them into the basement.

When Frieda opened the large doors, he was in shock at what he saw. There was a massive underground cavern, all built and supported by crystal like he could use in his Titan form, it was beautiful, much like the woman holding his hand and leading them to the others waiting down below.

"Everyone, this is Sebastian Yeager." Frieda introduced him, but with all the eyes on him he became a little nervous and stood behind Frieda. "He is like me, he possesses another one of the nine Titan powers, he will help me protect you all."

"Uh... hello." He greeted them, it was quite meek and shy, and it didn't help that none of them replied, which made him hide behind Frieda even more.

"You don't have to be shy here." Frieda managed to coax him out from behind her. "That's Urklyn." She pointed to the tallest boy. "Dirk." Another boy. "Abel." A girl this time, about a year older than him with blonde hair unlike Frieda. "And finally, Florian." Another blonde girl about a year younger than him, hiding behind what looked to be her mother.

Sebastian shyly raised a hand in greeting, not expecting anything in return, but instead the girl previously revealed to be Florian waved back a little from behind her mother.

Frieda noticed the small interaction between the two, and a small grin formed on her face, maybe she could set them up in the future. They would look cute together, but Historia would also look cute with him, she would have to work it out later on.

"King of the Walls!" Everyone's attention was brought to another voice, one that Sebastian recognised instantly. "Please kill the Titans that are attacking us! Before my wife and children, before everyone inside the walls is devoured!"

"I-I can't." Frieda responded with. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Can't... or won't." He countered with.

Sebastian stepped out from behind Frieda to see that his suspicions had been true, it was Mr Yeager that was standing there, and he looked desperate beyond belief, until he spotted Sebastian and his eyes lit up.

"Sebastian! Thank god you're okay." Grisha spoke in a relieved manner. "I heard about what happened and well... I assumed the worst."

"How do you know him?" Frieda asked in an aggressive and defensive tone, sticking her arm out, blocking Grisha from being able to see Sebastian properly.

"How do I know him?" Grisha got offended by the tone she had used. "He's my son, that's how I know him."

 **A/N- I apologise for the longer wait for the new chapter, but it's finally here! Sebastian transformed to save Carla and gained a new power that is very similar to the one used by Lady Tybur against Eren in the manga. If you're wondering about the Founding Titan powers, essentially I disliked the way it worked with the will of Karl Fritz, so I changed it so that they just can't use their abilities properly as a result of Karl Fritz. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**

I might add both Abel and Florian to the harem, which would bring the number of women with Royal Blood in his harem to five, but I'm not quite sure yet. Any suggestions on what to do would be welcome.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	7. Royal Family

**A/N- I made a small mistake in the last chapter, I incorrectly described Abel as having black hair instead of blonde, I have corrected the mistake now, sorry if anyone was confused.**

"How do you know him?" Frieda asked in an aggressive and defensive tone, sticking her arm out, blocking Grisha from being able to see Sebastian properly.

"How do I know him?" Grisha got offended by the tone she had used. "He's my son, that's how I know him."

"He looks nothing like you." Frieda wasn't having it, despite just meeting Sebastian, she was being very protective of him right now, almost like he was family.

"I adopted him and took him into my home off the streets." Grisha countered. "So what if we're not related at all, he is still my son."

Grisha tried to step towards Sebastian, but Frieda blocked his path, stepping between him and Sebastian. "I don't care what you say, he'll be better off with me and my family anyway."

"You can't do that!" Grisha protested fervently. "He's just a boy, you can't take full control over his life, let him choose what he wants."

"No, he isn't just a boy as you put it Mr Yeager." Frieda glared at him. "He is so much more than that, and the fact that you know about my family tells me that you know the same."

"Alright then fine." Grisha conceded. "I am an Eldian that originated from outside the walls and across the ocean." He revealed to her. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, I want to know why you are here right now?" She demanded. "Tell me before I make you do so."

"You know why I'm here, you have to kill the Titans attacking Wall Maria." He repeated himself from earlier on. "Over a fifth of the population lives in Wall Maria, you have to at least take back Wall Maria, even if it has been lost."

"I already told you that I can't do that." She also repeated herself. "I want to, more than anything, it's just not possible for me."

"I don't believe you." Grisha's face then turned a little dark. "Sebastian, this woman is lying to you, telling you what you want to hear. A king that refuses to help his people doesn't deserve to be King." He then produced a knife from one of his pockets. "She's strong Sebastian, but we can take her on together. Take her power for yourself, I will teach you how to control it better than she ever will."

"You're crazy!" Frieda shouted at him. "I won't let you corrupt him! He's innocent, not a monster."

"Monster is only a matter of perspective." Grisha darkly told her. "If you won't help me Sebastian, then I'll just take her power for myself."

"Sebastian!" Frieda frantically turned to him, kneeling down to his height. "He is going insane, you have to believe me, I'm not trying to do anything to you." She grabbed onto his shoulders. "You don't have to help me, but please make sure nothing happens to my family, as long as they make it, everything will be fine with me, no matter what the outcome is."

They were almost blasted off their feet as Grisha stabbed his hand and started his transformation into a Titan, that must have been how he made it into the walls in the first place.

Right before she stood back up, she placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead and whispered to him. "Do the right thing Sebastian, that is all that matters right now." With that she pushed him away from her and bit down on her hand, initiating her own transformation, with the same female Titan from Wall Maria appearing in her place as she and Grisha began to fight, probably to the death.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Lady Tybur demanded to know, having gotten past her unusual headache, having been silently watching his interactions with Frieda. "Pick a side, you can't choose them both, one of them has to loose, and she will die if she does."

" _B-But I don't want to fight either of them._ " He replied as he got to his knees, not going any further than that. " _I love Grisha, but I can't find it in my heart to fight Frieda either, I know the choice should be obvious, but I just can't make it."_

"Sebastian, if you don't pick a side then one of them will die." She repeated herself. "Think of it like this, they both want to use you for their own agendas, Grisha wants you to kill her and take your power for your own, while Frieda wants you to help protect her family."

" _You aren't making this any easier for me._ " He sounded slightly irritated now. " _I don't want anybody else to die, why can't that be an option?_ "

"Just because it isn't an option at the moment doesn't mean that it can't be." She replied, which confused him a little. "What I mean is that you can dictate what happens right here, she might be the Founding Titan, but the War Hammer is the strongest Titan based on combat abilities alone, you can stop Grisha without killing him and protect Frieda at the same time."

" _Y-You're right Lady Tybur._ " He suddenly realised. " _I'll use my power to protect her from him and stop him from getting himself killed at the same time._ "

"Of course I'm right darling Sebby." She sounded proud of herself right now. "But I think someone else wants to talk to you right now."

"Hey you!" He was grabbed from behind and spun around, coming face to face with the blonde haired girl, Abel if he remembered correctly. "You're like Frieda, so do something and help her!" She grabbed onto the front of his dress roughly. "I'll bite your hand if that's what you need! Give it to me!"

"Y-You don't have to do that!" He panicked and kept his hands away from her, until Grisha managed to send Frieda to the floor with an attack, which Abel used as a distraction to grab onto his hand and chomp down on the bottom of his thumb, drawing blood and filling her mouth with the coppery taste.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away from her, pain throbbing through his hand. "Why did you do that? I was going to help anyway."

"Sorry, but you were taking too long." She bluntly replied, showing no remorse for her actions as she spat out his blood from her mouth. "Now hurry up and help her before she dies!"

"Alright, but you might want to stand back." He warned her, which she complied with, running back to her family as he thought of his goal, to protect Frieda, then it happened for the third time today, his transformation into the War Hammer sent bright light and hot and heavy winds through the underground cavern.

Right as his eyesight had come to him, he saw that Frieda was now pinned on the floor by Grisha, and she wasn't moving at all, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and ran straight for them before Grisha could eat her, although he was in quite a rush, he didn't forget to grab his crystal so there wasn't a limit on where he could go.

Grisha heard the transformation explosion and the rumbling of incoming footsteps, so he looked up from the nape of the Queen of the Walls, expecting Sebastian to take his side, but what he didn't expect was a massive white foot to slam into his face, sending him flying back across the cavern and onto his back.

When he got back up, he saw Sebastian standing over the body of the Queen protectively, but he was holding something in his hand, something large and shiny, like the rest of the cavern.

Sebastian saw the look that Grisha had in his eyes, it went from shock to being hurt, then finally the anger set in his eyes.

It hurt a lot seeing the man he likened to a father look at him like that, but he wasn't going to stand by and let him kill an innocent family because of his desperation. Erin, Mikasa and Carla probably made it to Trost anyway, so there wasn't any need for him to be doing this.

Right before Grisha attacked him, he placed the crystal on his back like he usually did, allowing him the freedom to use both hands in a fight. Grisha's Titan was a metre smaller than his, but it was a lot bulkier with a lot more muscle mass, which meant that he would need to be smart to beat Grisha to the point where he gave up.

Grisha let out an enraged roar, forcing everyone that was behind Sebastian to cover their ears as he charged him, intent on defeating him and taking the Founding Titan's powers for himself so he could use them to take back Wall Maria.

Right as Grisha was roaring at him, Sebastian took the time to create a weapon to use against him. In his hands a hard handle formed, but below that was a whip like structure, with nine hard but very flexible lines of hardened Titan skin, allowing it to be whipped at the target.

As Grisha charged at him, Sebastian swung his arm and snapped the whip at him, connecting with his bulky body and tearing away flesh and blood at the impact. But Grisha continued forward, seemingly unfazed by the weapon so Sebastian whipped him again, this time targeting his knee, and as the tails of the whip connected, it destroyed the kneecap, causing Grisha to stumble and flail around.

As Grisha fell towards him, Sebastian taised his right leg and thrust his knee upwards into the bearded face of Grisha, sending him flying back once again and caving in the left side of his face.

Grisha brought a hand up to his face and pressed against it, feeling and hearing the squelching of bones and flesh as it healed continuously as he stood back up, rather gingerly as his knee hadn't healed properly yet.

Sebastian had enough of fighting though, he was getting tired again and wanted to sleep, he needed to end this and soon. He had already transformed three times today, and it was definitely taking its toll right now.

Using one last strategy, he concentrated on changing the whip into a sword, the handle becoming longer and more slender, the tails of the whip joining together to create a long and sharp crystal blade.

Now that his knee had healed, Grisha prepared to charge again, only to find that his feet were stuck in place. Looking down he saw multiple crystal spikes protruding from the ground and into his feet, while the others surrounded him, making sure that he had no escape.

Before he could react his left arm was gone, detached from his body by the sword that Sebastian had created moments ago, Grisha brought his other arm up in a futile attempt to defend himself, only resulting in him losing his right arm at the bicep.

After Grisha lost his arms, Sebastian let his feet go by retracting the crystal spikes and tackled him to the floor, swiftly turning him over and revealing his exposed nape to him. The segmented skin over his jaw parted as he opened his mouth and bit down on the nape of Grisha's Titan form, pulling away the flesh to reveal a broken and defeated Grisha, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Sebastian didn't try to eat him though, instead he just looked at Grisha. He didn't want to kill him, he wanted him to leave while he was alive, to find his family and forget about this, but he couldn't take the risk that Grisha would come back again and try to kill Frieda again.

"Just eat me." Grisha suddenly pleaded with him. "I have less than a year left anyway, just get it over with Sebastian." He was crying now. "I loved you like a son Sebastian, my first daughter hates me, and Erin will probably never find out the truth anyway, just end it... please."

" **Zeke is alright**." Sebastian said in his Titan form, making Grisha's eyes go wide in shock. " **She helped me... go home, Carla, Erin and Mikasa lived, I made sure**."

"T-Thank you Sebastian." Grisha thanked him with tears in his eyes, pulling himself out of the nape of his Titan. "I'm sorry that it came to this." He jumped down, but before he left he turned and said one last thing. "I hope that you can forgive me." And with that he was gone.

When Frieda opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her Titan form anymore, instead she was still inside the nape, but she wasn't connected anymore.

"What happened?" She rubbed the side if her head. "The last thing I remember was..." She froze as she remembered Grisha overpowering her and he going unconscious, but she was still alive, so that must have meant that Sebastian had saved her.

"Frieda!" She was brought out of her thoughts by the shouting of her little sister, then feeling her crash into her, she looked down to see the blonde haired Florian hugging her tightly, crying into her clothes. "You're okay!"

"I am Florian, it's okay." She tried to soothe her baby sister. "What happened after I went unconscious? Where is Sebastian?"

"Abel went to talk to him while you were fighting the scary man." Florian held Frieda close, afraid that she would disappear if she let go. "I think she but his hand to make him help you."

"I didn't make him help." Abel joined in on the hug they were sharing. "He looked scared to do it, so I just did it for him."

"Abel, you can't just bite people like that." Frieda reprimanded her, but she couldn't stay mad at her. "But your heart was in the right place, so I suppose I'll forgive you."

One by one the rest of her family came to give her a hug, Dirk, Urklyn, her mother and father all happy to see that she was still alive, but the one other person that was here had been ignored.

"M-Miss Frieda." Sebastian stumbled into the view of them all, emerging from the steaming body of his Titan form. "I... I don't feel so good..." He had blood running out of both nostrils, staining the white dress he was currently wearing, he also looked paler than he should have.

"Sebastian!" Frieda yelled in concern, breaking away from her family members and rushed over to him, his bare feet barely managing to carry him over to the concerned Queen.

Frieda managed to reach him just in time before he collapsed and hit his head on the crystal floor and hurt himself even more. She bent down and picked him up like he was a princess, holding him close to her as she kept her arms under his knees and back.

"Frieda." Rod spoke up. "You should eat him and take his power for your own benefit." He told her. "His abilities in combat far exceed your own, you will become even stronger if you were to combine your powers with his."

"How could you even suggest that father?!" Frieda looked at him, disgusted with what he had just said. "He saved me, all of us from being killed by that man, and you want me to repay him by eating him just so I can become stronger?"

"He is a danger to all of us." Rod countered. "What will stop him from killing us all when he finds out that he could use your power without needing Royal Blood in his veins? Because that is a very real possibility."

"He won't do that!" Frieda shouted at him, stepping further away from her father and holding the sleeping blonde even closer to her. "I looked into some of his memories, he is a kind and gentle soul, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to."

"You are deluding yourself into believing that there is good within him, you didn't see him fight that man, he is no gentle soul." Rod spat back. "He managed to create a weapon that was flexible out of hardened Titan skin, imagine what you could do with that power."

"Well it looks like you will have to keep imagining father." Frieda gave him a stern and pointed glare. "He is mine, you will not touch him while I live."

"There isn't any room for him in the house for us to put him." Rod came back with, intent on keeping him out of his home. "Each room has a designation, I will not be changing that anytime soon."

"Alright then, I'll just have to put him with Historia on the estate in Wall Sina." Frieda said. "I'm sure she would like the company, and I'll be sure to constantly tell him how awful of a father you have been to her. Let's see how long it takes him to snap at you."

"You will do no such thing!" Rod seethed at Frieda. "You may keep the boy, but under no circumstances is he to leave the house without you. Is that clear?"

"That's fine, we'll just visit Historia together then." Frieda turned away from her father and began walking to the exit with the boy in her arms.

Later that night in Frieda's room, where she was preparing to go to bed. She had decided that it would be in her best interests to have Sebastian sleep with her for the time being, to make sure that nobody tried to get their hands on him.

She had to change him again though, while the blood stained dress had fit him somewhat, she had nothing else in his size, so she had to go with one of her button up shirts. It was too big for him, with only his fingers coming out of the cuffs at full stretch, while it went down to his mid thighs.

To be honest, he looked like he had just been with someone intimately, and he was now wearing his lover's clothes. As soon as the thought formed she dispelled it from her mind, while he was cute, he was too young for her to be thinking that about him, maybe in a few years when he was older...

"No, stop that!" She slapped her own head. "You're the Queen for gods sake, stop being so god damn flustered!"

She watched him stir uncomfortably on the bed and decided that it was time to join him, so she went under the covers with him, pulling him close to her as she kept an arm around his waist, his head below her chin as she spooned him from behind, with his head pressing slightly into her breasts.

She sighed contently, feeling the warmth radiating from him as she let the darkness of sleep overcome her, preparing herself for how she would explain this to him in the morning.

When Frieda opened her eyes again, she wasn't in her room, and Sebastian wasn't in her arms, or anywhere to be seen at all. Instead she was in a forest, surrounded by shrubbery and trees as far as she could see, the tree canopy blocking the majority of sunlight from shining through.

She did however spot one person with her, dressed in a black maid uniform, not dissimilar to the one that the Reiss family servants wore.

"Excuse me Miss?" Frieda spoke up, gaining the attention of the woman. "Do you happen to know where we are? Or how I got here?"

"Frieda Reiss." The woman didn't turn around, instead just facing the other way.

"Yes, that is my name." Frieda warily answered as she stood up. "Would you mind answering my questions first please?"

"Frieda Reiss." The woman repeated. "You are the current holder of the Founding Titan, correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frieda denied the claim, too quickly for even her own liking. "You must have me confused for someone else."

"No, you are the holder." The woman finally turned around, facing Frieda fully now. "You have also tried to lay your claim to something that I care deeply about, something that belongs to me."

"I don't believe we've ever met." Frieda was more confused than concerned now. "How could I lay claim to something you own, that doesn't mean any sense."

As quick as a flash, the woman had Frieda pinned against a nearby tree, lifting her up by the throat, slowly depriving her of oxygen.

"Eleven year old boy, blonde hair, golden eyes, looks like a baby deer when he's confused, the cutest person to ever grace this shitty planet, does that ring a bell?" She hissed at her, while Frieda kept struggling only managing to nod at her.

"You can call me Lady Tybur Queenie." She tightened her grip even more, her face now directly in her ear. "That boy belongs to me, so if you do anything to either hurt him physically or emotionally, I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Frieda barely managed to choke out, then she was dropped to the floor, gasping and spluttering as she tried to regain her breath.

"Make no mistake about this Frieda Reiss, I might be dead, but I will make your life a living hell if you harm a hair on that boy's head." Lady Tybur threatened her. "I don't mean that I'll constantly strangle you in your head while you sleep either, I will do everything I can to make sure he knows how you're using him, how to save the Eldian race that you need to die."

Lady Tybur got right up into her face again. "I will convince him to kill you, he is **mine**. Don't you ever fucking forget about that."

The last thing Frieda saw was the fist of Lady Tybur about to hit her, then she was wake for real this time, and it was morning. She looked down to see that Sebastian was now facing her, his face resembling that of a tomato right now.

"Good morning Sebastian, I hope that you had a good sleep."

"G-Good morning to you to M-Miss Frieda." He squeaked in reply, not used to being in this position at all. "Um... why am I sleeping with you?"

"This was the only sleeping arrangement available." She informed him, then pulled him closer to her once again. "You should get used to it Sebastian, we will be sleeping in the same bed for a while to come."

"O-Okay Miss Frieda." He replied, though his words were quite muffled because he was pressed right up against her. "W-What happens now."

"First you need to take a shower." She told him. "There's someone that I want you to meet later today, but we can't if you aren't clean."

(That afternoon)

At that moment in time both Frieda and Sebastian were seated in a carriage headed for northern Wall Sina. Sebastian was wearing the clothes Frieda had first found him in, though they were now clean, whike Frieda wore the same shirt that he had worn to bed for some reason, and a long skirt with black boots, coupled with a straw hat on her head.

Earlier that morning after he had showered, Sebastian was greeted with a hug from Frieda's younger sister Florian, telling him how grateful she was that he had saved her big sister Frieda, and that they should become friends. He accepted her offer immediately, it was always nice to make new friends, especially when he was somewhere he didn't know and barely knew anybody.

The only other person to speak to him aside from Frieda was her other blonde sister Abel, muttering something about an apology for biting his hand on purpose. He accepted her apology much to her surprise, asking if they could be friends as well as Florian. Abel was a little reluctant at first because she didn't know him, but after Florian stood up for him and some encouragement by Frieda, she accepted the idea of them being friends.

"We're here!" Frieda excitedly announced, grabbing him by the hand and rushing out the carriage, dragging him across the grass to where a fence was, with Frieda eagerly climbing over and having to wait for him.

She approached a blonde girl that was about a year younger than him. Her hair was a bright blonde and tied into a hasty bun, she had the same bright blue eyes as Frieda, to be honest they looked quite similar.

"Historia!" Frieda greeted the girl, who looked up from her book and a radiant smile formed on her face, seemingly delighted at the appearance of Frieda.

"Big sister Frieda!" Historia shouted in excitement, running towards her and crashing into her, which Frieda reciprocated by hugging her and spinning her around. "You came back!"

"Of course I did." Frieda smiled at her, then gestured to the blonde boy behind her. "I also brought someone for you to meet. This is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Historia."

"H-Hello." The blonde boy shyly greeted her, rubbing one arm with the other nervously.

"H-Hi." Historia squeaked in response, not used to meeting new people at all.

"Hmm." Frieda hummed, before using her hands to push the two of them closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder. "That's better." She giggled at their reactions, both turning red.

"Sebastian, why don't you and Historia get to know one another better." She suggested, a sly smirk on her face. "I need to go talk to Alma, so you two should talk and become best friends, okay?"

With Frieda now gone inside the farmhouse, the two blondes stood awkwardly in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"What book were you reading?" Sebastian decided to take the initiative and ask the first question.

"It was one that big sister Frieda gave to me." Historia replied, a bright glow in her eyes. "She taught me how to read and write, she takes me horse riding sometimes, and she's really nice and friendly."

"She is really nice and friendly." He agreed with her. "She let me stay with her after my home was destroyed by the Titans yesterday, she's given me hope that not all humans are greedy."

"I'm sorry." Historia gave him a short hug. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She apologised. "Please forgive me." She sounded a little desperate when she spoke right then.

"It's alright Historia." He gave her a hug and smiled at her. "I know you didn't mean it, so I accept your apology and you are forgiven." She looked at him strangely for a second, then the largest smile came upon her face as she giggled and hugged him back.

"Can we be friends?" She asked him suddenly. "I don't have any friends, so I was wondering if you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course I'll be friends with you Historia!" He exclaimed loudly, hugging her even tighter than before. "Nobody deserves to be alone, so I'll be your friend forever."

"R-Really?" Historia asked in disbelief, nobody had wanted to be her friend before, so for someone to say they wanted to be her friend forever was a shock to her. "Y-You mean it?"

"Of course I do." He nodded enthusiastically as he stuck out his pinky for her. "Pinky promise?"

Historia just looked at the pinky and realised what it meant, so she got excited and quickly used her pinky to shake it, swearing that they would be friends forever.

After the pinky promise she latched onto him in another hug, her face radiating happiness as she giggled happily, nuzzling her head against his as he smiled widely as well, relishing the newfound friendship between the two blondes.

They then sat against a tree, very close together as Historia showed him the book that she was reading.

"The girl here is called Krista." She pointed to a picture of a girl in the book. "Big sister Frieda says that I should be more like her, that I should always be kind to people. She also says that I should be more lady like."

"Lady like?" Sebastian tilted his head, slightly confused at that. "But you are a girl, how can you be more lady like?" Historia shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I think that as long as you be yourself then it doesn't matter how lady like you are."

"Really?" Historia seemed just as confused as he was. "But big sister Frieda-" She was cut off as a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Sebastian in the side of his head, cutting it open and causing him to start bleeding.

"You missed her!" A boy shouted from the fence.

"I didn't miss, I was aiming for him!" Another boy protested.

"Why did you aim for him?!" The third one shouted. "We won't get in trouble for hitting her, but we could for him!"

"Do these boys throw rocks at you often?" Sebastian calmly asked, holding his hand ip to his blood coated head, with his hair starting to taint red.

"Y-Yes." Historia stuttered, nobody usually cared about it though, so she wasn't used to anybody asking about it. "They do it because nobody stops them, so they keep doing it."

"You should've have to deal with that Historia." He replied, standing up to face the three boys, taking the rock that they threw at him and hurled it at them, hitting one of them right on the forehead and knocking him down.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled at the boys. "If you want to throw rocks at her, you'll have to go through me first!"

The three boys at the fence looked unsure of what to do right now, but eventually they settled on throwing rocks at him. They threw countless rocks at him while he protected Historia from being hit, getting cut and bruised many times over before another voice stopped the rocks altogether.

"Hey!" The voice of Frieda yelled at the boys throwing rocks. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh shit!"

"Run!"

The boys took off running, leave a bruised and bloody Sebastian and a concerned Historia by the tree, while Frieda ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, frantically checking Historia over thoroughly before her eyes landed on him, widening in shock at the state of his hair and body. "Sebastian, did they do this to you? When I find those insolent little brats..."

"Its alright Miss Frieda." He tried to reassure her. "You don't have to find them, I don't think that they will come back anytime soon."

"That's not the point Sebastian." Frieda frowned at him, pressing her fingers against the drying blood on the side of his head, though he didn't wince in pain like a normal person would have, instead it felt a lot warmer than it should have. "They hit you with the intention of hurting you and Historia, if it weren't for you then she would be hurt as well."

"Me and Historia are friends now though." He informed her. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get hurt when I could have stopped it, that's why I protected her."

"You... are just the sweetest boy ever." Frieda pulled him into a hug, then included Historia in it. "You two are just the cutest things." She squeezed them both tightly. "You would make such a cute and adorable couple in a few years time."

"C-Couple?!" Sebastian spluttered, his face turning a cherry red. "M-Miss Frieda, t-thats not-"

"I was just teasing you both, calm down." Frieda assured him, secretly enjoying the embarrassment on his face, as well as the silently blushing Historia.

Frieda then took note of the suns position in the sky, telling her that it was time for them to go. "It's getting late Sebastian, we should get back home."

"Wait!" Historia quickly caught up to them, stopping specifically in front of Sebastian. "Promise me that you will come to visit me again."

"Of course I will Historia." He gave her yet amother hug. "I said we would be friends forever, I'm not going to break that promise, ever."

(Later that night)

After taking a shower to wash out the blood that stained his hair and the dirt on his body because of the rocks. Sebastian was waiting patiently for Frieda to return to the room they shared, dressed in nothing but his underwear and one of her shirts that she insisted that he wore at night.

When Frieda entered the room though, she looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were still tears falling down her beautiful face.

"M-Miss Frieda!" Sebastian shot up from the bed in a panic. "W-What's wrong Miss Frieda? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not, I..." She stopped herself from saying anymore, not being able to stop herself from crying or stop him from hugging her tightly in an attempt to make her feel better. "There's somewhere I have to go tonight Sebastian, I'll be back later though."

"You look very sad Miss Frieda." He stated the very obvious. "Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?"

"No, you did all you could earlier today Sebastian." She was holding him against her extremely tightly. "Historia really likes you. You were the first person aside from me to get to know her, and what you did for her was unbelievable, I'll never forget what you did for her."

She gently set him down on the bed, placing her lips onto his forehead in a gentle kiss as she tucked him in. "I'll be back soon, but please try to sleep." With that she left the room, and as soon as she did he got up and went to get dressed.

He snuck out of his room quietly and made it outside where a carriage was waiting, with Rod impatiently tapping his foot outside. Sebastian waited behind a bush until Frieda appeared and got inside with him, which allowed Sebastian the time to run up to the carriage and climb onto the back, following them to their destination.

A while later the carriage came to a stop where he and Frieda had been earlier in the day, the same farm that Historia lived on.

"Hmm, I think I know what's going on here." Lady Tybur spoke up. "I'm not quite sure though, so you stay quiet and find out what's happening."

Sebastian watched as Rod and Frieda disappeared into the farmhouse, then appear outside again a few minutes later with Historia and another woman. She was in her thirties and had blonde hair, she was a very pretty woman except for the fact she looked terrified beyond belief right now.

All of a sudden though, the four of them were surrounded by men and women wearing dark coats, all carrying weapons of some sort.

"Kenny." Frieda spat out the words at the tallest man there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello again Frieda." He tipped his hat to her. "I see you haven't gone for the local prostitute look tonight."

"Fuck off Kenny."

"Not in the mood then?" He grinned sadistically. "Well, if you must know why I'm here, it's for these two." He pointed at Historia and the woman. "Roddy here hasn't been as faithful to his wife as the Assembly would like him to be, meaning that they sent me, old reliable Kenny the Ripper to tie up the loose ends."

"No!" She shouted. "I won't let you hurt either of them."

"That's not up to you though." He brought out a knife and twirled it in his hands. "If this got out, it could ruin your family name, which we can't have, can we?"

"I see you're in agreement." He excitedly exclaimed as she had no response for that. "I don't like killing kids, so I guess I'll get it out of the way first."

"No!" Sebastian yelled as he ran out from his hiding spot and into the circle of men and woman, standing in front of Historia protectively. "I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Why is he here?!" Rod seethed at Frieda, who looked speechless that he was here.

"Who the fuck is this?" Kenny asked. "Well, if you don't get out of my way, guess I'll kill you too."

"Touch him and you die Kenny!" Frieda shouted at the man. "I'll kill you if you do, so don't fucking try anything!"

"Now we have a problem here." Kenny muttered. "You'll kill me if I touch him, but he won't move out of my way to let me kill those two." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well, guess I'll be leaving then. Come on everybody, we're done here!"

"Kenny, you can't just leave." Rod protested. "What about those two."

"Just send the kid to Wall Rose or something you fat lazy bastard." Kenny shrugged his shoulders, now not bothered about the outcome. "I don't know why you didn't do that in the first place."

"What about Alma then?" Rod had another question for him.

"I don't fucking care, as long as you don't fuck her again you'll be fine." He jested. "Get her back on maid duty or something, it's all she was good at anyway."

He and the rest of his men left as soon as they arrived, leaving only the five of them there until Rod stormed off towards the carriage, while the woman looked at him rather appreciatively, seemingly happy that she didn't have to die.

"Thank you Sebastian!" Historia latched onto him tightly, crying her eyes out in pure happiness for what he did for her. "You saved me and momma! Thank you!"

"It's okay Historia." He hugged her tightly against him, running his hand soothingly through his hair like his mother used to do for him. "I would do it over and over again if I had to."

Historia pulled back from the hug slightly to look into his golden eyes, blue staring into brown. She took the initiative and kissed him, doing nothing more than softly pressing them against his for a few seconds.

"I read in a book that best friends get married to each other." Historia told him, a cute blush on her face. "We should get married when we get older."

"M-Married?!" Sebastian stuttered, his face going bright red. "I-I don't know Historia, anything could happen in the future." He replied, knowing that he only had twelve years to live, but the saddened look on her face made his resolve crumble immediately. "O-Okay then, when we're older we can get married."

"Thank you!" She squealed in happiness, hugging him as tightly as she could. "We will be together forever, just like you said we would!"

"Historia." Frieda spoke up. "Me and Sebastian need to go now, you should go back into the house."

"Okay, bye Sebastian." Historia leaned in to kiss him on the lips again, both blushing profusely after she pulled away, giggling to herself as she ran back to the farmhouse.

Frieda silently led Sebastian back to the carriage, stepping inside with him following her. Rod was waiting inside for them, and he looked beyond furious.

"Is it done?" He asked, trying his hardest to not lose his temper.

"No, I was about to." Frieda responded, sounding quite depressed about it. "Do I have to do this?"

"If you want to protect him then yes." Rod told her. "If you don't, then I cannot guarantee his safety, even if you are the Queen."

"I... understand." She then turned to Sebastian, and seeing the confused look on his face made her start to cry. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but I don't have a choice in this matter."

"It's okay Miss Frieda." He tried to cheer her up by wiping the tears away from her eyes, which only made her feel even worse that she had to do this. "Just do what you have to do."

"I'm so sorry about this." She sobbed, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, placing her lips onto his forehead gently. "I know how sweet and kind you are Sebastian." She moved her head so their foreheads were now touching, looking deep into his eyes. "I just hope you can forgive me for this."

The last thing he felt was a sudden spark along with a blinding purple flash in her eyes.

(The next morning)

When Sebastian woke up, the last thing he could remember was fighting Grisha and then passing out after beating him.

He could feel that he was pressed up tightly against someone's chest, so he turned his head to see that it was Miss Frieda that was holding him tightly, but it was also still dark outside, so it was clearly not morning yet.

" _Lady Tybur, what happened yesterday_?" Sebastian asked her. " _The last thing I remember before passing out was my nose bleeding and seeing Miss Frieda rushing towards me._ "

"That's also the last thing I remember." She agreed with him. "My head is kind of fuzzy though, like something happened but I can't remember it."

" _I feel that too, but I'm still tired._ " He wiggled backwards, pressing himself into the warmth of the beautiful woman holding him even further. " _I'll go back to sleep now._ "

 **A/N- My inspiration for this story is through the roof right now. Now Sebastian has had his first and second kiss, but he doesn't remember it now. He usually is an understanding boy, but nobody could predict how he'll react when he finds out she took the memory of his first kiss away from him. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!**

I have decided to add both Abel and Florian to the harem, so just a heads up about that.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	8. Joining the Cadet Corps

**A/N- Just a disclaimer before we start, there is some rather creepy and explicit content coming up in this chapter, but it is needed to further the story in my opinion, so you've been warned, read at your own risk. Attack on Titan isn't sunshine and rainbows, remember that.**

 **white seprent- It would be nice if the curse could be broken, but unless Isayama pulls a rabbit out the hat, I don't see that happening.**

(Year 847)

It had been almost two years since Wall Maria fell, almost two years since Sebastian had saved Carla Yeager from being eaten, fought one of his friends from Marley and chosen to save Frieda and her family instead of helping a desperate Grisha Yeager to kill her.

Surprisingly enough though, Rod didn't seem to be very grateful towards Sebastian, despite the fact that he would probably be dead if it wasn't for him. However Sebastian was far too nice to say anything about it, instead leaving the talking to others such as Frieda, Abel or Florian.

He didn't often speak to the other family members, with Dirk and Urklyn never really seeming interested in engaging in conversation with him. Lady Reiss was a little different, instead she was grateful that he had saved her and her children from Grisha, but the extent of her gratitude only went as far as silent nods when they passed each other in the corridor.

Frieda was becoming more and more attached to him as the days went by it seemed. After a few weeks, Rod had finally gotten the servants to prepare a guest bedroom for Sebastian to sleep in, Frieda however, decided that he didn't need it and would continue to sleep with her in the bed.

Frieda would often take him riding on horseback, teaching him how to properly saddle up a horse, how to brush them, how to feed them and finally how to ride them.

Back in Marley only the officers in charge of the Warrior training programme rode on horseback, forcing the Eldians to run everywhere they went unless a vehicle was required. So when he first tried to get onto the horse and fell off and broke his arm, it wasn't that surprising to him.

Of course it hurt a lot, and he cried a bit, what eleven year old wouldn't at having their arm broken so suddenly? Now that he thought about it, Mikasa probably wouldn't, she always had an 'untouchable' air about her, and he was sure that she could definitely kick his ass if it came down to that.

After breaking his arm and having it heal within a few minutes, it only made him more determined to succeed in riding a horse with Frieda, so when he was settled, she led him around the nearby woods for a short while, taking in all the views of the beautiful countryside that accompanied the rich architecture of Wall Sina.

Frieda also liked to take him shopping, whether it was for clothes, food or just browsing the stalls in the local markets, there was always something for him to do with her.

His interactions with Florian for the past two years were a bit different though, since she was younger than him, it meant that she looked up to him in a way, especially after he saved her big sister.

He would help her with her reading if she was struggling, help her with just about anything if she asked him. She was able to pull of this look that made it impossible for him to say no to. Frieda called it 'puppy eyes', while he liked to refer to it as 'the look.'

Sometimes when he and Florian were reading, whether it was in the library, the dining room or even Frieda or Florian's room, Florian would sometimes fall asleep on his shoulder or his lap. He didn't have the heart to move her while she peacefully slept, so he would always adjust himself to the point where she would be the most comfortable.

This was actually how he had started learning how to braid hair, one day when Florian was snoozing in his lap, he started to play with her hair, petting it and running his hands through her soft locks when he got the idea to braid it. The first attempt wasn't the best, with Florian waking up halfway through his attempt to fix it, but she wasn't mad at him, instead letting him continue to style her hair until they had to stop.

He got quite good at it after practicing on her hair a few more times, so much so that Frieda had came to him a few times, requesting that he do her hair up because she thought he would be better at it than somebody else.

Another thing that Florian liked to do was drawing, she would draw flowers, trees, whatever caught her eye she would draw. In an attempt to try and relate to her, Sebastian drew a picture of him, Florian, Frieda and Abel, all together inside of a forest.

It was a far cry away from being a masterpiece, but Florian appreciated the effort he had put into it, and as far as he was aware, shs still had the drawing in her room somewhere.

Then there was Abel, she was... an interesting character to say the very least about her. She seemed to be the 'smart' one in the family, and not in an intelligent way, she would make all the smartass and snarky comments that she could.

She also possessed the ability to weasel her way out of any trouble that she could have gotten into. He remembered the one time that he walked into Frieda's room and saw the broken mirror and Abel trying to leave without being seen. Once she was caught he told her that he would tell Frieda about it, which resulted in her babbling on about how it was an accident, and that since they were friends he should keep it a secret.

He probably should have just convinced Abel to tell Frieda the truth about the mirror, and that she would understand that it was an accident, but Abel persisted that he should keep it a secret. In the end he couldn't take the looks she was giving him, it seemed to be a trait of the Reiss family to possess a look that could make any man bend over backwards at the blink of an eye.

As a result of this power that Abel discovered that she had over him, she often coerced him into teaching her how to fight. She was the daughter of a prominent Noble within the Walls, meaning that she could be a target for someone looking to make a quick profit, and since her father refused to let her have lessons, she turned to Sebastian to teach her.

This was how he ended up in the current situation he was currently in, flat on his back in Abel's bedroom, with the blonde straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the floor.

"How was that blondie?" Abel smirked down at him, chest puffed out in a cocky manner. "Took you down without breaking a sweat, and you said that you were trained by an expert, some expert they must be."

"Well it is harder when your opponent attempts to fight back." He pointed out, reminding her that she took him down without any attempt to fight back. "Other than that your technique is quite good, but you shouldn't taunt your adversary."

As quick as she had him on the floor, he had his hands out of her grip and his leg free and going across her body and outside her waist, flipping them over so that he now had her pinned against the floor. "Because you aren't focused when you taunt people Abel, look how easily I was able to turn the tables."

"I know that I'm not the best at this." Abel started off with, sounding quite sad, but he was sure that she was faking it. "I get that you have to hold back when you spar with me, but it doesn't make it any easier for me." Her eyes were becoming watery now, which started to worry him that he had said something wrong. "I'm sorry for being such a bad student." Tears we're starting to fall now, which was an automatic red flag for him.

"D-Don't cry Abel!" He panicked and removed his arms from hers, moving them to wipe away the tears from her face. "I-I'm sorry if I've been making you feel like that, but I think that you've been learning this very well."

"You... you think so?" Abel asked, her facial expression changing from sadness to hope. "C-Can you tell me what you think of me?" She shyly asked him. "I just want to know."

"W-Well..." He scratched his cheek, slightly nervous with the way she was looking at him. "I know that you're determined, you're smart, kind, caring, you know just how to get me on your side." He chuckled a bit at that. "I also know that you don't want to have your father's expectations hanging over you, but most importantly, I know that you are my friend." He smiled at her. "That's all that matters to me, as long as we're friends then I'll always be happy to help you."

Abel smiled brightly at him, which she didn't do thag often, which was a shame because she had a pretty smile, but she then took advantage of him dropping his guard and flipped them over, with her now on top she firmly secured his wrists on the floor and kept his body locked to the floor with her legs.

"What was that about dropping your guard?" She teased him, her face leaning down so that it was directly above his own. "Looks like you still need some lessons on how to not fall or a female's charm so quickly."

He could feel her breath hitting his face, the warm breaths causing his own face to heat up at the closeness of the two. "A-Abel, you can get off me now, you proved that you are very capable."

Abel frowned at him, leaning her face even closer to his. "I can't tell if you're really dense, or just really innocent." She deadpanned. "I think it's really cute either way though, it's one of your more endearing features."

"I-I'm not dense!" He tried to deny it. "And I'm not innocent either, so don't say that about me." He pouted, quite cutely in Abel's opinion.

Abel moved her head even closer to his own, stopping only when their lips were inches apart.

"A-Abel..." He spoke, his lips parting as her warm breaths hit his lips before she pressed her lips upon his own, just enjoying the newfound feeling of kissing the boy she had a crush on. "A-Abel, t-that was..." He trailed off, his cheeks turning pink when she pressed her lips against his again, moving her fingers from his wrists to interlock with his own, moving them both directly above where his head was on the floor.

"Sebastian, was that your first kiss?" Abel asked him when she pulled away, getting a shy nod from him in return. "It was my first kiss as well, so I guess we have even more in common now."

"I-I guess so." He didn't know what else to say, or what to do after that, so he just awkwardly looked at her, waiting for her to do something else.

"I take it back, you're not dense." She giggled a little. "You're most definitely innocent. You want to keep kissing?"

"Um... well... I..." Was the only coherent response to come out of his mouth before Abel giggled at him and made the decision herself, choosing to start kissing him again.

The way she laid her body on top of him made his face heat up immensely, her lips on his, her chest pressed up against his, and the way she sucked and nibbled on his upper lip was making him even more flustered than he already was. The way she kept him pinned down as well was also a new experience entirely, he had never kissed a girl before, let alone have one pinning him down and having her way with him.

"Abel." A knock came from outside as the door opened. "Dinner is ready, and have you seen Sebastian?" It was Frieda that entered the room, and she caught them red handed. "Oh... I didn't realise that you two were a couple."

"M-Miss Frieda!" Sebastian instantly sat up, bringing Abel with him as he frantically tried to fix the situation he was in. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?" Abel spoke up this time, looking into his eyes with an annoyed look on her face. "I thought that I meant something to you, did that kiss mean nothing to you?"

"T-That's not what I meant!" He was panicking a lot now. "It did mean something to me Abel, I like you a lot, but Miss Frieda..."

"Abel, stop teasing poor Sebastian." Frieda chided her little sister. "Sebastian, don't take what she says too seriously, she's a very good actor, especially when she finds something amusing."

"Is that why you kissed me? Because you found it amusing?" The tables had turned on Abel now, the look he was giving her would make the coldest of hearts melt. "Please don't say it is Abel." He pleaded with her, his eyes starting to water.

"N-No, that's not it at all!" It was Abel's turn to panic now. "I didn't do it to tease you, I did it because I do like you, that's why, please don't cry."

"Would you two stop teasing each other and come with me to the dining room before your food gets cold." Frieda deadpanned, giving them both an unimpressed look.

Sebastian wiped the water from his eyes quite easily and gave Abel a small smile. "Now you know how it feels to have someone do that to you Abel." He stood up and pulled her with him. "Come on, I'll sit next to you tonight."

Frieda watched the two of them walk past her on the way to the dining room, and on the way she saw that Sebastian had moved his hand to hold Abel's, which she seemed to be okay with since she didn't pull it away.

Frieda felt something wash through her, was it jealousy? Of course not, that would be absurd. She was twenty, and he was thirteen, why would she be jealous of Abel? She was adamant that she didn't have any feelings of the romantic kind for Sebastian. Sure he was a sweet, kind, caring, charming and cute boy, but on the other hand he was the holder of the most powerful Titan after the Founding Titan.

Then there was the fact that he saved both her and her family from a brutal demise at the hands of that Mr Yeager, it was something she would be eternally grateful for, or at least for the rest of the years she had left. There was also the fact that they spent more time together than she did with anyone else, getting to know him better than she had ever gotten to know another boy before.

" _Oh no._ " She had come to her own realisation. " _I have feelings for a thirteen year old boy._ " This was not good, especially if anyone else found out about it, especially her father. " _Not only that, but he's kissed two of my little sister's, one of which he doesn't even remember._ " She let out a sigh as they entered the dining room. " _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ "

They sat down for dinner, with Sebastian sitting between Abel and Frieda, Rod and Lady Reiss at the ends of the table while Florian was across from him, in between Urklyn and Dirk.

The silence in the room was deafening, with tension so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"Well this is certainly some riveting conversation going on here." Lady Reiss sarcastically remarked.

"Nobody is stopping you from talking." Rod remarked from the other end of the table. "Though it is hard to when Frieda brings the street rat to eat at the table."

"He is not a street rat father." Frieda defended Sebastian, who sayed silentl, used to the passive aggressive insults from Rod. "He saved our entire family, maybe if you weren't so stuck up you would actually bd grateful."

"What did you just say?" Rod's tone lowered significantly, becoming dangerously low. "I suggest you apologise for that before you regret it."

"Regret what?" Frieda asked him. "For pointing out how you refuse to acknowledge the fact that he saved your life, or the fact that you tried to make me eat him just so you could feel a little safer at night?"

They continued to insult each other, with Rod threatening her and Frieda just responding with some sarcastic and funny insults. It wasn't news to him that Rod wanted Frieda to eat him, she had told him after he had woken up after his fight with Grisha, but it still hurt to know that someone would want him dead so openly that was a fellow Eldian.

"E-Excuse me." Sebastian interrupted the insult match between the two. "C-Can I speak for a moment?"

"No." Rod glared at him. "Don't talk again street-"

"Let the boy speak." Lady Reiss interrupted her husband. "What is it boy?"

"Thank you Lady Reiss." He politely bowed his head to her. "I... I want to sign up for the Cadet Corps this year."

"What?" Both Abel and Florian were the first to speak.

"Why?" Frieda also asked him.

"I want to help people with my power, I think that they'll see that having someone like me on their side will be a good thing." He explained to her.

"And what if they try to kill you?" Frieda asked him. "Humans are dangerous creatures when they don't understand Sebastian, you should already know this."

"Don't even bother Frieda." Rod tried to dissuade her. "It's not our fault he isn't grateful for living like royalty for the past two years."

"I'm extremely grateful for what your family has done for me." Sebastian tried to tell him. "I just think that I could do more if I signed up for the Cadets rather than staying here."

"What do you think Frieda." Rod turned to his oldest daughter. "He's your responsibility, so you will make the final decision."

"Well..." Frieda reached over to him and held his hand with her own. "I think that as long as he doesn't get himself killed, he should be able to go."

"He will get himself killed." Rod said with a straight face. "You shouldn't keep your hopes up of him coming back."

"You saw his Titan form father." Frieda reminded him. "He is also very smart." She rubbed the top of his head affectionately. "I'm confident that he will come back to visit." Her gaze turned to Abel. "Especially if he has something to encourage him to come back."

Rod followed her gaze to Abel, then narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" His tone became very dark now. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Later that night after Frieda had to convince her father that she was only teasing Sebastian and that nothing had happened between him and Abel, thankfully she lied about that, probably saving him from an angry father's wrath, they were now alone in her room again, preparing to go to bed.

Sebastian had grown a bit in the last two years, meaning that Frieda's shirts were no longer massively oversized for him, they were still too big, but not to the extent that they were before.

"I must admit Sebastian, I'm a little confused right now." She told him, as she cuddled with him. "I don't understand why you want to joing the Cadet Corps, is it because you want to leave us? Leave me?"

"No, I would never do that!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "But the truth is, when I lived in Shiganshina, my friends there wanted to join the Cadets, and this year would be the first that they could sign up, so I wanted to join up and see if I could find them." He admitted.

"Why does that not surprise me." Frieda muttered and shook her head, smiling softly at him, which made him smile back at her. "There's something else that I'm confused about Sebastian, but I need your help to figure it out."

"What is it Miss Frieda?" He inquired. "I'll do my best to help you."

She bit on her lip, god this wasn't an easy thing to do, or say, so she just went with what her heart told her to do.

She changed positions so that Sebastian was lying on his back on the bed as she crawled on top of him, pinning him to the bed, not to dissimilar to what Abel was doing earlier.

"M-Miss Frieda!" His cheeks turned pink at her actions. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sebastian, it's important for you to know that if you want me to stop, just say the word and I'll stop immediately, okay?"

"W-What are you going to do to me?" He asked in return.

"I just need to figure this out, so tackling the problem straight on seemed to be the best way to do it." With that she leaned her head towards his and pressed her lips against his.

It was strange she thought, kissing a boy for the first time was unusual enough, but a thirteen year old boy? It made her feel like a pervert, probably even worse than that, but as she worked her way into the kiss and felt him start to reciprocate, she felt this odd sense of joy.

She pulled away ever so slightly to look at him, both of them catching their breath as she did. "Do you want to stop?" She asked him, giving him the chance to back out before she took it further.

"What about Abel?" He asked her, not fully answering her question. "What are we gonna tell her?"

"Abel kissed you because she knew that there would be other girls that had feelings for you Sebastian." She told him. "I've realised that now, and while it's definitely not normal, I... would be okay if you had a relationship with more than one girl."

"You mean like polygamy?" He blushed profusely when she nodded at him. "I-I don't know Miss Frieda, I wouldn't think that many girls would want to be in that sort of relationship with me."

Frieda moved her hands down to his legs, sliding them up and down his bare thighs, rubbing, scratching and squeezing before she wrapped his legs around her waist. "I know that you wouldn't want to make any girl sad, so much so that you would have resorted to polygamy if it was the only way to make them happy."

He moved his hands to her shoulders, keeping a firm grip while hers rested on his hips, rubbing and squeezing like she did with his thighs.

"Wouldn't that be weird between you and Abel though?" He asked her, fidgeting a little from her ministrations.

"Two sisters being with the same man was more common than you would think a few hundred years ago." She told him, pressing a kiss onto the corner of his mouth. "Besides, it's not like I'll be doing anything with Abel, we'll just be doing things with you."

"W-What kind of things?" He asked, trying to stop himself from making any noise when she trailed her lips down his cheek and onto his neck. "M-Miss Frieda!" He exclaimed as she sucked on his neck, staying there intil she pulled away with a pop, admiring the red mark she had left.

"Don't focus on that." She told him, going back up to give him a peck on the lips. "Focus on what's happening now. Focus on me."

That's exactly what he did, he focused on Frieda at this exact moment in time. When she kissed him again, he allowed her to do what she wanted to him. Although he felt awkward about having a fully grown woman on top of him, kissing him like she would with a lover, it felt so right to him.

Then when he felt her tongue prod against his lips and slither it's way inside his mouth, it felt like he was going to faint, he felt his body burning up, sparks flowing throughout his entire body, emanating from every part of his body that was in contact with her own.

While her tongue was busy exploring his mouth, she enjoyed the soft moans he was giving off, which made her want even more. She slid her hands up from his hips and onto his back, lifting him up as she sat up on her knees, bringing him to sit in her lap, his legs still wrapped firmly around her waist.

Her hands slowly trailed down his back, going underneath the shirt he was wearing as her hands explored his back, admiring the muscles that were starting to develop on his back. She was a little jealous to be honest, he was seven years younger than her, but he probably had more muscle mass than her, but then again, that was her fault for not training her body like he had been doing recently.

Trailing her hands back down his back, inching them downwards more and more until she reached his hips, toying with the waistband of his underwear. "Do you mind if I touch you here."

"Will it hurt?" He asked her, it was his first time doing this, so he wasn't sure what would happen. Thankfully she shook her head in response. "O-Okay then, you can touch me there."

After he gave her his permission, she went back to kissing him deeply, making sure to invade his mouth once again as her hands moved over his underwear to feel his ass, taking a cheek into each hand as she softly squeezed them, making him moan even more into her mouth, his fingers tightly gripping her shoulders as he tried to cope with the pleasure he was feeling.

He moved his arms to wrap around her neck as she became more aggressive with her kisses, barely allowing him any time to breath each time she pulled away. Incidentally, the groping of his ass she was doing became more aggressive as well, her fingers digging deep into the flesh of his clothed rear, but while she ramped up the pleasure he was feeling, she pulled him even closer to her, and she felt something poking her in the stomach.

"You seem to be getting excited Sebastian." She smirked at him, licking her lips rather perversely. "I didn't realise I was having such an effect on you."

"I-I'm sorry!" He immediately apologised, his face blushing a bright red in embarrassment. "I don't know how to make it stop!"

"I think I have an idea on how to fix this." She replied, keeping an innocent look on her face, mostly to keep him calm. "I'll need you to lie down, okay?"

"Okay Miss Frieda." He replied as she let him go, letting him lie on his back on the bed. "I trust you."

Her hands went up the front of his shirt this time, just rubbing his stomach and his chest, until they came back down onto his underwear. He was wearing tight underwear, which did nothing to hide the bulge that had formed in his underwear.

He wasn't very big by any means, but that was to be expected for his age, though if she had to guess, he was probably larger than the average thirteen year old.

"Just relax and let me take care of you darling." She hooked her fingers into his underwear and pulled them down, revealing his manhood to her. She took it into her hand, which made him gasp loudly. "You will be very relaxed when I'm done with you."

(Two weeks later)

It was the day that he was leaving for the Cadet Corps, and Sebastian had already said goodbye to the people who actually cared about his wellbeing, like Florian and Abel.

While Florian had given him a hug goodbye, Abel opted for a more devious and dangerous goodbye, instead of hugging him, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him in front of her entire family, including Rod, who looked like he was going to murder Sebastian at the time.

But right before he left with Frieda, who was going with him to Wall Rose, she said she wanted him to meet someone who had something to ask of him.

"She should be here somewhere." Frieda scanned the room they were in, then spotting the person who she wanted him to meet. "Alma!" She called out, getting the attention of one of the maids in the room. "Can you come with me please?"

The maid, Alma followed the two out of the room until they were on their own.

"What is it you need Miss Reiss?" Alma bowed respectfully to her.

"You don't have to speak to me like that in private Alma." Frieda replied, taking her hands into her own. "This is Sebastian, he was the one you wanted to speak to, right?"

"Of course Mi-Frieda." She corrected herself, turning to face Sebastian. "I understand that you're joining the Cadet Corps this year."

"I am Miss Alma." He nodded in conformation for her. "Miss Frieda said you needed help with something, what can I help you with?"

"Well... I have a daughter that is joining the Cadet Corps this year." Alma told him. "I... wasn't the best mother to her, I was frightened and afraid of what could happen to me. I hated her for being born, but Frieda helped me to realise that it wasn't her fault, it was mine."

Alma looked to be on the verge of tears as she spoke, so Sebastian decided to hug her in an attempt to make her feel better, his arms going around her waist and his head pressing into the top of her chest.

"Don't be sad Miss Alma." He tried to cheer her up. "There is always time to make it up to her."

"Right." She replied, not sure what to do about the boy holding onto her, so she eventually settled for patting him on the head. "I would like you to find my daughter and make sure that she stays safe, at least until I can find a way to see her again."

"I can do that." He looked up into her eyes, seeing that there was a little hope and happiness in them. "Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"She's quite small, probably a little smaller than you, she had blonde hair, blue eyes like Frieda." Alma told him, then Sebastian asked to know her name. "Her name is Krista... Krista Lenz, you should know when you find her."

"Don't worry Miss Alma, I'll find her if she's there." He assured her, using what Frieda liked to refer to as his 'perfect smile.'

When he pulled away from her, he began to follow Frieda down for the corridor, but they were stopped by a loud 'Wait' coming from Alma.

Alma stopped in front of them, got to her knees and started to cry as she hugged Sebastian. "I don't deserve it, why did you agree to help me?" She cried out, staining his shirt with her tears. "I was an awful mother, I wanted her to die! So why? Why did you agree to help me?"

"I agreed to help you because I can see how hurt you are right now from thinking about what you did." He replied, leaning down slightly to hug Alma tightly again, trying to make her feel better. "Anyone who can see what they did was wrong deserves a second chance in my opinion. I don't want to see you being sad any more Miss Alma, so I'll find Krista and bring her back to you, even if I have to go through hell and back."

Alma looked into his eyes, desperate to see if he was lying or not, and to her surprise, he was looking at her with such warmth in his eyes, something she didn't think that she deserved, not after what she said and did to Historia.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She wailed in response, holding onto the boy as tightly as possible as she continued to cry onto him, with Frieda eventually joining in on the hug to calm her down.

"You are what any child should aspire to be." Alma told him when she recovered from her crying fit, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Any mother would be lucky to have you as a son. Please find Krista and protect her, better than I ever could."

After that Alma went back to her duties as a maid, while both Sebastian and Frieda finally got into the carriage to take them to Wall Rose, but strangely enough, Frieda made sure that all the curtains were closed, making it a little dark, but he could still see.

Frieda was sitting on the seat, while she had Sebastian on her lap, his legs stretched out across the seat while he rested his head on her shoulder, cuddling up to her as much as he could.

"Sebastian." She spoke up, getting the attention of the blonde on her lap. "Me and Alma weren't exactly telling the truth about Krista." She told him, which got him to pay attention to her now. "The truth is her name is Historia... and she's my half sister."

"Huh?" Sebastian was confused now. "But if Alma is her mother, then that means..."

"Yes, my father had an affair with Alma thirteen years ago, one which ended badly for her when my mother found out." She admitted. "She was terrified of what would happen to her, so she took it out on her daughter. I used to visit her often, but I would erase her memories to protect her."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Frieda." He replied, looking into her saddened eyes. "I'll do my best to look out for her, I promise."

Frieda couldn't help but smile at how sweet and adorable he was, she just wanted to gobble him up right now, in fact she could, there was no one with them, and the driver couldn't see into the carriage.

"Sebastian, I've been thinking about the whole polygamy thing." She spoke up again. "I think that we need a better name for it."

"Like what?" He asked in response, sitting up in her lap now.

"I was thinking 'Harem,' how does that sound?" She replied, liking the look on his face at the moment.

"Would it be just Harem, or would it be a Harem?" He asked her.

"A Harem." She replied, moving him so that he was straddling her, both knees on either side of her. "Currently at one individual." She licked her lips as she moved closer to his own. "One very beautiful and sexy individual."

She kissed him deeply and passionately, like she had done for the first time two weeks ago, but unlike back then when he was shy and timid, he was a little braver now, moving his lips against hers, not letting her completely dominate the kiss.

She couldn't have that though, so she firmly grabbed his ass, making him gasp and moan, which in turn allowed her to slide her hot tongue into his mouth, completely dominating his own as she pulled him flush against her, feeling the beginnings of a very familiar bulge start to poke her stomach.

While she dominated his mouth and her hands groped relentlessly, he was desperate for some kind of contact on his front, so he started to move his hips, grinding his erection against her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Frieda.

"You're being very erotic right now Sebastian." Frieda purred into his ear, helping him move his hips and feeling him grinding on her stomach quite clearly. "Is there something that you need some help with?"

"Y-Yes Miss Frieda." He stuttered, still not used to asking for this. "I can't help that you make me feel this way, you're so pretty and kind and thoughtful, you're gentle and caring, and you're beautiful."

"Just for that I'll take care of your problem." She smiled at him, taking him off her lap and putting him on the seat, getting onto her knees on the floor of the carriage.

Despite the fact that this would be the fifth time she had given him a blowjob in the past two weeks, she still felt uneasy about it due to the age difference, but on the other hand it was thrilling to have the boy under her spell, or was she under his?

She undid the button of his pants, pulling them down to his ankles, leaving him in his tight underwear, his erection clear as day beneath it.

She used her hand to palm him through hos underwear, getting a sensual gasp out of him, but not to be waiting, she pulled his underwear down to his ankles as well, taking his penis into her hand and giving it a few slow strokes to tease him.

He wasn't huge by any means, probably just over five and a half inches, but for a thirteen year old boy it was big, and certainly impressive.

Taking his head into her mouth, she slowly moved down his shaft, using her tongue to lick the underside as she bobbed her head up and down.

When she pushed her lips all the way to the base of his cock, her mind began to wonder to when he got older, and how big he would be then.

She imagined it clear as day, having a submissive Sebastian writhing underneath her, sitting herself down onto his ten inch cock, piercing into her womb as she bounced up and down, both of them moaning as she fucked him like an animal in heat.

Then she thought about what it would be like to have him dominate her, to bend her over her bed and fuck her raw, relentlessly ploughing into her from behind with his massive penis, absolutely destroying her with his hard and fast thrusts, pounding her into the bed until there was a Frieda shaped indent in the bed.

When he was about to cum, he gripped onto her hair tightly, every muscle in his body tensing as the pleasure washed over him, his semen pouring into Frieda's mouth as she happily took it all, leaving her lips on the tip as she jerked him off, wanting to leave nothing behind.

When she pulled her mouth off of his softening manhood, her breath was slightly laboured, but it didn't stop her from swallowing his entire load in one go, relishing the taste of his salty semen on her tongue.

Frieda looked at the boy as she helped him put his pants back on, he was on the verge of sleep after feeling such immense pleasure, it gave her pride to know she was the first to give him such a feeling.

She was also a little saddened that she wouldn't be able to take his virginity, no doubt he would lose it at the Cadets, all of those teenagers in one place, some sex was bound to happen eventually, especially when they got to know him.

At least he would come back to her more experienced than her, she had it planned out now, he would come back, take her virginity, make sure he married Historia like he promised and be able to be his mistress.

 _"I am definitely going to hell when I die._ " Frieda thought as she pulled him close to her in a hug, both of them sleeping for the rest of the journey to Wall Rose.

 **A/N- Next chapter will see Sebastian getting to see Erin, Mikasa and Armin again, along with a certain blonde haired girl and a girl named after a goddess. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!**

Would anyone like to see Alma in the Harem? I think she's a very hated character, which is understandable given what she did, but she's looking for forgiveness, so should she be given a chance with Sebastian?

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	9. Reunion at the 104th

**A/N- cool man- Rod will definitely not be happpy with Sebastian once he gets wind of Alma taking a liking to him. As for a Ymir and Historia threesome, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **gruntsbreeder- Yes, it will raise a lot of questions, especially when Annie finds him. They will probably figure out he is the War Hammer without knowing that he disappeared before it appeared, because how else would he go from the sea to Wall Maria.**

 **sami217- You're right, Sebastian could definitely seal up the hole in Wall Maria, the only problem is getting there, because there's about 100km of Titans to get through first, which would definitely be difficult under any circumstances. As for Dina in the harem, she would need a shifter to be eaten to turn back, so I don't think it's possible at this time.**

"Straighten those spines pissants!" The voice of the head Instructor rang out, silencing everyone that was assembled. "The 104th Cadet Corps boot camp starts now!" Shadis announced. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Commandant Keith Shadis, and you will grow to hate me!" He yelled.

"Training is gonna be a white knuckle ride through hell! If I've done my job you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest if your miserable lives! Right now you're nothing, livestock!" He yelled at them.

"But over the next three soul crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with him, because here's where you ask yourselves, am I a fighter? Or am I feed? Am I gonna be ground up to pulpy human gristle between boulder sized incisors?! Or am I gonna be the one to bite?!"

Instructor Shadis reminded Sebastian of Captain Magath a little bit, with the terrifying demeanor and the way he shouted at the top of his lungs at every recruit. The only difference was that unlike Magath, Shadis wasn't within his rights to shoot a Cadet if they spoke back to him.

Sebastian was currently looking around to see if there was any sign of Erin, Mikasa or Armin. He was standing in the fifth row, next to a girl with brown hair and was a good bit taller than him.

Scanning the rows in front of him while Shadis was shouting at the poor Cadets in the first row, he spotted the long raven hair that Mikasa had, and accompanied by it was the red scarf she always wore.

Seeing that filled his heart with joy, knowing that they were able to escape from a Shiganshina and onto the boats, but if Mikasa was here, then that meant that Erin and Armin had to be here as well.

He scanned the same row that the girl he thought was Mikasa was in, and he saw a familiar brown ponytail and a mop of blonde hair from the back.

"Looks like they did make it." Lady Tybur commented to him. "Though I didn't like the way Mikasa looked at you when you handed Carla back to them two years ago, I think she might figure it out."

" _I don't see how she could Lady Tybur._ " Sebastian replied to her. " _Even if my eye colour is the same in my Titan form, nobody in the Walls seems to even consider the possibility that Titans could be human._ "

"That girl isn't normal though." Lady Tybur reminded him. "You've seen how strong she is, along with that her instincts are as fine tuned as they could possibly, nothing gets past her that easily."

" _I know that, but I'm more concerned over what she'll do when she sees me._ " He replied, slightly nervous about what would happen. " _I'm afraid she might hit me, then hug me so hard that I can't breathe."_

"Hey! Mop top!" Shadis yelled at what Sebastian presumed was Armin, staring directly at the blonde haired female. "What do they call you maggot?!"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District Sir!" She replied, saluting the head Instructor.

"Seriously?" Shadis asked, feigning wonder. "Why would your parents curse you with that ridiculous name?"

"It was my grandfather Sir!" Armin replied, while Sebastian looked on at the scene in annoyance. Armin was there that day, she didn't deserve to be yelled at by him.

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?" Shadis demanded.

"To help humanity overcome the Titans!" She yelled back at him.

"That is delightful to hear. You're gonna be a great light snack for them." He put his hand on top of her coconut shaped head and turned her around with ease. "Row three, about face, runt."

Shadis then moved onto the fourth row, stopping in front of a blonde boy with sideburns going down his face.

"What do you call yourself?" Shadis asked.

"Sir!" He saluted him. "My name is Thomas Wagner, I'm from the Trost District." Thomas replied, trying to stay brave in front of the terrifying Instructor.

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm from Trost Sir!" Thomas said it louder this time. "I'm here to-"

"Nobody here gives a damn! Next!" Shadis moved to the Cadet next to him, a black haired girl with twin pigtails on her hair. "You!"

"Sir!" The girl saluted him. "I'm Mina Carolina, from Karanese."

Shadis then got right up into her face, apparently he didn't know the meaning of personal space. "Is a pathetic work like you the best Karanese has to offer?!"

"Sir! I'm afraid that's the case Sir!" She closed her eyes, clearly scared of the Instructor.

"Well then tell your District to stop sending Cadets if they're just going to send trash like you!" He yelled, droplets of spit hitting her in the face.

"Yes Sir!"

Shadis continued with his grilling of the new Cadets, but what Sebastian noticed was how he passed by some of them, most notably Mikasa and Erin, who he was sure had seen him given the wide eyed look they had when he looked at him.

Although the worst part was when the fourth row turned around, and he saw Annie Leonhart standing about fifteen feet away from him. Her eyes glanced over to him, widened for a split second before they returned to normal.

He didn't expect to see Annie here, but if she was here then Reina, Bertha and Marcella had to be here as well. Annie was definitely going to hit him though, so he made a mental note to stay away from her as long as he could.

Shadis continued strolling along the line, stopping for a second in front of Sebastian, but instead opting for the brown haired female next to him.

"What do we have over here?!" Shadis had to bend down slightly to get eye to eye with the girl.

"Jeanne Kirstein Sir!" She saluted him. "From the Trost District!"

"And why are you here Cadet?" Shadis straightened his back to look even more menacing.

"To join the Military Police Sir." She replied, a little more relaxed now. "The best of the best."

"That's nice." Shadis sounded creepily friendly. "You wanna live in the interior do ya?"

Jeanne smiled a little. "Yes-" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Shadis had headbut her, knocking the girl down to the floor, holding her head in pain.

"No one told you to sit recruit!" Shadis demeaned her even more. "If you can't handle this Kirstein then you can forget about joining the Military Police!"

As Shadis went on to the next male in the line, a freckled guy called Marco Bott, Sebastian looked to see that Jeanne was still struggling to stand up, so while Shadis was right up in Marco's face, he discretely held out a hand for Jeanne, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks." Jeanne whispered, still holding her head, which was throbbing at the force of the headbut Shadis gave her. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian." He whispered back to her, making sure that Shadis didn't overhear them. "Are you okay, that looked like it hurt."

"I'll be fine." Jeanne put on a brave face, but still winced in pain. "Thanks again though."

"No problem." He whispered. "I'm always happy to help."

"Hey cue ball." Shadis approached a girl with a buzz cut. "You're up next."

"Oh me? Sir!" Her left fist snapped to her chest in a salute. "Connie Springer from Ragako village Sir!"

The only problem with Connie's introduction was that her salute was backwards, which Shadis picked up on immediately, and went on to pick her up by her head, lifting the girl clear off the ground.

"You have it backwards Connie Springer." Shadis spoke, while Connie impressively kept her wrong salute going. "That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight against those bent to fight against the systematic destruction of our people." Connie didn't look too good, especially since he was stretching her face. "Is your heart on your right side?!"

A sudden crunch silenced everyone, including Shadis, who looked over to see a girl with reddish brown hair eating a potato in the middle of the formation.

Flabbergasted, Shadis immediately dropped Connie in favour of approaching the girl who thought she could get away with eating during the rite of passage.

"Hey, you there. What do you think you're doing?" Shadis asked, being scarily calm at the moment. The girl however didn't seem to register that he was talking to her, so she took another bite of the potato. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Mortified by the screaming Instructor, the girl swallowed the bite and quickly saluted him, potato still in hand. "Sasha Blouse from Dauper village at your service! Reportinh for duty Sir!"

Shadis towered over the girl, staring directly into her soul. "Sasha Blouse huh?" He was still calm, which made him all the more terrifying. "And what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten... Sir!" Sasha responded, somehow keeping a straight face.

"The theft I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places?" Shadis couldn't understand why she had done it.

"It looked quite delicious, and it was getting cold." She told him. "So I gave it shelter in my stomach, Sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend." Shadis was dumbfounded at the sheer stupidity of this girl. "Why would you eat that potato?"

"Are you... asking me why people eat potatoes?" Was how Sasha interpreted his question. "I'm surprised you don't know Sir." Now everyone was staring at Sasha, even the silent ones like Mikasa and Annie couldn't help themselves.

Deciding to do the right thing, Sasha broke off a piece of the potato, about a quarter of it and held it up to Shadis. "Here Sir, have half."

"Have half? Really?" Shadis held the quarter piece in his hand, while Sasha could only grin, believing that she had gotten away with one there.

Long story short, she didn't get away with it, and chose to run until sunset instead of losing five days of food rations.

After the formation finished, all the Cadets were dismissed to their barracks until dinner was prepared for them, but before Sebastian could go anywhere, Mikasa was in front of him immediately, staring at him with a blank look.

"Do you two see him as well?" Mikasa asked both Erin and Armin, who had both come up to them.

"Yeah, I see him." Erin spoke up. "But how? How is that possible?"

Tentatively, Mikasa reached out towards him, holding her index finger forward until it made contact with him, stopping against his chest. Before he could say a word Mikasa immediately hit him in the chest with a lot more force than was necessary.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, that would definitely leave a bruise. "What was that for-oof-" He was cut off as the trio of girls all lunged at him, hugging him as tightly as they possibly could.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Erin demanded to know. "We all thought you died! You better have a good explanation!"

"I missed you guys too." He said, wrapping his arms around all three of them, wanting to stay in that moment together forever. "When I stayed behind, a woman saved me from that Titan, and I've been living with her ever since." He told them as they listened. "I signed up because I knew that you would, and I wanted to see you all again."

While Erin and Armin seemed to accept that someone had saved him, Mikasa wasn't so wiling to believe him. "Are you lying to me Sebastian." She gave him a stern look, one that could make grown men want to submit defeat.

"I'm not Mikasa." He told her just as sternly. "I was saved by a woman, she took me in and cared for me the past two years."

Mikasa kept up the stare, still not believing him fully, but she still had something to ask him, and she wanted to be in private for it. "Erin, you and Armin can go to the barracks, I'll take Sebastian to the male barracks."

"Why don't we all walk there?" Erin suggested, only to be uncharacteristically glared at by Mikasa. She had refused to accept that Sebastian was dead, but she was being very protective of him right now, but Erin relented, knowing that Mikasa will always have her way. "Come on Armin, let's go."

Once Erin and Armin were gone, Mikasa picked the blonde boy up into her arms, carrying him like a bride.

"M-Mikasa!" He whined out. "People could see us."

"So what?" She asked simply in response. "I don't care what they think, so why should you?"

She did always seem to have a way with words, but he relented as well, knowing that Mikasa always got her way, wrapping his arms around her neck to support himself better, but instead of taking him inside the barracks, she took him behind the barracks, dropped him and pressed him up against the wall.

"Woah, I like where this is going." Lady Tybur commented on the position he was in. "An Asian swooning over you, not only that but she's stronger than anybody we've ever met combined."

" _Be quiet._ " He shushed the woman in his head. " _I'm sure it's not like that at all._ "

"Sebastian." Mikasa started off, her dark eyes staring directly into his own. "Do you remember what happened on that day? Do you remember the white abnormal Titan that appeared?"

"N-No I don't remember that, but I was told about it." He wasn't helping himself by stuttering, but Mikasa was always friendly with him, so he didn't want to lie to her.

"Right." She definitely wasn't convinced by his answer. "That abnormal is the only reason Mrs Yeager is alive right now, because it came out of nowhere and saved her."

"That's good to hear." He replied, keeping himself in a happy mood. "Mrs Yeager was like a mother to me, I'm glad she's safe."

"Me too, but there was something about that Titan, it was different to the others... it was... familiar." She said, moving her face closer to his. "It seemed to recognise me, and I'm pretty sure that I've seen it's eyes before."

"I don't see how that could be possible Mikasa." He replied, trying his best to keep her away from the truth. "How could you have seen it's eyes before if it was the first time you had seen the Titan."

"It had the same eyes as you Sebastian." Mikasa said. "I don't know how it's possible, but were you that Titan?"

"Mikasa..." He stopped himself, unsure what to say, he had no idea how she figured it out, but she would know if he lied to her. "You can't tell anyone, especially Erin."

"I won't tell a soul." She replied, moving her right hand from his wrist to gently touch his face. "I don't expect you to tell me how it happened, but your secret is safe with me."

"How did you figure it out?" He asked, there was no harm in asking that since he had just told her what he was.

"Mrs Yeager said the Titan that saved her started playing with her and was purring at her." Mikasa told him. "Titans don't do that, and even if they did they wouldn't do it to people they didn't know."

"Hehe." He chuckled nervously, maybe he should have thought about that. "I didn't think anybody would figure it out, but I should've known nothing gets past you."

Mikasa lowered her scarf and gave him a small and very rare smile, pulled him away from the wall and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay Sebastian." She said as he returned the hug, not as strongly but still strongly. "Erin and Armin gave up hope that you would come back, but I didn't. I knew that you would come back."

"I'll always come back Mikasa." He replied, relishing the closeness between them right now. "You're my friend, same as Erin and Armin, so I'll always do my best to make sure that I'm always here for you all."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen." She eventually let him go from the hug. "Come sit with us during dinner, we can catch up then."

When the bell for dinner had sounded, Sebastian had been looking forward to sitting with Mikasa, Erin and Armin. However that wasn't meant to be as Erin was currently surrounded by people who wanted to know about what he saw the day of the attack.

So instead Sebastian had to settle at a table further away with Mikasa and Armin, all three of them sitting in silence, waiting for the moment for Erin to explode when someone asked her the wrong question.

"Yeah okay. I saw the big guy." Erin repeated herself once again, having to stop eating her soup as everyone around her gasped in horror.

"Woah, seriously?" Thomas asked.

"Okay, exactly how tall was he?" Another recruit asked her.

"He stuck his head over the outer wall." Erin boredly replied.

"No wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely!" Another cadet spoke up.

"So did I." A female agreed with him.

"That was the rumor in my village too."

"Nah, he was big, but not that big." Erin dismissed their claims.

"So what did it look like?" Mina was the one to ask her the question.

"It had a mouth like a corpse and no skin, just muscles." Erin replied to her.

"What about the other two?" Another cadet spoke up. "The Armoured Titan and the White Titan? The two that fought each other?"

"Armoured Titan? Is that what they're calling it?" Erin looked quite disinterested. "In all the panic it was just another Titan to me."

"No way." The others collectively gasped at her thoughts on the matter. "So what were they like."

Erin's mind went back to that day, imagining the sight of the Titan walking down the street towards them. Dropping her spoon into her soup as she remembered how terrified she was in that moment, covering her mouth before she was sick.

"Come on, that's enough questions alright." Marco was the one to stop them, though the rest of them didn't look too good. "I'm sure she'd rather not relive everything she went through."

"Sorry." Connie tried to apologise. "We didn't mean to-"

"It's not like that." Erin interrupted her, taking a bite of her bread. "Those stupid Titans, they're really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the Omni-Directional Mobility gear they give us, then it's Titan payback time. I've waited years to be trained as a soldier, all of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment, then I'm sending the Titans back to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all." She was starting to sound unhinged and a little insane.

"Hey, are you crazy or something?" Jeanne asked her, from the table next to hers. "Not that it's my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence."

"I guess we'll see... or at least I will." Erin replied turning to face the girl. "You seem content hiding in the Interior with the MP's."

"Look, I'm just speaking homestly here kid." Jeanne assured, despite the fact they were the same age. "I just think it's better than being some loud mouth bragger tough girl wannabe pretending she's not as piss scared as the rest of us."

Erin immediately stood up from her seat, eying up Jeanne dangerously. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Stop it you two." Marco tried to calm them down.

"Alright, sure." Jeanne stood up as well. "Makes no difference to me." They squared up to each other, with Jeanne being a couple inches taller than Erin.

Saved by the bell, literally, Jeanne decided to be the bigger woman.

"Hey, I apologise. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career." She held her hand out. "Put her there kid, what do ya say?"

"Right." Erin relented as well, relaxing a little. "Yeah I'm sorry as well." Instead of shaking her hand, she slapped it instead, walking past her and out the door.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Mikasa said, immediately standing up to follow him outside, making sure that she wasn't going to lash out at anyone.

Some time passed and Sebastian was at the table on his own, playing with the bread he hadn't eaten yet.

"E-Excuse me, are you going to eat that?" He heard someone ask him, he looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and she looked a little like Frieda did. This had to be Alma's daughter.

"No, did you want it?" He offered it to her.

"No, I was going to give it to Sasha." She told him. "She's still running, so I thought I would be nice and give her some food and water."

"Can I come with you?" He asked her, using it as an opportunity to get to make friends with her and potential Sasha, to which the girl nodded rather enthusiastically. "What's your name, I'm Sebastian Yeager."

"Krista, Krista Lenz." She introduced herself. "Come on, we should go before the Instructor gets to her first." So Sebastian followed her, but he was stopped before he reached the door.

"Excuse me." A voice stopped him, it was Jeanne and her face was a little red. "I- um- I just wanted to say-I mean- you- you have really beautiful brown eyes."

"Oh... umm t-thank you." Sebastian stuttered a little, his face turning pink as he turned back around to follow Krista. Meanwhile Jeanne smirked once she saw his reaction, knowing that he was a shy one.

Out in the camp, Sasha was on the verge of collapse, stumbling a few more feet before she did collapse into the ground, luckily next to a fire so she was out in the light.

The faint sounds of footsteps could be heard and Sasha's nose started twitching and her eyes rapidly opened, flying at whoever it was that had brought food within her range. Ignoring the scream, Sasha began devouring the bread like a wild animal, acting like she hadn't eaten in days.

"You'll choke if you eat it so fast!" Sebastian warned her.

"It's bread!" Sasha yelled.

"I'm sorry there isn't more, it's all we could take." Krista apologised as Sasha turned towards them. "Hey hang on, you really should drink a little water first."

Sasha was on the two in a flash. "You two are gods, aren't you?! Glory onto you!"

"Hey." Another girl came out of the darkness. "Just what are you three up to." The three of them looked at the girl, who was tall, hand brown hair and freckles, while Sasha took the time to devour the bread.

"Well... uh, she's been running all day without any food or water." Krista tried to explain.

"I see." The girl simply said. "So you're trying to be nice, huh?"

Sasha swallowed the rest of her bread and collapsed onto Krista's lap, instantly falling asleep.

"What's the point of breaking the rules for potato girl?" She asked the two of them. "That mindless act of kindness gets you absolutely nowhere."

"That's not true." Sebastian challenged her. "Being kind to her means that we can become friends with her when she wakes up tomorrow."

The girl stared at him strangely for a moment, before sighing out loud. "Whatever blondie." She moved towards Sasha and picked her up. "Let's just get her to bed already."

"I'm confused, are you being nice?" Krista asked her.

"I'm helping her so that she'll owe me one in the future." She told Krista. "I intend to make use of her stupidity."

(The next day)

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up!" Shadis yelled, standing in front of a strange looking contraption. "There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!"

The cadets all lined up at a station to be lifted off the ground to test their aptitude. Mikasa with her new short haircut was unsurprisingly as still as a rock, others like Connie, Sasha and Jeanne wobbled a little but managed to stay relatively still. Sebastian though wobbled for a few seconds before he ended up like Mikasa, not as still as her, but definitely not wobbling as much as the others.

Erin however, was hanging upside down, and Shadis wasn't pleased, at all. "What is your major malfunction Yeager?! Straighten yourself up!" He yelled as some of the other cadets started to laugh at her, especially after what she had said about butchering the Titans last night.

In the evening when training had finishe for the day, Erin, Mikasa, Armin and Sebastian were still out on the training field, trying to help Erin figure out how to balance using the gear.

"Just remember the basics and you should be fine." Mikasa told her. "No need to try any fancy manoeuvres. Just focus on your balance, then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs." She explained.

"Just try and keep yourself upright to start off with." Sebastian suggested. "If you do that then the rest should just come to you."

"Loosen up your stance a little bit." Armin suggested. "If I could do it, I know that you can." She tried encouraged Erin.

"Okay, a loose stance but balanced."Erin repeated. "Let's give it a shot Armin."

Armin nodded and started to crank the lever and hoist her up. As soon as her feet left the ground, she wobbled backwards, started panicking and fell forwards with her forehead colliding with the ground, leaving her unconscious.

"Erin!" Mikasa, Sebastian and Armin panicked as they rushed over to him, with Mikasa detaching him from the cables of the machine.

"Is she gonna be alright." Armin asked. "She looked like she hit her head pretty hard there."

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Sebastian told them, helping Mikasa to carry her there since they were both stronger than Armin.

In the canteen after training, Erin was sitting at a table with Armin across from her, Mikasa next to her and Sebastian across from Mikasa.

"Hey Daz, isn't she the one who said she was gonna butcher all the Titans yesterday?" A cadet asked his friend, clearly finding it amusing that Erin had failed the aptitude test. "I guess it's off to the fields for her tomorrow."

"Yeah, we can't afford to feed the useless." Daz replied, just as amused as the other male was.

"Erin." Mikasa gripped onto her shoulder, snapping the girl out of her stupor and causing her to wince. "There's no point in worrying about it."

"Yeah, you can just learn to do it tomorrow." Armin said, attempting to keep her best friends spirits high.

"I know you can do it Erin." Sebastian also tried to keep her spirits up. "You're more determined than anyone I know, so I know you'll pass easily tomorrow."

"How pathetic." Erin mumbled to herself. "There's no way I can kill them all at this rate."

"You should just forget about that altogether." Mikasa was the one to speak up to her.

"What did you say?" Erin turned to her, not quite sure if she had heard her correctly.

"I'm saying that you should give up on your dream to become a Scout." She clarified for him. "Fighting isn't just about throwing your life away."

"Hey, you know what I saw on that day!" Erin countered, angry that Mikasa would suggest such a thing. "Do you really think you can convince me to just quit?!"

"It doesn't really matter how determined you are." Mikasa told him.

"Huh? Why not?!"

"Because no matter how hard you try, you don't get to decide whether or not you're fit to become a soldier." She told him, finishing off right as the bell rang.

"I'm not saying you should return to the fields by yourself. You don't need to worry." Mikasa continued on with, not registering that Erin and Armin had stood up and left the table. "Because wherever you go, I'll go with you." She turned to see that Sasha was now sitting next to her, not Erin.

"So... what you're saying is that I can have that?" Sasha asked, hope in her eyes for a moment as Mikasa held it out. Then her hope was crushed as Mikasa ate the bread right in her face.

"Here Sasha." Sebastian held out the half of his bread that he hadn't eaten yet. "You can have the rest of mine."

He watched Sasha's eyes light up once again as she stared at the bread in his hand. "Thank you!" She squealed in excitement as she took the piece of bread, happily gobbling it down within a few seconds.

Mikasa saw what he did and furrowed her eyebrows at him, she didn't need the food as much as he did in her opinion, so she held out her bread for him. "Take it, you need it more than me." She saw him glance over to Sasha right as he took it. "If you give it to potato girl I will take it from her and make you eat it."

"Mikasa, Sasha looks like she needs it more than me." He told her, not handing to Sasha yet though, because Mikasa would probably take it from her and make him eat it.

"Eat. It." She stared at him intensely, he didn't see a way out of this predicament, so he took a bite of the bread and began to chew in front of Mikasa and a slightly crestfallen Sasha. "Swallow it." Mikasa commanded.

He followed her instructions until there was no bread left and when he finished, Sasha left and he asked her why he needed it more than her.

"I already thought I lost you once, I'm not going to let it happen again, especially to something as trivial as malnutrition." She told him.

"You're so nice Mikasa." He smiled a beaming smile at her. "I thought you would only do something like that for Erin, I didn't know you held me in such a high regard."

Mikasa fidgeted a little, cursing herself for not bringing her scarf with her, unable to hide the embarrassment that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"We're friends Sebastian." She replied. "I hold you Erin and Armin in the same high regard."

"I knew you were just a big softie." He replied, moving himself to sit next to her in the empty canteen, wrapping his arms around her and bringing his face to nuzzle into hers. "I like your new haircut by the way."

"You do? Erin suggested I cut it shorter so it didn't get caught in the ODM gear." She replied, taking a strand of her hair and flicking it.

"I do." He confirmed, leaning into her even more, much to the raven haired girls embarrassment. "I think it suits you better. No offense, but you aren't the girliest of girls here."

"None taken." She replied, accepting the fact that she wouldn't be able to escape from his grasp, because despite how strong she was, he seemed to have an iron grip when he was hugging someone.

"I missed you, a lot." He said. "Erin and Armin too."

"I missed you too Sebastian." She replied, using her left arm to bring him even closer to her, uncharacteristically showing her soft side, but there was no one else in the room, so she was comfortable. "I missed you too."

(The next morning)

It was time for the cadets that failed the aptitude test to retake it, the air ripe with anticipation, especially for Erin, who had apparently been working on it throughout the night with Reina and Bertha.

Sebastian was in the front row with the two females he knew from Marley, but instead of talking to them, he was basically hiding behind Mikasa, making sure that she was between them at every possible moment.

"Erin Yeager, are you ready?" Shadis asked once Erin was strapped into the testing device.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Proceed." Shadis commanded.

Slowly, Thomas began to turn the lever, which slowly began to lift Erin off the ground. She grunted with the effort that was being exerted, but despite the wobbling she was doing, she was able to stay upright. The Cadets all cheered for her, she was finally able to stay upright with the gear.

Unfortunately for Erin, the joy of staying upright only lasted for a few more seconds until she lost her balance and ended up on the floor again, but this time, not one of the Cadets laughed, giggled or even smirked at her failure.

"No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!"Erin pleaded after seeing Shadis slowly make his way towards her.

"Lower her." Shadis ordered, the disappointment in his voice clear as day.

Erin fell to her knees the moment she hit the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. "I- I'm finished."

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Miss Yeager." Shadis requested to the surprise of many, mostly because he had asked so politely.

"Uh, yes Sir." Thomas replied, confused, but still complied with the orders.

Once Thomas had given his belt to Erin, and Erin handing his belt to Shadis, Erin was lifted into the air once again. This time however, it was a completely different outcome. Instead of falling on her head like before, she was able to balance properly on the gear like everyone else.

"Your equipment was defective." Shadis explained to the confused Cadets as he held it out for Erin to see. "If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depo and crack a couple skulls."

"So you mean I... I didn't wash out?" Erin was hopeful now.

"You made the cut." Shadis confirmed. "Now keep training Cadet!"

Erin smiled in glee, she was going to become a soldier and get her revenge on the Titans who invaded her hometown, and she wouldn't stop, not until every last one was dead.

After training was done for the day, Sebastian managed to avoid both Reina and Bertha from coming near him by using Mikasa as a shield for him to escape into the darkness after dinner had ended.

Of course though, he couldn't avoid a certain terrifying blonde haired, blue eyed girl from getting ahold of him, so it wasn't really a surprise to see that it was Annie who had him by his collar and was almost choking him against the wall of one of the buildings.

"H-Hi Annie." Was the first thing that came to his mind. "Haven't seen you in a while..."

 **A/N- Oh no, what will happen to him now! Surely when Mikasa gets wind of this she'll come running to protect her friend! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!**

Also, Alma has now been added to the Harem, so just a notice about that!

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	10. Warriors Reunion

"H-Hi Annie. Haven't seen you in a while..." While that may have been the only thing that came to Sebastian's mind in that moment, it was definitely not the best thing to say, especially to someone who believed you were dead.

"You're supposed to be dead." Annie said in a complete monotone. "They said you were dead, that stupid monkey even confirmed it." She tightened the grip on his collar to the point where her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry Annie, but I didn't have a choice." He apologised, it wasn't going to make her feel better, but it was a start. "I had to fake my death to get out, I'm sorry."

"You selfish fucking asshole!" She hissed at him, not happy with his apology at all. "Do you have any idea what it was like when I was told you were dead? I mourned for you, I grieved for you. I even fucking cried for you!"

"Annie..."

"Shut up and listen asshole." She silenced him before he could say another word. "You were the only one that didn't single me out as the quiet one back then. You actively went out of your way to talk to me, not as a token gesture, but because you actually wanted to."

"Annie, please..."

"You made me feel wanted, made me feel like a normal person." She continued on. "You were the only one who made me feel like that apart from Pieck sometimes. We were friends, but when they told me you were dead it was like a part of me had been ripped out, leaving a hole in it's place."

"We still are friends Annie." He told her, trying his hardest to not cry in front of her, she would probably hit him if he did. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Annie, I am, please forgive me."

"The Marleyan Military offered full Marleyan citizenship to the the families of the Warrior that ate or captured the War Hammer on this mission, no armbands, no prejudice, nothing." She revealed to him. "Why shouldn't I just take you back to them right now? Who would stop me from doing just that?"

"I'm not going to just stand by and let you take me away Annie." He replied, staying as calm as he could in this situation. "I have friends here, I'm not going to abandon them, even if you can become a Marley citizen."

"Of course you would say that." She sounded annoyed now. "But you're going to explain everything that's happened since you got here, starting with why you have that monkey's last name."

She wanted him to explain, so he did. Starting with when he arrived, how he killed the majority of the Marleyan Soldiers on the Survey Ship, destroying the War Ships they had sent as well. He told her about how he was adopted by the Yeager family, which he managed to convince her that the name was just a coincidence and not because Erin was related to Zeke.

He explained that the people of this island were not devils, instead that they were ignorant to the outside world and posed no threat to the other nations, contrary to what the Marley claimed.

He told her that he fought Reina during the Fall of Shiganshina, that he only did it so Reina wouldn't kill any more of these innocent people than she already had.

He also told her that he had been taken in by a woman and her family after the fall, explaining that he had been living in Wall Sina for the past two years, though leaving out the fact that it was the Founding Titan who saved him, or that it was the true Royal Family he had been staying with.

"I find it hard to believe that you would be able to slaughter a ship full of soldiers, then destroy two War Ships manned by over six hundred men each." She eyed him suspiciously. "You never struck me as the type to kill without mercy."

"It's a lot easier to kill someone when you know they hate you, or at least that's what I was told." He replied to her suspicions with. "And I didn't kill everyone, I only killed the people that were shooting at me."

"So that's how that woman survived." Annie noted out loud, prompting a tilt of the head from Sebastian. "Before we left, we were briefed on what the War Hammer could do by a tall blonde woman, name was Yelena or something like that." She explained.

"I see, so is there anything else you want to know?" He asked, relatively calm despite the fact that Annie still had a hold of his collar, having refused to let go until she was satisfied that he told her what she wanted to hear.

"How did you pull it off?" She asked him. "It clearly wasn't your idea in the first place, so who was it that helped you pull it off?"

"It was the Restorationists." He replied after a moment to consider his answer. "They gave me a syringe and pointed me to a woman that supposedly had the power. When I woke up I was on the ship, somehow they smuggled me onto it."

Annie eyed him suspiciously, kind of like how Mikasa did yesterday, but she decided to accept his answer, at least for now anyway.

"Hey Annie, I saw Reina and Bertha today, but what about Marcella?" He asked the blonde. "Wasn't she supposed to be coming here as well?"

Annie froze up momentarily, the memories of what happened to her coming flooding back to her, of how that buffoon Reina was the reason Marcella was dead. "She... she was eaten by a Titan outside Wall Maria." She told him.

"Oh..." His face fell instantly. Marcella was always nice to him and she was always trying to keep Porco from getting angry at Reina, but she was still his friend, so it hurt to know that she was dead. "I-I'm sorry Annie."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway." She finally released his collar. "I'll talk to Reina and Bertha, see if I can't convince them to not kill you when you sleep." She said.

"Hey Annie." Sebastian spoke up right as she turned around to walk away, prompting her to turn around again, only to be caught with her arms stuck by her sides as he hugged her. "I missed you Annie, you are still my friend, please don't forget that."

"You have three seconds to let go of me before I break your fingers." Annie threatened him, though he didn't seem to register the threat, only holding onto her even tighter.

"You don't have to be so cold to me Annie." He told her. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you have a soft side."

"Just hurry up and finish your stupid hug." She huffed, realising that she had no way out of his grip without the use of her arms. "You're taking too long, Shadis will find us at this rate."

"You shouldn't let that bored look stay on your face all the time Annie." He told her with a smile. "You should smile more, I bet you look really pretty when you smile."

"Uh, whatever." She huffed again, crossing her arms as her cheeks tainted red in embarrassment at his compliments, it just seemed that he knew what to say to get out of any kind of anger that she had towards him. "Night Seb."

"Night Annie."

Annie left Sebastian by the building, making sure that there was nobody nearby that had overheard their conversation she continued her way towards the girls barracks.

She wasn't sure what to think of him now, he was the War Hammer Titan and was helped by the Eldian Restorationists to escape to Paradis, it just wasn't in his character to do that, a least not without someone he trusted putting him up to it.

She wasn't lying when she said that a part of her had been ripped out when she was told he died, and she knew what it was. She had a crush on him, or at least that's how Pieck had put it when she figured out why she was more moody and even more silent than usual.

After talking a little with Pieck on how she didn't have a crush on him, Pieck calling her out for denying her feelings and telling her that she also had a crush on him, Annie accepted that she HAD a crush on him, and it definitely was not coming back.

Although it was nice to see that he hadn't changed at all, maybe except for his height. He was still the overly nice, overly affectionate, 'blonde sweetheart' that Pieck liked to refer to him as when he was announced dead.

The strange thing about Pieck was that she never referred to him as being dead, only referring to him as 'missing', which had gotten on Annie's nerves at the time since she believed there was no way he was coming back.

That of course, prompted the usual teasing Pieck to come out to play, accusing Annie of being jealous that he would rather pick Pieck over her to be is girlfriend when he came back.

"Stupid fucking Cart Titan." Annie mumbled to herself, she didn't get jealous of anyone, especially not someone who needed crutches to walk after transforming into a Titan. "This is exactly why I hate people."

Reina awoke in the middle of the night after being jabbed hard in the stomach, sitting up abruptly she saw that it was Annie that had woken her up.

"I thought you didn't want us to be seen together." Reina whispered, rubbing the tender area on her stomach where Annie had hit her.

"I talked to Sebastian." Annie whispered back, which piqued Reina's interest. "Wake up the giant and meet me in the forest, make sure you aren't followed."

With that Annie was gone again, leaving Reina to wake Bertha up and silently leaving the barracks without being seen or heard by anyone else.

"Reina, what do you think this is about?" Bertha asked her friend as they walked through the forest to where Annie wanted to meet.

"She said it was about Sebastian." Reina replied, pushing a loose branch out of the way. "I don't know how he got here, but I'm happy that he's still alive, even if he ended up on this island full of demons."

"I don't know Reina, how could it be him?" Bertha was reluctant to believe it really was him. "We barely made it into the walls, how could he have possibly made it."

"Isn't it obvious Bertie?" Reina flashed her a smug grin. "The War Hammer Titan obviously kidnapped him for whatever reason, but now we can take him back with us when we complete our mission."

"Reina..."

"I know that we'll have to explain to Magath about how he got here, but I'm sure that he'll understand that Sebastian isn't evil like these Islanders are." She continued on. "Of course I'll have to convince him to come back with us, but that shouldn't be a problem with my feminine charm."

"Reina, that's not the issue here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reina was confused, looking back at Bertha, until a sly grin made it's way onto her face. "I see, you like him too, don't you?"

"Reina!" Bertha blushed. "That's not it at all!"

"You don't have to lie to me Bertie." Reina teased her. "Just tell him how you'll fell, he's not the kind of guy to break your heart, hell, he'd probably agree to date both of us if we were up for it."

"R-Reina!" Bertha stuttered due to her straightforwardness. "You shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

"You're right." Reina sighed. "Let's just hear what Annie has to say first, then we'll discuss who gets first pickings."

Bertha decided to not speak up at that, instead following Reina deeper into the forest, until the reached Annie, who was sitting on a tree stump.

"You're late." She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I didn't realise there was a time constraint on this discussion." Reina shot back.

"Asshole." Annie muttered.

"You were the one that wanted to talk to us." Reina reminded her, sitting down on a fallen log, Bertha joining her. "You said it was about Sebastian, what is it you need to tell us?"

"Sebastian is the War Hammer Titan." She said, wasting no time in beating around the bush. "He's been here for a year more than us and refused to come with me willingly back to Marley when I asked him to."

"What are you talking about Annie?" Reina questioned her. "There's no way that he could be the War Hammer Titan." She dismissed the possibility. "He's far too nice to willingly eat someone who didn't want to be eaten."

"Stop thinking Reina and just go with the facts." Annie retorted, clearly annoyed at the girls insistence that Sebastian wasn't the War Hammer Titan. "You fought the War Hammer, what colour were it's eyes?"

"Uhh..." Reina had to ponder for a moment, thinking back to when she was defeated in battle. "I think they were brown, or maybe it was gold... why?"

"What colour are Sebastian's eyes?" Annie deadpanned.

"Golden brown." Reina answered instantly. "...Wait, you can't be saying what I think you're saying."

"Bertha, you watched Reina fight the War Hammer." Annie said as a fact, while Bertha only nodded timidly. "Did you see anything that would indicate that Sebastian was piloting that Titan?"

"Well... his fighting stance looked a lot like yours." She replied, a little hesitant with her information. "He also didn't try to kill Reina as soon as beat her."

"What did he do after that?" Annie pressed on, trying to make sure Reina knew the truth.

"He... disappeared I guess." She rubbed her head in confusion. "My memory of that day is a little fuzzy, like something is out of place."

"Whatever." Annie stood up. "Since you aren't willing to listen to reason Reina, I suggest you go talk to Sebastian tomorrow, maybe then you'll get a grasp on what reality is and isn't."

With that Annie stormed off, not willing to let her brain cells deteriorate any further by being in the vicinity of that bonehead Reina.

"Heh, maybe that's not such a bad idea after all." Reina contemplated out loud. "Maybe I'll get lucky and make out with him a little afterwards." She chuckled a little as she looked at Bertha. "Don't look so down Bertie, I'll be sure to save some of him for you."

(The next day)

"Rise and shine maggots!" The voice of Keith Shadis boomed throughout the girls barracks at the crack of dawn. "Now get the fuck up before I drag you out of bed!" He yelled, prompting most of the female barracks to at least sit up.

"Today is your lucky day! After the usual warm up of twenty laps, one hundred push ups, one hundred crunches and star jumps till you collapse, there will be combat training!" He announced. "There will be no beating the shit out of each other on my watch! That is the only warning you will get! Do I make myself clear."

"Sir!" The resounding call of the female cadets came back, while Shadis stepped out of the barracks, presumably to do the same to the male barracks if he hadn't done so yet.

"That bald bastard." Jeann grumbled as she sat up, wiping the tiredness from her eyes, but at least she could stretch herself out in the morning. She was one of the lucky ones that got a whole bunk to themselves, others including Mikasa, Annie and Ymir, probably the three most intimidating girls in camp.

Running her hands through her brown locks, attempting to get rid of the bedhead that was currently plaguing her, Jeanne just about managed to remove herself from the relative comfort of her bunk and towards the showers.

Stepping out of the shorts and bra that she wore to bed, Jeanne stood underneath one of the many shower heads in the shower room, letting the lukewarm water cascade down her hair and back as she scrubbed herself clean, making sure that all the excess grime and sweat that built up through the night was gone.

Using her hands to lean against the shower wall, letting the droplets of water hit her back without consequence, she sighed aloud, relishing in the unusual peace and quiet for the time being.

She let her thoughts wander to what training would be like for the day, and who she should partner up against for combat training. Ideally she would want a partner that would take it as seriously as she would, which wasn't very at all.

On the other hand, a certain cute blonde made his way into her mind, surely she would be able to beat him easily in combat, plus the idea of having the ability to tease the boy while she pinned him to the floor was too good to resist.

Sure there were some guys that were good looking in her opinion, but as much as they looked good, they didn't really interest her. Some of the girls on the other hand were hotter than hell itself, especially Mikasa. Having seen her without any clothing in the showers, Jeanne could definitely say Mikasa was a ten, the black hair, the exotic look, and not to mention she had more muscle than a bodybuilder.

As tempting as the idea of pursuing Mikasa was, Jeanne was into boys at this point in her life, and the shy and cute blonde called Sebastian had definitely caught her eye.

The only downside was that he had the same last name as Erin, god Jeanne hated that girl. Though they looked nothing alike, they still had the same last name and hung around each other, but Jeanne wasn't going to let the Suicidal Bastard stand in her way.

"Hey Jeanne." Connie brought her out of her thoughts. "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." She reminded her.

"Yeah, alright." Jeanne replied as she stepped away from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, drying off as she prepared her uniform for the day.

"Listen up maggots!" Shadis barked across the training field where the cadets had gathered up after their 'warm up.' "You're going to get into pairs, take a wooden knife and prepare to spar. The objective of this exercise is to take the knife from your opponent without being touched by the blade, get touched and you lose, take the knife and you win and go again. Understood?!"

"Sir!"

"Hey Sebastian." Jeanne approached the slightly shorter male, his head coming up to about her nose. "You wanna partner up fot the exercise?"

"Sure thing Jeanne." He accepted her request, just like she had planned out, moving themselves to a free area of the field. "Shall I take the knife, or do you want it?"

"You can start with it." Jeanne let him take thd knife, meaning that she had to take it from him. "Don't hold back on me, I wanna see what you've got."

"Okay Jeanne." He replied, holding the wooden knife in a firm grip. "Ready when you are."

"I'm ready, come at me." She taunted him, not expecting anything out of him, maybe he would get a lucky hit on her, but that's about it.

There was just no feasible way in Jeanne's mind that they boy could take her down, which made it even more strange when she found herself on her back and looking at the sky, a slight pain in her ankle where Sebastian had kicked her to take her down.

"Jeanne! Are you okay?" The boy asked as he looked down at her, but in her mind, the way that he looked at her coupled with the way that the sun was shining on them made him look like an angel in her eyes.

"Are you an angel?" Jeanne asked in her daze, unable to stop herself from blurting the words out.

"I think you might have hit your head Jeanne." He chuckled nervously, unable to hide the faint pink colour tainting his cheeks at the compliment. "Was I being to rough when I took you down?"

"Too rough?" Jeanne sat up. "I don't think you were rough enough." She mumbled so that he wouldn't hear as she got back to her feet. "Hand me the knife, let me come at you this time."

"Okay, here you go." He handed the wooden knife over. "Do you want me to go all out again, or will it just be a friendly spar?"

"Go all out." Jeanne told him, believing in her ablities to take down Sebastian. "I'll try my hardest, so I expect you to do the same."

Jeanne had a different strategy this time, if she could get close enough then she could use her taller stature to overpower him and pin him to the floor, then she would see how flustered he would get over her. " _What could possibly go wrong?_ " She thought.

Pointing the wooden prop at Sebastian, Jeanne moved towards him, pretending to try and slash him so she could take him down, however she didn't expect him to closr the distance between him, not allowing her the room to slash at him.

Caught off guard, Jeanne tried to back away from him to use her superior reach, but he wouldn't let her get away from him, making Jeanne yelp when he pulled her towards her with some surprising strength and tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing.

"Ow..." Jeanne groaned in pain, realising that she didn't stand a chance against him, for someone who looked very timid, he was surprisingly viscous when it came to sparring.

"Sorry Jeanne." Sebastian apologised to the girl as he gently pressed the knife to her chest as he pinned her to the floor, straddling her waist. "Looks like I win again." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"This is definitely not the first time you've done this." Jeanne grumbled as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" She asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I don't know." He told her, while he didn't know Jeanne very well, it was a good way to bond with her, and to be even better friends with her. "I woke up one day soaking wet and with no memory apart from my first name."

"Oh... that's rough, sorry about that." She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"It's alright, Erin and her family took me in as their own son." He waved off her condolences. "I was happy when I was living with them, well at least until the Titans invaded."

Jeanne wasn't sure what to say about that, she knew that Erin was there, but she disliked the way that Erin talked about it like she wasn't afraid when she really was.

"I got separated from them that day, but another nice lady took me in." He continued on with. "And now I'm here, so I guess it all worked out in the end."

"That's good." Jeanne nodded. "I would suggest we spar again, but I think you might break my back if we keep it up." She joked.

"I wouldn't go that far." He replied. "But I'll find someone else to spar with, it was nice talking to you Jeanne." He smiled brightly at her, almost like he wanted her to fawn over him.

"Y-Yeah you too." She stuttered, internally cursing herself for becoming so flustered at a simple smile off the boy.

"Jeanne is quite pretty." Lady Tybur spoke up as he was wandering around the training fields. "Maybe you should add her to your Harem of women that you seem to be collecting."

" _I-I'm not 'collecting' women Lady Tybur._ " He would've been pouting if he could see her. " _Besides, I'm pretty sure Jeanne is a year younger than me, so wouldn't that be inappropriate?_ "

"That is some fantastic double standards you've set for yourself." She deadpanned. "If you dating Jeanne us inappropriately, then what Frieda did to you is sexual harassment."

" _Miss Frieda didn't sexually harass me!_ " He defended her instantly. " _I agreed to do those things with her, therefore I gave her my consent._ "

"You didn't explicitly tell her you didn't object to it, you only didn't tell her to stop." Lady Tybur reminded him. "So unless you want me to remind you of how 'inappropriate' Frieda was being, you shouldn't insult yourself like that."

" _Sorry Lady Tybur, I guess you're right._ " He sighed internally, knowing that she was right.

"Don't get so down Sebby." She tried to cheer him up. "There are plenty of men in this shitty world that would take advantage of younger girls, I was just trying to say that you aren't one of them."

" _Thank you Lady Tybur._ " He perked up a little. " _You always know how to make me feel better._ "

"Sebastian." Annie stepped right into his path, which was not a good thing, under any circumstances. "I see you don't have a partner, why don't you come spar with me?" The way she said it was so cold and lifeless, it made him want to fill her up with happiness, but ultimately he knew his time had come, and Annie was going to kick his ass.

"Sure." He tried to remain upbeat for as long as he could. "Do you want the knife?"

"I'll take it." She snatched it out of his hand. "You have to take it from me, we won't stop until you do."

"There's no way out of this, is there?" He asked.

Annie didn't reply, instead using it as an opportunity to move towards him, immediately going on the offensive.

Sebastian just about managed to dodge the first kick that came his way, having to raise his arm to block her own from smashing into his skull. She came at him again, this time getting up close and feigning a slash at him like Jeanne had done, but she was too quick with her feet, sweeping his away and making him fall to the floor.

"Have you been practicing at all?" Her voice dripped with disappointment. "Or have you been sitting around waiting for the time that you have to to something?"

He knew that it was meant to rile him up, so in return he knew it annoyed her when her words had no effect, although she seemed angry beyond belief last night, so this was probably her taking all her frustrations out on him.

The second time she came at him, she was more patient, pulling her punches and kicks at the last second, attempting to lull him into a false sense of security.

Still managing to keep him on the defensive, Annie attempted to stab him in the stomach, only to have her hand grabbed unexpectedly, so using her instincts her right hand came up and clobbered him on the cheek, snapping his head to the side as he fell to the ground, looking at her, the hurt clear as day in his eyes.

"Annie! That hurt!" He cried out, holding his cheek as it was throbbing in pain. "Do you really dislike me that much? I thought we were friends?"

"I-I..." Annie didn't know what to say, she wasn't trying to hurt him badly, sure she was pissed at him, but she could never hurt him intentionally, it was just her instincts.

Unfortunately for Annie, a certain raven haired female had seen what she did to him, abandoned her own partner and came to drag him off, not before threatening to kill her if she went near him again.

At dinner, Annie could feel holes being burned into the back of her head, all because she reacted like it was a real fight.

"I'm going to kill that bitch if she goes near you again." Mikasa murmured towards Sebastian, who was now sporting a large purple bruise on his cheek. They were the only ones at the table, mainly because Mikasa had scared everyone off, including Erin and Armin, who were sitting with Reina and Bertha.

"Please don't do that Mikasa." He attempted to calm her down, noticing that her fingers were digging into the wooden table, almost breaking the wood with the strength she was exerting. "It's fine really, it was just a training accident."

Mikasa finally took her eyes off the blonde bitch that hurt him, looking at him made her anger flare even more, to see her friend with a bruise on his face, all because she wasn't there to protect him.

"I saw what happened Sebastian. You clearly didn't think that it was a training accident." She replied, eyes softening once she looked into his own. "She meant to hurt you, I saw it happen with my own eyes."

"Mikasa... I wasn't telling you the truth when I said I told you everything." He whispered to her, it wasn't a surprise to her, she didn't think that he had told her everything. "I... I started to remember some of my childhood, and I knew Annie back then."

"Is that why you were sparring with her?" Mikasa asked rather calmly. "Was it her that taught you how to fight?"

"I-I think so, but the only reason she hit me was because she was mad that I disappeared and never returned." He explained to her. "Please don't hold it against her, not many people wanted to be friends with her, I was one of the few that did."

Mikasa only stared blankly at him, until he took on of her hands into his own, giving her a pleading look. "Please don't hold it against her, all she wants is some friends."

"...I don't trust her, I think she's bad news, especially for you." Mikasa tightened the hold on their hands. "But I do trust you Sebastian, please be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

"You're so nice Mikasa, if we weren't in the canteen I think I might have hugged you for the next few hours at least." He smiled at her.

"I... don't mind if you hug me." She turned her head away from him. "Just don't make it too long."

He instantly went for the hug, flattered that she would go to such extreme lengths to protect him, it was like how she protected Erin a few years ago, always by her side and never willing to let her out of her sight.

"I wish we could stay like this." He mumbled out. "I would hug you forever if I could, your presence is very relaxing because I know that you'll protect me, and I'll protect you if I need to."

The bell signaling the end of dinner rang, with Mikasa standing up and taking him by the hand. "I'll take you back to the barracks." She said, which he happily went along with, the more time he spent with Mikasa was better, she was one of his best friends after all.

(12.34 am)

Needing the toilet during the night wasn't really a problem, except for the fact that Sebastian had to sneak around after curfew to get to the toilets, which were on the other end of the camp.

"Hey." He was stopped on his way back by a voice he knew very well, belonging to who was probably his best friend back in Marley.

"Hey Reina... you're up late." It was the

first thing he thought of.

"I could say the same for you." She countered. "It's been a few years hasn't it."

"It has." He nodded, trying his hardest not to make an awkward conversation even worse.

"Annie said something strange though, she said that you were the... you know... War Hammer." She whispered the last part, just in case anybody was eavesdropping on them.

"That's because I am." He replied, not liking the way her face dropped at that. "I'm sorry about what happened in Shiganshina."

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"No!" He answered a little too quickly. "I would never do that Reina! You're still my friend, I hated that we had to fight."

"I see... so what now?" She asked, getting a little closer to him. "Are you going to come back to Marley with us? Or have the demons on this island corrupted you?"

"You know what will happen if I go back with you. I'll be whisked away by the Security Authorities and eaten before I could say goodbye." He explained. "I don't want that to happen Reina, at least not yet."

He noticed that Reina was getting closer to him, which caused him to back up, especially since she wasn't saying anything, only moving forwards until his back hit a wall, meaning that he had nowhere to go.

"I really want to kiss you right now." She whispered as she looked down at him, the boy only coming up to her chest in height. "Would that be okay?"

"Um- If you want to... I don't see why not." He blushed as she leaned down to him, planting her lips upon those of her best friend.

The kiss was clumsy, it was anything but good, but there was definitely something between them, they could both feel it, brewing within them.

Since leaning down to his height was a bot awkward for her, Reina decided to lift him up by his thighs, bringing him face to face with her, his back pressed against the wall of the wooden building.

"Reina..." He breathed out, using his fingers to caress her face. "I didn't know you felt this way..."

"I didn't know either." Her breath was hot against his face. "Seeing you again, it just came out I guess." Her face then adopted a cheeky grin. "Wanna make out?"

"You have no idea what you're doing Reina." He smiled warmly at her. "Let me show you."

He softly pressed his lips against hers, taking it slow and steady at first, allowing her time to figure out what to do and how to work her way into the kiss.

Slowly but surely Reina was figuring out what to do, their kisses becoming hotter and longer as each minute passed, allowing each other to expore their mouths, with Sebastian's hands roaming her face, hair and shoulders as she continued to hold him up.

"Reina I... really... like you..." He managed to get out in between kissed, the tall blonde female becoming more and more passionate as time went on.

"I really like you too Sebastian." She kissed him again, this time it was a lot slower, but the same feeling as before still resided within them. "But you should know, I think Bertha likes you too, in fact, I offered to share you with her."

 **A/N- Yet another chapter is done, I'm really enjoying writing this just now! Firstly Annie kicked his ass, then Mikasa went into super protective mode, then Reina getting hot with him and dropping that bombshell on him, I wonder how he will react?**

Also, if there are any females (or genderbent males) that you want added to the Harem, please leave a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	11. Building Relationships

It has been eight months since that night that Sebastian had kissed Reina and she had dropped that bombshell about her willing to share him with Bertha, who apparently liked him as well.

After Reina had told him that, he went out of his way the next day to confront Bertha about it. When he did manage to corner her and ask about it, he noticed how nervous she was getting and how much she was sweating.

So in an effort to calm the giant female down he hugged her, telling her that it was okay if she did like him, and that the only thing he was worried about was whether or not she was happy at the time.

While they didn't kiss at that moment in time, it definitely helped Bertha in the long run, knowing that she could move things along at her own pace, not being rushed or forced into anything that she didn't want to do.

In fact, the first time that the two had kissed was only six weeks ago. It was after training when Sebastian managed to get away from Mikasa for a short while, going for a walk in the forest with Bertha until she wanted to sit.

They sat there for a few minutes, sitting in relative silence until Bertha uncharacteristically tried to be bold, her hand moving over to his own, gently holding his hand with her own.

He ended up looking at her, staring at her to be exact, at that moment in time he wanted to kiss her, she was pretty, really pretty. Sure she was tall, but that didn't take away from how beautiful he thought she was, in fact he liked that she was so tall, it meant that he had to work for it if he wanted to kiss her.

"S-Sebastian, why are you looking at me like that?" She stuttered out, sweating even more with a light blush on her cheeks. "I-Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, there's nothing on your face." He blushed as well, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "I... um- I think that you're really pretty Bertha, I just thought I should tell you that."

"Oh, uh, thank you Sebastian." Bertha blushed an even brighter shade of red. "I-I don't think that though..."

"Don't say that you're not pretty, because you are." He moved a little closer to her, looking into her eyes. "I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, and if you don't think that then I'll just have to prove it to you." He declared strongly.

"H-How will you do that?" She stuttered as he moved even closer to her, scratching her cheek as she tried to calm her nerves. "I-I'm not sure you should be so close to me."

"Why not Bertha?" He was right next to her now, able to feel her breath hitting his face, reaching up to touch her face. "I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty, in fact, I think you're beautiful."

"S-Sebastian! I-I..."

"Please Bertha." He was getting bolder after spending so much time with Reina, her confidence oozing out of her, some seemingly seeping into him as he sat on her lap, knees either side of her outstretched legs. "You deserve happiness as much as any other person does, if I can give that to you, please let me."

Bertha swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't deserve happiness, she was a monster, a murdered, but he was offering her a potential chance at being happy, so who was she to say no when the obvious choice was to say yes.

In a rare show of assertiveness, Bertha pushed her head forward and collided her lips onto his, although she was forced to give up control as she realised she didn't know what to do except for just moving her lips gently against his, internally thanking Reina for bragging about how good a kisser he was.

Realising that he had to take control, Sebastian wrapped his left arm around ger neck, using his right hand to cup her face, tilting it slightly to the side to allow himself to kiss her deeper, not letting their noses get in the way.

"W-Wait!" Bertha suddenly pulled away from the kiss, which made Sebastian think that he had done something wrong. "How is this going to work, aren't you dating Reina anyway?"

"Well... I'm not sure." He confessed, looking a little sheepish. "Me and Reina never talked about it, she's more of an action type girl rather than a talking type."

"But Reina's my best friend, I wouldn't want to come in between the two of you." She tried to convince him to stop what they were doing. "I couldn't forgive myself if she got hurt over this."

"Reina told me that you liked me, but she also told me that she would be willing to... share me with you if that makes any sense." He stroked her cheek gently. "I get that it might be strange and unusual, but if you're both happy then I'll do my best to keep you that way."

"Is it just going to be me and Reina, or will there be other girls?" She eyed him, more nervously than anything else.

"Well... there are two other girls I've kissed aside from you and Reina, but they seemed to be okay with me having a relationship with multiple females, as long as I didn't forget about them." He told her. "If you don't want to I completely understand, I just don't want this to ruin our friendship, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if we weren't friends anymore."

"Y-You really treasure our friendship that much?"

"Of course I do." He replied instantly. "I treasure all my friendships, especially with the people I've known the longest."

"W-Well then, if it really isn't a problem, then I would like to continue where we left off." Bertha voiced her thoughts. "Just as long as you don't leave me, or treat me any less than any other girl."

"Of course I wouldn't." He reassured her, taking her face into both of his hands, pressing a quick but soft kiss onto her lips. "You want to keep kissing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, which made Bertha blush and nod her head shyly.

Of course Sebastian had other friends as well, some of the guys in the Cadets were nice and cool, like Marco, Thomas, Samuel and Franz to name a few, but for some strange reason the majority of his friends were females, which he didn't have a problem with.

The only problem he was having with all the female friends was that Lady Tybur had decided to start teasing him about it, talking to him about who would make the best couple with him.

The cutest couple she had given to him and Krista and him and Armin, both tied for first. The hottest couple was tied again, with Mikasa and Annie both coming up even with him in her rankings. There was also the fiery couple which was yet again tied with Erin and Jeanne, both of them seemingly always at odds with each other.

However the strangest one to him was the 'unthinkable' couple as Lady Tybur had put it, with her idea of that being him and Ymir together. Now while Ymir wasn't exactly the the friendliest of people, Sebastian could tell there was good in her, which was probably why Krista was always hanging around with her.

Despite the fact that Ymir was named after a goddess, Sebastian hadn't put much thought into it, people liked to pray on this island it seemed, but as much as he wanted to believe it was a coincidence, his mind kept thinking back to the encounter he had with her a few nights ago.

It was late at night and Sebastian had trouble sleeping, so he had decided to get some fresh air to relax, so he ended up sitting up on a hill with a view of the nearby lake, enjoying the peace until someone else came along.

"Hey blondie, shouldn't you be in bed?" He turned around to see Ymir behind him, wearing a shirt and her sleeping shorts and shoes. "It's past curfew, you could get in trouble if Shadis found you here."

"Wouldn't that be the same for you Ymir?" He asked, knowing how she liked to interact with people. "You aren't exempt from the rules, you have to follow them the same as the rest of us."

"I'm surprised you said that to be honest." She sat down next to him. "Is all that time you spent coddling with Mikasa finally making you into a real man?"

"This is how we met though, me breaking the rules with Krista, and you came out of nowhere to find us." He reminded her. "Did you have trouble sleeping? Is that why you're out here?"

"Yeah... something like that." She mumbled. She wouldn't tell him the real reason, that she was constantly having dreams through the night of that girl she ate, turning her back into a human with these new powers. "I sometimes have dreams I can't explain, do you ever get those?"

"Sometimes I do, but other times I have... well I wouldn't call them nightmares because they don't wake me up, they're more like bad dreams." He told her. "Is that what you've been having, bad dreams?"

'No' was what she wanted to say, how could she say that she was dreaming of him? That would be ridiculous. But if those dreams were actual memories like she suspected, then that meant that he knew more than he was letting on, he was like her, and Eldian from the mainland.

"Do you want to talk about your dreams?" He asked her suddenly. "When I had bad dreams my mom would listen to me talking about it, it made me feel a lot better about it instead of bottling it up inside of me."

Ymir contemplated telling him everything about her, because despite the fact that she ate what looked to be his friend, she didn't believe that he would do anything to her, but she wasn't that trusting, not yet anyways.

"It's about a girl." She started off with. "It's not me before you ask. I see her looking into a mirror in her room, she was crying a lot, like she had lost something or someone close to her." Ymir had to word the next part very carefully. "She had a drawing of him, it was wet because she was crying on it. I'm pretty sure she liked the guy, but that's where it stopped."

She lied about that part, it went on even further, but the faces were rather blurry, the only one that was clear was his, which didn't help Ymir in the slightest because she couldn't get him off her mind.

"Maybe your brain is trying to tell you something?" He suggested. "You have to figure out what it's telling you on your own though, I'm not qualified to tell you what you think."

"Can I ask you something?" Ymir spoke up.

"Sure."

"What do you think about Krista?" She eyed him in the corner of her eyes. "You seem very friendly with her, almost like you've met her before."

"I've never met Krista before." He denied that accusation. "But as for what I think of her, she's nice, kind, smart, caring, helpful, she always tries her hardest, she's always supportive of her comrades."

"I didn't ask for a run down of her personality blondie." She snarked rather rudely. "I asked what you think of her, do you think she's cute, or pretty? Maybe you want to ask her out?"

"W-Well she is rather pretty." He answered honestly, which got him a sharp glare from Ymir. "But I don't think I'll ask her out, I'm not sure that she likes me in that way."

"Good, I'd hate to think what that buffoon Reina would think if you were asking out girls behind her back." She commented, which made him freeze up. "Or was it Bertha you're seeing right now? It's kinda confusing trying to keep up with who you're with, one night Reina's all over you, the next you've got the shy and timid Bertha under your spell."

"They know about each other Ymir, you can't blackmail me with that." He frowned at her.

"I wasn't trying to blackmail you, who do you think I am?" She feigned hurt. "I was just pointing out the fact that you're seeing multiple girls at the same time, I didn't think that you would be into polygamy."

"I-I'm not into it." He denied. "I'm just trying to make them happy, anf if this is the way to do it, then so be it, I don't care."

"So what you're saying is that you would willingly put yourself into a relationship with more than one woman just to keep them happy?" It wasn't the answer she expected from him, she expected him to be a closet pervert.

"You're corrected." He nodded in affirmation. "I don't think that they should be upset if I can help it, so I'll do my best to make sure that they or anybody else isn't."

"You surprise me blondie, I thought you were just a pervert, but I guess I was wrong." She stood up from her seat next to him. "I think I'll be able to sleep now."

"Hey Ymir!" He called out to her. "I know it's not my place to ask, but about Krista, is the reason you asked me what I thought about her because you like her? You just don't seem into guys, that's all."

Ymir was going to grill him, but decided to take another approach, a more teasing one. "No, its not your business, but for your information, I'm into short blondes." Was all she said before she walked off.

"Well... looks like I'll have to change the 'unthinkable' couple name to more likely than I first though couple." Lady Tybur spoke up while Sebastian could only blush at her and Ymir's words. There was no way that she liked him, right?

While that encounter did get his mind racing for a little while, it didn't take him long to figure out that she was probably just teasing him. Ymir had a tendency to do that, especially when he was hanging around her and Krista, because while she seemed brash and unfriendly to anyone else, both him and Krista could tell she had good intentions.

However, recently he had been getting friendlier with some of the other female cadets like Mina and Sash and Connie.

Sasha was obsessed with food it seemed, always looking for ways to find more to eat, even attempting to break into the food store more than once in the past few months. One night when Sebastian was taking a walk, he spotted Sasha heading for the kitchen in the night, so he followed her there to see what she was doing, only to find her with a knife trying to break the lock on the pantry door.

She was initially startled when she heard him, thinking that it was Shadis that had caught her, but once she realised it wasn't him, she started complaining to Sebastian about how she didn't get enough to eat, claiming that she was going to starve to death if she didn't get something to eat soon.

After some more attempts to get into the pantry which ended in failure for the hungry girl, Sebastian suggested that she give up, instead offering to give her any leftovers that he didn't finish during mealtimes.

It was a little strange seeing someone's eyes light up so brightly at the offerings of what was essentially table scraps, but if he was able to help, then he would gladly give his leftovers to her, even if Mikasa would disapprove and make him eat her leftovers as a result to give him more energy.

Connie was like Sasha in the sense that she liked to goof around during training, often cracking jokes or having a laugh with her friends. While she didn't share the same appetite as Sasha, she definitely wasn't the... smartest girl in class.

Connie struggled with the class work, which meant that she had to put in extra work if she wanted to pass the written exams. So Connie decided to ask Sebastian for help with studying for written exams, since he was almost top of the class, only Armin coming above him, she thought it would be good to learn from one of the best.

Sebastian spent a good amount of time studying the books with Connie, now while she didn't seem to have a lot of patience and wasn't picking up things as quickly as he or Armin would, it was still helpful in the end, taking her from a failing grade to a decent passing grade, all because she decided to ask for help.

Mina was quite nice, she was kind to Sebastian, even if she was a little shy towards him to start off with, she eventually warmed up to him, with their biggest interaction coming when she hurt herself while they were running through the forest a few weeks ago.

"Keep running maggots!" Shadis yelled from the on top of his horse, making sure to keep the cadets motivated. "Come on Carlolina! Speed it up!" He yelled at Mina, who was struggling a little, but was still keeping up.

Shadis' eyes moved to the cadet running alongside her, the one that was quietly motivating her to keep going. "Yeager!" Shadis barked at the blonde cadet. "Why the hell are you so far back?! You should be at the front!"

The reason he was so far back was because he had spent the majority of the night awake alongside Reina, who had managed to convince him to spend some time with her. Although the training inMarley was a lot harsher than this, and he probably could get to the front and stay there, he saw that Mina wasn't doing so good and decided to stay back in case something happened.

He was proven right to stay back with Mina as she suddenly yelled out in pain, hobbling to a stop as she grasped at thd nearest thing which was Sebastian, lowering herself to the ground as she clutched her calf in pain.

"Are you alright Mina?" Sebastian stopped to see if she was seriously injured. "Did you pull something, or is it just cramp?" He kneeled down to her, checking her over just to be safe.

"It's just cramp Seb." She groaned out in pain, scrunching her face up in the process. "It's really sore, please help me stretch it out."

"Yeager! Carolina!" Shadis had stopped once he realised that they had stopped running with the group. "You two can cuddle when you finish running! Get back with the group!"

"Sir! Mina has cramp in her leg." Sebastian told the bald Instructor. "She can't run until it's been stretched out properly, and she can't do that without someone to help her with it."

"You two better finish five minutes after the rest finish at a maximum." Shadis decided to allow the stoppage in their running for a short while. "Otherwise you'll do it again, but this time you'll take turns carrying each other." With that Shadis sped off on his horse to catch up with the pack of cadets.

"Thanks Seb." Mina thanked him as he stood over her, taking her leg and straightening it out and pushing her foot down, strething her calf. "That kinda hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt." He told her, keeping the pressure on her leg. "It has to hurt to get better, that's how cramp works."

"How do you know that?" Mina questioned him, realising that the pain in her leg was slowly subsiding. "Have you had a lot of cramp before?"

"Not me, a friend I knew when I was younger, we spent a lot of time running around and she got cramp multiple times." He replied. "Her name was Pieck, she was smart and funny, she was nice like you. You also have the same hair and eye colour as her, so you kinda remind me of her."

"I hope that's a good thing." Mina tried to joke. "You still friends with her, or was she... you know..."

"She's fine, somewhere in Wall Rose I presume." He lied to her. "She didn't want to join the Military here, so I assume she's doing something else."

"That's good to hear." Mina retracted her leg from his hands now the pain had mostly disappeared. "I'm sure she would want to see you again once we graduate. Have you thought about where you want to go?"

"At first I signed up to see my friends again, because we got separated during the invasion and I knew they would be here." He told her as he helped he to her feet, supporting her as they started off running again. "Now I'm not sure which Regiment to join, I guess I'll just make the decision when the time comes."

"You're a lot different to any guy I've met before." Mina told him. "Sure guys can be nice and caring, but you go out of your way to keep people happy and upbeat."

"I just try to be myself." He shook off her praise. "I'd do the same for you if you asked."

"Caring and cute, that's a combination that I kinda like." Mina gave him a wink. "Come on, as fun as it would be to have you carry me, I don't want to do this again."

"That's another girl to add to my list." Lady Tybur remarked. "Be careful Sebby, before you know it the whole female population of Training Corps will be after you."

Sebastian could only groan internally at her comments, trying to hide the faint pink on his cheeks that Mina and Lady Tybur had caused.

He had also been spending time with Erin and Armin whe he could, but that usually entailed hanging out with Reina and Bertha since they were good friends with Erin. While Erin remained clueless about what was going on between the three, he suspected that Armin had figured it out.

From the way that Reina sat a little too close to him, always smiling at him, always next to him. Then there was the way that Bertha would always glance at him, the lingering looks, theeay her cheeks flushed and her eyes darted away every time she was caught staring at him.

Armin was always the smartest person he had met after Miss Zeke, so it wasn't really a surprise that she had figured it out, and when she asked him about it, he gave her a vague answer, telling her that their happiness was all that mattered, and that he was happy to provide that for them.

Erin on the other hand had about as much knowledge for relationships as a rock, in other words she was dense, very dense, it was almost cute in a sense, seeing Erin spot the blush on Bertha's cheeks and assume that she had the flu almost made him laugh.

For someone who held so much hatred inside her it didn't really surprise Sebastian that she didn't know how to read people's emotions properly, deep down Erin was as innocent as he used to be, but after kissing four separate girls and having sexual relations with one made him a little better at telling what people thought of him.

Then there was Mikasa, who he was probably closest to in the Cadets, despite the fact that he kissed both Reina and Bertha, he still felt closest to Mikasa.

He was trying to keep her away from potentially discovering his relationship with Reina and Bertha out of fear that she would disapprove and it would ruin their friendship altogether, which was why he was sneaking around in the middle of the night with Bertha.

His back was against a tree, Bertha towering over him as he stood on the tips of his toes, his arms wrapped around her neck to pull her down the rest of the way for their lips to meet over and over again.

"You're getting very good at this Bertie." He whispered using her nickname, trying to stand up as tall as he could, millimetres away from her lips. "You're not as shy or as timid as you were a few weeks ago."

"W-Well I guess Reina is rubbing off one me." She smiled at him, keeping her hands firmly on his slim waist. "That and I actually enjoy doing this, unlike the other thing we're here to do..."

"Don't think about that." He held her face in his hands. "You didn't have a choice, it was to protect your family, I would do the same thing for my mom."

"Y-Yeah, you're right..." Bertha muttered. "I'm sorry I-" She was cut off from speaking by another kiss from Sebastian, this time a lot harder than the other ones.

"Don't apologise Bertie." He told her. "Just keep kissing me like you were before."

Bertha blushed a little but went with his request, leaning down to kiss him once again, pressing him into the tree even harder than before. The feeling of his arms around her neck, the way his fingers moved through her hair, using it as leverage to push her mouth further onto his own was making her hot.

Sebastian had enough of leaning upwards, so he decided to jump into her arms, wrapping his legs around her waist to keep himself in place, his head now in line with hers.

Surprised at his sudden move, Bertha had to adjust herself quickly so they wouldn't fall over, she had to adjust the position of her hands, moving them down to his thighs to keep him up.

He kissed her again, this time using his tongue to prod at her lips, gently managing to pry them apart as he invaded her mouth with his wet muscle, fingers deep in her hair, one massaging her scalp while the other held onto her hair.

"Sebastian..." Bertha pulled away. "Y-You make me feel this way, I'm starting to feel a little hot now..." She moved one arm down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards and over her head, exposing her body to him.

"B-Bertha!" He blushed at seeing her upper body only with a bra on, she was slim and lean, with muscles developing on her body. "Y-You didn't have to do that."

She silenced him with a kiss, being able to take pleasure in the fact that she was now making him blush and not the other way around as her lips moved to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe as she whispered to him.

"I can't help it, I feel very hot because of you." She whispered. "You make me feel this way, I've never felt like this before."

"As long as you're okay with it, then I'm glad that I can make you feel this way." He told her. "If you're happy then you can do what you want."

Hearing him say that made her heart rate increase even more than it already was, so she kissed him again, but instead she was dominating the kiss, rare for her but she wanted it, more than anything else right now. Her chest was pushed up against his as she angled his head upwards to give herself more leverage into the kiss.

Right as Bertha pulled away, they both heard a small gasp coming from the side, both turning their heads instantly to see a streak of red running away.

"Mikasa..." He whispered, then looked at Bertha. "I need to catch her, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Bertha let him go to the floor as she picked her shirt back up And hastily threw it on. "I know you're really good friends with her, go talk to her."

"Thanks Bertie." He smiled up at her, leaning up for one last quick kiss before he took off in the direction that he had seen Mikasa run off in.

He ran non stop for what felt like hours to him, constantly calling out her name, pleading with her to stop so that they could talk about what she had seen.

"Mikasa wait!" He finally managed to catch up with her, only because she had slowed to a complete stop. "I can explain."

"You were kissing her... and you looked so happy about it." Mikasa turned to face him, her scarf around her neck, but she looked like she was about to cry, he had never seen that before, that meant something was really wrong with her. "I saw you going into the forest earlier, but I lost your trail, when I found you, you were..."

"I know what it looks like Mikasa, but I can explain." He tried to convince her. "Please just hear me out."

"You're going to leave me... just like my parents did." He saw that two tears ran down her cheeks, which was the last straw for him as he wrapped her up into the tightest hug he could muster.

"I'm not going to leave you Mikasa, you're my friend, one of my best friends, I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you." He assured her, feeling her hug him back. "Me and Bertha were kissing, but it won't stop me from being friends with you, nothing will."

"Sebastian..." She looked into his eyes. "Do you mean that, that we'll always be friends? That you'll never leave me?"

"Of course I do Mikasa!" He spoke truthfully and passionately. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you, whatever you want, just say the word."

Mikasa moved one hand to adjust her scarf, touched by the words that he said, how he would never abandon her. But seeing him kissing Bertha ignited something within her, something she didn't know what to do about.

"Promise me, that if I do this, we'll always be friends."

"I promise Mikasa, always." He smiled at her, but the smile turned into a look of shock when he saw her coming closer to him, closing her eyes with one hand on her scarf.

Their lips touched ever so gently, her lips were so soft, so he closed his eyes like Mikasa, just enjoying the moment with her, his best friend, now probably more than that.

 **A/N- What a way to end the chapter. First Bertha has joined Reina in on the action, Lady Tybur became the harbour master, letting all the ships set sail. Then Ymir dropped either a huge hint, or a huge tease. Finally there's Mikasa, poor girl thought he would leave her after catching him with Bertha, but in a moment of weakness for her, she kissed him. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!**

Also, if there are any females (or genderbent males) that you want added to the Harem, please leave a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	12. Unearthed Feelings

Opening his eyes as the feeling of Mikasa's lips left his own, Sebastian could see the faint blush on her cheeks, feeling his own heat up as well at the loving embrace that the two had shared together.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that he didn't realise was there, he could only stare at her, unable to form a coherent sentence after the bliss that he had just felt, a hidden desire coming from deep within to stay by her side forever.

"Mikasa I-" He was cut off as she hugged him tightly, holding onto him for what felt like dear life.

"You can't leave now, you promised you wouldn't." She said, holding him against her as tightly as she could. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I could never be angry at you Mikasa." He hugged her tightly, making sure that she felt okay. "But I have to ask, why did you kiss me? Is it because you like me, or because you thought I would leave if you didn't?"

"When I saw you with her, all I could see was the smile on your face, how happy you were." She frowned as she recalled what she had just seen. "All I could think about was that I wanted to be where she was, I wanted to be the source of your happiness."

"Mikasa, I'll always be happy if you're my friend. You didn't have to kiss me for me to be happy." He replied to her, flattered that she wanted to go to such lengths to keep him happy.

"I know you're happy being my friend, but I also want to do what you and Bertha were doing." She told him, but since she never really talked about her feelings before she was having trouble expressing them. "I don't want you to hurt her, but I want to be the one that makes you happy."

"While I'm flattered that you want to be the one that makes me happy Mikasa, Bertha isn't the only one I have a relationship with." He told her.

Mikasa's eyes turned sour, her face blank once again, her eyes demanding that he tell her the truth. "Explain." Was the only thing she said.

"Good luck with that." Lady Tybur wished him luck. "You'll definitely need it, especially with that look she's giving you."

"W-Well you see..." He stuttered, the look she was giving him making him more nervous that when he first kissed Abel. "The thing is that Bertha and Reina... well they... share me."

"How does that work." Mikasa asked him, not looking angry, more confused than anything. "Do they alternate days with you, or is it a time based schedule?"

"N-No, they just ask to spend time with me, and I do my best to make them both happy." He replied, getting more and nervous with the lack of emotion on her face.

"So the only reason you're partaking in this is because you want to make them happy?" Mikasa reasoned.

"Well that and I do like them." He admitted sheepishly. "I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't like them."

Mikasa stared at him, thinking to herself for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Would it be okay if I were to... share you with them?"

"Uh..." He didn't expect her to be so forward with that. "Well, if it makes you happy, then I don't see why not."

"Are there any other girls I should know about?" She pressed further into his relationships. "Is it just Reina and Bertha, or did you meet anybody when you went missing for two years?"

"N-No." He answered a little too quickly for her liking.

"Sebastian." Mikasa spoke calmly, yet he could feel the irritation of being lied to oozing off of her. "Are you lying to me?"

"S-Sorry." He hung his head down, ashamed that he would lie to her.

"Obviously you lied for a reason." Mikasa pointed out. "I just hope that you will tell me about them one day."

"Mikasa, I always thought that you loved Erin." Sebastian spoke up. "What changed to make you like me, or was I just reading it wrong all this time."

"I love Erin, but not the way that you think." She replied, looking at her scarf. "Erin saved my life, and I will always be grateful for that. She wrapped this scarf around me, gave me warmth when all I felt was the cold." She looked at him. "You on the other hand, you make me feel warm and loved every second we're together, we don't fight with each other, you don't shout at me, you don't get annoyed when I take care of you."

"Mikasa..." His cheeks flushed red at her words, he had no idea she felt this way about him. "I always admired how loyal you were to Erin, that you always had our backs, even when you shouldn't have."

"Erin is like a sister to me, I'll always protect her and be there for her." She pulled her scarf over her mouth and up to her nose. "But I don't love her that way, not the way that I love you."

"Y-You love me?" He didn't believe what he was hearing, while he suspected that she had taken a liking to him, he didn't expect her to say that, not yet at least. "M-Mikasa, that's- I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything then." Her scarf fell from her nose, revealing her beautiful face, her cheeks a rosy red. "Just love me back, please."

He couldn't take it anymore, he loved Mikasa as well, he was sure of it, so he did what came natural to him and leaned up ever so slightly to kiss her, letting their emotions do the talking as they kissed, not worried about anything else in that moment in time, only focusing on each other.

(Year 848)

It was raining heavily, pouring it down, but that didn't stop Shadis from running the Cadets through the mud, grading them with this exercise in strength and stamina.

"Pick up the pace you lead heeled laggards!" Shadis yelled at them from his horse, riding alongside the Cadets like he usually did. "Boots waterlogged Arlert?" He slowed his horse down to ride alongside the struggling female. "Let's see some hustle! Gear too heavy for you girl? Hell, drop it. Leave it in the mud! The Titan's will have it easier digesting you without all the excess baggage." He sped up to catch up with the others, but kept an eye on her.

"Seriously?" Her fellow blonde Cadet asked, taking her backpack and putting it onto her own shoulder. "Here, focus on staying upright. We are being graded on this you know?" Reina told her.

"Yes, but uh... won't they demerit you for helping?" Armin asked, finding it slightly easier to run with the weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Yeah, if they find out." Reina told her. "Just make the cut and we're even, alright?"

Up ahead, Shadis was watching them, taking mental notes in his head. " _Reina Braun, the mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by her comrades._ " His gaze shifted to Armin, waiting to see what she would do.

"I'm no ones burden, you hear me?" Armin muttered, getting a second wind and speeding up, taking her backpack back from Reina and catching up with the main group of trainees.

" _Armin Arlert._ " Shadis was a little surprised with her sudden desire to catch up. " _Built like a daffodil, but academically brilliant._ "

Once the Cadets finished their graded run, they were all told to put on their ODM gear and prepare to attack the wooden cutouts of Titans hidden in the forest.

One of the Instructors pulled the rope to lift the wooden Titan as three trainees descended upon it, Annie, Bertha and Jeanne.

Annie and Bertha slashed at it first, creating clean and deep cuts into the nape, while Jeanne's wasn't as deep as theirs.

" _Annie Leonhart._ " Shadis was stood in the trees above, taking note of their strengths and weaknesses. " _Gifted with a sword, but doesn't exactly play well with others._ "

His attention was turned to the tallest trainee in the camp. " _Bertha Hoover, heaps of native talent, but too mild mannered._ "

Finally his attention was brought to the brown haired female. " _Jeanne Kirstein, head of the class on ODM gear, also an insufferable smartass with a hair trigger temper._ "

"Think those show offs can slice and dice?" Jeanne muttered to herself as she looked for a new target. "Best hope you see a Titan before I do." She sped up with her gear, flying through the forest. " _Military Police, save a place for Jeanne!_ " She thought to herself.

"Way to lead the charge!" Connie called out as she nipped in front of Jeanne. "You don't mind if I steal your thunder right?" She slashed the nape perfectly.

Though her attention was brought to an incoming Sasha, who screamed loudly in excitement as she swung on her gear, barely missing the ground as she bounced back up.

" _Sasha Blouse._ " Shadis spotted his favourite Cadet. " _Unusually fine instincts, rarely shares it with her teammates._ "

His focus turned to his second favourite. " _Connie Springer, agile on the switchbacks, few sandwiches shy of a picnic._ "

Another two Titan cutouts were raised, but this time it was in front of the raven haired prodigy Mikasa, who easily sliced the two napes apart, followed by Erin who couldn't cut in deep enough, who was then followed by Sebastian, who despite his demeanour, was unusually viscous with a sword, slicing the two napes almost as cleanly as Mikasa.

" _Mikasa Ackerman, model Cadet, excels in everything._ " Shadis wrote down. " _In favr, it's no overstatement to call the girl a genius._ "

" _Erin Yeager._ " Shadis' attention went to the daughter of his friend Grisha. " _Lacklustre in the classroom, marginally better in the field, but, driven by a sense of purpose that's almost terrifying._ "

Finally Shadis turned his gaze to the last Cadet in the forest. " _Sebastian Yeager. Far too nice to lead a squad, but surprisingly athletic for his stature, also very capable in all forms of combat._ "

That afternoon had come around, and the Cadets were all training in hand to hand combat once again. It didn't count for their final grade, so some weren't taking it seriously like Sasha and Connie, but Krista was determined to get better, so she had asked her friend Sebastian for help, which he was happy to do.

"First off you need to find a stance that feels comfortable, but also protects you." He instructed his fellow blonde. "My stance allows me to block punches and kicks, and it also allows me to kick and punch quickly in retaliation."

"Alright then." Krista responded, adjusting the position of her arms and legs to where it felt most comfortable for her. "How about this?" She asked him.

"Your arms are a little too high." He corrected their position by moving them down just a tad bit. "Also keep your knuckles facing forward, you don't want to have to twist your arm in the middle of a punch."

"Okay then." Her knuckles moved from facing her to facing away from her. "Is this alright, or is there something else wrong with it?"

"Well... your arms are a bit weak." He said, jabbing her forearm lightly with his finger. "But that can't be helped unless you spend hours in the gym lifting weights, so we won't focus on that, instead we'll focus on countering hits instead of blocking."

He was trying to focus her efforts to best suit her, which was something she greatly appreciated, especially since he was so willing to help her.

"Okay then, so I'm going to come at you, and I want to try and counter my hit, can you do tha?" Krista nodded at him, determined to improve at this. "Right, here I come then."

He moved towards her, throwing a punch at her stomach, it wasn't the hardest he could di, but it was still powerful. Krista just about managed to push the punch aside, getting up close to him, only to flinch as his fist was about to hit her face.

"The closer you get to your opponent, the less time you have to react to their attacks." She opened her eyes to see he stopped his punch just in time. "It's all about outsmarting your opponent Krista, look over there." He pointed to where Erin and Reina were sparring, with the brunette managing to flip the tall blonde.

"Woah." Krista gaped at the display. "Hoe did Erin manage to pull that off?"

"Erin was smart, using Reina's momentum against her, being able to use it as a weapon against her." He explained to Krista. "If Reina was being smart, then she could easily defeat Erin."

"Because of her size and weight advantage." Krista finished off for him. "Reina is more powerful than Erin, so it would make sense that she should easily win."

"While size and weight are important in a fight, reach is by far the most important thing." He praised and corrected her at the same time. "Reina has a much longer reach than Erin, so if she used it to her advantage, Erin wouldn't be able to get near her."

"So how would Erin win if Reina was using all the advantages she has?" Krista asked the most important question. "There must be a way to counter a longer reach."

"There is, and you might just be able to see it in action." He mused as he watched Reina stray into Annie's path, looking like she was trying to rile the shorter blonde up. "Annie is a lit smaller than most people, but alongside Mikasa she's the best fighter here."

"How so?" Krista questioned.

"Speed." He pointed to where Erin was preparing to attack Annie with the dagger. "Watch how quickly Annie moves, even with a longer reach, speed is also important." They both watched as Annie kicked out a leg and tripped Erin up, watching her struggle to get back up immediately

"That looked like it hurt." Krista pointed our as Erin tried to stand up but failed. "How hard can Annie kick?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know that Krista." He replied with a small laugh. "Annie may be merciless when it comes to fighting, but she's actually quite nice when you get to know her, just don't get on her bad side, or you'll end up like her." He and Krista both shared a laugh at the position Erin was in, on her back and her legs in the air.

"She kinda fights like you do." Krista noticed the similarities between their styles. "Did you two have the same teacher, or us it just a coincidence?"

"Annie taught me, I just adapted her style to suit me better." He told her before watching Reina get floored by Annie, ending up in the same position Erin was in. "We should get back to it before Annie sees us watching her, she'll want to fight me if she spots me watching."

They continued with the training, Sebastian teaching her the proper way to punch and kick, using the shins as the contact point instead of the foot, unless you were kicking bone, because that would hurt and potentially break your shin.

He also taught her the basics of grappling, but he didn't get into it that much, especially because Ymir was keeping an eye on them, ans he didn't want to explain to her why they were rolling around on the ground together.

But now he was testing the versatility of the kicks she could do. Basic stuff like how hard she could kick, and how high she could kick.

"You can only raise your leg to my upper arm." He noted as she tried to lift her leg up as high as possible. "It's not a bad thing, but it could definitely be improved on." He told her.

"Let me show you." He said, lifting his leg up swiftly towards her head, lightly tapping her ear with his boot before bringing his leg back down to the ground, not wobbling at all. "You almost fell when your leg went that high, have you thought about doing stretches in the morning and night to improve your flexibility?"

"No, I haven't thought about doing that." She admitted. "Do you think that it will help me in the long run?"

"I do stretches in the morning and night." He told her before going further into detail. "Not only does it improve my flexibility, it also helps relax my muscles and prevents them from tearing or pulling, so overall you would be much better off if you did some stretches."

"Would you be able to show me some stretches to do?" Krista requested of him. "I don't really know anything about this stuff, so it would be really helpful if you were to help me with it."

"Sure, I would be happy to show you some stretches." He smiled at her. "After training, keep your uniform on and meet me here again, I'll show you some basic stretches to improve and test your flexibility."

Krista smiled at the slightly taller blonde boy, happy that she was able to spend time with her friend who was happy to help her with hand to hand combat and to help her improve with her own flexibility, with that she would be able to improve even further in hand to hand combat and maybe even perform some advanced manoeuvres with the ODM gear.

After training Krista managed to make her way out to the training fields where she spotted Sebastian waiting for her, he was always early, so it wasn't really a surprise to see him waiting.

"Hello Sebastian." She greeted him with a smile. "How are you feeling right now?"

"A little tired, but that's to be expected when you're training all day." He smiled back at her. "But that's not why we're here, sit down across from me and we can start." He sat down on the field, with Krista sitting across from him.

"Straighten your legs out and put your feet flat against mine." He told her, straightening his own legs and placing them together, Krista nodding and following suit and doing the same. "That's good, now don't take this the wrong way, but we'll need to hold hands for this next part."

"That's fine, I trust that you know what you're doing." Krista reassured him, taking his hands into her own, ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine at the contact.

Sebastian felt it as well, but he ignored the feeling and concentrated on her, he had felt it happen before with Frieda, Abel and Florian when he had touched them, so he only took it as a reminder that she was Frieda's half sister.

"What we're going to do is test how far you can lean forward with straight legs." He told her. "You need to straighten your arms and push yourself towards me, it will give me an idea of how much you should stretch yourself and what to work on."

"Like this?" She asked him, leaning slightly forward to the point that it was hurting her legs, so she had to stop.

"Yeah, but don't try and hurt yourself to go further than you can." He warned her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of if you can't stretch as far as I can, you can only focus on improving yourself to the point where you can stretch yourself as far as me."

To demonstrate, he had her keep his arms stretched forward while he leaned forward, able to go a significant distance further than her.

"Looks like I have some catching up to do." She joked with him. "I'll be sure to try everything that you teach me, one day I'll be just as flexible as you, you'll see."

"For some strange reason I don't doubt that Krista." He smiled at the determination she had, coupled along with her compassion and kindness, she really was going to be a good soldier. "Stand up, I'll teach you some basic stretches now."

The first thing he taught her was that she needed to relax before stretching, because tense muscles could get hurt easier. Next he taught her how to stretch her legs, her calfs, hamstrings and groin muscles.

Next was her arms, just a few stretches for that, arm across the chest, other arm pressing it against the chest, arm behind the back, pushing the elbow downwards.

"Hey!" A voice called out as they were finishing up. "You two hopeless lovebirds finished flirting yet?" It was Ymir who had found them, out of her uniform and into her casual clothes.

"Y-Ymir!" Krista looked very embarrassed and flustered. "It isn't like that, Sebastian was just teaching me some stretches because I asked him to."

"Is that so?" Ymir hummed, eyes flickering back and forth between the two blondes. "Hey blondie, that the truth, or are you up to something?"

"It's the truth Ymir." Sebastian calmly replied to her question. "I'd be happy to give you some help as well if you want, you just have to ask."

"Of course you would say that." Ymir grumbled. "Why do you need his help anyway, couldn't you just stretch on your own?" Ymir turned to ask Krista.

"W-Well I was struggling a little with hand to hand combat, and Sebastian suggested that I work on my flexibility to improve." She replied, keeping the sweet smile on her face. "Huh, is there something wrong Ymir?" She asked, noticing the darkening look growing on her freckled friend's face.

"Me? Nah, I'm good." She replied. "Although..." She wrapped an arm around Sebastian, bringing him closer to her. "I need to talk to blondie for a second, so you can head to dinner without us."

"Alright." Krista smiled at the pair of them. "Thank you Sebastian, I'll be sure to put your teachings to good use." She walked off towards the female cabins to get changed.

"Why don't we go this way?" Ymir gestured the opposite direction Krista was headed, not giving him an option as she basically dragged him along, leading him behind on of the buildings, completely out of sight.

"What was it you needed-" He was cut off as Ymir grabbed his collar and thrusted him against the wall of the building, not letting his grasping hands loosen her grip. "Ymir! What are you doing?"

"Listen closely blondie, because I'm only gonna say this once." She whispered dangerously into his ear. "Try anything that would hurt Krista, and I'll kill you, understand?"

"I'm not going to hurt her Ymir." He replied, struggling against her strong grip. "You of all people should know that, I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"I want to believe that you're lying just so I can hit you, but I know that you're not lying." She loosened her grip a tad bit, but kept her hands around his collar.

"Ymir, why do you dislike me so much?" He asked her. "Is it something I did? Or is it because you don't want me near Krista? Please tell me."

"Fuck sake." Ymir muttered to herself, letting go completely standing next to him and leaning with her back against the wall. "It's not that, I don't dislike you, in fact, I hate something about myself, something to do with you."

"I don't understand Ymir, how could you hate yourself? And what does it have to do with me?" He pressed, looking for an answer, not because he was nosy, but because he wanted to help her.

"It's complicated, like those dreams I told you about." She admitted to him. "It's my fault really, but I just can't get it out of my head."

"It's okay Ymir, you can tell me." He assured her, giving her a smile. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Ymir looked at him for a second and decided 'fuck it', moving herself in front of him, she leaned down and smashed her lips into his, not giving him a chance to process what happened before she pulled away.

"Y-Ymir!" He blushed red, not expecting that at all. "I-"

"I thought that doing that would get the thoughts of you out of my head." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "I don't care what you do with those other girls you've seduced, but when you're older, you get one shot to impress me, otherwise you lose your chance." She told him. "Oh and tell anyone about this and I'll castrate you." Ymir didn't give the boy a chance to respond before she walked away, leaving him to his own devices.

"I reckon you should tell everyone what she just did." Lady Tybur spoke up from out of the blue. "Even if she does castrate you, they'll grow back... well I think they will."

Sebastian just ignored her, still trying to process what just happened, eventually snapping out of it and heading to get changed and head for dinner.

During dinner, Sebastian had taken up his usual spot next to Mikasa, while Armin was explaining something to Erin about ODM experts.

"Just for a second. That's how you save fuel. Just let the momentum do the work for you." He could her Jeanne talking from the other table.

"Still, that's pretty advanced." The guy sitting across from her pointed out.

"Duh, it's called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." Jeanne bragged, glancing to the table next to hers, looking at Sebastian. "You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut. The MP only recruit the best."

"Man that'd be amazing." Marco spoke up. "Working within a stones throw of the King, no greater honour that that."

"Shut up Marco." Jeanne slapped her bestf riend on the back of his head, leaning right into his face. "We're not children, you can drop the misty eyed BS. Honour doesn't have any damn part of it, you just want a nice cushy job in the interior playing glorified sentry."

"That's not true!" Marco shot back at her. "That's not me at all."

"Listen to you guys." Erin interrupted their conversation. "Interior? Five years ago this was part of it."

"You got a point to make friend?" Jeanne asked her, irritated that she had to talk to Erin. "I'm right here."

"Poor Jeanne, so misguided, and besides, I don't think your head will fit in the interior anyway." Jeanne's eye twitched at that joke, some others giggling a bit, even Sebastian couldn't help a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"Very funny." Jeanne hissed, seeing that there were others laughing at her.

"Seems backwards to me, fine tuning your Titan killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere you'll never see one." Erin pointed out.

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed?" Jeanne retorted. "No thanks, I'll pass. Better to play the system than get gnawed on."

"You son of a bitch!" Erin stood up from her seat.

"Bring it on you little bastard!" Jeanne got up as well, squaring off with the shorter brunette as Erin grabbed her shirt.

"Girls please." Sebastian stood up before Mikasa could since he was closer, taking Erin's hand into his own and bringing it down. Erin glared at him for a second, but eventually relented.

"You think you can judge me?!" Jeanne shouted as she grabbed Erin's shirt.

"Huh?! You rip my shirt and you're dead!" Erin threatened her.

"I don't give a damn about your shirt!" Jeanne yelled back. "You piss me off!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

Everyone was watching the scene unfold, even Mikasa and Sebastian gave up on trying to calm Erin down, and it seemed like they were right to do so as Erin sweeped Jeanne's legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damnit." Jeanne rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. "What the hell was that move?" She demanded to know.

"Little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass." Erin glared hard at her. "You honestly believe the Military Police are the ticket to the good life? You're not a soldier... you're a joke."

The room went dead silent at that, the crickets outside making enough noise to be heard, that was until the door creaked open, with Shadis poking his head inside.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now?" He creepily asked. "I do hope everything's alright."

Erin and Jeanne both sat down at the table. No one daring to say a single word.

Mikasa suddenly raised her hand and spoke. "Sasha passed some gas Commandant."

Sasha looked mortified at Mikasa's lies about her, while everyone else was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shadis asked, making Sasha feel even worse with the fact that he believed it. "For the love of god, learn some self control." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Erin and Jeanne continued to glare at each other while Sasha moved over to their table to cry about Mikasa selling her out, which Mikasa responded by stuffing her bread into Sasha's mouth.

While his friends were a little strange, Sebastian wouldn't swap this experience for anything.

 **A/N- A shorter chapter this time, but with a few new plot progression points, like bonding with Krista, and Ymir's unlikely confession to him. What will happen next time? Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**

Also, if there are any females (or genderbent males) that you want added to the Harem, please leave a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	13. First Time for Everthing

**A/N- All American Autor- His mother will return in the story, however, it won't be for a while yet since they are on two separate land masses.**

The last year had passed so quickly for Sebastian, learning how to use the ODM gear effectively, putting him in the top tier bracket of the trainees like Mikasa, Jeanne, Reina, Bertha and Annie.

As he got older, the training got easier, especially since the Warrior Cadet training was a lot harsher and demanding than the training on this Island, and since he started when he was five, he was used to running himself into the ground by now.

A lot of things had happened in the past year, most notably the Wasteland Navigation Exercise, where the Cadets were assigned into two teams and had to navigate through the terrain, take a flag and return to the starting point.

Midway through the exercise, they group Sebastian was in was attacked and held at gunpoint by bandits looking to steal their ODM gear, successful taking the gear and also taking Krista with them as a deterrent to stop them from going after them.

Of course the deterrent didn't work, with everyone in the group agreeing to rescue Krista by any means.

Sebastian had pondered sneaking away and donning his Titan form to take her back, angered beyond belief that his friend had been kidnapped, but ultimately he decided against it, because a Titan spotted within the Walls would only cause panic and chaos would ensue, no matter what his intentions were.

Armin had come up with the plan to rescue Krista by blocking off the main exit to the forest, tasking Mina, Sasha and Connie to do that. She and Marco would signal the others to when the carriages were passing by, while Erin, Jeanne and Sebastian waited in the trees to drop down.

They decided between them that Sebastian would take the first carriage, while Jeanne and Erin would take the second as long as they worked together to save Krista.

Everything seemed to be going great, until one of the men in the carriage that Sebastian had dropped into fired his rifle at him.

Sebastian's body jerked back slightly, feeling an abnormal amount of pain from his abdomen he touched it with his fingers, only to feel a thick liquid on his fingers, and the pooling amount of red on his white shirt made it painfully obvious that he had been shot.

"No!" Krista screamed in horror at the blood pouring onto his shirt. "Sebastian!"

"Little shit." The man who shot him growled out. "That'll teach you for messing with our-" He was cut off as Krista tackled him to the floor of the carriage, her hands may haven been cuffed, but she could still fight thanks to Sebastian's teachings.

"You monster!" Krista screamed at him, wailing away at him as he tried to keep his arms in front of his face to protect himself. "He was my friend! And you killed him!"

Krista was yanked off the man before she could do anymore damage to him, thrashing about in the grip of whoever it was that had a hold of her. "Let me go! I'll kick your ass!"

"Stop struggling Krista, it's me." It was Sebastian's voice, but how? "Sebastian?" She turned round to see that it was him. "How?" She looked down to see where the bullet went in, but there was no wound anywhere in sight.

"How the fuck are you still standing?" The man stood back up. "Guess I'll have to shoot you again then."

Before the man could react though, Sebastian had shot forward with a knife in his hand, plunging it into his throat, warm red blood pouring out of the wound as the man gurgled on his own blood.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian whispered to him. "I can't let you get away with what you saw."

"S-Sebastian." Krista was stood behind him, looking at what happened in shock, he was always so kind and gentle. "Why did you do that? What happened to you?"

"Krista." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You can't tell anyone what you saw here today, not even Ymir!"

"You're scaring me!" She yelled, both of them wobbling as the speeding carriage hit a rock. "Please let me go!"

"Not until you promise to not say anything!" He sounded scared and desperate now. "Please Krista, I won't hurt you, I promise, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this." He pointed to where he had been shot. "Please?"

"A-Alright." Krista relented after seeing the look in his eye, he was on the verge of tears. "But you have to explain to me later on, okay?"

"I will." He vigorously nodded his head, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you." He almost started crying at her kindness, but he held it in, instead ripping his shirt further to make it look like it was torn off in the scuffle, and not because he was shot.

Once everything was said and done, the other bandits were arrested by the MP, but Sebastian still had to explain what had happened to Shadis.

"So you claim your shirt was torn in the scuffle between you and the dead bandit?" Shadis asked him for further clarification. "And just so we're clear, it wasn't your blood on your shirt, was it?"

"That is correct Sir." Sebastian nodded as he stood across from the head Instructor. "I did it all to save Krista, punish me if you're going to Sir, she did nothing wrong."

"You believe you did something wrong?" Shadis questioned him. "Who am I to judge what you did right and wrong when I wasn't there?"

"But Sir, I killed that man." Sebastian looked Shadis rather confused.

"Unless you planned his murder I don't want to hear it." Shadis sharply replied. "The MP's will only arrest you if they think you did, and considering they're already gone, I don't think they'll be back." Shadis told him. "Now get lost maggot!"

Sebastian quickly scurried out of Shadis' office, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Krista, eventually settling on telling her the truth when they met up later that night in the forest.

Wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself from getting cold because of the breeze, Krista continued along the path that Sebastian had told her to follow.

She had made absolutely sure that no one had seen her leave, especially Ymir. He said that no one else could find out about this and she wasn't about to break his trust, not over something that was probably insignificant anyway.

She continued walking, thinking about what happened earlier that day, he was shot, she saw it, but it had healed like nothing had happened, so how did he do it?

" _Maybe he can use magic?_ " Krista mused to herself. " _No, that's stupid, magic isn't real, maybe he just wasn't shot? But why the sudden need for secrecy?_ " It was too difficult to put together, so she would just have to let him explain it to her.

She reached a large clearing in the forest and spotted him sitting in the middle of it, and approached him like shd usually would.

"I wasn't sure if you would turn up or not." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Not a lot of people would have the courage to willingly come into a forest alone with someone they watched stab someone to death."

"You only did that to come to my defense." Krista countered. "Without you I could have been killed, or dragged off by those men to the Underground District and be sold into slavery."

"Krista, while I wanted nothing more than to ensure your safety, I didn't kill him because of you." He told her, which confused Krista a little. "I did it to protect myself from being found out."

"I don't understand Sebastian." Krista was even more confused now. "What do you mean by being found out? How does that relate to this at all?"

"I think that it would be easier to show you than explain." He replied. "You'll need to stand back for this."

"What are you going to do?" Krista was getting concerned now.

"I'm not going to let you leave before we can talk this out." He replied, producing a knife from his back pocket and holding it to his palm. "I want you to know I'm in control, I'm always in control, I won't hurt you I promise."

Krista was worried when she saw the knife, but the next thing she saw was a blinding light and a wave of hot winds, having to cover her eyes until the winds died down completely.

When she removed her hand, the only thing that went through her mind was terror, pure and utter fear. Standing about twenty feet away from her was a Titan, sixteen metres tall and pure white from top to bottom.

"W-What?" Krista whispered, unable to comprehend where the Titan had come from, or where Sebastian had gone. In fact, she was only starting to register that she was being picked up in the palm of the Titan's hand.

"Wait! Please don't eat me!" She cried out, falling on her backside as she ran out of room to scramble away. "I don't want to die, not like this." Tears were pouring out of the girls eyes as she crawled up into a ball, struggling to see a way out of this.

" **Krista**." A deep voice rumbled from right above her. " **It's me, Sebastian**."

"Huh?" Krista opened her eyes to see the face of the Titan right next to her, but it wasn't trying to eat her, instead it was just looking at her, like it was concerned.

"Sebastian?" She finally put it together, watching the Titan nod it's head at her realisation. "But... but how? How is that you? How is this even possible?" His actions had brought about more questions than answers to her, but this was probably how he managed to heal himself from that gunshot.

Standing up in the palm of his hand, Krista decided to be bold, bolder than she had ever been before in her life. She slowly moved across his hand until she was right in his face, and slowly reached her hand out to him, touching his cheek with her soft hand ever so gently.

She smiled when she saw his eyes close and his head lean into her touch, this was definitely the Sebastian that she knew, kind and gentle, even when he was sixteen metres tall.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" She asked, it was obvious, but the way he nodded told her that he wasn't confident at all. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone about this." She reassured him. "Your secret is safe with me."

Hearing her say that made his heart swell, to hear that she would keep his secret safe, and also the fact that she would willingly touch him while he was in this form also made him want to protect her, even more than he already wanted to as his friend.

His other hand was brought up to his face, holding out a lone index finger to Krista. She looked at it and realised what he wanted to do, so she gestured for him to move it closer, eventually pressing her head against his finger and leaning into his own touch.

Krista was a little startled when she heard him start to purr, her face heating up a little when she realised how much he was enjoying this, and how much it probably meant to him that she promised to keep this a secret.

"Can you come out of there please Sebastian?" Krista asked, because as much as she was enjoying this, she wanted to talk to him face to face again. So he let her down to the ground gently as she watched him pull a large and shiny crystal out of the ground, pull something away from it as the Titan collapsed immediately, the steam forming a shield around him until she saw him emerge from it, looking the same but a little sweaty.

"Krista." He started off with. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I'll do whatever you ask, but you can't tell anyone about this."

"Stop."

"I'll do anything you ask, I'll even leave the Cadets if that's what you want." He continued rambling on.

"Stop!" Krista yelled suddenly to get his attention. "I'm not going to tell anyone Sebastian, and I won't ask you to do anything." She told him firmly. "You're my friend and you're obviously scared about people finding out about this, so I'll keep your secret, you have my word."

"You... you really mean that?" He asked her, which she nodded to him. "And you'll keep being my friend?"

Krista nodded again, not expecting the barrage of raw emotion that was about to come her way as he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her in the tightest hug he possibly could, squeezing the life out of her as he cried tears of happiness.

"Thank you Krista. Thank you so much." He said, his voice breaking slightly as he did, while Krista wrapped her arms around him as strongly as she could, reciprocating his feelings, knowing what it was like to be alone, with nobody to trust, to talk to, she knew it very well, and that's why she was determined to not make him go through what she went through.

Krista pulled away ever so slightly to look at his face, giving him the warmest smile she could give him. His eyes were teary and a little bit red. It was a look she never wanted to see on his face ever again.

(Year 849)

The year had passed so quickly, and now Sebastian was fifteen, and he was growing into an adult, but he was still a teenager at heart despite how mature he acted, and alone with being a teenager came certain... needs as he was once told by Frieda.

Needs that he couldn't get rid of until his desire had been sated. He felt dirty for thinking these thoughts he would occasionally have, but apparently it was normal to have these thoughts and desires, or at least that's what the Doctor in charge of the Cadet's sexual education had explained to them.

Of course the only way to make these desires disappear or to at least back down was to act on them. Sebastian had never given it a thought since he and Frieda had parted ways two years ago, but the temptation was always there for him.

He was surrounded by pretty and beautiful girls, three of them in a relationship with him, no matter how he put it, it would always sound a little weird.

Mikasa was only fourteen at this point, so that was a big no from him. He had morals and the age of consent in Marley was sixteen, but here in Paradis it was only fifteen.

Reina was an option to take his virginity away from him since she was sixteen, the only problem with her was that she would probably brag about taking it from him, which could lead to a whole new pile of trouble if Shadis or any of the other Instructors got wind of it.

That's why he was waiting inside the Male barracks for Bertha to turn up. It was late and everyone else was asleep, so as long as they were quiet, nobody would know what they were up to. It also helped that he had a top bunk against the wall to himself.

Sitting in complete silence, doing nothing but twiddle nervously with his thumbs, the only other sounds in the room were the faint snores of the other males still sleeping in the room, until the sound of the door opening could barely be heard, along with footsteps accompanied by the odd creaking sound of the wooden floorboards.

The figure in the darkness was tall and feminine, only one person Sebastian knew of was that tall, and the face of Bertha was revealed to him as she stopped in front of his bunk, greeting him silently as she clambered on up, sitting across from him, wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of short shorts, there was even specs of dirt on her feet that she failed to wipe off properly.

"Hey..." He greeted with a small blush, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

"Hey..." She replied, swallowing a lump in her throat, obviously just as or even more nervous than he was.

"I-I'm glad you came." He whispered to her. "I wasn't sure if you would come or not." He scratched his cheek a little awkwardly. "I know this isn't ideal, b-but you can leave if you want, I won't keep you here."

"N-No it's alright." She replied a little too quickly to sound calm. "I-I know what we're going to do, I... I'm not going to back out now."

"O-Okay then." He fidgeted on the spot a little nervously. "H-How should we start?"

"Oh... well I didn't think about that." Bertha admitted to him. "I thought you would take control, I-I've never done this before."

"I haven't either Bertha, it's okay." He reassured her. "Here, I'll start, okay?" He asked, getting a nod from her in return.

Seeing her nod, first of all he removed his own shirt, revealing his upper body and torso to her. While he wasn't built like some of the bigger guys were, he definitely had some lean muscle, and a six pack on his abdomen, a sign of the training he had been through all his life.

"Y-You look... um..." Bertha bit her lip as she looked at his body, she couldn't lie, he looked good, really good to her, and before she knew it, he was straddling her lap, a knee on either side of her.

"I'm going to kiss you now Bertha." He told her, looking into her eyes for a sign of resistance, but found none, so he took the initiative before she could and pressed his lips onto hers.

As they kissed, his hands ran up her bare shoulders, rubbing along the bare flesh in an attempt to encourage her to make her own movements. He was successful in his endeavour, with Bertha trailing one hand up his front and one on his bare back, her sift touch and smooth fingers tickling him slightly which she noticed as he shivered a little and moaned softly into her mouth.

They continued kissing, each time they did it become more and more passionate, with Sebastian reaching to untie her hair, letting her black locks fall freely to her shoulders, separating from her for a second.

"You look really pretty with your hair down Bertha." He told her truthfully, his face tinted red and trying to catch his breath.

"Y-You think so?" She asked, her face red as well, except her cheeks were heating up now as she became a little flustered. "I-I always keep it tied up..."

"You can still do that." He told her, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just telling you what I think, that's all."

"Well if that's what you think... I'll leave it untied when I'm with you." She told him, liking the fact that his lips were moving across her cheek now, slowly inching towards her neck and shoulder.

"That's good..." He muttered against her skin, his hot breath feeling like it was burning her from the inside.

When she felt his breath against her neck, her entire body stilled for a moment as she knew what was about to come, breathing out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in when his lips pressed against her neck, a hand automatically going to his blonde hair to hold him in place, to stop him from moving away, and more importantly, to tell him to do it some more.

Eager to impress his tallest girlfriend, Sebastian kissed away at her neck, loving the way she held him in place, peppering her neck with kisses all the way up and down, her constant sighs and loud breaths were like music to his ears, telling him where to target and to keep going.

Tentatively, he started to suck on her neck instead of just kissing her there, feeling her grip on his hair tighten and her breath hitch when he sucked on the base of her neck. So he did it again, and again until there was a bright red mark left behind, like he had marked her as his.

"S-Sebastian, you're being so rough with your lips." She breathed out. "Keep doing it, but on my shoulder this time."

Obliging her request, he slid his lips across her shoulder, having to move the strap of her tank top out the way to give him full access. Pressing his lips hotly and roughly against her collar bone, Bertha had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning and potentially waking anyone else up.

His lips on her skin, his breath heating her up, the fire in her stomach couldn't be controlled, she wanted him, she wanted him sooner rather than later, that was for sure.

Pushing him slightly away from her, she used the space and time to remove her tank top completely, fully exposing her top half to him, his eyes looking slightly down at her bare breasts.

"I know they're not as big as Reina's, but I hope that you like them." She shyly spoke to him.

"It doesn't matter how big they are." He replied to her, reaching out with his hand to cup one of her breasts. "The only thing that matters to me is the person they belong to." He gave he breast a gentle squeeze, Bertha giving out a small moan in satisfaction.

Something Sebastian was glad about right now was when Frieda had taught him how to please a woman, or was it just how to please her? Anyway, it meant that he ag least had an inkling of what to do in this situation, no matter how nervous or shy he was, he still wanted her to feel good.

Taking the initiative in this situation, Sebastian pushed her down onto her back, a hand softly squeezing each breast as he eagerly kissed her neck, nipping and biting softly at the skin, making sure not to hurt her with his ministrations.

Constantly sighing and letting out soft moans at his touch, Bertha was surprised when his lips left her neck for a moment and then felt them on her nipple.

"S-Sebastian!" She gasped quietly. "That feels..." She bit her lip a little harder when he sucked on her nipple like a baby would, arching her back slightly as he did. "Keep going... please."

Suckling on her hardened nipple like an infant, Sebastian switched from right to left, giving each one the same amount of attention with his mouth, making sure to continually squeeze the breast that wasn't in his mouth, all while Bertha ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles as her body twitched and her back constantly arched slightly, pleasure constantly building up inside her.

Slowly but surely, his right hand trailed down her abdomen, tracing each muscle she had there, until his hand reached the waistband of her shorts, stopping before going any further without permission.

"Bertha..." He took his mouth off her nipple for the moment. "Can I...?" He gestured down below where his fingers were patiently waiting for her approval.

"Yes, but please be gentle." She requested, giving him the go ahead.

Kissing her in thanks, his hand slowly slipped into her shorts, his fingers coming into contact with her lower lips, that were soaked in arousal at the activities they had been partaking in.

"You're so wet Bertha." He whispered against her lips, talking a surprisingly confident tone for the moment. "Is this because of me?"

"Y-Yes it is." She squeaked out, slightly embarrassed at the tone he was using, it was so confident and so... sexy. "Only you make me feel this way, so please make me feel even better."

"As you wish." He muttered as he kissed her again, rubbing his fingers up and down her womanhood, feeling her body twitching and her hips bucking as his palm brushed against a small nub on top.

Slowly pressing two fingers inside of her, he gently began rocking his fingers inside of her, constantly kissing her to keep her quiet enough so that no one would hear them. He rocked his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, feeling the wetness of her walls slicking his fingers up, letting him pump them faster with the reduced risk of friction burns for both of them.

While her back arched uncontrollably when he pressed even deeper into her, her leg rubbed up against his own shorts, feeling something hard poking against her, she kept her leg there, rubbing the tent formed in his shorts, knowing exactly what it was.

He was starting to get just as aroused as she was to be honest, his fingers felt warm and her insides were slowly tightening around them, and his erection pressed against her leg only made him want her even more now, rocking his hand even harder as he began to move his own hips, grinding against her leg.

"I want you Bertha..." He told her, his face red, not with embarrassment, he was horny, horny for her. "I want you so much..."

She couldn't help but blush at his declaration, the fact that he said it so quietly made it even better, not to mention his fingers were working wonders on her, and his hard on grinding against her bare leg wasn't leaving much to her imagination.

When he kissed her again to keep her moans down, she slid her own hand down his abdomen, sneaking it into his shorts and grasping his penis in her hands. If felt hot against her cold hands, and the way his hips shot forward at her touch told her he liked it.

"Your hands are so cold Bertha..." He shivered a little as he felt her slowly start to stroke him. "You're doing that to me, and it feels really good."

"If you want, we can do something that will make us both feel good." Bertha suggested. "I know it might hurt for me, but it's something I want to do now."

"Are you sure Bertha?" He asked her, slowing the movements of his fingers to almost a complete halt. "We don't have to go that far, I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

"It's alright Sebastian." She told him, looking into his caring eyes. "I want this, I know you do too, so let's just do it."

Immediately, Sebastian removed his fingers from her and took off his own shorts, Bertha quickly doing the same, leaving the both fully naked in front of each other, but despite having his penis in her hand a few moments ago, it looked a bigger than she anticipated it to be.

"Well, um..." Bertha fidgeted a little, eventually settling for lying on her back and spreading her legs a little to tease him. "Please be gentle."

Nodding dumbly at her, he pushed her legs a little further apart, situating himself between them, the tip of his cock resting against her vagina.

Silently looking at her once again, she nodded to him, giving him the go ahead to proceed, so he grasped his penis and pushed the tip inside of her, pushing forward slowly until he came across her barrier, and pushed himself past it, bottoming out inside her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he saw the pained look on her face.

"Only a little bit." She waved off his concerns. "It's more uncomfortable than anything, wait a few seconds then start moving, it'll pass."

Waiting like she said, he pulled back when her breathing evened out a bit, then pushed back into her, he pulled back again, and pushed back into her once again, repeating the action until a rhythm was built up between the two.

It felt like heaven being inside of her, she was so tight and being able to thrust himself in and out of her, the warmth of being inside her was making him dizzy in pleasure, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up for.

On the other hand, Bertha was enjoying just as much, if not even more than Sebastian. He was filling her up and stretching her out, he was big, very big for his age, so it was no surprise that she was opening her legs wider to have him even deeper inside of her.

"S-Sebastian!" She whisper shouted, trying her best to contain her pleasure to just the two of them. "Y-You're so big, and it feels so good..."

"You feel amazing too Bertha..." He moaned out a little, a hand on her hip and his other on her abdomen, using it to keep himself going at a steady pace and to discretely feel her hard abdomen all the time, he seemed to have a thing for abs.

"Oh my god..." She whisper moaned as she bit on her lip, grasping at the bed sheets in an attempt to relieve the pressure building up inside of her, she loved the way that he was thrusting inside of her, the way that he looked at her with such care and compassion in his eyes, she loved him, there was nothing else to say.

"Bertha... I can't hold it in much longer." He told her, speeding up his thrusting to the point where he was pounding into her, the soft sounds of his hips slapping against her skin every time his cock went in and out of her dripping vagina.

Lazily, he dragged his hand across her sweat covered abdomen and down to where they were connected, rubbing the small nub at the top, leaning down to kiss her deeply at the same time silencing her as he simultaneously thrusted into her even harder, wanting her to release before he did.

"Mmm..." Was all Bertha could say as her mouth was attacked by his own, feeling him playing with her clit, his penis hitting as deep as he could get it was making her putty underneath him.

She was writhing around in pure bliss, she was on the verge of her orgasm, she was tightening around his length, feeling like she was trying to milk him with every squeeze as he kept pounding into her, their sweat covered bodies colliding together with a love born back in Marley, but had blossomed on Paradis.

When she finally came, the only thing between her scream of pleasure and waking the whole cabin of boys up was his mouth, her moans of ecstasy being absorbed by his own mouth as she drizzled all over his cock, her toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of her head.

With the last of his remaining willpower, Sebastian barely managed to pull out as he sat up on his knees as he blew his load all over her stomach, coating her abdomen in his milky white semen.

"That was..." He was trying to catch his breath, sweat dripping off his forehead and down his chest.

"I know..." She was in just as bad a state, but she moved a finger down to her cum coated stomach and brought it back up to her lips, tasting it for herself. "It's... not that bad, a little salty, but it's not disgusting."

"Oh... y-you like the taste?" He turned a little red at her actions, despite having watched Frieda swallow his load before, she had never scooped it off her body before.

"Yeah, but..." She sat up and glanced around the room. "I should be going now, before anyone wakes up."

"You're not leaving." He pouted at her, forcing her back down on the bed. "You're spending the night with me, that's that."

"But we're both covered in sweat." She protested. "And I'm still covered in your... you know..."

"I don't care." He swiftly replied, wrapping his legs around hers and burying his head into her chest, right under her chin. "We can wash up tomorrow morning, that's what the showers are for."

"What if someone sees me?" She asked. "We could get into a lot if trouble if we get caught."

"It doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I'm with you right now." He raised his head a little to look into her eyes. "I love you Bertha, and the small chance that Shadis catches us isn't going to change that."

She blushed at his words as he buried himself into her chest again, an arm wrapped around her upper body to keep her in place.

" _He said he loved me._ " Bertha thought to herself. " _He loves me._ " She glanced down to the now sleeping blonde boy, cutely snoozing away on her chest. "I love you too Sebastian." She whispered. "I just hope I can be brave enough to tell you one day."

 **A/N- Another chapter is here, and now Krista knows his secret and is willing to keep it to keep him happy. But now he is no longer an innocent little virgin, I hope I surprised you with my choice of who would take it from him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

Also, if there are any females (or genderbent males) that you want added to the Harem, please leave a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	14. The Girl Named After A Goddess

**A/N- Quick note to anyone that reads my other story, Big Brother Knows Best. I will be trying to upload that more consistently from now on. Onto the chapter!**

It had been a week since Sebastian and Bertha had partaken in their night of passion and love with each other.

To the average person, nobody would have been able to tell any difference between the two, but to a trained eye like Reina, who had known the two of them since they were kids, there was something off about the two of them.

Sebastian had a kind of glow about him, and while his smile could make Reina weak at the knees for him, there was something oddly erotic about his smile now, almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, making him more relaxed and in turn, even better to stare... to look at, because Reina definitely never stared at him, that would be creepy.

Bertha on the other hand was a little easier to read, often she would start daydreaming with a smile on her face, and would blush and become flustered when someone asked her what she was thinking about.

Then there was the fact that she had ditched her at meal times in favour of sitting with Sebastian, at a table with Erin, Armin and Mikasa. While there wasn't anything wrong with that, Reina thought it was a bit strange, especially since they always ate together during meal times.

The way she sat next to him was peculiar as well, she would fidget a lot as if she was nervous, and she would sit very close to him, closer than Mikasa would, and she was downright possessive of him, so it was quite a sight to see.

At one point Reina thought whe was reading into it too much, but when she remembered that she woke up last week to see that Bertha wasn't there, she began to put the pieces together.

At first she didn't believe it, neither of them had the guts or the confidence to ask for something like that, but all the signs were there, so Reina decided to go to the source of all her internal confusion.

So that's why, a week after his first sexual experience with Bertha, Sebastian was on his bed, on his back, clad in only his shorts while Reina was straddling him, only wearing her own shorts as she pressed herself deep into his crotch, feeling his penis starting to harden through the clothing.

"R-Reina..." He whispered as loud as he dared, his face flushed red at the speed that she had gotten onto his bed and stripped them both half naked, they had only kissed once since she got on the bed. "You're being so rough, you should slow down a bit."

"Where's the fun in that." She grinned at him, hovering above him as she pinned his body down with her hands, starting to move her hips back and forth. "Wouldn't it be better to get straight to it?" She asked, before looking away from him. "But then again, I don't know how you like it, unlike Bertha..."

"Reina I-"

"Don't apologise for it." She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "It's my fault really, I wanted your innocence for myself, but I spent too long dancing around the issue." She admitted, holding back a moan of pleasure at the grinding she was doing on his growing shaft. "The only positive to come out of this situation is that I still havd my virginity to give to you, and the fact that you have some experience."

"I-I wouldn't say that I have experienced." He blushed again and looked away shyly, which only made Reina want him even more now. "I-It was only one night, so I'm hardly an expert or anything."

"You've still had sex more times than me, so it counts as experience in my book." She winked down at him. "Is there anything I should know before we start?" She leaned her body down to his, pressing her breasts into his chest, feeling her hardened nipples rubbing against him. "Anything in particular you like, or do you not care?"

"Well... uh..." He didn't know how to answer that, so he just stuttered as his face flushed a faint pink colour as he started to subconsciously grind against her, because the way she did it made him start to ache with desire.

"You're so cute when you stutter." She whispered to him, making him flush even more. "It only adds to the attraction that I feel for you, it's like an addictive, something I can't get enough of."

"You- you really mean that?" He asked, a surprised look etching it's way onto his face. "I knew that you liked me, but I never thought that you would find me addictive, I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted to be honest."

Reina leaned into his ear to whisper. "Well, if I were you and a total hottie like me was half naked and keeping me pinned to the bed, I would take it as a compliment." She bit gently on his earlobe, blowing into it as she pulled away. "A very big compliment."

"Y-Yes, I'm very flattered that you feel this way about me Reina." He smiled at her, despite the fact that her face was about two inches away from his own. "You make me feel that way as well Reina... I really like you-mmm-"

Reina had enough of his cute ramblings and silenced him with a kiss. Starting off softly, letting him work his way into it so she could quickly learn what to do, her hands moved to cup his neck and support his head better, while his hands tangled themselves into her hair, running his hands through her blonde tresses and scraping his nails against her scalp.

Liking what he was doing, Reina decided it was time to step it up a notch, kissing him deeper and with much more force behind it, tracing her tongue across his lips until they parted, allowing her access to his warm and wet mouth.

Her tongue glided across the front of his teeth and the back of his gums, moving it further into his mouth her tongue came into contact with his, flicking it with her own, savouring the sweet tase of his mouth.

Pulling away so they could catch their breath, she didn't waste any time in kissing him again, giving him no chance to fight back as she took control of his mouth, dominating his tongue as she was practically shoving her tongue down his throat, the vibrations created with the moans he was giving out made her feel a sense of accomplishment.

Feeling him starting to writhe beneath her was a huge turn on for her, so she increased the speed that she was dry humping him, which made him moan and writhe even more, so she saw it as a win-win.

"I can feel how big you are..." She whispered to him once she stopped her assault on his mouth. "I can feel the want coming off of you, I know you want this, so why don't we skip the foreplay and just get to it?"

"R-Reina, y-you don't know what you're doing though." He protested, not that she minded of course, she found it reassuring that he wanted what was best for her.

"True, but I've been told that I'm a capable leader." She kissed him on the nose to try and make him even more flustered. "I want you to scream my name while I ride you to hell and back."

"B-But that'll wake everyone up!" He whispered back to her, swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly realising how dry it was becoming. "We need to be quiet, I don't want anyone to see us..."

"Hmm, that's probably a good idea, though I still want to see you begging for me, guess I'll have to keep you silent somehow." She replied, sitting up and getting off of him, starting to remove her shorts. "Take yours off too, unless you want me to rip a hole in them."

"N-No, I'll take them off." He flushed at the thought of her tearing a hole in his shorts, letting his penis spring free, shaking those thoughts away, he gingerly removed his owm shorts, leaving him as naked as she was at the moment.

"Well... you're big." Reina said as she glanced down to look at his size. "That whole thing inside of me, I don't know whether to be afraid or excited." She crawled over to him, pushing him down onto his back once again, straddling his hips, keeping him in place with her powerful thighs.

His penis was now trapped underneath her very wet opening, grinding herself on his manhood, soaking it with her juices as best she could before it went inside of her, hearing him whimper as he tried to keep quiet was intoxicating to her, but right now she wanted him inside of her, stretching her out.

She was imagining it rather than doing it, him under her spell, so enchanted with her as she rode him to hell and back, bouncing up and down as she fucked him furiously, but why should she have to imagine that when the real thing was pressing up against her.

Sitting up ever so slightly, she wrapped her hand around his cock, jerking it a few times to make sure he was at maximum length and width, sitting up even more as she held it upright, the tip pressing against her entrance, she was about to slam herself down on his entire length to see what it would feel like, but his voice stopped her.

"Please don't hurt yourself Reina." He pleaded as he recognised what she was about to do. "It'll feel good, I promise, but don't hurt yourself for me... please."

A finger to his lips stopped him from saying any more. "I should have expected that from you, but alright, I won't hurt myself." She told him. "But you should relax, because I'm gonna show you how good I can be."

Satisfied with his reddening cheeks, she reluctantly, but slowly sat herself down onto him, wiggling her hips to help the transition down to the base of his shaft, managing to take him all in one go, she wiggled her hips again, feeling no pain, but instead a rush of pleasure.

Planting her hands firmly onto his chest, she started moving her hips back and forth, deciding that despite her talk and teasing, it might be better to start off slowly and work her way up to what she promised him.

"Mmm, you're really big..." Reina bit her lip softly, feeling his hands moving up her arms to have something to hold onto, flexing her forearms and biceps to try and entice him more. "Do you like my muscles? I've gotten a lot bigger as I've grown up, don't you think so?"

"Y-Yeah you have." He agreed with her, feeling her muscled arms thoroughly as he constantly moved her hips back and forth, the tightness inside her squeezing him every time she moved on him. "I always told you that you could do it."

"I guess you did." She replied, a sweat starting to build up on both of them as she rode him, feeling the heat inside of their bodies pooling up intensely. "Looks like I'll have to reward you." She winked at him, a serious look donning her face suddenly as she upped her speed by a lot, more than doubling the amount of movements her hips were doing.

"Reina, you're so tight..." He told her. "You feel so good, I don't know how long I'm going to last at this rate..."

Decided to switch it up a little, Reina slowed to a halt, lifting herself from his cock, bringing him up with her and pushing him backwards to the wooden wall at one side of the wall end bed.

"You'll like this." She told him, straddling him once again in his sitting position, wasting no time in taking him inside of her once again. "Here..." She took his hands and guided them to her ass, placing one hand on each cheek. "You can squeeze and grope them, all I want you to do is help me up and down."

"O-Okay." He nodded shakily, his face only being in like with the top of her chest and her neck, and while he hadn't touched a girls rear before, he had plenty of experience thanks to Frieda's insistence on groping his.

Burying his head into her neck as he peppered it with small kisses and bites, he gave her ass a nervous squeeze to test the waters, then another, and a harder one, which he kept up until she lifted herself up and slammed back down onto his cock, now he understood why she wanted his hands there.

Now while he didn't think that he would last very long if he helped her with this, he wasn't going to deny her the pleasure she desired, if anything, her pleasure came before his, it was the same with Bertha, and would be the same with any other girl he was with.

"You can kiss my tits if you want to." She hiskily whispered into his ear. "In fact, just do it, it'll feel great for both of us."

Obliging her request, he trailed his mouth down her neck to her chest, kissing all the way around her breast before circling her nipple, running his tongue over it before sucking on it like he had done with Bertha.

While this was going on, he had tightened his grip on her ass, which was quite shapely and felt quite tight and fit, squeezing both of her cheeks as he helped her up and down, spearing her onto his penis, the length already hitting her insides as deep as possible.

"Fuck..." She whispered as he switched breasts, closing her eyes in an attempt to visualise her insides, feeling his cock stretching out as he started to add his own thrusts into the mix, the slapping of his hips meeting her own loud enough to hear clearly as his cock impaled her constantly and repeatedly. "You're... fucking huge Seb... you're gonna make me cum soon..."

She had thought about this happening for quite a while before now, and while his cock wasn't as big as this in her fantasies, he still felt amazing inside of her, hitting all the right spots, feeling him start to bring some of his own aggressiveness to the proverbial table, his thrusts somehow being timed perfectly with her riding to make it feel like complete ecstasy for her.

After bouncing on his cock for another few minutes, she could feel herself getting ever so close to the desperate release she needed, taking his head into her hands and craning his neck to look up at her.

"I'm so close... don't stop, no matter what I say..." She whispered before leaning her head down to kiss him aggressively, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she began to tighten exponentially around his penis, gripping him like a vice, trying to milk him for every last drop.

"F-Fuck..." That was the last word she uttered as her orgasm washed over her, her entire body filled to the brim with an unimaginable amount of pleasure as she came all over his cock, though as she tokd him, he didn't stop his upwards thrusting, meaning that her pleasure didn't stop after her orgasm had finished.

"Oh god... so big..." Her eyes widened as he continued thrusting upwards, slapping his hips against hers as he continued to pound into her, stretching her out far more than she thought he would be able to.

"Reina... I can feel it coming..." He was about to lose it like he had last week, howeve, not wanting to risk getting pregnant yet, Reina immediately got off of him, instead replacing her vagina with her mouth, her lips circling the head of his penis as she stroked the rest of his shaft furiously, pumping him as fast as she could, his wet and sticky cock tasting like her.

His hands weakly moved to her hair as he twitched and throbbed inside of her warm and wet mouth, her tongue teasing his tip just enough to send him over the edge. With a strained moan, his entire body tensed up as he exploded inside of her mouth, shooting ropes of his semen into the back of her throat, his cock constantly pulsing until there was no cum left to give.

Pulling away with a slight pop, Reina swallowed his load in two swallows, unable to swallow the entire load of salty sweet semen in one go.

Falling back onto the bed, dragging him with her, holding him close to her as his body was lazily draped across hers, her lips moved to his hair, leaving gentle pecks every so often.

"You're really good at this." Reina mumbled into his hair. "We'll have to make this a regular thing, with some more experience, you'll be even better, which is a win for me, you and any other girl you sleep with."

"You don't have to say things like that Reina." He buried himself into her shoulder, but she could faintly feel his cheeks getting hotter. "The only thing I'm thinking about right now is you, so please don't think like that."

"Hehe..." She chuckled nervously, though she was a little relieved to hear that. "You say the right things to keep a girl interested, what is it you like about me?"

"I don't like you Reina... I'm in love with you." He told her, which wasn't very surprising, but she didn't think he would say it so easily. "I love how strong you are, you're smart, loyal, caring, a great comrade to everyone, you're really pretty, and you have a nice body."

"Nice body?" She brought her hand to drift down his bare back. "Is there anything in particular about my body that you like?"

"W-Well... that's- I- you're body is great, it's beautiful just like the rest of you, that's all there is to say really."

"Hey, if you could get it up, would you want to go again?" She gave his ass a playful squeeze, but he involuntarily bucked his hips forward, grinding his penis against her leg, which she noticed had started to harden again. "Decent stamina too... I want you to do me hard, can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah I can... or at least I'll try." He fidgeted a little as he sat up, positioning himself at her entrance, but instead of just entering her, Reina had her right leg running parallel to his body, keeping it pressed firmly against his stomach and chest, while her other went around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

"God I love you..." Reina said to him right before he entered her, giving him the motivation to truly give her the best time imaginable.

He entered her quickly and roughly, his cock being able to easily slide into her slick entrance as he buried himself as deep as he could, pulling out and slamming himself back in.

He didn't care about the noise anymore, he didn't care about anyone waking up to find them going at it, all he cared about was that he was making love to a girl he loved deeply. So while she gripped the bedsheets, he gripped her leg with one hand and her waist with the other and just started pounding into her.

The two of them were never caught by anyone that night, but after a night of love, passion, aggression and rough love making, some of the recruits complained about the smell of sweat in the morning when they woke up, but Sebastian didn't care, all he cared about was the satisfied look on Reina's face when he woke up, being able to know that he gave her this happiness and satisfaction, and that was enough for him.

(Year 850, March)

The past few months had gone by with relatively nothing exciting happening for Sebastian... well at least not anything that anyone else knew about.

Right now he was currently finishing off the days training with some much needed stretches, with Krista joining him, which had led to Ymir tagging along, which he didn't mind, but he still remembered the kiss she gave him, but he didn't let it bother him in the slightest.

One would think that when in the presence of Krista, the gaze of anyone would be directed towards the so called 'Goddess' of the 104th, but while Ymir's attention was on Krista, she found her gaze to be more than often dragged across to Sebastian, and it wasn't like she was staring at his face, no, she was slightly behind him and she was staring at something lower.

He had a nice ass, and while Ymir wouldn't say that out loud to anyone else, she would be one of the first ones to acknowledge how nice it was. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, and the white uniform pants that they had to wear definitely helped show it off, especially since the pants were so tight.

It also didn't help that her bunk was above the one shared by Reina and Bertha, and if her hushed bragging was anything to go by, it seemed like the blondie was getting some serious action back in the boys barracks.

Now while she didn't peg him for a stud, he must have something good going for him if Reina was constantly bragging about how she had him to 'do her,' and while Ymir definitely felt something for Krista because she knew that they were the same, it was like her personality was being influenced when she was around him.

She didn't plan to kiss him last year, it had just happened on a whim, and while it wasn't the worst feeling in the world, it left her wanting more, which was why she said she would give him one chance to impress her. However, the only problem was that she was getting bored of waiting for him to make a move on her, but he wasn't exactly the type to make a move on anybody, so it seemed like it was up to her to make the first move.

"Hey blondie, how much longer we gotta do this for?" Ymir rudely asked, acting like she didn't care.

"Ymir! Don't be mean." Krista scolded her. "Sebastian is being kind enough to help us stretch after training. If you don't like it, you can leave." Krista defended him, while Ymir was her best friend, she felt a special connection with Sebastian, so she wasn't going to let anyone make him upset.

"It's alright Krista." He assured her. "I know this isn't for everybody." He turned to Ymir. "I'm glad you gave this a shot, even if you don't like it. Just you trying it out makes me happy." He smiled happily at her.

"Whatever." She huffed. "It's not like I enjoy shit like this anyway."

"Hold on." Krista looked at her a little confused. "I thought you said-"

"Now now Krista, that was a private conversation we had, no reason to tell blondie over here about it." She wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and brought them closer to her. "I'm sure blondie over here is nice enough to accept that, right?"

"Of course." He nodded in affirmation. "I'd never ask you to tell me something you didn't want to."

"See, this is why I despise you two the least out of all these idiots here." She smirked. "You're both too nice for your own good, you'll both put up with me no matter what I say."

"That's what friends do right?" Sebastian asked her. "I'll always be there if you need me Ymir, so will Krista, right?"

"Of course!" The fellow blonde quickly agreed with him. "We're all friends, so that's what we'll do."

As the three were in close contact with each other, the bell for dinner started to ring, though training had finished fifteen minutes ago, they were still on the fields.

"Hey Krista, me and blondie are gonna take a walk, there's something I wanna talk to him about." Ymir informed her.

"Oh, alright." Krista sounded a little sad at that. "Would you like me to save you both some food?"

"Na, we'll be fine." The freckled brunette assured her. "Besides, I think his stalker will save him food anyway."

"Mikasa isn't a stalker, she's just concerned about my safety." Sebastian denied it.

"I didn't say who it was, so you must think she has some stalker tendancies." She replied, a small grin on her face. "Come on blondie." She grabbed him by the wrist and led him towards the forest. "Daylight's burning as it is."

The walk into the forest was completely silent, and Ymir had let go of his hand a few seconds into the forest, expecting that he would follow her. He remembered walking past the outlook of the lake that they had talked about her dreams a few years ago, it was nice to reminisce about the past, but he couldn't dwell on it too much.

"Hey Ymir, are we going to the lake?" He spoke up to break the silence.

"How'd you figure that one out?" She sarcastically asked back. "It's not like we looked at it, then proceeded to walk down a hill towards it, you must be a genius to figure it out."

Instead of being insulted like most people would have been given her brash and confrontational personality, he just smiled instead. "That's something I admire about you Ymir, you're not afraid to say something you want to, although I wouldn't go about it like you do, I'd still like the confidence to do that sometimes."

"Is that because you can't say no when Reina asks you for sex?" She deadpanned, and given the way he blushed and looked away from her, it told her everything. "Not to sound like I care, but she doesn't force herself onto you?"

"No, nothing like that." He answered seriously, touched by her concern nevertheless. "She just gets a bit... excitable sometimes, and she seems to forget that my body has a limit too."

"As much as I'd love to hear about how great your sex life is. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She stopped as they approached the lake, the blue water shimmering in the light of thr setting sun, a golden glow setting upon the surface of the water.

"It's really pretty." Sebastian commented as he looked over at the water.

"I swear if you say just like me, I'm gonna break your fucking nose." She dryly told him before he could say anything else.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about." He asked her, skipping straight to the point. "You have taken me all the way out here, so it must be something important."

"Yeah, it is." She nodded, but it really wasn't that important, in fact, she was getting a little nervous about it, damn that Marcella girl and her memories of him, influencing her own feelings. God Ymir would strangle her if she could. "A while ago I told you that I'd give you one chance to impress me, and to be honest, I'm fucking bored of waiting for you to do something."

"Huh?" He was a little confused now. "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, annoyed at his obliviousness. "I like you... at least more than the rest of the losers here, and since I have to listen to Reina's constant bragging about you, I want you to do me."

"W-What?!" He stuttered, not prepared for that at all, his face turning all sorts of red. "B-But I thought you liked Krista, isn't that why you hang out with her so much?"

"I've just offered you my body, something that so many guys would jump at the chance to and take me before I could say another word, but you're only concern is that I like someone else?" She didn't believe him, no guy was that caring and observant.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be concerned about that?" He asked as if it was so simple. "You should be with someone you care about Ymir, not force yourself to do something you don't want to do because of a mistake you made last year."

"Hold on, are you saying that me kissing you was a mistake?!" Her face contorted into one of anger. "Who the hell are you to decide what decisions I make are mistakes?! I'll have you know that me kissing you was definitely not a mistake, my mind might be fucked up, but my feelings about you are clear, no matter where they came from."

"O-Oh, right..." He instinctively backed up a little, he didn't mean to make her mad, so he would have to find a way to defuse the situation. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Ymir, I don't know anything about your feelings, but if you want to talk then I'm all ears."

"He says as he backs away from me." She glared at him, taking a step closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Are you afraid of me Sebastian?"

"Should I be?" He tried the smart answer, at the moment he was a little scared, but his mother once told him that he should be terrified of women, especially angry ones.

"Don't be fucking smart with me. I can see it in your eyes, you're scared of me right now." She observed, making him step backwards even more. "Didn't anyone tell you to never anger a Goddess?"

"Y-You know what your name means?"

"Of course I do, fat lot of help it was, made my life into a living hell for years." She growled, continuing to advance towards him. "I finally get a second shot at life, to do things my way, but instead I'm here with you, trying to figure out whether or not I should actually go through with this."

"Ymir, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He told her, backing up until he felt his back hit a tree. "I'll forget about this, I won't tell anyone."

Her nostrils flared at his words, slamming her hands onto the tree, either side of his head, keeping him pinned in place, looking down into his eyes. "When the fuck did I say I wanted you to forget about this?" She hissed at him. "I said I wanted you to do me, I know you've fucked other girls before, so you shouldn't be completely useless, right?"

"W-Well I-I haven't asked... but they did look... well, happy, or satisfied." He nervously scratched his cheek. "B-But you probably don't care about that." He couldn't look her in the eyes, so he decided to look at the ground.

As gentle as she could be, Ymir lifted his chin with her index finger, making him look her in the eyes. Usually her golden brown eyes were intimidating, but this time they were different, they were soft, and she looked like she cared.

Wanting to toy with him a little, her thumb made it's way towards his lips, caressing the bottom one until he opened up, allowing her thumb inside of his mouth. "I'm touched that you care enough to stop me because you don't think I want this, but I do." She said, caressing under his chin while he sucked on her thumb. "I want you to fuck me hard, and no amount of attempts you make will change my mind. I want this, the only question is... do you?"

His face flushed a faint red colour, swalling nervously on her thumb, he nodded shyly, which was the only invitation that Ymir needed, because while she wanted him to give her a good screwing, there was no harm in having her way with him before they got that far.

Removing her thumb from his mouth, her hands went down and picked him up by his ass, bringing his head level with hers while his legs locked themselves around her waist, his back firmly against the tree, moaning softly each time she continually felt and groped his ass.

His arms wrapped around her neck, bringing her close enough to kiss, he was desperate for it now, she had complete control over him for now, but he was okay with that.

The next few minutes were all a blur to him, the kisses were hot and steamy, she dominated his mouth each time her tongue entered it, and he felt dizzy with how agressive she was being with him.

He barely remembered her ripping his shirt off, though no buttons were broken, it was still an extremely aggressive way to undress him. He was a little more reserved in undressed her upper half, until she had enough and flung her own top and jacket off, wasting no time in getting her bra off either.

Her breasts were perky, soft, but firm enough to where they weren't too soft, they also had a small amount of freckles around each one, which he found to be cute, but he didn't tell her that, instead deciding to suck on them, and the way her arms kept his head there until he was out of oxygen told him that she liked it very much.

She had unbuttoned her pants at a lightning quick pace, desperate to have him inside of her, but he wanted to please her even more before he got his own, so in a rare show of dominance he pinned her to the tree, getting on his knees and started to lick her lower lips.

Her right leg went over his shoulder, allowing him even more access to her sweet tasting vagina, licking and sucking every part of it until she came all over his face, his nose wet and his lips damp with her juices, having to lick them clean before she allowed him another kiss on her lips.

Eventually she managed to get his pants off, along with his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free, getting a hold of it, stroking him a few times to make sure he was at full length, she bent over, her hands against thr tree to support her, seductively wiggling her hips at him, telling him to come and fuck her into next week.

He slid into her easily, her wetness and tightness almost the perfect combination, she looked back at him as he pulled back and slammed his hips forward, filling her up again, causing her to gasp out in pleasure, biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure.

Multiple times she had to tell him to go harder while they were standing, not satisfied with the speeds he settled at, eventually settling for a speed that felt like he was trying to split her in half, and if he got any bigger, he might have done just that.

Eventually she got onto her hands and knees, allowing Sebastian to mount her like an animal in heat, constantly pounding into her with the vigour of a sex crazed beast, but still keeping himself under control so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Ymir would be the first to admit that when she heard Reina whispering about how big he was, she thought it was bullshit, nobody that small could be packing something so big, but after seeing and feeling it inside her, it was like she was being impaled with a metal rod, a hard, hot, fleshy rod, and the way he listened to her every request wasn't going unnoticed either.

At some point her arms gave way, leaving her chest on the grass with her ass in the air, constantly being ploughed away by his huge, throbbing cock, but then her legs gave way when her orgasm came, her entire body lying prone on the ground.

She had never screamed so loud in her life, his hot and huge cock vigorously pumping away at her convulsing pussy, his hips smacking against her ass so loud and so hard that it would still be red and sore tomorrow morning.

"Y-Ymir..." Sebastian panted, his face red and sweaty as he pounded away at the freckled beauty beneath him. "I'm going to cum... I can feel it..."

Immediately she pulled away from him and turned onto her back, pulling him forwards by the ass to straddle her chest, keeping a hand squeezing him hard there as she pumped his cock feverishly, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out just in time for his load to explode all over her face, his hips bucking at an unprecedented rate as his cum shot all over her, landing on her tongue, her cheeks, her forehead and even some in her hair.

She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the tip to savour any semen remaining inside, being sure to pump each and every last drop out of him.

But since their bodies were sweaty and filthy as they had been having sex on the grass, they decided to use the lake to wash themselves off, both of them standing waist deep in the water to clean themselves.

Sebastian looked over to Ymir, her back facing him, and the top of her ass slightly sticking out from the water, his face flushing red as he quickly turned away from her. Unfortunately for him though, she saw it.

"What?" She asked, hands on her hips in an annoyed manner. "You just fucked me harder than any guy could wish for and came all over my face, what could you possibly be embarrassed about?"

She heard him mumble something, she caught a bit of it, but she strode up to him, wading through the water towards him. "I can't hear you. Speak up."

"I said that you look really pretty when you

aren't being-"

"What? A bitch?" She finished off for him.

"No! That's not what I was going to say! Not at all!" He protested.

"You would never say it, but you know it's true." She pressed herself against him, trailing her hands down the front of his body until she reached his crotch, his penis now semi hard again. "Oh ho, still got some left in the tank?" She smirked as she started stroking him once again. "I know we're training to be soldiers, but you could be a prostitute with that kind of stamina... I'm joking of course."

She turned him around to face her, his wet body and damp hair turning her on even more. "I lied earlier, about not enjoying the stretches." She lifted her right leg out of th water and set it on his shoulder. "I do them every morning with Krista, and I gotta say, sex is gonna be great with how flexible we are."

She held his tip at her entrance, giving him a small nod to tell him to do it. He thrusted upwards into her, the leg on his shoulder allowing him far more access than should've been possible while standing.

He took one of her freckled breasts into his mouth while he fucked her with reckless abandon, they were in the lake, no one around them except for the setting sun. So he fucked her hard again, not allowing her to have a moments rest as he continually ploughed upwards into her.

His cock continued to stretch her insides and hit all the right spots, even having her cervix being poked at on some of his more powerful thrusts, her pussy aching from the length of cock continually shoving itself into her.

If he was doing this right, his legs would be aching tomorrow, and she might not even be able to walk properly, but it was what she wanted. Ymir was his friend, even more than that now, he would do anything for her, and if she wanted sex, then he woukd always be happy to provide for her.

Fifty or so yards away from the two lovers making hard and rough love in the lake stood a raven haired asian beauty, Mikasa Ackerman, a huge blush across her face, her heart pounding against her ribcage, one hand down her skirt while the other covered her mouth.

She got worried when he wasn't at dinner, and even more so when Krista told her that he went into the forest with Ymir.

What she didn't expect to find was Ymir bent over a tree while Sebastian was pounding into her from behind. Seeing them together didn't make her jealous, yes she was envious of the position Ymir was in, she wanted it to be her in that position.

So that's what she was doing, fingering herself to the two of them having sex, imagining that it was her he was doing it with.

She had one of the gym rooms booked for herself on one of their off days, she decided that she would invite him there, and after that she wouldn't have to fantasise about him anymore, because she would get the real thing before anyone else could, especially that blonde bitch he trained with in hand to hand combat.

 **A/N- A slightly longer wait for this chapter, but I wanted to get it right, and I hope that I have. I don't want this story to devolve into a smut fest though, even though there will be plenty of that going around, I don't want every chapter having smut in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Also, does anyone have any objections to Carla being in the Harem. I was talking to someone about it and it seemed like too good an idea to pass up, especially since she barely gets any love on here and she would be so lonely all by herself in Wall Rose.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	15. Mikasa vs Annie

It was a Saturday, which meant it was a day off training for the 104th. The only day of the week they were allowed to rest, under the reasoning that they needed the rest in order to function at full capacity for the rest of the week.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he was going to be doing on the day, but yesterday Mikasa was kind enough to invite him to one of the gym rooms she had booked for her personal use.

It wasn't the first time that she had invited him here, the first time it was because she was worried about how thin he looked, suggesting that he gain some muscle to compensate for it.

It wasn't unlike Mikasa to fret over every detail when it came down to his health, she did it with Erin too, and even Armin to a certain extent. However, ever since they kissed and confessed their love for each other, she doted on him even more.

Erin found it annoying and obnoxious that Mikasa doted on him so much, telling her that Sebastian wasn't her brother or her kid, and that it was annoying that she constantly fretted over every single thing she did.

Sebastian didn't see it that way though, he found it adorable that the strongest Cadet in the 104th wanted to dote on him, he enjoyed letting her fret over every bruise in training, though there were multiple times where he had to hold her back from going ballistic on Annie when she was too rough with him in combat training.

Speaking of Annie, he had forgiven her a long time ago, he didn't have it in his heart to stay mad at her, especially after she explained to him why she had hit him so hard that one time.

He always had a soft spot for Annie, ever since they were Warrior Cadets back in Marley. She was always alone, so it made him feel bad for her and he set out to be her friend, and ever since they had been friends, even if Annie had a hard time showing appreciation, he knew she actually liked being friends with him, so that was enough for him.

Speaking of friends, he would have been at the gym with Mikasa earlier on if Connie hadn't came up to him with questions on how to pass the next upcoming test they had. He wasn't mad or upset with her asking, in fact, he was happy to help her. Seeing the happiness on her face when he helped her brightened up his day immensely, although he couldn't go into much detail as he had somewhere to be, he assured her that he would help later in the day when he had time.

With that dealt with he set off for the gym room, wearing a tight sleeveless top and shorts, not wearing anything on his feet so he didn't have the hassle of cleaning his socks later if they got drenched in sweat.

His bare feet were covered in dust when he entered the large building, multiple rooms being set aside for use as personal training rooms for trainees who wanted extra training. Dusting his feet off so that Shadis wouldn't grill him for dragging dirt indoors, Sebastian set off looking for room 3 as it was the one he and Mikasa used most often.

Knocking on the door before he entered just in case, he was a little relieved to see that it was Mikasa there. She was wearing a white bra and purple shorts, with black bandages on her feet and padded gloves on her hands.

Every time they went to the gym together she wore the same outfit, and as she got older it became tighter and tighter on her. Not to mention the fact that her abdomen was on show, and it made him blush like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Over the past year he had found out that he had a sort of fetish for abdominal muscles on females. So when it came to Bertha and Reina who were quite astute in that department, he was usually brought to a blushing mess when they flexed, knowingly or not.

But Mikasa had the best abs out of all the ones he had seen. He didn't think that it was possible to have abs that defined period. Never mind on a fifteen year old girl, and while he did have abs and they were better than a lot of others in the Cadets, they were still nowhere near Mikasa's in his opinion.

It also didn't help that when he walked in Mikasa was doing sit ups, and he could see droplets of sweat dripping down her midsection, and it also didn't help him that he could hear her abdomen crunching when she came up.

His face started to heat up, his throat becoming dry all of a sudden as he started thinking about Mikasa in a very lewd way. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts instantly, he wasn't going to think like that, not when she was right in front of him.

"I don't blame you for thinking like that about her." Lady Tybur spoke up. "I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything, but she is hot, like super hot." She told him. "And she adds on to that with her personality, she absolutely loves you, she cares far too much about you in my opinion, you would be stupid if you didn't have those kind of thoughts about her."

" _Don't say things like that when she's right in front of me Lady Tybur!_ " He blushed heavily.

"Why not? Look at her, she's staring at you." She pointed out. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Hello, Sebastian?" Mikasa spoke up once again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mikasa." He shook his head a little. "I was just... thinking about something."

Her face went from neutral into a small frown. "You weren't thinking about other girls were you? Because I wouldn't be happy if you were, especially when I'm right here."

"No I wasn't!" He quickly denied it, far too fast for there not to be any suspicion on Mikasa's end.

"Really? Then what were you thinking about?" Mikasa used her arms to prop herself up, keeping herself at a 45 degree angle, keeping her abs in a constant state of being flexed.

"I was... umm..." He trailed off as his eyes glanced between her eyes and her stomach, even to her arms where her muscles were still flexed as she held herself up effortlessly, a faint shine on her porcelain skin a sign of her effort during training.

"Come here." She gestured him over. "You can hold my feet down while I do sit ups." She reached over to pull him down onto his knees, placing his hands onto her feet to hold them down. "Keep them like that."

Leaning back till her back touched the floor, she sat up once again, almost bumping heads with Sebastian because of how close he was. Repeating her actions with ease as she did repetition after repetition while Sebastian held her feet to the floor, his face coming extremely close to her own.

Sebastian tried to keep his eyes on her face, but everytime she came back up his gaze flickered down to her abs, eyeing them up like a horny schoolgirl, biting his lip ever so slightly as his throat started to feel very dry.

"It's not very polite to stare you know." Mikasa spoke up after stopping right in his face.

"I-I'm sorry Mikasa." He looked away from her, ashamed that he had been caught doing something so obvious.

"It's alright." She told him softly, raising a gloved hand to his cheek, making him look at her eyes. "I like it when you stare at me. It makes me feel strange inside, I feel my stomach doing flips when you do."

"Mikasa I-"

"Shh." She placed a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking anymore. "We have this room to ourselves for the rest of the morning." She informed him. "There's something I want to do with you, something you've done before."

"W-What's that?" He asked, his heart rate increasing exponentially, he had an idea of what it was that she wanted, but he wasn't going to go for it until he was sure about it.

"Something you've done with multiple girls." She whispered, her lips millimetres away from his own, feeling her hot breath against his face. "I was envious when I found out, I wanted it to be me in their position."

"Mikasa..." He wasted no time in closing the minuscule distance between them, pressing his lips onto hers. They were soft, far softer than one would expect from the toughest girl in the 104th.

Using her hand to tilt his head to the side, Mikasa pressed her mouth harder against his, used to being the dominant one when they kissed, it was just in her nature, everything was easy for her, everything came to her like she had done it a million times before, that was what it was like for her.

Parting his lips with her tongue, closing her eyes to be able to feel everything better, adjusting her body to where she was on her knees now, slightly above him, allowing her to tilt his head upwards and press her mouth downwards onto his.

Her tongue glided past his lips, feeling his teeth and gums before going deeper as he squirmed against her, tongue brushing his own, savouring the slight minty taste of his mouth, taking one of his hands and pressing it onto her abdomen.

She knew that he was staring at he stomach, she wouldn't be very observant if she didn't. Feeling his fingers trace the very defined outlines of her abdomen muscles, she tensed them up for him, and pressed his hand harder against her knowing that he would like it.

Gasping for air as they separated, Sebastian's face was flushed completely red, while Mikasa's only held a small red tint on her cheeks, she was clearly enjoying this as much as he was.

"Mikasa..." He moved forward to her neck, kissing and nibbling away at her porcelain skin, a hand running along her stomach while his other was on her back, feeling the curve of her spine and the muscles she had there.

"Sebastian..." Mikasa spoke up, threading her fingers through his hair, pressing him into her neck even more. "This feels nice, is it supposed to feel this way?"

"Mhm." He nodded against her as he moved down to her shoulder, tracing her collar bone with his tongue, then sucking on the base of her neck, getting a small gasp out of the oriental girl, leaving a small red mark behind.

Taking his head into both of her hands, she silently, but commandingly placed his lips at the top of her stomach, allowing him the freedom to roam across her rock hard abdomen, tensing the muscles as much as she could for him.

Swallowing nervously when he realised what she wanted, and almost fainting when he saw how hard they were when she tensed up, he placed his lips on the top of her abdomen and they didn't come off anytime soon.

He could taste the sweat that had built up earlier, craning his neck and back down even more to press his mouth onto her as much as he could. Starting at the top, he allowed his tongue to glide down the middle all the way to the bottom, going back up to the top, slowly circling each individual muscle and coating the edge of each one in his saliva.

"That kinda tickles Sebastian." Mikasa spoke up as she watched him, a small smile on her face as she saw how eager and excited he was to be doing this. "Start kissing and sucking now, I want you to leave your marks there."

"M'kay." He mumbled against her skin, not removing his mouth from her, dragging his mouth all around her abs once again, open mouthed and hot kisses, sucking as hard as he possibly could on each ab, even scraping his teeth along her skin to get himself even more aroused than he already was.

When she pulled his head away, she glanced down to her stomach, she had eight bulging muscles on her abdomen, and now they were all bright red and covered in a coating of saliva, some even having teeth marks from being softly bitten by him.

An arm around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, she started removing her gloves, tossing them aside once they were off, her hands swiftly removing his sleeveless shirt and revealing his body to her.

"You must have a fetish for abs Sebastian." Mikasa teased him lightly. "Yours are almost as good as mine, so there's no way you're jealous or envious."

"Yeah, I figured that out a while ago." He admitted shyly. "I'm sorry if that's weird or something."

"Don't be sorry." She kissed him again. "Having a body like this isn't normal for a woman, so the fact you like it so much means a lot to me." She told him. "In fact, it makes me love you even more."

"Hehe, I love you too Mikasa." He replied with a red faced smile, happy that he made her feel that way.

"It also makes me feel hot when you touch me there." She admittedly, allowing her hand to rest on his crotch, feeling the bulge that had formed in his shorts. "Does this make you feel hot too?" She asked him as she slipped a hand inside his short, expecting to feel his underwear, but he wasn't wearing any, so her soft hands came into contact with his penis.

"M-Mikasa..." He squirmed a little. "I'm sorry I'm not wearing underwear, I didn't think that we would be doing this." He apologised to her.

"It's alright." The raven haired beauty assured him, wrapping her delicate fingers around his shaft in a firm grip, removing her bra with her other hand in one swift motion. "I'm not wearing any either under my shorts." She revealed, guiding his hand down into her own purple shorts.

"Mikasa, a-are you sure about this?" He asked, nervous that she felt pressured into doing this, he didn't want that, not at all.

"I'm sure." Was all she said before she started moving her hand up and down along his shaft, her cold fingers feeling great against his hot penis.

While she was stroking him slowly, Sebastian started to rub the outside of her vagina, getting her slick with arousal the more he rubbed, even getting a few gasps and quiet moans every time he touched and rubbed her clit.

To know he had this power over her, the strongest person he had ever met was mind blowing, he could give her as much pleasure as he wanted to, all because he knew what he was doing, never before had he been so glad that he had sex with three girls while with another one.

"Here." She pulled his head down to her chest with her one free hand, giving him an eyeful of her milky white orbs. "Suck on them please."

He obeyed her command without question, letting his lips take a nipple into his mouth while at the same time penetrating her with two fingers, letting his tongue run all over her breast while he rocked his hand against her, fingering her slowly but passionately.

As he did that, her grip tightened on his shaft, starting to stroke him faster, causing him to buck his hips forward into her touch, encouraging her to go faster with her ministrations.

"Mikasa..." He mumbled as he switched between her breasts, starting to rock his hand even faster, pumping his fingers into her at an even faster pace now, the palm of his hand constantly rubbing her clit.

"Sebastian..." Mikasa started to tighten around his fingers, gripped his cock to almost a painful level as she experienced a brand new feeling. "I-I feel really tense... like something is coming."

Hearing her say that, he inserted a third finger into her dripping core, pumping even faster than before, fingering her at the speed of a wild beast.

"Sebastian!" Mikasa shrieked as an immense amount of pleasure washed over her, her body shaking as she came down from this brand new and immense high she had just experienced for the first time.

Pulling his fingers out of her shorts, he licked them clean instinctively, only then realising what he had just done and blushed heavily.

Without a word Mikasa stood up, bringing him with her as she dropped her shorts to the floor, arousal dripping down her legs as she practically ripped his shorts off, grabbing him and pinning him to the nearest wall.

"M-Mikasa..." He moaned her name as she pressed herself right up against him, breasts on his chest, penis stuck between them on her abdomen. "This isn't how it works."

"Shh." She shushed him with a kiss. "Everything comes to me, remember?" She reminded him, taking his cock into her hand and pressing it to her entrance. "I know what I'm doing."

Pushing her hips forward, she engulfed a large amount of him in one go, feeling his large penis inside of her wasn't enough, she wanted it moving inside of her, but first it was going to be done her way.

Grabbing his thighs, she lifted his legs off the ground effortlessly, making his arms instinctively wrap around her neck, then thrusting her hips forward so that his entire length was now inside of her.

"I didn't know that this was possible." Sebastian stated from his position, his eyes wide, his face red and hair disheveled. "I always thought that it would be done the other way round."

Her face flushed almost as red as his, she pressed their foreheads together and looked him in the eyes, pinning his hips firmly to the wall as she rocked hers back and forth, his penis never leaving her vagina as she held him up with ease.

"M-Mikasa!" He moaned out, feeling her inner walls massaging his cock as she thrust her hips back and forth, squeezing him with all her might. "T-This is-"

Shutting him up with yet another kiss, her tongue invading his mouth as he moaned and whimpered under her touch. Her hands tightened on his thighs, bringing herself to hump against his cock even harder than before, her hips slapping against his as she forced herself to take him even deeper.

Turning his head away from Mikasa, embarassed about ths position he was in, she took it as an invitation to do what he done to her earlier. Hungrily attaching her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting on his exposed flesh as she humped him into oblivion.

"Mikasa!" He moaned out once again. "That feels so good!" He was being rather loud, but it was okay since they had the room to themselves, they didn't have to be quiet.

Hearing him say that about what she was doing to him made her excited, so excited that in fact she thrust her hips against him as hard as she could, biting into his neck hard enough that she was able to taste his blood.

"Ah! Mikasa!" He cried out as she stopped everything she was doing, her eyes softening as she thought she had hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian." She quickly apologised to him. "I don't know what came over me, I-" She stopped herself from talking as she looked at the wound, steam pouring out from it and after a few seconds it was good as new.

"Mikasa... do that again." He requested. "Please, it felt amazing."

A little surprised at his words, she was a little tentative about doing it again, but after seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she relented, coating the tips of her pearly white teeth in his blood as she fucked him against the wall.

She was getting a lot of pleasure out of this, and it looked like he was in a constant state of ecstasy from it, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he was in control.

Setting his feet back onto the floor as she stopped her movements, pulling away from him, but still pulling him by the hand to the other end of the room where a mat had been laid out on the floor.

"You can be in control now." She told him, lying down on her bare back, opening her legs wide so she could accommodate him. "I trust you Sebastian, please, do it."

His mind was swirling after what she had done to him, but he was still coherent enough to get onto his knees and place his tip at her soaking entrance, pushing himself forward without a trace of hesitation, filling her up as his hips met hers.

Placing his right hand on her hip to keep her in place and to help with his thrusting, the other on her abdomen, his nails scratching and his fingers feeling her still red muscles.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened as he pulled out before slamming himself back in, his cock almost piercing into her womb, and if he was any bigger, he probably would have done just that. "Sebastian! More, please!" She cried out, encouraging him to go even harder.

"Mikasa... you're so tight." He panted out, relishing the feeling of moving inside of her, walls constantly clamping down on him. "I-It feels like heaven."

"Sebastian, go harder!" She encouraged him. "I can take it, you won't break me."

She was right, he wouldn't break her, and she wanted it even harder, so that's what he did, his left hand moving over to her other hip to give him even more leverage, his cock spearing in and out of her pink pussy, both of them crying out in pleasure.

Despite all the pleasure she was feeling, Mikasa stopped him, confusing him for a second until he saw what she was doing.

Flipping herself over, on her hands and knees, legs spread apart to the point where she was almost doing the splits, hands stretched out in front of her, waiting for him to enter her again.

He wasted no time in doing so, easily sliding himself into her and began pounding away at her, using his hands to bring her back every time he thrusted forward, hips slapping furiously against her ass.

"Sebastian!" Mikasa cried out. "You're so big! Harder! Please!"

How he managed to turn Mikasa into a moaning mess was beyond his own comprehension, but they had that effect on each other.

Leaning over her, using his weight for even more leverage over her, his penis starting to throb inside of her as he felt her tighten around him, he knew she was close, he could feel it.

"S-Sebastian! I'm cumming!" She shrieked out, hips bucking back relentlessly as she rode out her orgasm, trying to squeeze an orgasm out of him in the process.

Pulling out of her, he had no time to think before his semen erupted out of his penis, spraying ropes of white seed onto her sweaty and muscular back, trailing down the visible curve in her spine with the way her back was arched and her legs quivering.

The door opened wide and in walked Shadis, having heard whispers about shouting coming from the gym he wasn't about to let it slide.

Although nothing seemed to be awry in the room, Mikasa was facing the door, on her knees with her hands on the feet of Sebastian, who was doing sit ups in the middle of the room.

Their faces were red and sweaty, hair heavily disheveled and Mikasa had some bruising on her stomach, but she would probably just get over it.

"Training hard I see." Shadis nodded at the two of them. "Even on your day off, that's what I like to see. Keep it up and you might not become Titan fodder." He praised them, closing the door behind him.

Though if Shadis had inspected the room more thoroughly, he would have noticed the faint smell of sex surrounding them, not to mention the white streaks of semen dripping down Mikasa's back, dripping inside of her shorts.

They were lucky they got dressed so quickly, otherwise it would have most definitely not been praise coming from Shadis' mouth.

Later that day, nearer to dinner time, Sebastian was walking around the camp, his mind still occasionally wandering back to when Shadis walked into the room. They didn't clean up that well before they left, so it was entirely possible that he went back and found out what they did.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he spotted a familiar blonde set of hair tied into a bun, accompanied by her signature white hoodie. Knowing that it was Annie, he decided to sneak up on her.

It was a very risky thing to do, because she would break his arm if he didn't get it right. She would obviously regret it, but she had warned him about sneaking up on her, and that he shouldn't do it, ever.

It didn't stop him though, they had been dating in secret for about a month now. Trying to hide it from others such as Mikasa and Reina.

Reina because she would tease Annie endlessly about it, and she didn't want to deal with that at all. And Mikasa, well... she wasn't the biggest fan of Annie, and he didn't want them to start fighting because of him. He knew that he had to tell Mikasa soon, but the thought of them hurting each other over him was too much to bear.

Silently walking up behind her and making sure no one was watching, he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her arms pinned by her side as he hugged her tightly, nuzzling his chin on the top of her head.

"Didn't I tell you not to do this?" Annie quickly realised who it was. "Get the hell off of me." She demanded.

"You're so mean Annie." He pouted, refusing to budge in the slightest. "Can't I hug my beautiful girlfriend without her threatening me?"

"You mean one of your girlfriends." She corrected him. "You're nothing but a closet pervert, dating four girls at the same time."

"I'm not a pervert Annie!" He quickly denied her accusation, loosening his grip on her. "You said you understood why I'm doing this, it's for their happiness, not my own."

Breaking out of his hold, Annie quickly spun around and pinned him to the nearest wall. "Didn't I tell you to never let your guard down? How disappointing."

"You really do like fighting Annie. That's something I admire about you." He admitted. "Being able to focus on one thing at a time, I could never be as good as you."

"You... aren't bad at fighting." She admitted. "Though you were useless to begin with, you've become quite resourceful, I wasn't going to admit this, but you've challenged me a few times recently."

"Really?" His eyes light up. "Thank you so much Annie! You're the best!"

Seeing him look at her like that made her walls start to crumble again, pushing his arms above his head, she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him, pressing her lips onto his in a soft kiss.

"I know what you were up to today Sebastian." She pointedly told him. "Making all those noises with Mikasa in the gym when I was in the next room over."

"Oh, y-you heard that?" He blushed heavily, he didn't think that they were that loud, but apparently they were.

"Why did you pick her over me?" Annie asked. "Is it because of my height? Because I'm not strong like her? Or maybe because you like her more?"

"None of what you said is true Annie." He replied. "I didn't pick her over you, she just asked me first, that's all it is." He told her. "I love everything about you, I don't care about your height or how strong you are, you're one of the strongest people I know Annie. Please don't think otherwise."

It was like she was struck by cupid or something, because she just wanted to kiss him for what he said. So she did, pressing herself onto him as she kissed him with a renewed passion, leaving her thigh in between his legs, pressing up against his crotch, slowly dragging it up and down.

He started whimpering under her touch, squirming against her hold as her thigh continued to move up and down on his crotch.

"Mmm." He moaned from the contact, Annie was usually more reserved than this, so it was surprisingly that she was taking such a bold approach with him.

Though the contact didn't last very long, as Annie was roughly thrown away from him and landing on the ground, with Mikasa now standing between him and Annie.

"What the fuck Ackerman?" Annie stood up, furious at the girl who had thrown her to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is what you were doing to him." Mikasa spoke in a dead tone, glaring hard at the blonde girl.

"I wasn't the one fucking him in the gym though." Annie shot back, making Mikasa grit her teeth together. "That's right, I heard you, making all those noises because of him."

Mikasa's knuckles were turning white with how hard they were clenched, she really wanted to hit Annie right now, kissing Sebastian was one thing, but she was really getting on her nerves.

"Mikasa wait." Sebastian took a hold of her hand, unclenching it and holding her hand. "I'm sorry I never told you about Annie, I know I should have, but I didn't want you to try and fight her." He explained. "I know you don't like her, but she's been my friend since we were kids, I couldn't not let her have the happiness she deserves."

Her glare turned into a frown in his direction, she didn't like that he went behind her back concerning Annie, and he definitely should have told her, but she couldn't stay mad at him, she loved him too much for that, and he wasn't trying to hurt her, it just wasn't in his nature to do that.

"I see..." She sounded a little upset, but he couldn't blame her for that. "I'll just have to prove that I love you more than her."

"Huh?"

"How about it Annie?" Mikasa turned to her. "I'm obviously better suited to be his lover than you, it's pointless for you to even try and complete with me."

"Hold on." Sebastian tried to enter the conversation, but it seemed like they didn't hear him.

"Is that a challenge?" Annie asked, her tone becoming dangerously low.

"Implying there is a challenge means you have a chance." Mikasa shot back.

"Why don't we let Sebastian decide then?" Annie proposed. "He is the object of your stalking after all."

"How do you propose he does that?" Mikasa countered. "Do you expect me to sit back and watch while you have sex with him? Because that is not happening."

"Obviously not Ackerman." Annie sharply replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of both of us at the same time. No better way to decide than having us both at the same time?" There was no way Mikasa would agree to this, and Annie knew it.

"Alright." Mikasa spoke up, with Sebastian and Annie's jaw nearly hitting the floor with that response. "Nobody is in the girls barracks now, how about I prove myself the better lover and get it over with."

"Wait a minute." Sebastian butted in. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You do... when you decide that I'm better than her." Mikasa told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the girls barracks, since it was close to dinner nobody would be there.

Mikasa was the first into the barracks, leading them both to her bed, climbing up and lifting Sebastian up without breaking a sweat, making Annie climb up by herself.

Immediately Mikasa started undressing herself, unbuttoning her white shirt while both Sebastian and Annie watched her.

"What?" She asked as she removed her shirt completely. "We're all going to be naked anyway, we should just get it out of the way." She turned towards Annie. "Unless you want to back out?"

Annie's gaze hardened at the half naked asian. "Of course not." She replied, pulling her hoodie over her head, leaving her in a sleeveless top. "I'm just not as eager to undress as you are."

The tension between the two was at an all time high, and Sebastian was currently stuck in the middle of it, watching the two undress to their underwear while he was still taking his shirt off.

"Here." Mikasa stopped his nervous hands from moving. "Let me help you." Her hands were calm compared to his, easily pulling his shirt and pants off in quick succession.

Now only in his boxers, Sebastian fidgeted a little, not knowing what to do in this situation. Two extremely beautiful girls almost naked in front of him, he wasn't sure who to kiss first, for fear out of angering the other.

Mikasa was the first to notice his discomfort, moving to kiss him softly, allowing him time to get adjusted to the position he was in.

"Don't be nervous Sebastian." She spoke softly towards him. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here."

He smiled at that, he couldn't help it, she was so caring, almost like Carla and his Mother were.

Though he gasped a little when a hand slipped into his boxers and took a hold of his hardening penis, though it was Annie that had done it and not Mikasa surprisingly.

"You two talk too much." Annie pointed out, slowly running her hand along his shaft. "Are you going to kiss him, or will I have to do it?"

Mikasa didn't reply to her, instead choosing to turn his head towards her, one hand undoing her bra and letting it fall to the bed, kissing him deeply, her tongue easily invading his mouth.

Her hand took his into her own, guiding if into her underwear, leaving him to his own devices down there, fingering her like he had done earlier in the day.

Annie on the other hand, had attached her own lips onto his neck, at the other side of where Mikasa was seated, using her soft and delicate fingers to stroke his hard cock to full length.

"I don't believe what I'm feeling down there." Annie whispered into his ear while Mikasa was shoving her tongue down his throat, moaning into each others mouths as he fingered her. "There's no way this is real."

"It's real all right." Mikasa broke away from his mouth for a moment. "You supposedly heard me earlier, so you know what he can do." She eyed her up. "You're small, better be careful, otherwise he might break you."

"Hey! I wouldn't-mmm." He was cut off as Mikasa resumed kissing him, her hand joining his down below in fingering her, helping him bring her closer to orgasm.

Annie scoffed at the girls attempts to put her off, increasing the speed at which she was jerking his cock and increasing the ferocity she was sucking at his neck at, leaving behind multiple red bruises as his hips bucked constantly under her stimulation.

When Mikasa came on his fingers, her legs tightened together, almost crushing his hand with her strength, dripping all over his and her own fingers, putting her fingers into his mouth and his into her own, both of them tasting her juices.

Her underwear came off soon after, Annie following by example as Mikasa pushed Sebastian onto his back, straddling his hips as she pulled his boxers off completely, leaving all three of them bare.

"What am I supposed to do?" Annie spoke up as Mikasa prepared to take him inside her once again. "I didn't come here just to watch you two fuck."

"You can sit on his face." Mikasa blankly told her, sitting herself down onto his shaft, engulfing the entire length in one go, wiggling her hips on his as she rocked back and forth.

Frowning that Mikasa was getting to go first, Annie took her advice for once, sitting herself onto his face, her pussy right above his mouth.

"Bite me and I'll break you." She threatened him, letting out a soft gasp as she felt something warm brush across her entrance, his hands gripping at her thighs firmly as his hot tongue dragged across her slit, wet from the arousal she had gotten from jerking him off.

Placing her hands on his bare chest for support, inches away from Mikasa's hands as she rocked herself back and forth at a fast pace, starting to rock the bed with the force she was using.

The two of them glared at each other, a silent challenge on who would break first. Mikasa riding his large cock like a pro, her face not betraying any emotion aside from the small blush on her cheeks. Annie on the other hand was being eaten out like he was starved of any food or water, a red hot blush adorning her cheeks as she attempted to keep her face neutral.

It was torture for them both, pride getting in the way of their pleasure, channeling their wills to not moan in front of the other, while Sebastian put even more effort on his part, slightly concerned that they were genuinely bored at this point.

"Ah!" Mikasa was the first to slip as his hips started thrusting upwards into her, Annie smirking right before she let out a strangled moan of her own, now feeling free to do so after her small victory.

"S-Seb!" Mikasa moaned, she was losing control now as he continually thrusted upwards into her, a red hot blush covering her faceas she realised it wasn't just them there. "T-That feels great!"

"Fuck!" Annie was also losing control over her will to keep quiet as he started to lick her clit, seemingly knowing just how to please a woman. "Keep going!" Annie blushed hard at what she had just said, she was never going to live that down.

Unfortunately for both of them, he had no idea of their embarrassment in the current situation, only proceeding to fuck into Mikasa harder and lick Annie even more intensely.

"Fucking shit!" Annie cursed, her thighs clenching around her head as her toes curled tightly and her nails dug into his chest, cumming all over his face, her juices being lapped up hungrily before they could reach the bed.

Mikasa was still taking it however, taking it harder than Annie thought was possible, and in that moment she wanted that for herself, and she couldn't have it if he came so soon.

"Hey Ackerman, can I have a turn?" Annie spoke up, managing to get the attention of the oriental girl. "You're hogging him for yourself, I want to at least experience it before you drain his stamina completely."

"Alright then." Mikasa relented, reluctantly getting off of him. "Lay down. It gets boring for him if it's the same position."

"Whatever." Annie mumbled, flopping to the bed, allowing Sebastian to sit up once again, his lips drenched, his face red and his pupils diluted heavily. He was horny, very horny now. "Do your thing I guess."

Pulling her flush against him, taking her leg and lifting it up against his chest and abdomen with one hand, he pushed himself inside of her slowly, making sure to not hurt her.

Annie was tight, very tight, probably a combination of her training and height, though she was very slick and there wasn't a barrier to stop him. Clearly the Military Training the had caused their hymens to break on their own.

"Oh." Annie mumbled once he bottomed out inside her and started to rock his hips, her other leg instinctively wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. "You're not even trying." She growled out. "Fuck me like you did to the mutant."

Obliging her request as best he could, thrusting his penis into her as hard as he could, giving her exactly what she had asked for.

"Fuck!" Annie grasped at the sheets, desperate for anything to hold on to as he fucked her hard, banging her into the bed like a wild beast in an unstoppable heat.

Throwing her head back and closing her eyes as he pumped in and out of her, hearing and feeling his hips slapping against her ass, at least she had something better than Mikasa.

When Annie opened her eyes after arching her back, she saw Sebastian making out with Mikasa once again, though it looked more like she was tongue fucking his mouth at this point, but it didn't hinder his screwing of her, so she didn't care at this point.

Slipping her leg out of his grasp, she wrapped it around his waist, locking herself in place as she tried her best to fuck him back, though she didn't have much idea on what to do, she let her pleasure centre guide her, only doing what felt best for her.

"Shit!" Annie cursed rather loudly, her walls tightening around him, massaging his cock even more than before. "Fuck I'm cumming!" She yelled out before she drizzled her juices all over his cock, lubing it up even more as her entire body tensed up before collapsing to the bed in exhaustion.

Though when he pulled out, his cock was still hard and throbbing, something Mikasa noticed and wanted to take advantage of. So while he was still on his knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, keeping her just above the bed.

"Mikasa?" He questioned her.

"You'll love this." She told him, reaching down and placing his cock inside of her once again. "Grab my ass and start thrusting."

Not wanting to disappoint, he gripped onto her tight and muscular ass and started thrusting into her, with Mikasa holding onto his for dear life as her orgasm was coming dangerously close from teasing herself while he was banging Annie.

"Mikasa, this feels great!" He panted out, pounding into her slick pussy with no concern, rutting away at her, the toughest girl on the planet under his spell and being roughly fucked by his cock.

"S-Seb!" Mikasa moaned out in pure pleasure, chomping down on his neck the way he liked it, drawing blood onto her white teeth, making sure Annie didn't see her do it.

Roughly digging his fingers into the flesh of her tight and muscled ass, he pounded into her while her insides started constricting around him like a vice, flexing her thighs hard around his waist, squeezing hard enough to cause damage to his hip bones.

"Ahhh!" She threw her head back, lucky no one else was in the girls barracks aside from Annie as she also came on his cock, coating it in her own set of juices, nails scraping roughly against his back, leaving marks behind where they had been.

She flopped onto the bed next to Annie as he positioned himself next to her abdomen, preparing to shoot his load across their chisled abdomens.

"Wait, I can take it on my face." Mikasa informed him, wanting the same thing that Ymir had gotten before her.

"I can too." Annie jumped in. "Just cum on my face too."

Moving so that he was next to Mikasa's face, she gripped his cock and started furiously pumping it, giving him no chance to hold any of it in as he soon burst over their faces. Mikasa taking the brunt of the hot semen, but Annie still getting a sizeable chunk on her face and in her hair.

He collapsed next to Mikasa, while she and Annie both tasted his cum, wiping themselves clean for the most part.

"So, Sebastian." Mikasa sat up to look at him.

"You've had your turn with both of us." Annie propped herself up alongside Mikasa.

As if it was destined to ruin his day, they both spoke at the same time. "Who was better?"

 **A/N- Difficult question to end the chapter with, but he'll survive the ordeal. (Maybe) Anyway, thank you for the continued support on this story. I'm trying to juggle between stories when I write, so updates will be spread out a little, but I'm still keeping this one going! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Also, Carla is in the Harem now! Thank you for the feedback on it. Their reunion will be coming up soon, along with a certain Beast. So I hope you'll all enjoy reading that.

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	16. Exploration of Trost

(April, 850)

The city of Trost. The southern Outlier District of Wall Rose. It used to be on the interior until Wall Maria fell, meaning that the majority of refugees from the south flooded into the district looking for a safe haven from the Titans.

Some Cadets in the 104th were from Trost, like Thomas and Jeanne. Though Sebastian was in Trost with Jeanne now, about to visit her mother who lived alone in Trost.

Jeanne's mother had actually visited the last time they were in Trost for a training exercise, though when she called her Jeanne-bo, she was quite obviously embarrassed by it, shouting at her to leave.

Now while Sebastian didn't approve of the way Jeanne treated her mother in that moment, he thought it was cute at how easily she got embarrassed. Her temper was also something he liked about her, she didn't care what she said or who she said it to, he would never have the courage to do that.

"Hey Jeanne, Trost is really nice." Sebastian spoke up as they walked side by side, both dressed in plain clothes rather than their Cadet Uniforms. "You must have had a great time growing up here. There's so much to see and do, it's amazing."

"Eh, I guess so." Jeanne shrugged in response. "I never really saw it that way, I always wanted to go to Sina and live there. It's probably a lot nicer there than it is here."

"I used to live in Wall Sina for a few years before the Cadets." He informed her. "It's definitely a lot nicer there than it was in Wall Maria. Though some of the people there aren't the nicest, I'd prefer to live in Wall Maria surrounded by nice people than live in Wall Sina surrounded by bad people."

"Really? You would rather live in danger of the Titans than be safe in the Interior?" Jeanne questioned him. "I'll never understand you or Erin for that matter. The only difference between you is that you aren't suicidal, and you are far too nice all the time."

"There's no such thing as being 'too nice' Jeanne." He corrected the taller girl. "I just happen to like seeing other people happy, and they'll always smile if you're being nice to them."

"I don't know how you manage to do it, constantly being that nice to people who will try and shit on your day." Jeanne murmured. "I've seen Annie beating your ass in combat training, yet you'll still insist that she's a nice person."

"That's only because you don't know her Jeanne." Sebastian poked her in the side, surprisingly painful for someone so short. "Annie can be the nicest person on the planet when she wants to be, she's just had a difficult upbringing. Her father forced her to train since she could walk, everyday without breaks."

"Wow. That's rough." Jeanne commented. "I assume that's why she's so cold to everyone then? Because she didn't have time to do anything else."

"I was her first friend Jeanne. She was so lonely, yet she didn't want to admit it." He looked off down the street, into the distance. "I was the first person that wanted to be her friend, I was like her at one point, with no friends, and I wanted to do something so that she wouldn't have to feel lonely ever again."

"Unsurprisingly that does sound like something you would do." Jeanne replied. "What if it was me in that position? If I had no friends, would you be my only friend, even if everyone made fun of you for it?"

"Of course I would Jeanne." He immediately replied to her. "I would always be your friend, no matter what the circumstances were, or what people thought of me."

He stepped in front of Jeanne, stopping her in her tracks, taking both of her hands into his own, looking directly into her light brown eyes. "I remember when you said that I had beautiful brown eyes, and I was a little embarrassed when you said that, but I want to let you know that I think your eyes are beautiful too." He told her. "They're so soft yet so intense, I can't stop myself looking in to them at times."

"Oh..." Jeanne's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his compliment. "Thank you Seb. You look really cute when you give out compliments by the way. Your face turns really soft, it makes you look really innocent."

"R-Really?" He stuttered and blushed. "I-I wasn't made aware of that, y-you don't think it's strange, do you?"

Jeanne smirked, she had him again. "I don't think it's strange, like I said, it's cute."

"T-Thank you Jeanne." He turned his head away from her. "You're really nice Jeanne, you would also make a great leader. You have the necessary qualities to do so."

"I don't know about that." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'm aiming for a spot in the MP's, I don't think leadership comes into the picture much over there."

"Even so Jeanne, I would gladly follow you into battle." He smiled at her. "You have a knack for leading, you know what to say to motivates people, or annoy them like you do to Erin most of the time."

"Hmph, it's not my fault she's so sensitive about the Scouts." Jeanne started walking forward again, slightly annoyed that the conversation had turned back to Erin. "Maybe if she wasn't so suicidal she would see that there's no hope."

"Everyone needs a little bit of hope Jeanne." Sebastian told her. "Otherwise we would have been beaten a long time ago. The Walls would have been sealed off completely if there was no hope."

"Yeah, whatever." She huffed out, spotting a Wall Cultist down the street. "You better keep your voice down, otherwise they'll be all over you." She pointed at the priest.

"I tend to ignore them, it's better if you do so too." Sebastian informed her. "How much further until we get to your house? My legs are starting to hurt."

"We're actually here." Jeanne announced, stopping at the house directly in front of them, knocking on the door. "Be wary of my mom, she'll probably say some embarrassing things about me that aren't true at all. So don't start spreading rumors."

"I would never do that Jeanne." He promised her. "I'm sure your mother isn't that bad, she obviously cares about you a lot from what I've seen. That's exactly how a mother should be."

The door opened before Jeanne could reply. "Hello, who is-" Jeanne's mother gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth as she tried to contain her shock and happiness at having her beloved daughter visit her. "Jeanne! You came to visit!" She wrapped her up in a hug, with Jeanne acceping it after a little reluctancy. "I'm so happy that you came, I didn't know when I would see you again."

"I know ma, but I'm here now." Jeanne reassured her.

"That you are." She then spotted Sebastian standing a little awkwardly behind Jeanne. "Who's this you've brought with you? Is this your boyfriend?"

"What?! Ma! He's not my boyfriend!" Jeanne spluttered out angrily. "He's just a friend! That's it!"

"I'm sorry Jeanne, I didn't mean to offend you." She spoke to Sebastian. "I'm sorry about Jeanne, she has quite the temper."

"Oh, I'm not offended that you thought I was dating Jeanne Mrs Kirstein, any guy would be lucky to have her." He smiled at her. "My name is Sebastian, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too Sebastian." Mrs Kirstein smiled back at him. "Why don't you both come inside, I have lunch cooking right now, I'm sure you'll both love it."

"Thank you Mrs Kirstein." Sebastian thanked her as she escorted them inside towards the dining table.

"Hey Jeanne, if her cooking is anything like yours, then I might be in heaven." He whispered as they sat down, referring to the cooking competition between her and Sasha, where she had cooked an omelette that her mother used to make for her.

"Well I did steal the recipe from her." Jeanne mumbled back, resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. "Besides, how would you know? You didn't get to taste it."

"Actually..." He trailed off for a moment. "I might have been tasting it just a little before we finished and gave it to Commander Pixis."

"So that's why it looked smaller than it should have been." Jeanne deadpanned. "And to think I thought Annie was just being lazy when cracking the eggs."

"Sorry Jeanne." He smiled sheepishly at her. "But it was superb though, that's why you won the competition." He reminded her.

"That doesn't excuse what you did." She glared at him, before it turned into a smirk. "I'll just have to... punish you for misbehaving."

Sebastian shivered slightly when Jeanne said that, the way she said it was so sensual, like she was trying to flirt with him while her mother was less than ten feet away.

"Here you both go." Mrs Kirstein came bavk into the room, placing a plate of steamed vegetables in front of both of them. "I'm sorry there isn't much there, I wasn't expecting anyone else today."

"It's alright Mrs Kirstein." Sebastian spoke up. "Thank you for the food." He beamed a smile at her.

"Think nothing of it young man, I'm just glad Jeanne has such a nice friend to look out for her." She replied. "Anyway, how has it been in the Cadet Corps? I know Jeanne wanted to join the Military Police, but what about you Sebastian?"

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps Mrs Kirstein." He informed her. "It's where my closest friends are going, and I'm not going to leave them on their own." He explained to her. "Also, Jeanne us top of the class with the ODM gear. She's bound to make it into the top ten."

"Really?" Her attention was taken off of the part about the Scouts. "Is that true Jeanne?" She asked, getting a nod from her in return. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I knew you would be able to do it!"

"Ma!" Jeanne blushed a little at the praise. "You're embarrassing me, don't say stuff like that."

"Don't be embarassed Jeanne, your mother is only proud of what you're achieving. There's nothing wrong with that at all." Sebastian spoke up after he finished chewing on his vegetables. "Isn't that right Mrs Kirstein?"

"Of course I am, such a polite young man you are Sebastian." She praised him, making him blush a little. "You could learn something from him Jeanne."

"Yeah, sure." Jeanne waved her mother off, finishing off her own dinner.

"Jeanne, would you please help me with the dishes." Her mother requested once everyone was done, with her picking up Sebastian's plate and her own, Jeanne following her into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian on his own in the dining room.

"Jeanne..." Her mother started when they were alone. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Huh?!" Jeanne was a little startled. "What are you talking about?" She whispered. "I don't like him like that."

"Oh please, as if I didn't hear you flirting with him earlier, or the way you kept on looking at him." She gave Jeanne a knowing motherly look. "You will regret it if you don't tell him Jeanne. It's not something you can just get over and be done with it."

Jeanne sighed out, she didn't have any kind of reply, her mom saw straight through her attempts at lying. "I know ma, but I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend, one that he knows and cares about a lot more than me."

"Even still, telling him how you feel will get a great deal off your chest Jeanne." She told her. "He's a very nice boy, I can tell he cares about you deeply, he wouldn't let your feelings get in the way of your friendship with him."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure his girlfriend would appreciate that, she's quite... protective of him at times." Jeanne mumbled. "It would be like fighting an army if she was angry about it."

"Nonsense Jeanne." She slapped her daughters hand lightly. "Why don't you show him your room and tell him about how you feel, who knows, maybe they're up for sharing?"

"Ma..."

"Trust me Jeanne, tell him, you'll feel so much better afterwards." She informed her. "I used to be like you around your father, but eventually I plucked up the courage to say something to him, and he said yes to me. You never know what will happen if you don't ask the question Jeanne, so please do it, for me."

"...Alright, I'll do it." Jeanne grumbled out. "But if I start crying I'm blaming you." She stalked off to the dining room, pulling Sebastian out of his seat and towards the stairs to her old room.

Shuffling a little nervously, it had been a while since Sebastian had been in a girls bedroom alone with the owner, in fact, the last time it had happened Frieda had given him a blowjob during his last night in Wall Sina, that was three years ago, and he had aged a lot since then, and while it was obvious that he and Frieda were going to make love at some point, he was afraid of going back to see Abel and Florian again, what if they had forgotten about him? It was too much to think about for him, so he started focusing on Jeanne.

Sitting down next to her on the bed next to her, he noticed that she was fidgeting a little, and she was twiddling her thumbs, almost like she was nervous.

"Jeanne." He reached out to place his hand on top of hers. "Are you alright? You're not uncomfortable with me being in here are you?"

"No I'm fine." She looked away from him. "There's... there's something I want to tell you."

"You can tell me Jeanne, I won't judge, I promise." He smiled at her, the smile that made her weak at the knees for him.

"I-I... I like you Seb." She mumbled out, loud enough for him to hear it though. "And I know you're dating Mikasa, but I just needed to tell you, so it's alright, I know you'll reject me."

She expected rejection, it was what she was prepared for, but hopefully they could still be friends at least, and that Mikasa wouldn't kill her.

"I really like you too Jeanne." That was not what she expected at all. "You're sweet, nice, passionate about what you want to do, you don't let people walk all over you, and although you let your temper get the better of you somtimes, I still think you're a wonderful person to be around, I'd gladly sacrifice myself to save your life if it came down to that."

"Wait a minute, you are dating Mikasa right?" She asked him. "How is she going to take this, that you like me as well as her."

"Hehe, about that." He scratched his cheek nervously. "I'm not dating just Mikasa... I'm also dating Reina, Bertha and Annie."

"Huh?"

"W-Well you see, I didn't want to have to choose one of them, so it started with Bertha and Reina sharing me." He explained to her. "Then Mikasa saw me kissing Bertha, and after talking she was on board, and Annie... well she's happy when she's with me, so that's all I can ask for."

Jeanne narrowed her eyes at him, making him flinch a little. "So you're saying that you would accept my feelings as long as I agreed to be a part of your sex group?"

"That's not it at all!" He cried out. "You don't have to do anything with them, it's only me they kiss and do stuff with, unless you want to do that, which is perfectly fine by the way."

"So I can kiss you if I join your sex group?"

"Yes, but it's not called-mmm." He was cut off by Jeanne with a kiss, it was short, but it was definitely sweet.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She whispered to him, biting her lip softly. "You know what, fuck it..."

She kissed him again, this time pressing her body against him, pulling him over towards her until he was sitting in her lap, his knees either side of her thighs.

Her hands were on his waist, while his were on her shoulders, kissing her back with a serious amount of passion, so much so that Jeanne easily managed to get his shirt up and over his head, making them lose lip contact for the shortest amount of time.

She flipped them over to where he was laying on her bed on his bare back, while she was laying on top of him, trapped in place as his legs locked around her waist and his arms draped around her neck, allowing them to continue their heated kissing session.

While they were making out, Jeanne moved one of her hands to his chiselled abdomen, at first glance they were almost as good as Mikasa's, probably around the same as Annie. She found it incredibly hot for a guy to be this built on his stomach, and the fact that he was so shy and cute sometimes made her want to ravage his body right now.

Trailing her lips down his cheek and across his jaw, licking and sucking sensually on his skin, Jeanne attached her lips to his neck and started sucking, while her hand made it's way down to his crotch.

"J-Jeanne! Stop, we can't!" He pushed her off of him, a little flustered and out of breath, a faint red mark on his neck.

"Why not?" She looked a little upset. "You said you accepted me, you're the perfect mixture of hot and cute it's unbelievable, I don't know if I can help myself."

"J-Jeanne!" He blushed heavily at her words. "Your mother is downstairs, I don't think she would be happy if we had sex in your room."

"I guess not." Jeanne sighed, rolling onto her back, pulling Sebastian with her, holding him close to her. "Can we stay like this for a while though, I know you have somewhere to be later, but please stay with me for now."

"Of course Jeanne." He cuddled up to her, burying his head into the crook of her neck, feeling great as she ran her fingers along the curve of his spine and caressed his blonde hair. "If you ever need or want anything, please don't hesitate or be afraid to ask Jeanne. I really like you a lot, and I don't want you to think that I think you're strange or anything like that, I'm a very open minded person."

"Really? In that case..." Her hand trailed down his spine, tingling against his bare skin before it settled on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You know you have the nicest ass in the 104th? I mean, I'm not a lesbian like Ymir, but Annie definitely has the nicest ass out of the girls, but yours is a perfect combination of tightness, the shape and how slappable it is."

She gave it another squeeze, a little rougher this time, getting a small gasp out of him. "I wouldn't be surprised if some girls were jealous of your ass."

"J-Jeanne! Please don't say such embarrassing things!" He pleaded, burying his head further into the crook of her neck. "You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I wouldn't let you be doing this."

"You're so fucking cute when you pretend to be angry." Jeanne smirked at him, slapping his ass with both hands before taking a rough hold on each cheek. "I know you're far too nice to stop me, you did say that if I wanted anything to just ask."

"Be quiet." He murmured into her neck. "Just enjoy yourself."

Later that day when he had left Jeanne and her mother to catch up on their own, Sebastian was walking down the street, mindlessly talking with Lady Tybur about some meaningless things when he bumped into someone, knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry, my... bad." He trailed off noticing that the woman he bumped into hadn't stopped, though when she turned into an alleyway he could have sworn she was wearing circle glasses, she also had blonde hair and was tall... it couldn't be, could it?

Immediately he was on his feet rushing to where the woman had entered the alley, but no one was there. Moving forward into the alley, he was wondering if he was only seeing what she wanted to see.

Though at that moment something cold was pressed against the nape of his neck, it was the barrel of a gun. "Is there a reason that you're following my friend? She doesn't like it when strangers try to follow her. Though I doubt she would have much trouble dealing with you."

" _Pieck?_ " He thought, trying to turn his head towards the girl behind him, only to have the gun barrel pressed even harder against his neck. "Ah, ah, ah, no peeking." She tutted him. "You'll have to work harder if you want to see my pretty face before I kill you."

"W-Wait Pieck! It's me! Sebastian!" He quickly told her. "Don't shoot! You remember me, right?"

The hammer of the gun clicked, telling him that she had pulled it back. "I don't like having my leg pulled, so you'll get one question, get it wrong and I'll blow your brains out, understand?" Her voice went from playful and teasing to deadly serious.

He nodded feverishly, the barrel of the gun scratching him a little.

"When Sebastian didn't get chosen, what did Porco do to cheer him up?" She asked him. "You remember her right? She was the girl with the brown hair in case you've forgotten."

"But Porco was blonde, Marcella had brown hair." He quickly replied, there was no way he had forgotten that, hopefully she was just testing him.

He heard a soft click from the gun, and then felt it being pulled away from his neck, causing him to let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sebby!" Pieck wasted no time in throwing herself at him now she knew it was him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately. "I knew you weren't dead! Though I am a little surprised to see you here, care to explain that to me?"

Turning around in her hold so they were face to face, his arms wrapped around her, giving her a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much Pieck." He whispered to her. "You've always been so kind to me, I have no idea how I survived so long without you in my life."

Pieck smiled at him, he was so god damn cute. "I missed you a lot too Sebby." She reciprocated the hug, ignoring the fact that she was losing air fast. "I visited your mother a lot these past six years, she's very upset, but like me, she holds hope that you will return one day."

Instantly his hold tightened on her, digging his fingers into her back as tears started to leak from his eyes. "Thank you Pieck. Thank you so much."

"Please don't cry." She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Zeke missed you a lot too. She tries to hide it, but I can tell."

"What about Porco?" He asked her. "How is she doing?"

"Porco... she still thinks the results were rigged, and to be honest, they must've been. Reina was not the ideal candidate for the Armoured Titan." Pieck informed him. "But I do know that she cried when you were pronounced dead. She tried to hide it, but I caught her crying in the toilets one day, she looked so broken it was unbelievable. It wouldn't surprise me if she jumped you when you return."

"You said something about your friend." Sebastian remembered why he was in the alley. "Were you talking about Zeke?"

"I was." She confirmed, taking his hand and pulling him along to the end of the alley. "Our hideout is in here." She stopped at the door. "But be careful, there's another woman here, really tall, name is Yelena, she's a bit... strange if you ask me. She might recognise you, we're here to look for the War Hammer Titan and the Warriors, don't say anything to her to implicate yourself."

"Wait, I never said I was the War Hammer Titan." Sebastian pointed out. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Come on, it's me, I'm always exactly right." She teased him. "But seriously, how else would you be here right now?"

"Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head. "You're right, I won't say anything."

"Good." Pieck nodded, opening the door and stepping inside, closing it behind him. "Oh Zeke!" She called out. "You'll never guess who I found following you!"

"Who was it Pieck?" Zeke's voice rang out from around the corner. "Was it some stranger? Do we need to dispose of a body?"

"Not at all." Pieck rounded the corner, holding both of her hands towards the corner, waiting for Sebastian to come around. "Ta da!" She exclaimed once he was in view of Zeke. "It's Sebastian! I told you he was still alive."

Sebastian took one look at Zeke and realised that he was definitely still in love with her, she was just as beautiful as the day he left, though she looked a little more mature. She was sitting and drinking some coffee from a mug, her blonde hair tied up immaculately, wearing boots, long pants and a shirt with a jacket, still wearing her circular glasses.

Leaning against the wall across from Zeke was Yelena, still as tall as ever, probably over two metres. Her eyes lit up so much when she spotted him, but dimmed down when she remembered Pieck was still in the room.

"Sebastian." Zeke placed her mug on the floor and stood up to her full height, towering over him and Pieck. "We are here looking for the four Warriors that departed Marley five years ago, your explanation on how you got here can wait, have you seen or been in contact with any of the four of them?"

"Y-Yes I have, but-"

"But what?" Zeke pressed on, not showing any emotion towards him.

"It's Marcella, she... she's dead." He told them, which deflated the mood of Pieck and Zeke was visibly upset for a moment. "It happened when they arrived here, Annie told me that she sacrificed herself to save Reina... they couldn't reclaim the Jaws Titan."

"She was a good kid." Zeke remembered her quite fondly. "A natural born leader, such a shame she died out there." She shook her head. "Who is leading the mission now?"

"It's Reina, Annie told me she took charge." He replied, which didn't sit right with Zeke, Reina was never cut out to lead. "She's changed so much since you last saw her Miss Zeke, she's turned into a strong, reliable woman who is also a great leader."

"Really?" Zeke didn't look convinced at all. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Reina here?" Sebastian nodded at the older woman. "Interesting, maybe Marcella's death had a lasting impact on her?"

"What do you mean Zeke?" Pieck spoke up. "You mean she decided to grow up for once? And not let everyone around her down?"

"That's exactly right! As expected of Pieck!" Zeke suddenly yelled, startling both Pieck and Sebastian. Adjusting her glasses slightly, Zeke turned towards Yelena. "Yelena, me and Pieck are going to be out for about twenty minutes, why don't you get aquainted with Sebastian? He is a fine young man, I'm sure you'll get along well."

"What? But I want to spend time with Sebby." Pieck pouted at the second tallest blonde in the room. "How come Yelena gets to spend time with him before me?"

"Don't worry Pieck, when we come back we'll all have a proper chat about how to get into contact with the other Warriors." She assured the pouting Cart Titan. "As for now, we need to inform the others about this development. Those Marleyans are an unruly bunch, it'll only take one small thing before they start shooting at these Island Devils, an improvement like this will settle their nerves."

"I guess so." Pieck grumbled a little bit, still upset that the blonde giant was getting to spend time with him. "I'll be back soon Sebby! Don't forget about me!"

"Wait! Miss Zeke!" He stopped them before they left.

"Yes, what is it Seb-oof." Zeke turned around only to have him crashing into her torso, hugging her like his life depended on it.

"I missed you so much Miss Zeke." He said, voice mumbled by her clothing, refusing to let go of her. "I'm so glad I got to see you again, I wasn't sure if I ever would."

"Be careful Sebby, your crush is showing." Pieck teased him, causing him to blush and bury himself further into her body.

"I missed you too Sebastian." Zeke gently wrapped an arm around him, softly patting his head with the other, then leaning down into his ear to whisper something Pieck and Yelena couldn't hear. "I'm so proud of what you've accomplished Sebastian. You're such a brave boy, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe when we return home."

"T-Thank you Miss Zeke, thank you." He whispered back to her. She made his heart race, and when she talked to him with a declaration like that, it was no wonder that he loved her so much.

"Right then." Zeke finally managed to pry Sebastian off of her, he was such a clingy boy sometimes, though technically he was a man now. "Off we go Pieck." Though right before she left, she had a single thought. " _I wonder if he's became brave enough to make a move on me?_ "

That left only Sebastian and Yelena in the room, and the moment the door closed shut, Yelena was already in his face, kneeling down so that they were face to face.

"I've waited six years for this moment to happen." Her eyes were truly sparkling now. "I've taken orders from Zeke for six years, we've done nothing but wait. But now we've been reunited, you can give me orders now." She told him. "We've been gathering forces, there's a lot more of us than there was six years ago, just say the word and we'll mobilise."

"M-Miss Yelena!" He stuttered after seeing her face right in front of his. "I-I don't know Miss Yelena, I can't really do anything inside these Walls."

"You're right, of course you are." Her eyes gleamed once again. "We won't make a move yet, but I can introduce you to some of the others when we finally leave this place."

"Miss Yelena, I don't think-"

"I'm in love with you!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but love you Sebastian. You were my saviour, you gave me hope in this world." She gushed out all at once, leaving Sebastian speechless. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me, I'll follow you anywhere!" She took his hands into her own. "But I have to ask, can you kiss me just once? I'll never ask again, I'll be loyal to you until death."

"M-Miss Yelena." He blushed at her declaration, it was so sudden, but her eyes spoke nothing but the truth. "Okay, I'll kiss you Miss Yelena." He could swear there were hearts in her eyes once he said that.

Taking her head into her hands, he brushed some hair out of the way. "You're very beautiful Miss Yelena." He whispered, making her blush heavily, her cheekd stained a dark red at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Sebastian." She stuttered. "Please don't keep me waiting, I beg you."

He didn't keep her waiting, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss, hearing her whimper and feeling her shudder when he did. Though it wasn't a simple kiss like she wanted, she loved him, and he wasn't going to let her love go to waste.

"S-Sebastian!" Her face was bright red now, flustered beyond belief. "Thank you, that was like heaven to me. I would die for you Sebastian if I had to. Please let me."

"But I don't want you to die Miss Yelena, I want you to live and I... want to keep kissing you." He proclaimed.

"W-What?" Yelena's heart was doing flips now, he wanted to keep kissing her? He was her God, she was his servant. She loved him, it would be wrong to kiss him again, but if he wanted it, she would never deny him. She would offer her body to him if she had to, no matter what he wanted, she would happily provide. Sex? No problem. Anal? No issue there. If he wanted to stick his dick in her ear she would let him.

"Please stand up Miss Yelena." He requested, with her following his order immediately. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he jumped up into her arms, Yelena securing him so he wouldn't fall, allowing him to lock his legs around her waist. "Do what you want to me down there Miss Yelena, we have twenty minutes to kiss for, I want to make you happy."

She didn't know what to do, she didn't expect this, to be holding her God by his thighs, face inches away from his own.

"Miss Yelena." He gently took her face into his hands. "You don't have to be nervous, if you need anything, please ask, I'm right here for you."

With that said he kissed her again, though Yelena wasn't very dominant, barely moving her lips against his, though her lips parted instantly, allowing him access to her mouth as she instantly submitted to him.

His hands moved upwards through her blonde hair, his blunt nails raking through her hair and scalp, tilting her head upwards to give him more access, allowing him to force his tongue deeper into her mouth, practically going down her throat.

Yelena was in absolute heaven right now. Her God was safely in her arms, using her throat like a drinking trough, his tongue ravaging her mouth and throat, letting her moan into his mouth like a horny schoolgirl. He was using her body as he wished, if she behaved like a good servant she might get even more, she might get something longer than his tongue down her throat. If she was lucky, he would pleasure her with his fingers, and if a miracle were to occur, he might just make love with her.

Her legs crossed uncontrollably with those thoughts, pleasure coursing through her body at the thought of her God, her reason to live, her everything giving her his love.

(Midnight)

It had been a long few hours with Zeke, Pieck and Yelena, but he had given them a location and a time to get Annie, Reina and Bertha there to discuss their next plan.

Though now Sebastian was just past the inner gate of Wall Rose, coming up to a tavern that sat on the main road. Mikasa, Erin and Armin had been here earlier, but agreed to keep quiet about him coming during closing time.

Entering through the door, it was obvious it was closing time, all the patrons had left and it was only the man behind the bar and a waitress cleaning up the tables.

"Uh, excuse me." He spoke up to the waitress, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"Sorry honey, we're closed." She replied, cleaning the table with a wet cloth. "Come back tomorrow sometime."

It was her, it was her voice, it had to be, Mikasa and Erin had told him she would be here.

"Mrs Yeager?"

"Yes?" She lifted the cups off the table before turning around. "Do I know you?"

When she turned around fully to look at who was talking to her, she dropped all the cups in her hand, the leftover alcohol spilling onto the floor, a hand flying up to her mouth to cover her shocked gasp.

"S-Sebastian." Carla couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is... is that really you?"

 **A/N- Aww, poor Carla, having to wait until next time until she finds out. I hope the reunion with Zeke and Pieck is satisfactory for now, there will be another more in depth conversation with all the Warriors present. Also, what about Yelena? She is pretty crazy, so I don't think it's that out of character for her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	17. Carla Yeager’s Desires

**A/N- I'm putting this at the start so you all see it. I'm going to change a line in a previous chapter that will then allow me to add Mikasa's mom to the Harem. I know she's been missing all this time, but the next chapter will be Mikasa's backstory with her and her mother. So it will all be explained there!**

 **Also, this chapter is a little... kinky, so be warned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

"S-Sebastian." Carla couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is... is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me Mrs Yeager." He smiled at her, tears brimming in his eyes, filled with raw emotion and relief that she was perfectly alright because he had saved her.

Her eyes wide as saucers, her right hand slowly reached out to him, half expecting her hand to phase through him, believing that he was just a figment of her own imagination, her past coming back to haunt her only hours after seeing Erin, Mikasa and Armin again.

Her fingers came into contact with his shoulder, prodding against his shirt. Her breath hitching completely, she threw herself at him burying him in the tightest hug she had ever given out, tears of pure happiness and joy running down her cheeks, bawling uncontrollably as she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly as well.

"You're alive! I can't believe it!" She cried out, feeling his own tears as his face was buried in her neck. "My son, my beautiful son is alive. I was devastated when you ran off back then, I never thought I would see you again."

"I'm here Mrs Yeager. I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you again." He apologised, burying his tear stained face into the crook of her neck. "I wanted to come see you so badly, but I didn't know how you would react. I missed you so much, until the Cadets I didn't know for sure if you were alive." He lifted his face to look her in the eyes. "I'm so glad that you made it out safely, I would have sacrificed my life if I really had to."

"Oh Sebastian." She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you, but you're still that same kind and adorable boy that we took in six years ago."

"I couldn't ever repay you for what you've done for me Mrs Yeager." He leaned into her touch, feeling so warm inside with they way she touched his face. "If you ever need anything, it doesn't matter what it is, I'll happily do it for you."

"You truly are an angel in human form Sebastian." Carla gushed out, happiness flooding through her system. "If it's not too much to ask, I have a room upstairs, would you join me so we can talk some more? I don't want to keep you, but I don't want you to leave either."

"Alright, I'll stay with you Mrs Yeager." Sebastian smiled at her. "I want to catch up too, it'll be great to talk with you once again."

"Thank you." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, then realising that she had dropped the cups she was holding earlier. "Oh no. Can you wait while I clean this up? I'll only be a few minutes."

"It's alright Carla." The man behind the bar spoke up. "I'll clean up the rest, go spend time with your son."

"Thank you." Carla nodded at him. "Come on Sebastian." She gently took his hand into her own. "It's just up the stairs."

She led him by the hand up the stairs in the corner of the tavern, along the overlooking balcony and and towards the room at the end. Opening the door and leading him inside, Carla took a seat on the single bed in the room.

It was a simple room, a single bed, a cupboard in the corner for her clothes, a nightstand with a lantern hanging above it, keeping the room lit. There was also a mirror again at the wall, above a small desk with a singular chair tucked in underneath it. The room was neat and tidy, exactly what he expected of Carla.

He was going to sit next to her, but she sat him on her lap, sitting sideways across her so his legs were straight across the bed, keeping his arms around her neck so he wouldn't accidentally fall over. Carla on the other hand had her arms wrapped securely around his stomach, resting her head against his own.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Sebastian softly spoke up. "You, me, Erin, Mikasa and Armin. I wish we could all be happy together."

"I do too, but Erin is determined to join the Scouts." Carla sighed out. "I used to be so against her doing it, but after what we all saw that day, I think that she's right, there's a whole world to explore out there, and I believe she can do it, if anyone can, it's Erin."

"You're right Mrs Yeager. Erin is still so passionate about the outside world, though she keeps getting into arguments with another girl called Jeanne." Now it was his turn to sigh. "I just wish they would get along, I don't like it when they fight."

"That does sound like my little girl." Carla giggled a little bit. "Though she made it sound like she wasn't the instigator, how much of that is actually true?"

"It depends on what someone says really. Erin is still really sensitive anout the Scouts, and she flips out on anyone that doesn't agree with her point of view." He told her truthfully. "But enough about Erin, what happened when you got to Trost. I was saved by a woman and taken to Wall Sina, that's why I wasn't on the evacuation ships." He explained.

"Grisha came back the next day, he told me he was dying and had to take Erin into the woods." Carla was about to break down again. "I asked Keith to follow them, but Grisha stopped him, then there was a bright light coming from the forest... Grisha never came back, and Erin doesn't remember anything from that day."

"I'm sorry Mrs Yeager, he was a good father, he treated me like his own son, I'll never be able to thank him for that." He buried his head into her shoulder. "If there's anything you need, please just ask."

"I've been so lonely these past few years, living here on my own." She admitted to him. "Erin, Mikasa and Armin are always gone, I thought you were dead... it's taken a huge toll on me."

"I'm so sorry about that Mrs Yeager." He apologised. "I'll do everything I can to alleviate the loneliness you have, anything at all."

"You're such a sweet boy." Carla whispered, gently stroking his blonde hair soothingly. "There are a few things you can do though, but I don't want you to think I'm strange, or to look at me any differently."

"I would never do that." He replied quickly. "You've done so much for me since we met, I'll always love you Mrs Yeager."

"Thank you Seb." She whispered. "Firstly, would it be alright if you called me Mommy? I know it's strange, but I want to hear someone saying it to me again."

"That's fine. I'll call you Mommy." Sebastian smiled at her, he didn't see anything wrong with that, he would be happy to provide for her. "What else do you need?"

"Well... oh god, how do I say this?" Carla muttered to herself. "You see Sebastian, as I said before, I've been very lonely these past few years, but it's also translated into my sex life." She bluntly told him, making him blush a little as she had said it so openly. "I've been wanting someone that I trust to be able to do it with, someone who's kind, caring, who will like me and Erin no matter what."

"I-I see." He stuttered a little, confused as to why she was telling you this. "I hope you succeed in finding someone you trust Mrs-Mommy." He corrected himself quickly.

"I have found someone Sebastian." She moved their faces to where they were no looking at each other, staring into the eyes of the other, Carla looking at him rather intensely. "It's you Sebastian, it's you that I want to make love to me once again. You're the man I trust most in this world right now."

"M-Mrs Yeager!" He instantly blushed a dark shade of red, forgetting all about clling her 'Mommy.' "We can't! What about Erin or Mikasa? They could find out about it!"

"They don't have to find out about this Sebastian." Carla tried to calm him down a little. "It can be our secret together. I know you and Mikasa are dating, she even asked me for advice on what to do when the other girls in your 'Harem' tried to make a move on you, so I'm guessing you don't mind adding more females to that list."

"It's not about adding girls to a list Mrs Yeager. It's about what makes them happy." He explained to her. "They all love me, I love all of them, so why should only one of them get to feel that happiness?"

"What if I said that you making love to me would make me happy?" Carla posed him the question. "Would you make love with me then? I don't want it to be meaningless, that's why I'm saying 'make love'."

He turned his head away from her. "...If it truly made you happy then..." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I would do it Mrs-Mommy." He resumed using the name she wanted him to use. "If you were okay and truly happy, then I would."

"Thank you Sebastian. I know this isn't normal by any kind of standards, I saw you as my own son, but you're a man now. Sixteen years old but you still look innocent beyond belief." She caressed his cheek once again. "I believe that it's unfair of me to just have you call me Mommy, so how about I call you Daddy?" She whispered into his ear, her voice becoming extremely sensual and flirtatious.

"B-But why would you want to call me Daddy?" He didn't understand it at all, was this her fetish?

"It's something I've liked doing for years, calling my partner Daddy while we make love." She admitted. "Grisha could be quite rough at times, but he wasn't a big fan of me calling him Daddy."

"Oh..." He wasn't sure how to reply to that, especially now that the image of Grisha and Carla having sex was now in his mind, and he was starting to get aroused.

"I don't expect you to be what Grisha was to me, but I'd like you to at least fill the lonely void in my heart, okay?" Carla asked, moving him to straddle her lap on his knees, taking his face into her soft hands.

"You're right, I can't be what Grisha was to you." He agreed with her. "But I'll always love you Mommy, nothing will ever change that."

"Such a good boy." Carla smiled sweetly at him, then her face became a lot more flirty. "Now, come give Mommy some kisses."

When Carla pressed her lips onto his, his arms instinctively wrapped around her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. His heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, this felt so wrong, but it also felt so right. She wasn't his real mother, so this was okay, right?

Her hands caressed his face, one hand digging into his scalp, scratching his head and tilting it to the side, she was a lot more experienced than him, so it was only natural that she would lead right now.

Her tongue skilfully parted his lips without needing him to open up, clashing her tongue against his own, winning easily and dominating his mouth. Feeling his moans vibrating in her own mouth was turning her on a lot, so much so that her hands trailed down his back to his hips, pulling him flush against her.

"I can feel your bulge pressing against my stomach Daddy." She whispered in his ear, making him embarrassed.

"S-Sorry Mommy, but you're doing this to me." He panted out, trying to catch his breath. "You're making me aroused right now, I can't help it."

"It's alright Daddy." She bit his earlobe. "You can grind against my stomach while we kiss, I want you to feel good as well."

She made him feel so good when she said that, she was his Mommy, and he was her Daddy. They resumed making out, with Sebastian starting to let some of his dominance out, fighting back against her tongue, pushing it back so he could explore her own mouth, all while he was constantly grinding his hardened crotch against her stomach, moaning softly every so often from the stimulation from her clothed stomach.

Carla separated their lips to take his shirt off, keeping him at bay so she could admire his body. "You have a very fit body Daddy, all that training has been doing wonders for you." She ran her hands up his rock hard abdomen and onto his firm chest. "You must have great stamina, don't you?"

"Y-Yes Mommy. I've been told I have good stamina." He confirmed for her.

Carla licked her lips very sensually. "Oh yes Daddy, we're going to have so much fun together." She attached her lips to his neck, biting and sucking on his soft skin, all while she helped his hips move back and forth, grinding himself on her stomach.

"M-Mommy!" He moaned out when she sucked hard on the base of his neck, leaving behind a bright red bruise.

"These clothes are annoying me Daddy, let's take them off now." Carla licked his neck before pulling away, removing her lace corset first, letting her short sleeve dress have room to breathe, while Sebastian removed his shoes, socks and began working on his pants.

Carla stood up from the bed to remove her dress, undoing the zipper on the back and allowing the dress to fall off of her body, landing on the floor at her feet.

Finally managing to get his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers, a huge tent formed in the cloth, he looked at Carla and his breath was taken away.

She was beautiful, her underwear and bra was plain white, but it brought out her beauty so much, her breasts weren't huge, but they were still a decent size, bigger than most of the girls he had been with. She was also a few centimetres taller than him, her body wasn't trained in the slightest, but she was still perfect to him, an hourglass figure, wide hips and smooth legs to finish it off.

"Like what you see Daddy?" Carla noticed his staring, removing her bra slowly for him to ogle at, letting her breasts slowly break free of the white piece of clothing, letting it fall to the ground like her dress and corset. "I don't mind if you stare you know, it makes me feel beautiful." She turned around and bent over, wiggling her hips at him as she removed her panties, teasing him with the slow speed she was going at, with Sebastian getting a very clear view of her pussy from behind.

"No need to be so embarrassed." Carla spoke up once she was completely naked, eyes glancing down to the large bulge in his boxers. "Let me take these off." Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers, slowly sliding them off and down his legs, his cock springing free and slapping against her breast.

"You're very big Daddy." Carla let him step out of his boxers and grasped his cock in her hands, sliding it up and down slowly. "Mommy is going to give Daddy a great time." She licked her lips and bit her lip. "We are going to have such a fantastic night together, with a penis that big I'm definitely going to be reminded of my early years in married life."

"M-Mommy, let me please you as well." Her Daddy whimpered from having his cock stroked by her.

She used one hand to lift his own hand to her breasts. "Play with my breasts, squeeze them, pinch my nipples, be as rough as you want Daddy." She told him, kissing him deeply once again.

His other hand came up to her other breast, taking a hold of each one as they kissed, groping them gently at first, both of them letting out soft moans from their ministrations. Though Carla decided to get a little rougher, squeezing his cock as she roughly stroked him, making him get even rougher with her breasts, pinching her nipples and twisting them, bucking his hips towards her, aching for even more pleasure from her.

"Yes Daddy!" She cried out into his ear, bringing him closer with a hand on his back. "Twist my nipples more! I love it when you do that!"

Leaning his head down, he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling away on her breast like a baby. Carla instantly pressed his head harder onto her breast, trying to bury him in there.

"Yes, suck hard on my nipples Daddy!" She encouraged him even more, feeling him switch after rolling her nipple with his teeth, doing the exact same with the other one. "Yes! That feels great!"

Her nipples were covered in his saliva when she had to forcefully lift his head away from them, arousal was dripping down her legs from the pleasure he was giving her. Her Daddy biting and sucking on her nipples brought her quite close to an orgasm, she was really getting into this, and to be fair, he was too.

Pushing him back onto the bed, his head on the pillow, Carla crawled onto the bed with him, giving his face a few more smooches before turning around, giving him a full view of her ass.

"I'm going to suck you off now Daddy, will you eat me out?" She asked, placing a knee on either side of his head, her pussy dripping in front of his face. "I've been told it's very sweet."

Rubbing her ass and thighs with his hands, Sebastian licked across her entire slit, not missing out on the deep moan coming from Carla as she bent all the way over, her mouth inches away from his cock.

He instantly buried himself into her pussy, pulling her down so his neck wouldn't get hurt, slurping, kissing and licking away at her sweet juices. He stuck his tongue in as deep as he could, swirling it around on the inside, taking a finger and rubbing her clit as he did so.

Meanwhile, Carla was softly licking the tip of his cock, running her fingers up and down with the softest of touched, occasionally feeling him twitch and throb.

"Oh Daddy!" She cried out when he played with her clit, sitting back even further on his face, grinding on his face as she bit her lip. "Keep going! Mommy is about to make you feel good."

Putting her lips around the tip of his cock, she pushed her head down to where about six inches was in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and his shaft, bobbing her head up and down a few times to get him nice and lubricated.

Pulling off with a pop, panting heavily from having her pussy eaten out so well, she went back to sucking him, her cheeks full as she forced herself to take his entire length inside her mouth, gagging slightly as the tip of her nose hit his balls, reaching over to play with them while she gagged on his cock.

Pulling away once again, she coughed up some spit caught in her throat, stroking him to keep him on edge. "I can barely fit you in my mouth Daddy. How does Mommy's pussy taste?"

"It's very sweet Mommy." Sebastian replied, his lips, nose, cheeks and chin damp with how wet she was getting and with how well he was eating her out, evidently he had some experience. "I like it a lot... can you keep doing that, if it doesn't hurt that is."

"With pleasure Daddy... mine and yours." She sultrily replied, going back to sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down as she hungrily swallowed his whole cock once again, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue, her throat being stretched out as she got more and more used to his tip in the back of her throat, gagging less and less as time went on.

"Mmmm." She moaned on his cock, feeling the vibrations of his moans in her pussy. "Hey Daddy, whoever cums first is on the bottom." She told him, going back to bobbing her head up and down on his long and hard shaft.

He didn't care who came first, all Sebastian cared about was giving her pleasure at this point, grabbing an ass cheek and furiously licking and rubbing against her clit, Carla's entire body tightened up, her abdomen muscles contracting as she felt her orgasm near.

"Daddy!" She screamed, though her viuce was heavily muffled by his cock. "Mommy's cumming!" She cried out, her back arched into him as she came all over his face, coating his cute face in her cum and losing the right to be on top.

Right after her high finished off he came, his cum exploding inside her mouth and throat, filling up her cheeks with his salty sperm, feeling his cock hitting her throat as he bucked upwards into her mouth.

"Mmmm..." Carla's eyes were half lidded as she swallowed every drop of his cum in her mouth, making sure that once she did to squeeze the rest out of his penis, practically sucking it out of his tip.

She rolled off of him and onto her back, her head next to his feet, both of then spent and panting heavily from cumming so hard.

"How quickly can you- Oh, you're hard already?" Carla was surprised by that, she knew he would have good stamina, but this was inhuman, but it didn't matter. "Full length too? You must be an angel of sex." She commented, sitting up and pulling him on top of her, spreading her legs wide open for him.

"You don't have to be gentle, I can take it." She told him, holding his tip at her entrance.

He pushed himself inside of her, she was tight, not as tight as Annie or Mikasa though, but still tight. His entire length was buried inside of her, both of them letting out a soft gasp.

"Yes." She whispered, pulling on his hair, his lips now inches away from hers, feeling his hands on her wide hips. "Fuck me Daddy."

She kissed him as he started thrusting inside of her, giving him a taste of the leftover semen in her mouth. It was really strange to him, the salty taste on his tongue, but she was tasting on her own cum too, so what was the difference?

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust his way inside of her soaking slit, locking her ankles together on his back, pulling him in deeper with every thrust.

The bed was starting to creak with his powerful thrusts, ramming himself in and out of her, hands firmly on her hips to keep her in place as he fucked her relentlessly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried out in pure unadulterated pleasure. "You're huge Daddy! Keep ploughing me like that!"

"You're also really tight Mommy." He panted out, continually slapping his hips against hers with some force. "You're squeezing so tightly Mommy, I don't think I'm going to last that much longer."

With some surprising strength, Carla st herself up to where their bodies were parallel with each other, his cock still deep inside her, legs wrapped tightly around his back, his face buried in her perky breasts.

"I want you to finish inside me." She told him, she saw the confusion on his face, so she explained further. "I was the wife of a Doctor, I know how to protect myself from pregnancy."

Sebastian only nodded and buried himself into her chest again, moving his hands down to her ass to grope and squeeze while they moved their hips in tandem with each other, Sebastian thrusting roughly upwards while she moved back and forth.

"Daddy I feel so good!" Carla moaned out, keeping his head sucking on her nipples. "Please fuck me hard and fill me up, I can take it!"

Taking it as encouragement, his teeth ground a nipple in between them as he thrust upwards into her with all his might, hitting her as deep as he could, only her womb remaining untouched by his cock.

"Yes Daddy!" Carla cried as her walls clamped down on his cock, her juices raining on his thick cock, milking him like a vice. "Fill me up!"

He thrust upwards into her and pushed her ass downwards onto his hips and he came inside of a woman for the first time, painting her insides white with his second load of the night, his penis twitching ang throbbing at the tightness of Carla as she was still clamped down on him.

"We aren't done yet Daddy." Carla whispered into his ear. "My favourites are being bent over the bed and on all fours. I want you to fuck me hard Daddy. I should be aching tomorrow, alright?"

"Y-Yes Mommy." He nodded vigorously, he was super horny now, and he was raring to go once again.

"Good, but first give Mommy some kisses." She requested, he could do that, he was getting into this Mommy-Daddy thing quite quickly.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and neck biting courtesy of his Mommy, Sebastian was now standing up from the bed, with Carla bent over in front of him.

Her feet were flat on the floor, legs pressed tightly together with her hips flush against the edge of the bed. Her body was flat on the bed, head on it's side so she could look at him while he fucked her, arms spreading her ass cheeks apart, while she wasn't up for Anal right now, as he would probably tear her apart, with the right supplies it was definitely an option.

Placing his hands on top of her own, he slid into her without a hitch, slapping his hips up against her ass in one thrust.

"Oh god Daddy! Just like that!" She squealed out, spreading her cheeks even more, giving him a nice view of her smaller hole as she did.

An idea popped into his head, one he thought she would enjoy. Taking the middle finger of his left hand, he coated it in his saliva, lubing it up well as he fucked her against the bed.

Taking his wet finger, he pressed it against her asshole, prodding and probing at the entrance.

"Oh Daddy! What are you up to?" Her voice was teasing and flirty. "I'll let you stick a finger in there, I have fond memories of things like that, but you have to fuck me harder than you already are, okay?"

With that said and done, he agreed and sped up his hips exponentially, managing to stick his whole middle finger inside her hold, softly caressing the walls, moving it in and out at a slow pace.

"Fuck Daddy! Your cock and finger feels so good!" Carla moaned out, her ass clenching constantly on his finger as she was pleasured from both of her holes, a gentle finger in one, and a hot cock railing her other one.

Sebastian continued ploughing away at her, fingering her asshole at a relatively medium pace now, though both of her holes were tightening up again.

"Daddy!" Her ass clenched tight, almost crushing his finger as she came harder than before, hands now gripping the bed sheets tightly as she bit hard on her lip, almost painfully so. Her toes curled on the wooden floor as she felt him cum with her once again, filling her up just like she had asked for.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed out as he pulled away, allowing her Daddy to lay nect to her on the bed again, pulling her onto the bed before she collapsed to the floor.

" _Fuck what I thought before._ " Carla looked at him hungrily, eyeing up his now hardening penis again. " _He'll probably tear my ass in two, but fuck it._ "

In preparation to recieve some good old fashioned anal sex, Carla had given his penis a good cleaning and had spat quite a few times on it.

She also had him give her asshole a little, 'preparation', which had involved some fingering, quite a bit of spitting, and surprisingly enough, his tongue inside of her asshole.

He thought it would taste disgusting, but surprisingly enough it was actually quite tasty, it didn't help that Carla had told him to come 'eat her ass' while getting on all fours, legs spread apart, elbows propping her up and hips shaking enticingly at him.

So he was currently tongue fucking her asshole, swirling it around the rim when he could, sticking it in deep and licking her walls, making sure to pull out and spit inside of her like she asked him to.

"Come on Daddy." Carla pleaded with him. "This feels great, and we can continue with it at some point, maybe I'll even eat your ass if you like, but I want your cock, but do it slowly at first." She couldn't stress that part enough, she didn't want any bleeding or tearing to occur, though the latter wpuld probably happen with how big he was.

Sitting up on his knees, he pressed the tip inside of her wet hole, feeling it clench on his cock a lot harder than her pussy did, inching himself as slowly as he could, making sure that Carla didn't get injured. He could heal instantly, she couldn't."

"Oh my god!" She clenched uncontrollably on the base of his shaft, his entire length inside her asshole, feeling it stretching her out already. "You can move, start slowly, then get faster."

He obeyed her command, starting off slowly, pulling out halfway and slowly pushing himself back in, both hands caressing her ass cheeks for any sort of comfort.

"Oh, it's getting better." Carla noted, still feeling like she was being stretched in half, but it was definitely hot in her hole. In response to that, he started moving ever so slightly faster, pulling out two thirds before planting it back inside of her hole.

This continued on for a while, Carla trying to control her breathing, giving him constant instructions on how much she could take.

Eventually though she could take it all, and Sebastian was ramming his cock into her ass like a wild beast in heat.

"Yes Daddy! You're tearing me in half!" She moaned, her chest now flat on the bed and her ass still in the air. "I love it!"

Her ass was so tight it was unbelievable, how he was still hard after having the blood flow constricted so much was unbelievable, but she was loving it, so he was too.

"You're so tight Mommy!" He cried out, his fingers digging into the flesh of her shapely rear, finally being able to admire it properly. "You're gonna squeeze me dry."

"Yes! Let Mommy do that!" She replied, clenching her ass muscles down on his twitching and throbbing cock, now it was definitely tighter than a vice at this point.

He was going dizzy from pleasure, his head was spinning and he was desperate to cum again, so he did, forcing her to take his entire length, pulling all the way out and slamming himself back in, filling her ass with his fertile seed.

She didn't want any rest though, and immediately redirected his penis to her vagina, wanting him to fuck her there one last time before they fell asleep.

He was wobbling at this point, but he didn't care. His thrusts were deep but sloppy, fast but unskilled. He was losing himself to tiredness at this point, but his penis was speaking a different language, still full of cum and ready to fuck.

"Yes, yes, yes... fuck, fuck, fuck!" Carla was still enjoying herself though, feeling his somehow still hard cock plunging away inside of her, he was brushing her womb, just a little further and he would be in there. "I need you deeper Daddy, just a little more. Fill my womb with your seed."

Swallowing what saliva remained, he steeled himself to do just that, angling her hips upwards a little more and he lost it, fucking her as hard and as deep as he possibly could, but she wasn't screaming his name, so he hadn't achieved his goal yet, he was so close, yet so far.

Using his hands to bring her ass back with each thrust, timing it to perfection, hitting as deep as possible. He was almost in there, but he was about to cum, so with his final thrust of the night he grunted as his cock flew back into her, finally piercing into her womb as he came.

"DADDY!" Carla screamed out, feeling her womb filling up with his hot white seed, she had it, the best orgasm she had since the time Grisha pierced her womb, she felt like she was in heaven now.

He pulled out, truly spent and collapsed onto the pillows, almost falling asleep instantly.

Though Carla pulled herself up to him, pulling the sheets over them and his head onto her chest, using her breasts as a makeshift pillow.

"Rest now darling." She told him, going back to her normal motherly self. "I loved this so much Sebastian." He was still awake, but barely. "I haven't felt pleasure like this in a very long time, I'd love it if we could do this again sometime."

"Yesh Msh Yeager." He mumbled out, his words slurred with how tired he was. "Anything for you."

The room was peaceful and quiet while they slept through the night in each others arms, but the sheets were filthy though, her juices stained the sheets, and his cum had begun leaking out of her ass and vagina and down her legs. Her ass was also starting to hurt, but it was alright, as long as Erin never founf out, she couldn't know about this, not now, not ever.

 **A/N- Wow I write quick. It's been such a productive few days. In case your wondering about his godly stamina, I'm counting every time he empties his balls into a woman as an 'injury' so therefore he can regenerate it instantly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Mikasa's Mom (don't have a name for her yet).

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	18. Mrs Ackerman

Waking up in the arms of someone you loved dearly was one of the best feelings in the world, the thing that made it better for Sebastian was waking up on the naked chest of his second mother/lover was that she loved him dearly as well.

While last night was definitely a strange experience, it was definitely a fantastic one in all senses. He never knew that something that felt so wrong could feel so right. Carla was a lot older than him, and it showed with the pleasure that the two experienced during the night.

The two of them were wrapped up tightly together under the blanket, Carla was hugging his body tightly to hers, his head on her chest, his legs wrapped around one of her own and an arm draped across her stomach, with her arms around his back holding him in place.

He noticed that he was drooling on her chest, a small pool of saliva had built up, so he reached over to wipe it away, accidentally brushing his arm against her nipple, which made her shuffle a little in her sleep.

Craning his head upwards, he saw that Carla was still sleeping peacefully, her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed. He shuffled upwards a bit, pressing his chest against her side, burying his head into her neck, breathing in her scent.

She still stunk of sex, but he didn't mind that,in fact, it was rather intoxicating, and he couldn't help but bury his nose into her neck and breathe deeply, inhaling her scent as he tried not to wake her up.

"Mmmm." Carla let out a small groan, her grip around him loosening as she slowly woke up, wanting to stretch her arms out a little. "Good morning." She mumbled, eyes still half lidded, barely awake at the moment. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He nodded into her neck. "How about you? Did you sleep alright Mrs Yeager?"

"I did." She confirmed, shifting herself onto her side, now being able to look him in the eye. "You tired me out last night Sebastian. I haven't slept that well in a while, I feel very refreshed."

"Uh, thank you?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'm glad you slept well Mrs Yeager, but I should be getting up soon, I'm supposed to meet Mikasa soon."

"Wait a minute." She stopped him from getting up. "It's still early." She pointed out. "What time were you and Mikasa supposed to meet in the city?"

"Eleven o'clock at the market." Sebastian told her. "I don't want to be late, I'm supposed to be meeting her mother today."

"It's can't be past ten o'clock yet." Carla told him, pointing out that the sun hadn't rose fully yet out the curtains. "I had such an amazing experience last night, and I was hoping that we could repeat it again this morning."

"Oh, right." He swallowed nervously, Carla tracing his cheek with a single finger. "Well, I wouldn't be against that, as long as I could shower before leaving."

"There's a shower in between this room and the next." Carla told him. "I'm the only one using this side of the building, so we'll get it to ourselves later."

"R-Right." He stumbled over his words, the thoughts of him and Carla sharing a shower flooding his mind, and they were very dirty thoughts. "So um... should we start now?" He asked her, still a little nervous.

"If that's what you want." Carla giggled a little, finding his shyness to be absolutely adorable. He was definitely getting more confident as he used to be a lot shyer when he was younger, looks like his Military training was helping his confidence... either that or the multiple girls he had slept with.

Leaning in towards him, Carla smiled at him one last time before pressing her lips against his, moving them softly against his, a hand cupping the side of his face while his own ran up her arm.

Carla tilted his head to the side, allowing her to press against his lips harder, kissing him deeper, while his hand ran back down her arm, down her stomach and back up, settling on her breast, squeezing and kneading it in his hands.

She gasped at that surprising touch, never having expected him to be so bold, which allowed his tongue to dart inside her mouth, taking control over the terrain. His other hand grabbed her other breast and began kneading it as well, pulling and pinching her nipples.

Pushing him onto his back, Carla quickly mounted him, trapping his hardening penis below her wet slit, pinning his arms above his head, leaning over to give him a face full of her breasts.

Using one hand to trap his wrists, her other moved to his cock, taking it into her hand as she lifted herself up, wasting no time in engulfing the long, meaty cock inside of her.

"Mmmm, you're just as big as I remember." Carla moaned, feeling his full length inside of her. "Just as hard too." She started rocking her hips, with Sebastian sucking on her breasts, unable to respond to her. "Yes! I want you to fill me up again!"

The two of them went through the motions together in bed, both of them feeling an immense amount of pleasure because of the other that morning.

It was now ten o'clock, and Carla and Sebastian were in the shower, but instead of cleaning themselves, Carla was bent over with her hands against the wall to keep her steady, while Sebastian was behind her on his knees, his face buried into her ass.

His hands were on her ass cheeks, spreading them wide apart so he could have access to her tight hole, hungrily licking away and sticking his tongue inside of her asshole.

His erection between his legs was huge, and he was throbbing right now, he was desperate to bury himself inside of her and start wildly thrusting, but he was enjoying himself greatly while he licked her rear. His tongue was hot on her hole, parting it and swirling it on the rim, pulling her back to his face, attempting to stick it in further than before.

Every time Carla tried to get him to stick his cock inside he didn't listen to her, instead he ignored her and continued licking away at her asshole, slobbering everywhere as he did so, moving one hand around to pinch her clit to give her some kind of stimulation from the front.

He was aching for her at this point, his hips were bucking and he was just thrusting into thin air. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but the taste of her ass was so addicting to him, he never wanted to stop, as long as it was clean he would always lick her hole if she was okay with it.

"Sebastian." Carla eventually reached back and pulled him by the hair away from her ass. "I appreciate how much you enjoyed eating my ass, and you can do it whenever you want." She told him. "But I can see your cock throbbing down there, and I want it right now."

"Right, sorry." He apologised to her, standing up fully and positioning himself behind her, his penis throbbing before it had even made contact with her. "Here I go." He pressed the tip into her tight hole, the anal sex of last night definitely making it a little easier to enter, not to mention how wet her hole was, it was dripping of saliva, and his cock was still coated in her cum from the previous rounds of sex.

His hips met her ass and he stayed still, her ass clamping down on the base of his cock, Carla turning to face him, her facial expression telling him that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Mmmmm, Sebastian..." Carla moaned out, pressing her ass back against his hips, trying to take him in even deeper. "You can move now, I want you to fuck me hard."

"Okay Mrs Yeager." He muttered, gripping onto her own hips for support, pulling himself out and proceeding to slam himself back in, her hole clamping down on him, squeezing him like a vice.

"Oh god, yes!" Carla yelled as he continually slammed himself in and out of her, showing her no mercy with the way he fucked her, her hole was being stretched out yet again by his young and thick cock, spearing it in and out of her ass relentlessly.

Sebastian continued to ram himself in and out of her, but he wanted more, and he was becoming more confident in himself, so he pushed Carla right up against the wall of the shower, mushing her breasts against the wall as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, turning her head to look at him, kissing her while he continued to pound into her ass, his hips and her ass cheeks beginning to turn red.

Carla on the other hand was enjoying herself very much, he was beginning to dominate how she liked her man to, his other hand had moved to her front, two fingers inside of her pussy while his other tugged at her dark hair, all wet from the hot water of the shower.

Their kiss stopped for a second to allow them to catch their breath, but Sebastian continued hammering away at her ass, fingering her furiously at the same time.

"You're gonna give it to me right?" Carla asked, feeling her legs starting to wobble, the only thing keeping her properly upright was him at the moment. "Please, I want it so badly."

Sebastian only nodded, pressing his lips against hers yet again, continuing to thrust but instead he curved his fingers and started playing with her anterior wall, his palm continually brushing against her clit, making her moan and squirm between him and the wall.

He was close to cumming now, and he slowed his thrusts down, instead focusing on pulling out and slamming back in slowly, making sure Carla was feeling the full length of his penis penetrating her.

Pulling out one last time, he impaled her one last time as he came, filling her tight ass with his warm and sticky semen, also feeling her moans on his tongue as she came on his fingers, drenching them in her own sticky juices.

He pulled out of her and turned her around, still pinning her to the wall, licking his fingers clean and pressing himself against her, his cock still rock hard against her stomach, ready for yet another round of sex.

"I see you're ready for more." Carla purred out, her chest heaving, but she was still up for one more round. She reached down and grabbed his cock with one hand, wrapping his other around her neck, positioning it at her entrance, his head now resting on her lower lips, just one movement away from being inside of her once more. "Do it. Fuck me one more time."

"Mrs Yeager..." He started off with, lifting one leg by the thigh, bringing it up to his waist. "You're so beautiful, and your personality makes you even more beautiful in my opinion." He used his strength from his training to lift her other thigh up, holding her in his arms, her back pressed firmly against the wall, unwillingly flexing his muscles as he did so. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you entering my life, and I'm so sorry about what happened five years ago, but I'll love you if you want, whatever you need, I'll do it, for you."

Carla smiled at that, not a sexy or flirty one, a sincere one, her heart filled with a warmth she felt when around her children, when she was with Grisha. This boy could do no wrong, she was positive about that.

"You're such a good boy Sebastian." Carla cooed, cupping his face with her hands, softly pressing her lips against his, a kiss filled with love rather than lust. "I want this as much as you, so please, make love to me once more, cum inside of me, I'll make sure I won't get pregnant."

That was the trigger for him, hearing her say that she wanted it as badly as he did made him crazy for her. He instantly rammed himself into her pinning her hips back against the wall as he slammed his own up against hers, burying his cock as deep as he could with a singular thrust.

"You're so deep Sebastian, but I want more, I need more." Carla begged, tangling her fingers in his blonde hair, nails scraping at his scalp, locking her legs around his lower back to keep him as close and as deep as humanly possible. "Give it to me hard, fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

Gripping tightly onto her thighs, he lost himself to the absolutely perfect woman in his arms and went fucking wild. Carla was hanging on for dear life desperately kissing him as he made rough and hard love to her, his cock being gripped tightly by her pussy, her lower lips being tugged when he pulled out and released as he thrusted back into her.

Sebastian on the other hand was in dreamland, not only was he making love to an absolutely gorgeous woman, they both loved each other, and maybe not in the ideal way, there was still love between the two of them.

Panting as he pulled away from her mouth, he rested his forehead on hers, so close to cumming inside of her yet again. "Mrs Yeager, I'm so close..."

"Me too Sebastian." Her eyes were half lidded now, barely able to stay conscious with the way his cock was hitting her insides. "Give it to me, I want it all right now."

Pulling her away from the wall, holding her in his arms, he lifted her off of his cock, the tip barely inside of her, he then proceeded to ram it in with all of his strength, pulling her down as he did so, a loud slap being heard as their skin made contact, both if them cumming at the same time.

Carla tensed every muscle in her body as her orgasm triggered, his penis throbbing as he released yet another huge load of cum inside of her, his hands having moved to her ass and gripping tightly, his muscles tensed and giving her a good look at his fit body.

He wasn't entirely finished, he still had more to give, so he continued to thrust slowly, steam coming from the area that they were connected as he 'healed', another orgasm coming just as quickly as he shot another load into her, emptying his balls into her yet again, on the verge of collapsing for the pleasure he had recieved from her.

No matter how their relationship went after today, Sebastian would always love Carla, right until the day he died.

At eleven o'clock Sebastian had met up with Mikasa, who was wearing her usual skirt, shirt and cardigan that she wore onoff hours. They talked for a little before heading back out of Trost to the inner gate, where Mikasa's mother lived.

The initial introduction was alright, her mother was asian like Mikasa, though she looked more mature, she had the same black hair and dark eyes as Mikasa. She was very nice to him, and she seemed to take a liking to him, even after Mikasa had stated that they were dating, though she didn't mention the other girls, that might not have went down well.

Though now Mikasa wanted to tell him something about her past, how she ended up living with the Yeagers instead of her own mother.

The three of them were sitting at the tablein the dining room, Mikasa and her mother sitting next to each other and across from Sebastian, with Mikasa gently touching her red scarf as she recalled the events that happened so long ago.

(Six years ago)

It was raining outside the Ackerman house, Mikasa and her mother were sitting at the table, her mother teaching her how to sew, while her father was at the sink, peeling potatoes.

"I'm finished momma." Mikasa announced as she handed her work over to her mother for inspection. "What do you think? Did I do good?" She asked.

"Oh darling. It's absolutely fantastic." She replied to Mikasa. "Excellent work." She praised.

"Aww, thank you." Mikasa thanked her mother, happy that she was able to please her.

"We've kept this style of embroidery a special family secret for heaven knows how many generations." She told Mikasa. "One day, when you have children of your own, you'll be able to pass this secret onto them."

"Huh?" Mikasa seemed confused now. "I don't understand, how can I have children?" She innocently asked

"Uh... honey, why don't you explain?" She passed the responsibility onto her husband so she didn't have to tell Mikasa.

"Yeah, please daddy?" Mikasa asked him.

"Well I'm not sure I'm really an expert on tje subject." He replied while Mikasa looked on in wonder and his wife was giggling to herself. "But you know what? That nice Doctor Yeager is scheduled to pay us a visit today. Maybe you could talk to him." He suggested nervously.

He was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Speak of the devil." He laughed out. "Just a moment!" He called out as there was another knock at the door. Walking over he opened it as he spoke. "We were just talking about you Doctor-" He was cut off as a knife was plunged into his abdomen, hitting his organs as he collapsed onto the floor.

Mikasa and her mother looked over to the door after hearing the thud, seeing him slumped over and bleeding heavily while another man stepped inside, he looked bery casual for just having stabbed someone.

"Sorry, hope we're not interupting." He apologised rather poorly.

"Let's take this easy." Another thug said. "I don't imagine- Fuck!" He yelled as Mikasa's mother charged at him with a pair of scissors in her hand, barely keeping the woman at bay.

"Mikasa! Run!" Her mother commanded her, doing her best to keep the attackers at bay by herself.

Mikasa didn't know what to do, so she just sat at the table, looking scared and confused. "But what about dad?" She asked, not understanding that he was dead yet. "I'm scared."

"Good! I want you to be scared!" Her mother screamed back at her. "Run! Run as fast as you can Mikasa!"

Before it could get any worse, the first man stepped in and punched her, knocking her out and ceasing her struggling.

"There we go." He rubbed his sore knuckles. "Couldn't you have done that?"

"The bitch was going crazy!" The other man protested. "She would've gouged my eyes out."

"Doesn't matter, we got her." He looked at the mother, admiring the exotic look to her. "Get the kid too, she'll be a nice bonus."

"Fine." He huffed, approaching the startled and terrified Mikasa. "Come here kiddo, got an attitude too? Then this is what you get." The last thing she saw was his fist before it all went to black.

When Mikasa woke up, she was turned onto her back by the man her mother had struggled against. She was feeling tired and groggy, she could hear some things, but couldn't make out what the two men were fully saying.

They were talking about the fact that she and her mother were exotic and the last of their kind. They were going to be sold to the highest bidder, and there was something about perverts in the capital. Was that about her, or her mother?

She was so cold, it didn't make sense, how could this happen? They were a happy family, why did this have to happen? It was a cruel world they lived in, Mikasa was starting to see that now.

The two kidnappers were both startled when the door to the closet suddenly opened and revealed a nine year old girl with brown hair and green eyes, he was also wearing a red scarf.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologised.

"Don't move from that spot you little vermin!" The man commanded as he stormed across the room and flung the door open. "How did you even find this place?" He angrily asked the girl.

"Uh, well... I was... the woods... got lost." The girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "I saw your cabin and..."

The man looked back only to get a signal from his partner telling him to get rid of her. "Lost in the woods huh?" He asked, bending down to ruffle her hair. "Kid your age shouldn't be out here to begin with." He stated. "Big bad wolves are liable to pounce on you from outta nowhere." He warned. "It's alright now though, you'll be safe here, my buddy and I will be happy to take care-"

He was cut off as the girl produced a knife from behind him and cut into his throat. "I appreciate that Sir." She said, removing the hand from her head. "But I'm not stupid, and I'm the last thing you'll ever see." She said, fully slitting his throat now as he backed up into the closet and closed the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The other man cried out. "Hey you little bastard! Get back here!" He yelled, storming over to the door and opening it.

The girl then rushed him with a knife taped to a broom and stabbed him, knocking him over as she proceeded to stab the man repeatedly, over and over again. "You're an animal you hear me! No! You're a disease! This is what you get you son of a bitch! This is what you get for being what you are! Die! DIE!" She roared as he continued to stab him.

The girl got off of the dead man, moving over towards Mikasa. "The hard parts over, you're safe now." He told her as he started cutting her free. "I'm Erin."

"Wait." Mikasa spoke up. "What about the third one?"

She was prevented from talking as the third man entered the room and kicked Erin across the room, forcing her to drop the knife as he rushed over to her.

"This is all your doing, isn't it?" The man asked as he casually walked over to Erin and lifted her off the floor by the throat. "Answer me you little bastard! You did this!" He roared. "I'm gonna kill you! You're gonna die!"

"Hey!" Erin gargled out. "Take him out." She tried to order Mikasa, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"Fight." Erin managed to get out. "Kill or be killed. Fight for your life!" He got out while being strangled. "Its- it's the only way."

"Mikasa, please give me the knife." Her mother spoke up, having been horrified at what they girl had done. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat?!" The man asked Erin as he continued to strangle her.

"The only way to live... is to fight!" Erin somehow got out as Mikasa shakily picked up the bloody knife in response.

"That's good Mikasa." Her mother encouraged her. "Now untie me and we'll all be fine. Understand?" She asked her, but Mikasa didn't seem to notice her as she continued to look at the man choking Erin as his arms fell limp at her side.

Mikasa had stopped shaking altogether, her instincts were kicking in, she was a survivor, she was meant to win, it was all coming to her.

" _Fight."_ She thought as the kidnapper was about to kill Erin. " _Fight."_ She thought as she felt the power surge through her muscles, the wooden handle of the knife being crushed in her grip.

"Fight!" She yelled, the floor boards breaking as she moved forward, sprinting at the man and stabbing him in the back and through the heart, killing him instantly.

Later that night the MP's had arrived after being brought by Grisha Yeager, Mikasa was currently being glomped by her mother who was just glad that her child was still alive.

Erin was currently being scolded by Grisha after what he had just done. "Damnit Erin, I told you to wait at the foot of the mountain. Do you even understand the magnitude of what you've done here today!" He was getting angrier as he went on.

"Sorry dad, but I'm not gonna feel bad for what happened." She told his father. "They were animals disguised as humans who needed to be put down!"

"Listen to yourself!" Grisha yelled at her.

"By the time the Military Police got here, they'd have been long gone, and you know it!" Erin yelled back at her father. "We couldn't afford to wait!"

"You threw caution to the wind and survived by pure luck. You're strong, yes." He conceded. "But you're too damn young to be casually gambling with your life."

"But I- I didn't know how else I was supposed to save her." Erin was breaking down now.

(Present)

"She wrapped this scarf around me that night." Mikasa explained to him, holding it close to her. "She made me feel warm when all I could feel was cold. This was only a few weeks before you showed up, and I was jealous of you."

"Why were you jealous of me?" Sebastian tilted his head at her. "Is it because of Erin?"

"Yes, she was giving you all her attention, I was confused, I now realise that I had a crush on Erin at the time." She revealed. "Then when you never came back, all I could think about was you, I was cold again, even this scarf couldn't keep me warm."

"Mikasa..."

"I've wanted to say this for a while, but I never had the courage to." Mikasai nterrupted him. "I never wanted to fight, I just wanted to live a peaceful life, but I promised Mrs Yeager that I would look after Erin, but after this is all finished, when the Titans are gone, will you come live with me?"

"Mikasa... I don't know what to say." He was speechless, he never expected her to say something like that, so he leaned over and wrapped her up in the tightest hug he could muster up.

Mikasa looked at her mother, who only smiled and nodded, giving her the courage to hug him back, trying not to break his back as she did so.

"I'll always keep you warm Mikasa, whether I'm here or not." He told her, pulling away to look her in the eyes, a hand pointing at her head. "As long as I'm in here, you'll always be warm, I promise."

Manami looked on at the scene in awe, he was such a sweet boy, Mikasa definitely had a keeper there, but she was mildly surprised when they boy turned around and hugged her as well.

"Mrs Ackerman, I'm so sorry about what happened to you." He told her. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, your daughter is an amazing person, and I'm so glad that I got to meet her. I'd do anything to keep her happy, so if you need anything from me, just ask."

"You definitely have a keeper here Mikasa." Manami spoke up, hugging the adorable boy back, slightly embarrassing both of them in the process. "He's such a sweetheart, I can't wait to see the two of you getting married."

When Zeke had woke up this morning, being dragged along by Pieck to spy on Sebastian was not how she imagined her day to start.

It was her, Pieck and Yelena there, because despite her height and tendency to stand out in a crowd, Pieck insisted that she come with them.

At first he had met up with a girl about his own age, greeting her with a hug that suggested that they were friendly with each other, except that the girl was an Asian, something Zeke never expected to see inside the walls.

The trio followed them to a house, spending a decent amount of time outside before a woman left, a more mature looking asian woman, definitely the girls mother, to be honest, she bore a little resemblance to the ambassador of Hizuru, Kiyomi was the name that Zeke thought of.

Though now they were in the alley next to the house, Pieck standing on Yelena's shoulders, spying on the two from the window.

"Do you see anything of interest Pieck?" Zeke asked her fellow Warrior. "I'm sure Yelena doesn't appreciate being used as a footstool, so hurry up with your spying."

"He's having sex with that girl we saw earlier." Pieck bluntly replied, ignoring Zeke's shocked look. "He's actually being quite agressive, I never knew he had it in him."

"Are you sure that it's him?" Zeke asked, a little curious, but not interested enough to sneak a look like Pieck was doing. "I don't think the words Sebastian and aggressive go together at all."

"I'm positive, he has a nice ass, and I did get a look, he's a lot bigger than I expected him to be." Zeke rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing at this point. "Yes, I was talking about his penis." Pieck clarified. "It's long, thick, and the colour looks very nice. I imagine that few women have experienced a penis that big."

"You never cease to amaze me Pieck." Zeke deadpanned. "You're spying on your friend having sex with another girl, doesn't that make you feel anything aside from your perverted thoughts?"

"Not really." Pieck shrugged. "She's very pretty, I can admire that, plus she's very muscled, probably more than you Zeke." Pieck told her. "Oh! Before I forget, he spent quite a bit of time kissing and licking her abdomen, he was slobbering over it like a hungry dog, you should watch out Zeke, he'll be doing that to you soon."

The tall blonde rolled her eyes yet again, ignoring what Pieck had just said. "I don't suppose you want a look too Yelena?" Zeke sarcastically asked, but she instantly regretted it after seeing the hungry look on the taller womans face.

So now Pieck and Yelena were standing on Zeke's shoulders, both of them getting a very good show of how Sebastian liked to get it on with another woman.

"He is very aggressive." Yelena commented, admiring the way he was pounding into the asian girl from behind, on all fours as she recieved it hard and rough. "Is wearing clothes during sex a teenage thing?" Yelena asked, noting how the girl was still wearing her skirt, Sebastian pulling on it as he fucked her.

"I've never had sex, so I couldn't tell you." Pieck shrugged. "Though I do have a few long skirts of my own, so I'll definitely be trying it out when we go home."

"You are literally talking about what you're going to do in bed with a man Pieck." Zeke grumbled. "Do you have no shame?"

"If you could see this you'd be exactly the same Zeke." Pieck looked down at her. "You didn't want to look, so be quiet and let us enjoy the show."

While Pieck was commenting on what he was doing, Yelena was imagining that it was her in that position, she had the privilege of being kissed by him, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, it was driving her insane with how much she wanted him.

"Oh, he just finished." Pieck spoke up. "All over her back too, that's kinda hot, but it'll make a big mess." Her eyes drifted down to his crotch, seeing him soften, but then start to harden again. "What's this? He seems to have a little more stamina than I was expecting."

Yelena on the other hand had both hands and her face up against the glass, she was even drooling a little at what she was seeing, even fogging up the glass with her breath.

"Did you know that in Marley if an Eldian has a sexual relationship with anyone other than an Eldian it's punishable by death for both parties?" Pieck asked, directing her question towards Yelena.

"I am aware of that law."

"Either you aren't, or you just don't care." Pieck corrected her. "I see the way you're looking at him, you want him too, you don't care about the rules, the question is why? Why do you want him?"

"My personal life is none of your concern." Yelena glared threateningly at Pieck. "Mind your own business Eldian."

"Of course." Pieck smiled at her. "I was only teasing. Shall we get back to the show?"

As it turned out, Sebastian wasn't the only one with incredible sexual stamina, Mikasa, as they learned her name from his pleasured yelling, was also somewhat of a sexual expert if you could call it that.

They had been going at it like horny rabbits for fourty five minutes at least, and Zeke was starting to complain about cramp.

"Now that's a position I could get behind." Pieck took note as the aforementioned Mikasa had lifted him up and pinned him to the wall, using her strength to fuck him against the wall. "Though I doubt I have the strength to lift him, he does look very fit, I wonder how Military training is on this island?"

"You can ask him tomorrow night." Zeke gritted her teeth, fully prepared to drop them now. "Are you done yet?"

"No!" Yelena shouted, watching Mikasa lay him on the bed, turning around and sitting on his face, leaning down to give him a blowjob. "He's almost done. Just wait."

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm very tempted to masturbate to this." Pieck spoke up, watching him eating her like a parched animal and her take his cock into her mouth like a pro.

"Don't. You. Dare." Zeke warned her.

Pieck and Yelena watched until the two came at the same time, his entire cock in her mouth, swallowing every drop he gave her while his face was soaked in her juices.

Coming down from the high, Sebastian crawled on top of her, kissing the bottom of her chin before resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Mikasa was tired too, but she could've sworn she saw hand prints and fog on the window, but she was too tired to care, instead falling asleep holding the man she loved most in this cold and cruel world, her only source of eternal warmth, now and forever.

 **A/N- Sorry for the longer wait. I was taking a short break, but I'm back now. I hope thirsty Carla wasn't too over the top, she's just lonely and looking for love. Mikasa's past is tragic, but there's always warmth waiting for her.**

 **And Pieck the perverted spy, even Yelena couldn't help herself! Zeke wasn't too pleased though, but she'll understand... eventually.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami (Mikasa's mom).

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	19. The Warriors Plan

It was two in the morning the next night, Sebastian had snuck into the girls cabin to wake up Reina, Bertha and Annie, bringing them to a secluded area where they wouldn't be disturbed.

None of them knew Zeke was coming aside from Sebastian, and Annie was in the middle of voicing her displeasure at being stuck with doing all the spy work while Reina and Bertha made friends.

Reina tried to claim that they weren't making friends, that they were only Devils, but it was obvious that she was lying. All of them had made friends here, even Annie was friends with Mina and Erin, who she had been teaching her combat technique to.

Annie was explaining that she had been following a man in the Capital a few nights ago, one who carried himself differently to anyone else. She thought he might know something about the Royal Family given how he walked.

Annie explained how he had figured out she was following him, conjuring up a fake story about her mother working in a brothel and trying to find her father. He didn't buy it and she had to lash out at him, escaping by using her small size to fit through a drain and into the sewers of the Capital.

That's what she was annoyed at, having to trek through miles of sewers stinking of shit while her two fellow warriors were nice and cozy in their beds and playing big sister with their friends.

The bushes behind them rustled, alerting the three warriors, putting them on high alert.

"You said no one would be here!" Annie whisper shouted at Sebastian. "You better hope they didn't hear anything!"

"Did you tell anyone about us?" Reina asked him, her warrior persona coming out now. "Did you compromise the mission?"

"I did no such thing." Sebastian calmly replied. "You should sit back down Reina, you too Annie." He suggested. "I had to tell her you were here."

Annie's head snapped around to him, her eyes filled with fury now, stalking up to him and grabbing him by the collar. "Who the fuck did you tell?!" She hissed at him. "If you told that mutant I swear to god I will break you!"

"Calm down Annie." Reina stepped in, trying to separate the two. "We're all friends here, we shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be fighting alongside each other."

"We're all a lot more than friends with him if you weren't too stupid to notice." Annie shrugged the tall blonde's hand off of her easily. "We've all fallen for him so hard it's fucking unbelievable, he has us all at his fingertips, but he would never use us, we're lucky he doesn't."

"Hold up." Reina stopped her. "You and him?" He pointed to the two of them, before grinning a little. "I never thought you would be the type to share."

"I. Hate. Sharing." Annie glared at Reina, scaring the taller woman a little. "It's bad enough that I have to share with you two, but that mutant Mikasa too? Who knows how many others he's hiding from us, or how many there'll be in the future?"

"Annie..." Sebastian spoke up but stopped himself, not knowing what to say in that moment. He knew that Annie wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he didn't know how much she disliked it.

"You, shut up." Annie commanded him. "You're not even apart of this mission. You're here by dumb luck and because you sided with terrorists oved your friends." Annie had enough now, she had so much frustration built up that she needed to get it off her chest.

The bushes behind them rustled yet again, all of them turning their heads to it now, hearing branches cracking as the rustling got worse and more aggressive.

"What's in there?" Bertha asked them. "Is it a deer? Maybe a bear?"

"I don't know." Reina replied. "Be on your guard." She warned them.

They watched intently as the bushes parted open, a huge pair of lips protruding from the shrubs, followed by a long grinning face that they all knew very well. It was the Cart Titan, her head poking through the bushes as she walked slowly forward, her eyes flickering in recognition as she gazed at each of them, her eyes finally settling on Sebastian, walking past the others and towards him.

She stopped inches away from him, her long face almost touching him, her breath was hot on him too. "Hey Pieck." He greeted her, reaching out to touch her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you like this."

Pieck leaned into his touch, stamping her foot on the ground approvingly as he petted her, nuzzling into his body, craving even more attention from him.

"Little Annie, I see you're still as moody as you once were back in Liberio." A female voice spoke up from the shadows. "Reina, you've gotten a lot taller, and you look a lot more confident." Zeke emerged from the bushes, followed by Yelena, the warriors all recognising her. "And finally Bertha, the tallest and the quietest of the three."

"W-War Chief!" Reina was as stiff as a board now. "Why are you here? Are you here to help us find the coordinate?"

"It's a shame what happened to Marcella, she was a much more competent leader than any of you." Zeke glared at the three of them. "I'll assume for now that her death wasn't down to your incompetence at the time, but I can see you've all grown a lot." He turned around to gesture to Yelena. "You all remember Yelena right? She is here to make sure we don't discuss anything we shouldn't be, just a precaution is all."

"O-Of course Chief Zeke." Reina relaxed a little. "Is there something you need? Or things that you want to know?"

"Why don't you start off by telling us what it's like on this island?" Zeke suggested. "It's been five years since you landed here, I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell."

"Right." Reina sat down. "We destroyed the first wall like instructed and posed as refugees, easily infiltrating the walls. We learned that the King was a fake, the true Royal Family-"

"I think you misunderstood my question Reina." Zeke stopped her. "I should have clarified it for you, what I meant to say was how are you finding it here? Have you made any friends?"

"Friends?" Reina scoffed. "As if. These people are descendants of the Devil, we're here to destroy them, why would we make friends with them?"

"Really? That's an interesting answer." Zeke nodded, it was obvious that she was lying, even an idiot could see that. "Because me and Pieck were talking to Sebastian a few days ago, and he said all kinds of things about you." Reina froze up, if Zeke knew she was done for.

"He praised you for being such a great leader and friendly to your fellow cadets. I believe he used the term 'big sister.'" Reina's head dropped, she was finished now. "It's not a problem Reina, you've been here five years, it's fairly obvious that these people have had their memories wiped and don't know about the outside world."

"Sebastian will have made plenty of friends here, it's just who he is." She gestured to the blonde boy, who had Pieck's head in his lap, petting her like a house pet. "As long as you're committed to finishing your mission I don't see the issue with making a few friends, you just have to be ready when the times comes to fight your friends to the death."

"However." Zeke continued on before Reina could respond. "If you still wish to deliver judgement to the Island Devils I will not stop you, as long as the mission is completed."

"Of course." Reina perked up a little. "I won't let you down War Chief. You won't regret this decision, I promise you."

" _That remains to be seen._ " Zeke thought, adjusting her glasses a little, watching in curiosity as Sebastian smiled as Pieck nuzzled into him, noticing how Yelena was standing very close to the two of them, acting as a bodyguard for him at this point.

"Little Annie." Zeke turned her attention to the small blonde girl, watching the girl glare at her for the use of that nickname. "I heard you complaining about Reina sending you to spy, how's that been going for you? Any updates on the Royal Family."

"The King is a fake, the real Royal Family is living off the grid." Annie explained to her. "I don't know which family it is though. The only lead I have is a man in the interior."

"Intersting, a man catching your attention?" Zeke raised her eyebrows. "What did he look like."

"I didn't get a good look because he made me before I could." She tried to excuse herself. "He was tall, taller than you, but smaller than Bertha. He wore a long jacket and a hat, he carried himself differently to everyone else in the Capital, he's dangerous, very dangerous."

"That's the only lead you have?" Zeke didn't look impressed at all. "You've had five years, not five days. To say I'm disappointed would be a huge understatement."

"Sebastian lived in Wall Sina for two years." Bertha was the one to speak up. "You told me remember? Tell Chief Zeke what you know."

"You didn't tell me this two days ago Sebastian." Zeke pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Is there a reason for this?"

"I didn't think it was important Miss Zeke." He tried to explain himself. "All I did was live there, nothing of importance happened there."

"What was the name of the family?" Zeke asked him.

"R-Reiss, that was the name of the family." He responded, a little nervous with what Zeke would do with that information. "You won't hurt them right? They've done nothing wrong."

"No, but it's a place to start." Zeke told him. "Annie, can you get back inside the interior and do some research on the Reiss family, see what you can find. Any secrets that can be used against them for information."

Annie sighed, she hated spying, it was too much work for her. "I can do that. I'll get to it next week. I need a break."

"That's acceptable." Zeke nodded at her, satisfied with her response. "Sebastian, when can you return to the Reiss family, I'd like you to ask some subtle questions if possible."

"I could go after graduation." He offered up. "That's the only free time I'd have before we choose our regiments."

"Good, as for you two." Zeke turned her attention to Reina and Bertha. "After you graduate the next Wall has to come down, the Founding Titan needs to be dragged out of hiding, is that something that you can do willingly, or will me and Pieck need to assist with that?"

"No, we'll destroy Wall Rose." Reina confidently replied. "Whatever it takes to lure out the Founding Titan."

"Say something!" Lady Tybur yelled at him in his head. "You obviously don't want them to do it, so speak up before it's too late!"

" _I-I can't!_ " He shakily replied to her. " _Miss Zeke won't change her mind, there's no point._ "

"If you don't say something they'll destroy the wall without hesitation." She reminded him. "Reina won't hesitate with Zeke watching her, you need to say something, make them take another approach."

"W-Wait a minute!" Sebastian spoke up, spurred on by Lady Tybur's encouraging words. "We'll be in Trost after graduation, they'll get suspicious if they leave their posts as the Armoured Titan shows up. We need to get inside of Wall Sina, we can't do that if we're under suspicion."

"But nobody here knows about Titan shifters, aside from us and the Royal Family, maybe some of the government." Zeke pointed out. "Why the need for less suspicion?"

"If we wait until evacuation is completed after the outer gate is destroyed Reina won't encounter a lot of resistance." He pointed out. "That way she can transform while we retreat, then we can get into Wall Sina through the top ten."

" **He makes a good point Zeke.** " Pieck finally spoke up in her Titan form. " **Less soldiers are always better, we don't know how effective their weapons are against his armour, better safe than sorry.** "

"Alright then, you've convinced me Sebastian." Zeke conceded defeat. "I'll go along with your plan, let us hope that the Jaws doesn't show up to bite us in the ass."

"Oh, Miss Zeke!" Sebastian spoke up suddenly. "I have the size of gear you asked for. Would you like to try it on?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She scratched behind her ear, using her opposite hand. "Let's try it on, see if it fits."

Sebastian stood up and collected the gear he had taken from the gear shed, helping Zeke put it on, having to pull it over her and tighten all the straps for her.

"How does it feel?" He asked her, stepping back to get a good look at her. She fit the gear well, and she looked great in it.

"The chest strap is a little too tight." Zeke pulled on it a bit. "Mind undoing it a little, just to let me breathe."

"Y-Yeah, of course Miss Zeke." He swallowed nervously, closing the distance between them and reaching up to her chest strap, fumbling with it, his hands brushing her chest numerous times. "S-Sorry." He apologised, blushing from embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Zeke assured him, taking a hold of his hands into her own, which were surprisingly soft for an experience Warrior. "No need to be so nervous Sebastian, it's just me. We're friends, right?"

"O-Of course Miss Zeke." He stuttered out, his cheeks now tinted a light pink colour. "Let me finish this for you." He tightened the strap again, his hands significantly less shaky this time.

"This definitely feels a lot better." Zeke moved around in the gear, moving her arms and legs to test out the movement. "Is there any chance you could show me how it works quickly." She pulled out the two handles. "I'm sure the Public Security Authorities would love to get their hands on this."

"I could tell you how it works, but you wouldn't be able to use it." Sebastian offered up. "It takes years to master the ODM gear. Even you and Pieck couldn't do it that easily without training."

"ODM gear?" Zeke thought aloud. "Wjat does it stand for?"

"It stands for Omin-Directional Mobility gear." Sebastian explained to her, moving closer to show her what the handles do. "This trigger here fires the grappling hooks, they extend pretty far, so it's easy to get around a city, the other one releases the gas that reels the hooks in, allowing you to have the speed necessary to kill a Titan with one slash."

"Interesting." Zeke hummed out, noticing how he blushed when his fingers brushed her hands. "This device allows you to fly correct, it's very interesting how it was developed here, it must have something to do with the natural resources on this island."

"The Instructor said something about Iceburst Stone." Sebastian told her. "He said it was very common inside the walls, that's why ODM gear isn't that expensive to make for Military use."

"Iceburst Stone you said?" Zeke looked a little shocked. "That's an extremely rare element, looks like Paradis Island has it in bucket loads. I have to take this device back with me, I assume that'll be alright?"

"They take stock of all the gear." Reina spoke up. "They will know that it's gone missing." She informed Zeke, but quickly added in something else. "But they won't know who took it, so we'll be alright."

"Good, I wouldn't want anything happening to any of you, we're all friends after all." Zeke started undoing the straps herself, taking the gear off so she could carry it herself. "Well this has been a very productive reunion, is there anything any of you would like to say? We probably won't see each other for another few months, so now would be the time to speak up."

As it turned out, Reina, Bertha and Annie had a lot of things to ask Zeke, mainly on how their families were. Yelena on the other hand was stading next to Sebastian, glancing down at him far too often, unable to keep her eyes off of him.

Sebastian took a hold of Yelena's hand, placing it on top of his head, getting a confused tilt of the head from the giant blonde woman.

"My head is itchy." He explained, looking away a little shyly. "Will you scratch it for me, please?"

Yelena nodded happily, thankful that the others were more interested in what Zeke was saying to pay attention to her and Sebastian. She curved her fingers atop his head, using her nails to scrape against his scalp, happy that she could please him like this, thoroughly enjoying the way he leaned against her frame, his head nestling under her raised arm.

He was enjoying the head scratch he was being given, he didn't really need it, he just thought Yelena looked a little left out, so he wanted her to do something to cheer her up, especially since no one was looking at them.

Unfortunately though, someone was looking, and he was shoved over from behind and rolled over, Pieck's Titan form hovering over him, a little menacingly if he said so, he was unsure of what she was going to do to him.

Her mouth opened and out came her tongue, a long and wet appendage, the heat steaming off of it as she gave his face a long and sloppy lick, getting spit and drool into his hair as well.

"P-Pieck!" He cried out, half disgusted, half shocked by her actions. "That's filthy. I'll have to wash my hair now."

Pieck ignored him, continuing to lick his face like a happy dog, not letting up until he was laughing from the attention, giving her long head the hug that she wanted.

"Come on Pieck, that's enough." Zeke chastised her. "You've shown him enough affection to last a lifetime, we need to go now, before the sun rises."

" **Fine.** " Pieck huffed in her Titan form. " **Bye Sebby, enjoy yourself while I'm gone.** "

Annie stood aside watching Pieck pass her, until her head snapped around, eyeing up the tied up hair that Annie had. "Don't you dare Pieck." Annie threatened her, but it was too late, her face and hair was already covered in saliva from her tongue, with Pieck scampering off before Annie could chase her down.

Zeke shook her head and sighed, walking after Pieck back into the forest, followed by Yelena as they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"God damnit!" Annie wiped some spit from her face, turning around to face Sebastian. "Come on." She pulled him by the hand. "We can't go back like this, someone will notice."

"Don't have too much fun!" Reina called out, only receiving the middle finger as a 'fuck you' from the small blonde girl.

Half an hour later and both Annie and Sebastian had washed their hair and faces, having to sit around and wait for it to dry in the night since they didn't have access to towels right now.

"Hey Annie." Sebastian spoke up, getting the girls attention. "About what you said earlier, the sharing thing... I'm sorry that you're hurting so much from it, I never meant for that to happen."

"It's fine." Annie waved his concerns off. "I'm not happy with it, but I was pissed at Reina, that's why I was so angry at the time." She explained. "As long as your other girls stay out of my way I'll cope with it."

"They're not my girls." He quickly denied. "They're all their own person, I don't own or control any of them."

"So if they didn't want to be with you, you wouldn't object to them doing so?" Annie questioned him.

"I would be upset, because everyone I'm in a relationship with, I like them a lot, I even love some of them." He admitted to her. "It's ultimately their decision, and I'll respect that, always. You aren't asking because you want out, do you?"

"... I should want out, it's a ridiculous notion to think that you'll be able to actively keep more than one girl happy with you, but..." She trailed off at the end. "I actually like you a lot, so I'm not gonna leave just yet, it's actually been quite enjoyable these past two months, I want to see if that's it, or if there's more."

"That's perfectly fine Annie." He scooted closer to her, touching shoulders with her now. "Whatever you want, I'll support your decision." He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I want to know about the other girls, I saw the guilty look on your face earlier." She stared at him, no emotion on her face at all.

"There's two, but I can't tell you who." He added in. "They don't want to be named, it's their decision. I'm not going to say their name without their permission."

"What about Zeke and Pieck?" She asked him. "Are they going to become a part of your girl club? Or what about that Yelena, you and her were getting pretty cozy before Pieck pounced on you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to deny it. "Pieck is, well she's Pieck. Me and Zeke are just friends, that's it, and Yelena, I... I saved her life six years ago, so she feels indebted to me I guess."

"I can accept that answer for the tall one, but not the other two." Annie looked at him, completely unimpressed with his denial. "Pieck has always liked you, it's inevitable that she gets into your pants, and as for Zeke, a rock could see that you're in love with her, so don't try and claim you aren't, because everyone could see through your bullshit."

"I guess I'm not great at hiding it am I?" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that she had caught him out so easily. "I've always liked Miss Zeke." He admitted. "She's so pretty, and she's always been so nice and kind to me, she even taught me how to pitch a baseball, I'm almost as good as her."

"I didn't ask you to list every detail you like about that monkey." She said, annoyed with him now. "I don't want to hear you talking about another girl when your with me unless I bring it up, understand?"

"O-Of course." He replied, a little intimidated by her, but that's one of the things he liked about her. "Hey Annie?"

"What is it-" She didn't get another word out before he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, startling her a little bit.

"Thank you for being here." He smiled into her shoulder as he felt her gingerly hug him back, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. "We'll go home together, with or without the coordinate, I promise."

He moved his head forward and pressed his lips onto her soft ones, keeping it soft and gentle, yet the meaning behind it was huge.

He wasn't just kissing her to make them feel better, he promised they would go home together, and it was a promise sealed with a kiss.

(The next day, 9am)

"Alright then maggots!" Shadis roared at the two hundred plus Cadets standing at attention. "It's come to my attention that a functioning piece of ODM gear has gone missing from the supply shed. If anyone wants to own up, you will not be spending the next ten years in prison where you'll be the bitch of the prison, instead you'll just be kicked out of the Cadets." He offered them a deal, a decent one, except no one said anything.

"No one?" Shadis growled out, cracking his neck with a simple movement. "Well since nobody would like to own up, let's put on a little show for you all." He smiled, creepily so. "Krista Lenz and Sebastian Yeager, step forward please."

The two small blondes did so, both a little nervous, especially when Shadis had them turn around to face their comrades.

"From the notes I've gathered, these two seem to be some of the more 'popular' trainees." He air quoted popular. "Now, because nobody would like to own up to stealing the ODM gear, they're going to be put through something I like to call 'extra training.' Get down on your hands and knees, do push ups until I say stop!"

The two of them quickly began with the exercise, Sebastian felt awful that Krista was doing this with him, but he couldn't tell Shadis the truth, not when graduation was only a few months away.

Instead of standing next to them, Shadis began coming through the Cadets standing at attention, trying to get any information out of them as possible.

"Cadet Blouse." Shadis stopped right behind his favourite cadets, with Sasha shivering in fear as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Cadet Yeager is your friend right? I'm sure you don't want to see him suffer any more, you can stop all this by telling me what I want to know."

"I'm sorry Commandant!" Sasha cried out. "He's been giving me extra rations! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Stop!" Shadis roared, pissed beyond belief at Sasha's stupidity. "Get up and start doing jumping jacks!" He ordered the two at the front. "I don't want to see you two doing girly ones either, I want to see you reaching for the stars!"

Shadis continued weaving through the crowd, terrorising another batch of cadets, questioning them one by one, still getting the same answer though.

"Good day Cadet Arlert." Shadis creeped up behind yet another small blonde girl. "How's my favourite mop top doing? Don't answer that, do you know anything about the stolen gear?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't know anything." She answered truthfully.

"Who do you think did it then?" Shadis asked her. "You're smart, surely you have an idea of who did it?"

Shadis was right, Armin was smart, unbelievably so, but this wasn't a question she could answer. "I don't know Sir. I really don't, I'm sorry."

"Stop!" Shadis yelled, both Krista and Sebastian sweating like pigs, though Krista definitely looked worse than he did, probably because he was more athletic than her. "Time for some sit ups! All the way up and down! You should be feeling it until you graduate!"

While some Cadets offered up some information just to try and get Shads to stop, none of them could answer what sze the gear was, or how much of the set had been stolen together, so that only resulted in him getting more pissed off than before.

Sebastian and Krista were forced to endure sit ups for almost half an hour, the two of them would have abs better than Mikasa and Annie's combined, but they were in pain. Every movement was painful in their abdomen, their legs and arms ached, he wanted it to end so badly, not for him, for her, he would take everything Shadis could throw at him, as long as Krista didn't have to suffer any more.

"That's enough." Shadis finally brought an end to their punishment. "Training is cancelled for the day! Somebody get these two into bed!"

Unsurprisingly, it was Mikasa who shot forward first, instantly checking on Sebastian, who was groaning in pain, while some others attended to Krista, they steered clear of Mikasa, she was furious, and nobody wanted to get in her way.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" She frantically asked him, checking him over for any physical injuries. "Can you sit up?"

"No, I can't." He wheezed out, completely out of breath. "Sorry, you'll have to carry me."

"That's alright." She assured him. "I'm going to take you to my bed, that way I can keep a close eye on you."

He nodded in response, too tired to speak properly now. Mikasa gently picked him up, trying not to make his stomach move and hurt him anymore, carrying him to the girls barracks like a bride, keeping him safe in her arms.

She managed to lift him onto the top bunk that was her bed quite easily, joining him on top, shedding her boots and taking his off, allowing their feet to breathe. She also removed her and his jacket, having to take more time with his so he didn't strain himself.

Her scarf came off next, neatly folding it up and placing it at the bottom of the bed, nobody would touch it, they all knew what happened if you touched her scarf. Next came the buttons on his shirt, luckily there was no straps in the way, so she just had the simple job of untucking it and opening it.

His abdomen wasn't bruised and there wasn't any signs of permanent damage, although his ab lines stood out a bit more, but that was probably because of Shadis' punishment.

"Does this hurt?" She asked, gently pressing her delicate fingers against his abdomen, applying a little amount of pressure as she did.

"Not really." He told her. "It only hurts when I have to sit up or move. Nothing is broken Mikasa, it's just sore, that's all."

"Shadis went too far." Her face darkened significantly, she was itching for some payback. "If he does that again I'll teach him a lesson."

"You can't do that Mikasa." He sighed out. "Shadis was only doing his job, ODM gear in the hands of criminals is dangerous, he was only doing what he thought would get him some answers."

"That doesn't excuse him from the pain he caused you." Her face remained dark. "I would've gone through that instead of you."

"Mikasa..." He reached out to touch her face, his fingers grazing her cheek, making her calm down and removing the dark look from her face. "Thank you for the concern, I always appreciate it, but I can take it, I'm not a piece of glass."

"I know but... I want to protect you." She whispered, her cold hand settling on top of his. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I could've stopped it from happening."

"Will you hold me?" He asked her. "I always feel safe and secure when you do, because I know you will protect me."

Mikasa smiled a little and nodded, laying down next to him, being as gentle as possible when she pulled him over, laying him on top of her, wrapping both of her strong arms around him, keeping him safe and secure.

He wrapped an arm under her back and over her stomach, snuggling himself into the crook of her neck, wrapping both of his legs around one of her significantly stronger ones. Leaning his head up, he pressed his lips onto the corner of her mouth, not on her lips, instead just leaving small pecks on her cheek.

"You're too good to me Mikasa." He whispered onto her porcelain skin. "I'm so glad we're together, I know you'll protect me, no matter the situation."

Mikasa smiled softly as he moved his lips to her ear, softly stroking his back, moving it under his shirt to trace the curve of his spine, his skin tingling as she did so.

"I want to protect you too Mikasa." He whispered to her, biting on her earlobe. "If you're ever in trouble, come find me, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"You need to rest." Mikasa reminded him. "You can show me how much you love me another time, but please sleep, for me?"

"M'kay." He nodded into her shoulder, snuggling up to her as close as he could, sighing out in happiness as he was held by the woman he trusted to protect him the most.

 **A/N- Yet another chapter is completed! Yet another reunion, but this time it's with all the warriors. Pieck uses all possible chances to become a tease, and everyone knows about his crush on Miss Zeke. Next chapter will be the graduation ceremony, and Carla will appear one more time for a while.**

 **How will the plan to destroy Wall Rose go? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	20. Graduation

**A/N- Edit- I have added an affection list for all girls currently listed in the Harem if you want to see how he feels about them and vice versa.**

It was night time, and it was the final day that the 104th would spend as Cadets, with the 104th officially being disbanded the next day. Every graduating Cadet was lined up in front of the stage, every Instructor present and accounted for, telling them about their future options for the Military life.

They were currently in the city of Trost, where they would spend the next few days helping the Garrison Regiment around the walls, fixing cannons and doing patrols, that sort of thing.

"Do you have heart?!" One of the Instructors asked, surprisingly Shadis wasn't the one doing so, he was stood just behind the Instructor.

"Sir!" Every single Cadet responded with a salute, over two hundred of them looking forward to the ten in the front, the top ten, and the only ones eligible to join the MP's.

"As of this moment you have three options open to you! Choose wisely!" He began to explain. "The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout Regiment, who rides out into Titan country to take back what was once ours. And the MP Regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his Royal Majesty."

"Those Cadets eligible for the MP have already been named." He announced. "The rest of you take a look, these are the top of your class!"

The ten Cadets that stood at the front were the best, all of them worthy of a spot in the top ten. At one end was Sasha Blouse in tenth, Connie Spinger was in ninth, Sebastian Yeager in eighth, Marco Bott in seventh, Jeanne Kirstein in sixth, Erin Yeager in fifth, Annie Leonhart in fourth, Bertha Hoover in third, Reina Braun in second, and quite obviously, Mikasa Ackerman was in first place.

"Congratulations Sebby, you successfully placed above the two biggest idiots here." Lady Tybur sarcastically remarked. "You should've been raked higher though, if only that bald headed buffoon knew the power you held within you, he would be on his knees begging for mercy!"

" _I'm happy with where I am Lady Tybur._ " He told her, a little off put by her sudden outburst, but she could be like that sometimes, so he was used to it by now. " _Eighth place guarantees me a spot in the MP's, that's what I was aiming for._ "

"Don't tell me you're actually going to join the MP's?" She drawled on. "After all those things you've said, please. You'll join the Scouts whether the wall successfully falls or not, that's just the kind of person that you are."

" _I don't have a choice Lady Tybur._ " He reminded her. " _Miss Zeke will be watching, she'll know if I'm not committed to the plan. She's always been extremely smart, I'll stand out easily to her._ "

"You do realise that she won't do anything to you besides a little shouting?" Lady Tybur snorted. "As much as she has you wrapped around her sadistic little finger, she still holds some affection for you, whether it's romantic or not, there's definitely something there."

" _I don't know..._ " He trailed off. " _How would I explain myself? Miss Zeke is used to everyone following her plans, it could jeopardise everything she's been working towards here. It's not like I can just join the Scouts without telling her._ "

"Actually, I've been thinking about that." She informed him. "Grisha Yeager possessed the Attack Titan if I'm not mistaken, and I doubt that he passed it on to Carla, which means that Erin has it."

" _How am I supposed to tell her that though?_ " He asked. " _It's not like she'll take my word for it, she'll become suspicious. She'll hate me for what I am._ "

"Maybe you don't have to." She offered up. "During the attack, if Erin gets injured, even an 'accidental' injury, all she needs is a goal to transform. That could be your way out of destroying Wall Rose, if the Military don't kill her of course."

" _That could definitely work._ " Sebastian pondered on it for a second. " _I could convince them to stop the attack and focus on Erin instead, obviously I wouldn't let them take her, but I just need to buy some time until we can go home together._ "

"As much as you think Zeke will be able to help you out, my brother will demand the War Hammer be returned to the Tybur family." Lady Tybur pointed out. "The Marley actually trust the Tyburs, you will not live more than a day back there, I can guarantee it."

" _It's been five years since we were last there._ " He reminded her. " _I trust Miss Zeke will help me, that's all I need to do._ "

"Whatever you say." She sighed out, he trusted Zeke far too much for his own good, Zeke would definitely hang him out to dry to save her own skin. "Just be careful, it's not just your life on the line, I actually like being conscious, despite me being dead."

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face, his eyes suddenly focusing on what was in front of him, his friend Erin.

"Are you okay Seb?" She asked him. "You spaced out there, surely you can't be that bored here?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks Erin." He smiled, noticing that everyone was leaving, with Mikasa and Armin still there. "Are we going to celebrate or not?"

"Of course we are!" Erin exclaimed. "I finally graduated after three years, I think I deserve one night to relax."

"Great!" Sebastian exclaimed in excitement. "Let's go then, I hear they have food and drink ready for us tonight."

Numerous graduating cadets had gathered in the mess hall of the building, many of them excited at the prospect of becoming soldiers, and a small few excited about being able to join the MP's, with Sasha being mostly excited about the three meals a day in the interior.

"You're really gonna turn your back on the MP for the Scouts?" Thomas asked Erin, with Nac, Mikasa, Armin and Sebastian all standing there too.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Nac also asked her. "You're in the top ten." He pointed out.

"The Scouts have always been my goal." Erin told them. "I don't want the easy life. Not with all the work I've put in." She explained. "I trained to fight Titans."

"Are you insane!" Thomas said a little too loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room, toning his voice down to continue speaking to her. "How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population. If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now... we can't beat them."

"Yeah, so what?" Erin challenged him. "We buckle, take it all lying down? Things have changed, maybe not a hell of a lot, but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago, hell, I even saw one fighting it's own kind, everyone there did. There's still a long way to go, but we've made progress, every battle we lost taught us a lesson, gave us the tiniest inroad to something like hope."

"Are you telling me it's better to cut our losses, let all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just to ball up and accept it?" Erin was getting worked up now, on the verge of exploding. "Not on your life! Humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours. I'll drive them out. And as long as one of us can say that, we're not done."

The entire hall was silent for a couple of seconds, before Erin became too emotional and made a run for it, running outside with her three best friends followed her.

She was sitting on the steps outside, with Armin, Mikasa and Sebastian all taking seats next to her, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"That was uh... quite a speech you gave us there." Armin complimented her friend.

"Yeah, most of it was yours, all that stuff you used to say back in the day." She admitted.

"Yeah, well I'm joining the Scout Regiment too." Armin told them.

"Now you're just being stupid." Erin said, trying to dissuade her. "Come on, you're not a fighter, your life is with books."

"I'm through with letting other people fight for me." She replied, telling Erin exactly how she felt.

"Guess it's the Scouts for me too then." Mikasa spoke up next.

Startled by her declaration, Erin turned around to face her. "Oh come on! You were top of the class." She reminded her. "You'd be wasting your shot!"

"Understand this Erin, where you go, I go." She explained rather easily. "I made a promise to your mom before Wall Maria fell, I'm not letting you die out there, I've got your back whether you like it or not, so just deal with it."

Annoyed, Erin turned her gaze to Sebastian, who was sitting next to her, smiling a little sheepishly. "Come on! Not you too?"

"Sorry Erin." He scratched the back of his head. "I made the same promise as Mikasa, plus your family helped me out when I needed it the most, what kind of person would I be if I didn't return the favour?"

"Yeah, well mom isn't going to stop me." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I know she isn't, and none of us will." He gestured to Mikasa and Armin. "I want to help you, I want you to kill all the Titans keeping us caged in these walls, so I'll offer you my full support."

"You guys..." Erin trailed off, touched by their stance, smiling at them. "I know we'll do it, then we'll get to see the ocean together, all of us at once."

(Later that night)

It had been a long time since Carla Yeager had purposely gotten dressed up because of a man, in fact, the last time she remembered doing it was on her wedding day with Grisha, preparing herself to looknas beautiful as possible for the man set to become her husband.

Although the man she was dressing up for was a lot different from Grisha, there was a significant height difference between them, different hair and eye colours, different personalities, yet the smaller one was definitely a lot cuter, and he was fitter than Grisha. She hated making the comparison, but it was obvious that physically, Sebastian had the upper hand, but he had been through three years of Military training while Grisha had not.

She was currently sitting on the bed, her legs dangling off as she waited for her friend to finish dressing up too. She was wearing a white, short sleeved dress with frills on the sleeves, the neck and the hem of the dress, a black lace corset on her midsection. Her hair was let down instead of being tied up, preferring to keep it that way outside of work. Her legs were covered in black stockings, going all the way up to where her legs joined her hips, making her look very enticing, not to just the man she wanted to be enticed, but anyone who saw her would be entranced by her beauty.

Rubbing her thighs together a little, the sound of her stockings rubbing against each other, chafing her legs a little as they moved against her skin. The prospect of a threesome wasn't something she was accustomed to, after being happily married for eleven years, making peace with the fact that Grisha wasn't coming back and finding a form of happiness with another man had brought her wild and sassy side out again.

Emerging from the bathroom was her friend of the past five years, Manami Ackerman, Mikasa's biological mother. She was wearing a light blue dress like Carla's, short sleeved with frills on the sleeves, neck and hem, with a white lace corset. Like her friend, Manami was also wearing a pair of stockings, the same black colour that went all the way to the top of her legs.

Immediately Carla stood up, excited that she had put on the clothes that she gave her. "You look fantastic Manami." She complimented her, looking her over. "No man would be able to resist you looking like that."

"I still feel really awkward." She responded, straightening out the frills of her dress. "I can't believe you've convinced me to go through with this, I feel terrible."

"If you're feeling bad because he's your daughters boyfriend, don't be, she shares him with other girls." Carla told her. "I have no idea how it works, or how the other girls feel, but he's still alive, so I guess it's working."

"At least she knows about them. I'm still annoyed that you slept with my daughters boyfriend without asking." She glared at her friend. "I still can't believe you did that."

"When was the last time you got laid Manami?" Carla asked, getting silence from her in return. "Exactly, you don't have to marry him, I'm not going to. It's just sex, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"It's not that, I'm afraid of what Mikasa will say if she finds out." Manami admitted. "I haven't exactly been there for her like you have, I left to protect her, but I don't know if she's forgiven me for leaving, plus she seems really possessive of him."

"You're her mother Manami." Carla took the oriental woman's hands into her own. "She'll always love you, she wants you to be happy. You don't have to date him like she's doing, even if it's just casual sex, it can make you happier."

"When you told me what you did with him, it didn't sound like casual sex." She raised an eyebrow at her. "You have an emotional connection with him, it'll just be awkward between me and him if I go through with this."

"He won't make it awkward if you do have sex with him, trust me on that." Carla reassured her. "He might get more cuddly with you, and more affectionate, but he won't make it awkward between you two, it's not in his nature to do so."

Manami looked away, unsure of what to say, struggling to make up her mind. "... If he agrees to it, I'll do it. If he's half as good as what you say he is, then I'm sure I'll be satisfied."

"Great!" Carla clapped her hands together. "He should be here soon. I'll go wait downstairs for him, you stay here. Make yourself look more sexy, or cute, I doubt he would mind." Carla shot her a cheeky wink before leaving the room.

When Sebastian arrived at Mrs Ackerman's home he knocked on the door, having received a letter alongside Erin and Mikasa, his told him to come here just after graduation and to not tell anyone where he was going, obviously the scenarios had flown through his head, but he also had something for them.

He had sent letters to Frieda asking for transit passes to Wall Sina, two in fact, for Carla and Mrs Ackerman to use tomorrow, the day of the Invasion. He wouldn't forgive himself if they died, so the easiest thing to do was send them to Wall Sina to go shopping, which Frieda had also graciously paid for, he would definitely have to thank her when he got back.

When the door opened, he didn't expect Carla to be dressed the way she was, she was beautiful, irresistible, she made his throat go dry, swallowing uncomfortably as she let him inside, closing the door behind him.

"H-Hello Mrs Yeager." He greeted her a little nervously, though Carla had pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking anymore.

"Please call me Carla when we're alone." She requested of him. "You can call me Mrs Yeager when others are around, but we know each other too well for that in private."

"Y-Yes, of course." He swallowed again, his eyes tracing her figure up and down, unable to keep his wandering eye away from her legs. "So... why am I here?"

"I think you know." She smirked at him, drawing him closer to her body, pressing her chest against his, wrapping one of her legs around his calf. "I have a guest upstairs, I believe you've met already, but why don't you get... more aquatinted with her."

Carla kissed him on the nose, taking his hand she led him upstairs to where her 'guest' was waiting. Opening the door to the room and leading him inside, Sebastian saw what he expected to see, Mrs Ackerman sitting on the bed, on her knees with them pressed together, wearing the same clothing as Carla but with a different colour scheme.

"Hello Mrs Ackerman." He greeted, rubbing one arm with the other. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, yeah, good." She nodded, biting her lip a little nervously. "You can call me Manami if you want, I assume Carla told you what we're doing?"

"Well she eluded to it, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He informed her. "I know it must be awkward for you, it is for me too, but I'll try my best to not be awkward, or to tell anyone about this, I definitely won't do that."

"That's good." She nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Is there something you wanted to say before we start?"

"Oh! I do." He quickly reached into his pockets. "Remember the woman in Sina I told you about? I asked her for some transit passes, and she sent two, both for you." He handed one to Carla, and one to Manami. "She also sent me some money so you two could go shopping in Wall Sina, if that's alright with you?"

"See." Carla smiled as he handed her the money, setting the pass and the bag of coins on the bedside table. "I told you he was an amazing person. Let's give him a reward for being so nice, shall we?"

Manami also smiled at the boy's generosity and thought, he really was perfect for Mikasa, and while she still felt bad for what she was about to do, it was like Carla said, it was just casual sex, and she could ask for more if she wanted too.

Carla approached him first, pulling his jumper off first, swiftly followed by his shirt before Manami got off the bed, pushing him back to sit on the bed, both women getting on their knees as Carla began working on getting his pants off.

"Actually." Carla stopped herself from going any further when his pants came off. "Manami, get on the bed, on your knees. Sebastian, scoot back a little, let her kneel over one of your thighs." She instructed them.

They both got into position, Carla sitting in front of him while Manami was on her knees, above his knee.

"I think you know what to do with your hands Sebastian." Carla purred as her fingers delved into the hem of his boxers, pulling them down his legs, letting his hardening erection out of its confines.

Looking at the older asian woman, he got a nod of consent from her as she placed her hands on his shoulders, his fingers going beneath her dress to find no underwear, allowing him to rub her lower lips, already a little slick, but he decided to tease her a little, just allowing his fingers to glide on the outside before letting them penetrate her, reaching all the way to the end of his fingers.

Manami sighed out when he finally penetrated her, the teasing was good, but she wanted it, and she was getting it, gripping onto his shoulders while he fingered her, letting his digits slide in and out of her, only serving to make her wetter and wetter as time passed.

Though while he was fingering Manami, looking deep into her dark eyes, he felt a strange sensation on his penis, and saw that Carla was using her stocking covered feet to rub up and down his long erection, having lifted the front of her frilly dress up to show that she wasn't wearing underwear either, casually fingering herself while her feet slowly and sensually stroked him.

"C-Carla..." He trailed off as he watched her, mesmerised by what he was seeing and feeling, especially when the toes on one foot opened up, trapping his cock between her big toe and the one next to it, chafing her stockings up and down his cock, curling the tips of her other toes around the head of his cock, squeezing a little.

He was lucky he could multitask, otherwise he would've stopped his own fingering of Manami a while ago, but he continued his endeavour, curving his fingers, looking for the sweet spot to send her over the edge.

Carla pressed her foot forward, trapping his penis between his stomach and her feet, grinding it up and down as she did so, noticing how he was beginning to thrust against her movements ever so slightly. She had the power over him at this point in time, and while he would be dominating her at some point, she was enjoying every second of this.

"Sebastian!" Manami's grip on his shoulders tightened, her fingers digging deep into his naked flesh as he rubbed against her sweet spot, two curved fingertips constantly pleasuring her where she wanted it most. "There, right there." She told him.

His other hand moved over, rolling her clit between his fingers, the eyes of the mature asian woman widening as he did so, pinching and pulling on it as she squirmed in his grip, her insides becoming tighter and wetter as time went on.

"Oh god..." Manami started to shake, her body tensing up as she came all over his fingers, breathing heavily as he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean of all her juices. "That was... great. Thank you."

She fell down a little, her body resting on his thigh, getting it a little wet as her juices stained his leg. Carla though, wasn't stopping, her legs spread wide apart as her toes rubbed down both sides of his cock, squeezing and rubbing all the way down, crushing his tip between her toes every so often.

Grunting a little as Carla continued moving her delicate feet up and down his shaft, teasing him, keeping him on edge while Manami regained her breath, he used his hands to grab onto Carla's feet, pulling them off his penis, rubbing small circles into the soles of his feet.

Without a word he grabbed her ankles, pulling her right up to him, his hands wandering up her calves and her thighs, leaning his body forward so he could kiss her.

Carla however, stopped him with a single finger. "Hold on Sebastian. I know you're excited to stick it in me, but Manami hasn't recieved in a very long time, longer than me before you gave it to me in fact." She leaned up to his ear now, giving it a long lick with her tongue. "Fuck her first, then you'll get me." She whispered.

"Okay." He nodded, laying down on his back, letting Carla's ankles go and allowing Manami to mount him, his throbbing erection begging to be let inside of her pussy.

Setting her knees either side of him, Manami instinctively straightened out the frills of her dress and her corset, lowering herself down so his tip was just penetrating her, but no more.

"You don't have to do this." He spoke up. "I won't force you or be upset with you. I know this is strange, so don't force yourself into it."

"It's alright." She smiled at him, touched by how he truly cared. "I'm okay with this. It's been a long time though, so let me take the lead first."

Sebastian nodded, taking a hold of her thighs, rubbing the stockings up and down as she slowly descended onto him, taking his entire length after stopping a few times to breathe.

Keeping her breathing steady, Manami wiggled her hips a little, grinding herself against his hips, enjoying the small jolt of pleasure sent through her nerves. Placing the palms of her hands on his chest, she began rocking her hips, she wasn't ready to bounce or take it yet, so she was starting off slowly.

Every movement of her hips was making her more and more comfortable with his length, being stretched out by his thick and long cock, and he wasn't even moving inside of her yet, she was doing all the work currently.

Placing his hands on top of hers, he lifted them up and interlocked their fingers, holding her hands while she grinded on him, letting her know that he cared about her too.

"I think I'm ready." She muttered, lifting her hips up a little, then pushing them back down on his shaft. "Oh yes..." She repeated the action once more, getting the same pleasurable sensation once again, continuing to lift herself off his cock and going back down again.

Carla was enjoying the view, with one hand groping her own breast through her dress and corset while she fingered herself furiously, three fingers working away at her core while her palm brushed her clit, moaning and breathing heavily as she watched the two of them get more and more into each other.

Planting his feet on the bed and bending his knees, Sebastian started thrusting his hips upwards into Manami, keeping their fingers interlocked while he did. He started off slowly, just teasing her with all his experience before going harder, thrusting his cock deeper into her with each upwards stroke of his hips.

"Sebastian!" She shrieked, not expecting this kind of sex with him, she assumed he would be gentle and sweet, not hard and rough like he was getting to, but she was liking it, a lot. "Yes, keep doing that!"

The hold of their fingers tightened as he continued firing his hips upwards into her, the slick and wet entrance allowing him to move in and out without any resistance.

Suddenly he sat up, his abs crunching together as he overpowered her, putting Manami on her back, still connected at the hands and hips, her legs instinctively wrapping around his back, pulling him in deeper while her arms were put above her head, hips hips beginning to move yet again.

Staring into her dark eyes yet again, he kept his face a small distance away from hers, not wanting to overstep his boundaries by kissing her, though she threw that out the window when she leaned up to capture his lips in a lustful kiss, moaning into his mouth as he pounded away at her core.

"Mmmmm." Was the only thing coming from them aside from the slapping of his hips against hers, her clothed legs chafing against his sides and back as they moved while he fucked her.

Eventually they changed positions, with Sebastian now standing at the edge of the bed, pulling Manami over who was on her stomach, still wearing all her clothes, lifting her legs off the ground and folding them up, pressing her calves against her thighs as he slid into her yet again.

His cock spread her lower lips easily, legs pressed down firmly as her cheek was pressed against the bed, hands tangled in her own hair, gripping onto anything, desperate for some kind of release.

"Please go harder." She was starting to beg now. "Carla said how hard you gave it to her, please give me that."

"Ugh!" She grunted as he leaned over her, his hips now slamming directly onto her ass cheeks, half covered by her frilly dress. "Yes! More of that!"

Moving his hands from gripping onto her toes to her ankles, he spread her legs a little more before he started going to town on her ass cheeks, slowly turning them red each time his hips smashed against them.

"Manami..." He grunted, loving the way he felt inside of her. "I'm going to cum soon. Where you you want it?"

Manami had forgot about that, but she remembered that Grisha was a Doctor, and Carla knew how to prevent pregnancy. "Inside." She grunted out. "I can take it, just do it inside."

He was a little worried, but he trusted that she knew what she was doing, so he extended her legs to full stretch, using them to pull himself out before slamming himself back in one more time, her insides tightening around his shaft, and with a scream, they both came at the same time, the orgasmic high lasting a little while before it stopped.

Manami was out of energy now, so she crawled fully onto the bed and passed out, not before shooting him a smile with a thank you, allowing Carla to have her turn now.

Carla's dark hair was heavily disheveled, having cum twice already from watching the two of them fuck, and when she spread her legs apart as an invitation, he practically pounced on her.

Her legs were placed over his shoulders as he plunged himself inside of her, driving his cock in and out of her relentlessly, furiously kissing her with unbridled passion as his sex drive went through the roof.

Nexr up he took her legs and held them together, holding them against his body as he slammed into her yet again, though Carla managed to wiggle one leg free and poke her stocking covered toes into his mouth, surprising him, but he went along with it, she clearly enjoyed it, so why not?

After that she was placed prone on the bed, getting her asshole poked and prodded with his tongue and saliva to lube her up before giving her the same rough pounding that she enjoyed do much, her ass turning red raw by the time he fired his semen into her ass.

Finally she sat in his lap, having her dress and corset pulled and tugged as she bounced furiously up and down his cock, using the fabric to get a good hold of her as he drove himself upwards, fucking her as hard as he could before they both came extremely hard, filling her up with his thick and sticky cum.

For one though, Carla was curled up to him, same with Manami, though she was snoozing away on his chest while Carla played with his hair.

"Carla, can you take Manami to Wall Sina to go shopping tomorrow morning?" He requested. "Preferably as early as you can."

"Sure, but why?" Carla asked him. "I don't mind going tomorrow, I have the day off, but what's with the urgency?"

"Just go, please." He repeated, he would beg her if he had to. "The Scouts are leaving tomorrow you see, and I'm worried extra Titans will come to the Wall when they return, that's all."

"It's the anniversary tomorrow." Carla spoke aloud, smiling into his chest as she laid her head onto it. "Alright, of you think we should go, I'll take her tomorrow morning before the Scouts leave."

That made this entire endeavour worth it, knowing both Carla and Manami would be safe. Some of his friends would likely die tomorrow, and he could barely live with it, but if either of them died because of him, he couldn't live with himself.

He wanted Mikasa and Erin to be happy, but if their mothers died, they would hate him forever when they found out the truth, and he knew they would eventually, because Mikasa always finds out the truth sooner or later.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed the lemons perverts! Because Trost is up next, and there's a lot to cover. With Titans, character deaths and the revealing of a huge secret.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Mina, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Affection List-

Zeke- 11/10

Reina- 8/10

Bertha- 9/10

Annie- 8/10

Pieck- 7/10

Mikasa- 10/10

Erin- 6.5/10

Jeanne- 7/10

Armin- 6/10

Levi- 0/10

Frieda- 10/10

Historia/Krista- 6/10

Ymir- 7.5/10

Sasha- 6.5/10

Connie- 6/10

Petra- 0/10

Mina- 5/10

Yelena- 8.5/10

Abel- 9/10

Florian- 8.5/10

Alma- 4/10

Carla- 8.5/10

Manami- 6/10

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	21. The Colossal Titan

**A/N- Hello! Sorry for the longer than usual wait, but I was busy writing for another story I have. It's a Kakegurui one, if any of you are interested in reading it PM me and I'll send you a link. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

The morning of the anniversary, the newly graduated Cadets were being put to work by the Garrison Regiment in the city of Trost, which would give them some experience of what life in the Military was like after the graduating.

Though the Scouts were having another expedition today, something that was made public days beforehand, so anybody with a pair of ears could work out when the best time to attack would be.

"Heads up! The main unit of the Scout Regiment is back." A citizen announced to the rest, watching them on their horses, the sound of horse shoes clacking against the paved roads clear as day.

"That's right Commander Erwin!" Another citizen piped up. "Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?"

"Look, it's Captain Levi." One citizen pointed out, pointing towards the short female with raven coloured hair. "They say she's like an entire brigade all by herself."

"Feel how excited everybody is?" Erin asked as she watched the Scouts pass by. "It's like the crowd just has a different energy now."

"Well we are going on five years without incident." Hannah pointed out, the ginger girl standing behind Erin with Franz next to her. "Seems like a good omen."

"And you should check out the new cannon upgrades. The sight alone should be enough to scare them off." Franz confidently added in.

"That's the truth." Hannah agreed with him, having to crane her head upwards to look at the tall recruit.

"You in denial because you're a couple? What's that about?" Erin retorted, angry that they were so confident about beating monsters that they had never seen before.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hannah yelled, turning away and waving her arms at the green eyed girl. "This isn't what it looks like, okay?"

"Knock it off man it's embarrassing." Franz agreed with her, his cheeks flushed pink while Erin grounded her teeth together in frustration.

"Hey, hey. Lookie here." A famiar voice sounded out, a very familiar tall and formerly drunk Garrison Officer.

"Mr Hannes." Erin greeted the man with a smile, she hadn't seen him in years, probably since the wall fell.

"Word on the street is that they let you graduate yesterday." He smiled in return, a slight teasing tone to his voice. "Either you've grown up or standards have plummeted."

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk. The new Corps of Engineers keep their chief in the drink?" She teased back, getting a flick to the forehead for that.

"Watch it." He warned her, before turning a little more depressed. "I know this is out of the blue, but I'm still ashamed for ditching your mom and Sebastian all those years ago."

"Me too, but it wasn't your fault." Erin firmly replied, surprisingly the tall man a little. "We were shooting in the dark then, but nothing like that's going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now." Her face was determined as she stared down the man, but softened up slightly as she remembered something. "Besides, look who we found during initiation." She stepped aside, revealing that Sebastian had been hiding from Mr Hannes behind her.

"Uhh... hello Mr Hannes." He greeted him meekly with a small wave, shuffling his feet a little nervously. "It's been a while since I've seen you..."

"You're... alive?" Hannes stood still, completely in shock before regaining his senses, a look of anger and annoyance on his face. "Come here you little punk!" Hannes lunged at the boy, trapping him in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles painfully along the top of his head. "I thought you were dead, do you know how haunted I was by that?"

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry Mr Hannes!" Sebastian struggled in his grip, trying to escape the very painful head rub he was currently recieving. "I'm sorry! Please stop, it hurts!"

"You should've thought about that before running off when there were Titans around." Hannes refused to let him go, continuing until Sebastian had been thoroughly punished for running away like that.

About an hour or so later, a number of Cadets were on top of the wall over the outer gate, cleaning the cannons and making any minor repairs that needed to be made. It was relatively quiet and peaceful, until Connie decided to speak up about joining the Scouts.

"What?" Erin couldn't believe what she had just heard. "The hell you mean you're joining the Scouts? What about the MP? That was your whole thing."

"Don't worry about it. A girl's allowed to change her mind, okay?" Connie retorted, not wanting to admit that Erin's speech had a lasting impact on her views.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under her." Mina told her, walking up behind Erin who had now stopped cleaning her cannon.

"Aint nobody talkin' to you!" Connie yelled at the short girl, turning her head to face them. "Her temper tantrum had nothing to do with it."

"Take it easy." Thomas spoke up, joining the others at the top of the gate. "It's not lie you're the only one." He pointed out, scratching his sideburns a little.

"What?" Erin looked even more confused now. "Are you serious?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Sasha spoke up as she also arrived at the top of the wall, showing them a slab of meat hidden inside her jacket. "Cause I totally just helped myself to the Officers pantry."

"Sasha! They could throw your ass in the clink for that." Erin informed her.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong with her?"

Sasha on the other hand was drooling, and her face was heating up at the prospect of tasting the meat. "It'll be fine, I'm willing to share. Oh, could you imagine the sandwiches?" She asked, continuing to drool and make some funny noises.

"Put it back!" Connie ordered her, not wanting either Sasha or herself to get into trouble for this.

"Yeah." Mina agreed with her. "Do you have any idea how rare meat has been since the Titan's took Wall Maria?"

"Um, yeah. A little bit." Sasha confirmed, walking towards a case to hide the meat in. "Just look at it this way, pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we need for livestock."

Samuel took in a deep breath before talking. "I would really like a slice please!"

"Hey if he gets one then so do I... just so you know." Connie added in.

"Me too. I'm in on it too." Mina counted herself in.

"Uh... but..." Erin trailed off, not knowing whether to accept or not.

"Come on. Don't just stand there." Samuel warned them. "If they catch us slacking off, we're in for it."

"See you guys at lunchtime." Mina waved them goodbye as she went off to return to her post.

Sebastian hadn't spoken a word, instead he was looking past Sasha at the hooded figure who had scaled the wall and onto the other side, praying that no one else had seen her do it or leave her post beforehand.

"Hey Erin." He spoke up to the girl, his right hand itching down towards his handle for the ODM gear. "You shouldn't stand with your back to the outer wall like that, you could fall off."

Erin looked at him funnily, he seemed worried over something so minuscule, but before she could reply, an explosion and a bolt of lighting came down from the sky, alerting her to an immediate danger.

Turning her head slowly, she came face to face with the Colossal Titan, it's huge head sitting right in front of her, so agonisingly close yet so far away. With a loud crash and rumble, the outer gate was destroyed by a kick, debris and wind being blown around inside of the city, many of the defensive wooden barricades being broken like toothpicks.

A burst of hot steam forced all the Cadets on top of the wall off the inside, blasting them into the air but crucially giving them time to activate their ODM gear, saving them from a fifty metre drop.

Though not all of them could attach themselves to the wall, with Samuel having hit his head and becoming unconscious, his lone wire giving way and his body starting the plummet down.

"Samuel!" Connie yelled out in desperation more than anything else, she couldn't do anything, not in her position at least.

Sasha was alert though, her instincts were on point as per usual, letting her wires unspool as she ran parallel down the wall, going her fastest in order to catch him.

Sasha fired her hook at Samuel's leg, hitting him directly in the back of his calf, injuring him severly, but saving his life in the process as he dangled helplessly upside down.

"Try not to move!" Sasha yelled down at the boy, the only sounds coming from him were faint groans of pain. "Understand?!"

The rest of the Cadets looked down, spotting the massive amount of damage to the front gate, but most off all, the giant hole that the Titans could get through.

"They're gonna get in, they're gonna get in." Connie rambled to herself. "They're gonna get in!" She screamed.

" _No, this is over. I'm gonna put a stop to this._ " Erin though to herself. "I will... this ends now." She mumbled out loud.

"This is it people! Do or die!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, drawing both of her blades, starting her ascent to the top. "Mounted Cannon Squad Four, take out the Colossal Titan!" She ordered. "This is our chance! Don't let it slip away!"

Erin launched herself up the walls and through the steam at the top of the wall, spinning as she landed on her feet, staring down the Colossal Titan yet again, her bright green eyes burning with a hatred fueled passion like no other.

"You... it's been a while..." Eren gritted her teeth together as she spoke, her grip tightening on her gear as she did so.

Sprinting on top of the wall towards her target, Erin noticed the Colossal Titan lift it's arm up and start to swing it towards her, the size of the monster making it very slow, and allowed Erin to easily jump off the wall and out of the way, but the destruction was immense, destroying all the cannons and the rails on top of the outer gate, turning them into dust and debris with one movement.

" _Son of a bitch. He took out the cannons._ " Erin swore inwardly as she circled around the Colossal Titan. " _The gate was no accident then. He... he planned it... He has intelligence!_ "

A giant red muscled hand shot out of the mass amounts of steam, giving her almost no time to dodge, but again the slow movement allowed her to slip underneath with the use of her speedy and agile ODM gear, hooking onto him and attempting to use his size to her advantage.

" _All the reason to not waste any time!_ " Erin landed on his arm now. " _Without him, the other Titans have nothing!"_ She began sprinting along his arm towards his nape. " _I've gotta take him down!_ " She thought, jumping off as the arm started to move, circling around to his nape.

"Damnit!" Erin hooked onto the bastards nape, reeling herself in close and priming her blades to strike. "Take this!" She was inches away from winning the war, but at the last possible second, a huge wave of steam shot out from the Colossal Titan, almost blowing her away, but she managed to hold on and pull the trigger once again, reeling herself in closer until she let out a roar and slashed at the nape.

Her blades sliced nothing though, instead of a huge skinless Titan, there was nothing but thin air, with Erin being shocked and dropping out of the sky until she stopped herself by hooking onto the wall.

" _How did I miss?_ " She scanned the surrounding area, but there was nothing in sight, not even a decaying body, only the giant hole left behind in the gate by the Colossal Titan. " _What the... did he just vanish into thin air?_ "

On top of the wall, Thomas was the first of the others to arrive there. "Erin, where'd he go? Did he get away or did you take him out?" He asked, raising his voice so it carried down the wall.

"He's gone! Exactly like five years ago!" She turned her gaze to the breach in the gate. "He's here one moment, and gone the next. Just like that."

Arriving on top of the wall, Erin saw that Connie was there too, peering down the outside of the wall. "I'm sorry." Erin apologised, looking very down. "I..."

"Don't apologise. Look at us." Thomas assured her. "We were too scared to move."

"Hey!" Connie yelled at her brown haired comrade. "Wallow on your own time! In case you hadn't noticed there's a breach, we have to act now. If they start pouring in, that's it."

The sound of ODM gear could be heard as someone else joined them on top of the wall. "Look alive!" A Garrison soldier landed next to them. "Operation Colossal Titan Response is in effect, I expect you to take part." The three Cadets were now all saluting. "Report to HQ. If you got close to the damn thing then we need details."

"Sir!" Erin saluted the man, who was a part of the advance team as he ran forward and jumped off the front of the wall.

The town bells could be heard sounding in the distance, the evacuation order now in full effect, citizens panicking and rushing down the streets towards the inner gate, desperate to not be eaten by the Titans.

The only reprieve was that no Titans were in the city at the moment, so nobody was being trampled yet, but they were still in a hurry, being told to only take necessities and move in an orderly fashion towards the inner gate where they would be safe.

At the HQ, the Cadets were all resupplying any gas that they had used up getting there. Erin had arrived inside the supply room moments ago, ready to refill alongside Armin and Mikasa, but she was stopped in her tracks by Sebastian, who looked extremely worried.

"Are you alright Erin?" He asked nervously, hurriedly checking her over for any burns ir cuts she could have sustained. "You charged in so recklessly, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, I was helping Sasha take Samuel to the inner gate where he could be evacuated."

"I'm fine." She brushed off his concern, seeing his face brighten. "Nothing you need to worry about.

"Really?" Somehow his hands found hers, holding them tight to his palms, the torch directly behind hs head creating a glow around him as he gave Erin the happiest and most sincere smile he could muster. "I'm so glad."

"Y-Yeah, alright." Erin pulled her hands away quickly, moving past him to where Armin was trying to fill up her gas tanks. Key word 'trying', because she couldn't keep her hands steady at all, constant bashing the canister into the pipe as she attempted to connect the two together.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire Cadets." The Officer in the supply room yelled out. "Time to put your training to work! I have faith each of you will be a credit to your Regiment!"

"Armin, what's wrong?" Erin asked her blonde friend, taking up the space beside her, the constant clinking of gas tanks hitting the pipe clear as day.

"I... don't worry, I'm fine." She tried to reassure her. "Just give me a second for my nerves to settle. This is bad isn't it? There's a hole in the wall eight metres wide and we don't even remotely have the engineering know how to plug it. That huge boulder near the front gate was our best bet, but we couldn't figure out how to hoist it in place. Unless we seal the breach, the entire city is as good as dead!"

"How long before you think they will take Wall Rose?" Armin continued on with. "Seriously, how long? Think about it, anytime the mood strikes they could take out the human race in an afternoon!"

Having heard enough, Erin gripped onto Armin's hand, stilling it for the moment. "Armin! Listen to me. You're focused on the past. Look ahead, we're not going to be the victims anymore."

"Sorry I... I'm okay." She assured Erin, finally getting her tanks to fill up properly, putting her gear together as she joined Erin, Sebastian and Mikasa in heading to the main courtyard of the HQ.

Sebastian was about to head outside with everybody else, but he was stopped by a soft hand on his own pulling his back slightly. He turned to see that it was Mikasa that had kept him behind.

"What is it?" He asked softly, seeing the worry on her face, the last thing she needed to be was worried, otherwise things could go wrong.

"About the boulder Armin mentioned." She brought up in a whisper, and he immediately knew where this was going. "Can you do it? Can you use it to plug up the whole?"

"I don't need to." He told her, whispering back as to not be overheard. "I have another method to seal the breach. I can't tell you how or do it right now, when everybody's out of the city I'll do it if there's no other options left."

"Erin won't hate you, you know?" Mikasa told him. "I know what you can become, but she doesn't hate your Titan. She talked about it for weeks after you saved Mrs Yeager. I'll help her understand that it's still you."

"Thank you Mikasa." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Please stay safe out there. I can't protect you out there."

"I'll be fine." Now it was her turn to reassure him. "I'm worried about Erin though." She admitted. "It will only take one thing to set her off, and I can't have her getting hurt out there."

"Hey! You two!" An officer spotted them lagging behind. "Get your asses outside now! Captain Weilman is about to give you orders!"

Captain Weilman was in charge of the Elite Garrison soldiers. He was very tall and had a brown beard and moustache with short brown hair slicked back. His eyes were sunken and he looked extremely nervous, probably more so than most of the Cadets fresh out of training.

"I want everyone to split into four squadrons as practiced!" He yelled across the courtyard. "All squadrons are responsible for supply running, message relay and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison Regiment! The intercept squadron will be taking the vanguard, Cadets will be taking the middle guard, led by the support squad. Rear guard will go to the Elites!"

"I expect you all to man your posts knowing the advance team has been wiped out!" He announced, causing some panic among the Cadets. "That's right, the outer gate is history, the Titans are in! This means the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear, if and when he does, the inner gate will also be history!" His speech startled the soldiers, many of them whispering and muttering something.

"Quiet!" Weilman yelled to get their attention once again. "Right, those in the vanguard be ready! The area is now very well saturated! Your mission is a simple one, defend the wall until the evacuation is done!"

"Now, be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution!" He warned them all. "If it comes to lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" Came the chorused replies of all soldiers in attendance.

Everyone then set to work organising and getting into their assigned squads for the defense of Trost. Some Cadets were huddled up on the floor, visibly shaking and muttering about why this was happening.

Daz was on the floor, puking his guts out at the thought of having to fight the Titans. Krista was kneeling down next to him, patting him on the back and asking if he was okay. Daz looked at her for a second before puking onto the floor yet again, but Daz was never the bravest Cadet, so it wasn't really a surprise to Sebastian to see him in such a state of despair.

He brushed shoulders with Annie slightly as he went to group up with his squad, golden brown iris' making contact with her ice blue ones, neither of them speaking a word, the situation they were in was all of their own doing. Many friends would most likely die today, along with hundreds of other soldiers and civilians, so instead of talking with his fellow Titan Shifter, he simply nodded to wish her luck. Not that she would need it of course, if any of them were in serious trouble they could transform to save themselves as long as nobody saw it happen.

Though his head was spinning slightly, all of this panic and death all because he wanted to go home. Was it really worth it?

"Don't start thinking like that now." Lady Tybur warned him, stopping him from delving any deeper into the root of his inner turmoil. "It's too late to change what happened now, you can't do anything to save anyone without exposing yourself to these people. You have to live with your decision to aid Zeke and the Warriors, the only thing you can do is hope that something goes wrong, like the daughter of the previous Attack Titan using her power for example."

" _I can't just cut her finger off and tell her to focus on a goal to transform though can I?_ " He asked, rather sarcastically, which wasn't really like him. " _How do you expect me to pull that off? Maybe I can seal the hole at night when nobody is watching_." He pondered.

"Zeke is always watching, you shouldn't ever forget that." Lady Tybur reminded him. "Pieck will be in the city somewhere as a Titan, I can almost guarantee it, she's perfect for this environment, plus her speed will make her impossible to kill if any soldiers get too close."

" _Miss Zeke won't be here though, she'll be doing something inside Wall Rose, probably ordering Yelena around._ " His mind went back to the twenty minutes that he got alone with Yelena a few months ago, after a flurry of hot and passionate kisses, she told him how Zeke ordered her and the others around like slaves. Yelena told him she hated it, and that she only put up with it because she would get to see him.

Lady Tybur had an idea of what Zeke could be doing in Wall Rose, though she didn't say anything to him though, because it would probably result in him defending her yet again, too blinded by his love for that wretched Beast Titan to see how cruel, sadistic and unfeeling she really was.

She thought that Zeke was preparing for a much faster invasion than they would be ready for, and as soon as Reina broke through Wall Rose, all hell would break loose inside the walls, hundreds, possibly thousands of unsuspecting Eldians being used as her personal weapons.

" _Hey, Lady Tybur... thank you... for everything._ "

"You're not dying Sebby, so what's with the sudden thanks?" She asked. "You aren't going to die out there, worst thing is you transform and have to disappear and find Zeke because of the hatred. You'll get to go home either way."

" _I said thank you because of how I sounded a moment ago._ " He clarified for her. " _I sounded sarcastic when I shouldn't have, especially towards you. You've helped me so much these past six years, and I'm so grateful for that."_

"Cute, but you'll have to do better if you want to get inside of my pants, or under my skirt, or whatever it is that I'm wearing." Sge teased him. "I may be dead and inside your head, but that doesn't mean I'll bend over for you so easily."

" _I didn't mean it like that!_ " He yelled back at her, his face flushing red at the suggestiveness of her comment.

"I know, but I thought it would be good to take your mind off of everything that's happening around you." She informed him. "Now come on and get focused, it looks like you're about to get going."

She was proved right as Erin stepped in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulder to shake him into focus. "Come on Seb, we're going now." She told him, leading him off to the rest of the squad.

Erin was the squad leader since she was the highest ranked and had some leadership qualities. Others in the squad included Sebastian, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Nac and Mylius.

A few minutes later and they were all standing around on the rooftops, holding a defensive position as they waited for the Titans to get this far in.

"Look at it this way Armin, it's a golden opportunity." She told her best friend. "I mean if we prove our worth as soldiers right here, we'll rise up right through the ranks, before long we could even be leading our own Regiment. We can bypass rookie status altogether." She finished off with a grin.

"Sounds good." Armin smiled rather confidently. "I'm with you all the way."

"Now, now girls, you're not the only ones in your class. Save some of the glory for the rest of us." Mina teased them.

"Good luck beating us to the punch a second time Erin." Thomas spoke up. "No head starts for you this round."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Listen up. Whoever kills the most Titans gets bragging rights." Thomas proposed.

"Haha, better not fuck up your scores." Erin chuckled.

"Squadron 34, move out!" One of the Garrison messengers called out to them. "The vanguard needs support!"

"Right!" Erin turned to her squad. "Give 'em hell!"

The entire squad raised their swords and let out a roar of approval, save for one, the only one there who knew how devastating Titans could be in battle, having witnessed six Titans bring an entire nation to it's knees in the past.

The seven of them moved out, using their ODM gear to speed past the buildings as they moved towards the vanguard's position on the front lines, using the rooftops to save some gas as they ran along them.

They finally came close to where the action was happening, there was smoke and fire coming out from burning buildings, along with many Titans being visible above the rooftops.

"There's so many of them!" Mina called out, a little worried now.

"The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed." Thomas added in.

"I don't believe this, those guys always talked so big."

" _I thought things would be hairy, but this... this is insane."_ Erin thought to herself, before spotting something in front of them. "We've got an abnormal!" She called out. "Hold up!"

The Titan launched itself at them, flying past them and hitting the tower of a building face first, all the Cadets landing safely on the rooftop save from Erin, who was holding onto the ledge from below.

The Titan peered it's head around the tower so it was visible to them all, and it had Thomas in it's mouth, his entire lower body inside of its mouth. They all stared in shock as it reared its head back and swallowed him whole, and then started walking away from them.

"You bastard!" Erin yelled, rage taking control and immediately shooting herself after the Titan.

"Erin!"

"Wait! Stay with the group!"

Armin was the first to go after her, quickly followed by Sebastian, then after a few moments the rest of the squad followed suit after their leader.

"Get back here!" Erin yelled as she traversed the rooftops. "You're gonna pay for killing my friend! You're not getting away. You're not getting away!"

Closing in on the Titan, Erin was about to strike, but another Titan from below jumped up from the street, its teeth clamping down on her left leg and biting it clean off at the knee, sending her crashing and tumbling into the tile roofs.

"Erin!" Armin screamed as she landed on a building.

"Oh god, no!" Mina couldn't believe it, looking to her right to see Nac snatched out of the air completely right before her own line was snagged, sending her crashing back first into a pillar, looking up to see a Titan staring right at her.

Sebastian managed to avoid being caught by changing direction to the rooftop quickly, but in doing so he jarred his leg against the edge of the roof, hearing a crunching sound as it broke in multiple places, landing face first of the roof and bashing his head against the tiles, splitting his forehead open in the process.

Armin watched as Mylius had his legs stuck in the hands of a Titan, flailing his arms about wildly as he panicked immensely, screaming his head off. "Don't! Please don't!" He pleaded uselessly. "Please stop! I don't wanna die! I-"

Armin fell to her knees as Mylius was eaten, and spotted the one legged Erin across the street from her. " _Why? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I could do is watch."_

The sound of footsteps approaching made Armin look to her left, seeing the face of a Titan with a grey beard looking right at her, picking her up without any struggle from the blonde, holding her above it's gaping mouth.

" _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?_ " Armin wondered.

The Titan dropped Armin down, the girl screaming and panicking as she slid down the tongue of the monster, reaching upwards desperately for any kind of hold.

Her prayers were answered as Erin suddenly appeared, grabbing onto her and holding the Titan's mouth open with her other hand and only leg. Using all her strength, Erin somehow hauled Armin out of there, throwing her back onto the rooftop, the girl covered in Titan saliva.

"Erin!"

" _I refuse to die like this. Understand?_ " Erin was struggling to keep the mouth open as the Titan tried to shut it.

"Armin listen." Erin reached out with her left hand. "We're still going to the outside world. The things you told me about. I have to see them... I have to..."

Armin crawled forward, tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to reach her best friend. "ERIN! NO!"

The Titan slammed it's jaw shut, biting off Erin's left forearm and swallowing her body, leaving Armin on the rooftop crying her eyes out and screaming hysterically.

 **A/N- Another chapter is finally finished! And it ends on a cliffhanger, what happened to Sebastian? Is he unconscious or is he still awake? You'll have to wait until you find out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Affection List-

Zeke- 11/10

Reina- 8/10

Bertha- 9/10

Annie- 8/10

Pieck- 7/10

Mikasa- 10/10

Erin- 6.5/10

Jeanne- 7/10

Armin- 6/10

Levi- 0/10

Frieda- 10/10

Historia/Krista- 6/10

Ymir- 7.5/10

Sasha- 6.5/10

Connie- 6/10

Petra- 0/10

Yelena- 8.5/10

Abel- 9/10

Florian- 8.5/10

Alma- 4/10

Carla- 8.5/10

Manami- 6/10

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	22. Mikasa’s Hope

**A/N- Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I was having a lot of fun writing for my other stories. But don't worry, I'm back with this one again, and hopefully I'll be able to remain consistent. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Mikasa was nervous and worried, which was strange since she had barely ever felt like this in the past five years, but this was different, the Colossal Titan had shown up and destroyed the outer gate and the Titans were invading again, and she couldn't be there to protect the most important people in her life.

She couldn't be there to be there to protect her two best friends Erin and Armin, and the one she loved the most, Sebastian. She knew he could take care of himself, but it didn't stop the urge she had felt to abandon her current post a few minutes ago to go find him.

Erin and Armin were different though, Erin was explosive at the best of times, and in an environment like this, she was likely to go charging headfirst into the action, dragging along her whole squad with her. Armin on the other hand wasn't a fighter at all, Mikasa didn't think she'd be able to kill a Titan on her own, so that made it even harder for her to stay where she was.

The only saving grace for her was that when she arrived to see her mother in the morning that she wasn't home, instead leaving a note behind for Mikasa explaining that she and Carla had gone shopping in Wall Sina for the day. Those two were probably the luckiest in the walls right now, managing to avoid all of this.

The reason that she couldn't protect Sebastian, Erin or Armin at the moment was because of Lieutenant Ian Dietrich of the Garrison Regiment. He was a part of the elite squad, and had pulled her for a special assignment because she was at the top of her class.

She tried to avoid the order, trying to make sure that she could be closer to Seb and Erin, but Erin wasn't having any of it. She had head butted her, telling her that it wasn't just her life on the line, but the whole of humanity at this point.

As much as Mikasa wanted to protest, Erin was right, so she reluctantly went with Ian on the special assignment. Though she regretted not saying something to Seb before she went. Nobody knew how today would turn out, and this could be it for all of them.

Though now the evacuation was at it's final stages, with only a handful of people who still needed to get through the inner gate. They couldn't however, because the gate was being blocked by a wagon filled with goods and a stubborn businessman who refused to let them through until his cart passed through, even offering to pay them to push it through the gate.

At the very back of the queue, a mother was on her knees, hugging her daughter Louise, trying to assure her that everything would be alright. "Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's gonna use those big loud cannons he showed us to scare the Titans off."

"Mommy look." Louise pointed off behing her. "There."

Her mother turned around, seeing a man struggling to walk down the street, right before a Titan came barrelling around the corner, kicking him into oblivion as it sprinted down the street towards the civilians.

Immediately everyone began screaming, clawing away at the cart in the way, trying to push it through.

"Start pushing will you all!" The businessman yelled out. "If you don't that things gonna kill us all!"

Right behind the Titan was the Garrison elite squad, but even they were struggling to keep up with it.

"Does someone want to explain why it keeps ignoring us?" One of them asked.

"It's an abnormal! Stop trying to figure them out!" Another yelled back at him.

"He's too fast!" The third one called out, the only female currently right behind it. "There's no way we'll overtake it before it reaches the gate!"

"Just stay on him!" The furthest one forward yelled, aiming to kill it before it killed more civilians than necessary.

But before that could happen, Mikasa showed up and sped past the Garrison soldiers, spinning in the air as she fired her hooks forward, digging them into the flesh of the monster. Pulling the trigger on her handle, the wires started tightening as the gas was released, propelling her forward at an insane speed as she prepared her swords and slashed at the nape, cutting straight through and killing it before it could reach the civilians.

The Titan fell to the ground at a complete stop a few metres away from all the people, with Mikasa standing atop it's head and inspecting her blades, which she had dulled with the strike she had used, but something was off, the people weren't meant to be there, they were all supposed to be evacuated by now.

"Excuse me. What is all this?" She asked, confused by the situation in front of her.

"Couldn't have asked for better timing!" The man shouted from next to his cart. "Force these morons to push my wagon. I'll pay you handsomely if you do!"

Mikasa looked visibly shocked at his greediness, unable to speak for a few moments. "Seriously?" She asked, pointing a sword to the city. "Soldiers are dying back there. Laying down their lives for you. All because this is taking too long."

"Yeah, that's their job. You expect me to shed a tear because they gotta fulfil the duty they signed on for? They're supposed to be willing to lay down their lives. Don't get all high handed on me just cause you gotta earn your keep after all these damn years!" He countered back with.

Mikasa's face darkened as she processed what he just said, jumping down from the dead Titan and starting to approach the man.

"Yeah, no arguing with that, you're absolutely right sir." She sarcastically remarked as the crowd parted to allow her passage through them. "I guess it's what you call the greater good. Still, sometimes it's not the life or death of a soldier that makes the biggest difference."

"Don't you even dare." He tried to warn her, two bodyguards stepping between him and Mikasa. "Your Commander and I are old friends. One word from me and you'll be court martialed. Believe me!"

The two bodyguards tried to rush her, but Mikasa easily dodged and used the blunt side of her swords to send them sprawling to the ground, now having a free shot at the man.

"That word gonna come from beyond the grave?" She asked, raising her sword above her head and placing it inches away from his throat.

"No wait!" The man tried to stop her, desperate to live instead of dying like that.

"Sir, maybe we should..." One of his men suggested to him.

"Pull the damn wagon out." The man relented, ordering his men to pull the wagon out and allow the rest of the people to get through the gate unharmed.

"You're amazing!" A voice called out to Mikasa, which made her look to see a mother and a little girl standing in front of her.

"You've saved our lives miss." The mother thanked her, bowing her head. "All of us are in your debt."

Instead of replying, Mikasa simply sheathed her swords and saluted, taking a small amount of pride in the fact that the girl looked so amazed by her before turning away and going back to her squad.

As the last of the civilians in that group went through the gate it started to rain, starting lightly before pouring it down, the body of the Titan still steaming as the rain cooled it down, producing more steam.

"Good work Ackerman. I'm impressed." Ian acknowledged her work in taking down the Titan, standing next to her on the rooftop.

"I did what I could here Sir, but thank you." She said, examining her used swords. "I need to be more careful in the future though. I inadvertently dulled both of my blades. I'll do better next time." She dropped them both, before grabbing a new set from her blade boxes.

"What on earth have you lived through to be so nonchalant?" Ian asked, a look of shock on his face before he realised he stepped over the line with that question. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He quickly tried to make amends by apologising.

Mikasa pulled her scarf up to her nose, the smile on the little girl's face reminded her of Seb, but not the one now, the one she knew before the fall of Wall Maria. " _Why am I thinking of that now?_ " She asked herself. It was such a painful time not just for her, but for everyone, but the smiles were too similar to just ignore, especially after she was able to seem them again after she thought she never would again.

(Trost, Year 845)

Wall Maria had fallen, it had succumbed to the invasion of the Titans led by two types of never seen before Titans, the Colossal and Armoured Titan. Mikasa, Erin, Armin, Mrs Yeager and Armin's grandfather had all escaped on the evacuation boats thanks in part to Hannes getting them on, and that mysterious white Titan that saved Mrs Yeager and fought off the Armoured Titan before that other Titan showed up, took something out of the ground and ran.

Strangely enough though, when Erin talked about it and Mikasa pointed that part out, Erin didn't seem to remember it, neither did Armin, his grandfather or Mrs Yeager. The memory was a little fuzzy and she occasionally got a small headache when she thought about it, but Mikasa was sure about what she had seen.

She decided to keep it to herself for now though, seeing as no one else who was on the boat was talking about it, only about the fight between the White Titan and the Armoured Titan. The White Titan was supposedly meant to be their saviour, with some even going as far as to say that it would fight for their side.

The main population of Wall Rose laughed at them though. Nobody believed that a Titan would fight another Titan, and the rumors of the White Titan were dismissed by the public altogether. That was until the Scouting Regiment claimed that they had seen it before too, that got the attention of the Military, and people stopped laughing at the refugees from Shiganshina, actually taking them seriously for once.

Though that didn't really matter to Mikasa, what mattered to her was the people that she cared about. Mr Yeager had appeared for a short while to look at Carla before he disappeared with Erin and didn't come back, with Erin not remembering anything about the ordeal.

The thing that hurt the most was Sebastian, he ran off to that Titan in order to save Mrs Yeager. She didn't want to believe that he was dead, she was even convinced that the White Titan had his eyes, but that was impossible, it was a Titan, he was human, and he probably wasn't coming back.

That didn't mean that she didn't have hope though, deep down she hoped beyond all else that someone would bring him to the refugee camp, all she wanted was to see him one last time, same with Erin and Armin, they were all hurt by his death, they all desperately didn't want to believe it, but Erin seemed to be taking it a lot worse than them.

Erin was furious when they were on the boats evacuating to Wall Rose, vowing to kill every last Titan in existence, but she was the worst of them all when it came to Sebastian's death. She didn't grieve at all, she kept everything inside and refused to let it drag her down for the future.

Mrs Yeager had cried as she hugged her children on the boats, Armin had started shedding tears when she found out about his demise, and even Mikasa had shed a few tears at night when nobody was listening or able to see her. Erin didn't do any of those, and it worried Mikasa a little, it wasn't healthy to bottle all those emotions up, it was only a matter of time before she exploded yet again.

They lived in a refugee camp, and the living conditions were terrible. They slept on the floor of a storage warehouse with only a thin blanket and a hard matress to keep them warm. The region was also suffering from a terrible famine, which meant the food situation wasn't great before thousands of refugees came flooding in looking for food, water and safety from the Titan onslaught.

The locals weren't happy about sharing their supplies with the refugees, with many starting to hoard up food in an attempt to make it last as long as possible with the shortages. Though the Royal Government weren't doing anything to help, instead sticking to their non interference policy in matters that 'didn't concern them.'

"Hey guys!" A voice called out to Erin and Mikasa, who were both standing around and looking on at the other refugees. It was Armin, and she had loaves of bread in her arms as she approached them. "I'm glad I caught you, here." She offered them a loaf of bread each. "Grandpa scrounged a little extra from the powers that be that he had kids."

"That was nice of him." Mikasa commented, accepting her bread from Armin, but when Erin got her piece, her attention was directed to a Garrison Soldier behind Armin.

"Tch." The Soldier made a noise of disgust, walking away from the children that had food while he didn't.

"What's his deal?" Erin frowned at his attitude.

"Just ignore it. There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry." Armin informed her. "By the way, I'd make that last. They were already dealing with famine before we got here, so it's an ugly situation. That, and there's a great deal of disparity between the haves and have nots."

"Nothing more ratifying than seeing our rations go to animals." The soldier from before spoke up to his comrade as they watched a number of people fighting over some food. "Guess we gotta beef the heard up though. Eat up, Titans like a little meat on their bones."

Having heard enough, Erin started approaching the man, despite Armin's protests, she continued forward.

"Oughta keep you in cages." The soldier continued on with. "Send you out to the front lines as a buffer- Ow! Damnit!" He yelled as Erin kicked the man in the shin.

"You picked the wrong man asshole!" He yelled, puching Erin in the face while his friend followed up with a kick that sent her to the floor.

"Spineless cowards! All of you!" Erin yelled from the dirty ground that she was laid out on. "You don't... You don't know what it's like!" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "You've seen one?! You've seen what they can do?!"

The soldier grit his teeth, beyond pissed off at the girl who kicked him, approaching her, ready to beat some sense into her. "You little piece of-"

"She's sorry!" Armin quickly got in between them, attempting to calm him down before it escalated any further. "She didn't mean it. She's just hungry. We all get that way, speak our minds out of turn sometimes? Forgive him, I beg you." Armin bowed her head to the man, who had everyone watching him now, waiting to see what he would do.

The man noticed that detail before he went any further, so he relented under the scrutiny of the watchful eyes of the other refugees. "Yeah, well keep in mind who's giving up their share so you can eat. In case you hadn't noticed, we're all hungry." He turned around and started walking away. "Tell your buddy a little gratitude goes a long way!"

"Sure." Armin let out an inner sigh of relief, glad that she could stop Erin from getting into more trouble than she could handle.

"Bastard." Erin murmured as Mikasa went to help her up. "I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward." She said, standing up and moving out of the crowd, sitting on a ledge while Mikasa and Armin stood next to her.

"I can't do this. I'm going back to Wall Maria. The Titans have to pay for what they've done to us... what they did to Seb." Erin informed them.

"Hey now, you're not serious?" Armin questioned her. "That's your stomach talking."

"No it's not!" Erin immediately stood up. "Wake up! The guys standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! To hell with them! Here, give it back." Erin threw her bread at Armin, hitting her chest as she fumbled around trying to catch it, eventually saving it from hitting the floor and becoming dirty.

"Yeah. What are you trying to do? Starve?" Armin tried to get her to eat the bread, but Erin wasn't having any of it.

"When are you gonna get sick of their charity?" Erin asked her. "Too much is handed to us, we have to stand on our own two feet."

"To do what?! Get killed by a Titan?!" Armin yelled back at her best friend. "I know I used to think our future was beyond the walls, but it's like you told that man, I'd never seen what they could do to us!"

"So that's it? It's just the way life is?" Erin started arguing back. "Run away and take what we're given?"

"Look at us! What choice do we have here?"

"We can damn well leave! If you want to scrape by on the charity of cowards that's fine by me! But I'm not a parasite!"

Erin was abruptly stopped by Mikasa as she punched her in the cheek, knocking her down to the floor, shutting her up for once.

"Mikasa..." Armin trailed off.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites." She told her. "We couldn't run from certain death without help. The only person that isn't a parasite is Sebastian, he ran straight at that Titan to try and save us and Mrs Yeager while you just watched him do it. So don't take your shortcomings out on her."

"And where did that get him?" Erin sat up, sounding a little depressed now. "He's dead Mikasa. I know I'm weak, I wish I could change it all, but no matter how much you bring him up, it won't bring him back."

"We never saw him die." Mikasa countered. "He could still be out there, waiting for someone to save him, waiting for us to come and-"

"Are you serious right now?" Erin looked at Mikasa, shocked at her words. "Do you seriously believe that he's not dead?" Mikasa nodded, telling Erin everything she needed to know. "Then you need to grow up and stop hoping for everything to turn out okay, because Sebastian is dead, that's the only way about it. No amount of hope will ever bring him back, so stop talking about him."

"Erin Yeager!" A mature voice made Erin cringe slightly as footsteps approached them. "Why am I hearing about a brown haired girl with a temper that attacked a soldier and started shouting her head off about the Titans? And then you start saying all these horrible things to Armin and Mikasa." Carla reached over and pulled on her ear. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Ow! Mom!" Erin yelled, the pain in her ear not enough to silence her though. "I was just telling them the truth. Only parasites rely on the charity of others to survive. We'd be better off on our own."

"That is a ridiculous idea Erin!" Carla scolded her. "These people here in Trost are sacrificing their food rations all so that you can eat and live just a little bit longer. I haven't eaten in two days because I've been making sure that you're being fed instead. So how about you show some god damned respect for the people making so much sacrifices so you can live!"

"Whatever." Erin finally managed to escape her mother's grasp, going back inside of the warehouse where she could be alone.

Carla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she was never this unruly as a child, and Grisha always seemed so calm, so where did Erin get it from?"

"I'm sorry about her you two." Carla apologised to Armin and Mikasa on Erin's behalf. "Give her some time to cool off, she's just upset, she'll understand why we're living off of charity, I'll see to that."

Turning her attention to Mikasa, Carla brought her in for a hug, embracing het tightly. "I heard what you said about Sebastian. It's good to have hope, but don't have so much that it breaks your heart if he doesn't come back. That being said though, if he is alive, I know he'll find his way back to you."

"Thank you..." Mikasa whispered, holding on even tighter now.

Carla looked around at Armin, deciding to bring her into the hug too, the three of them all holding on to some form of hope that Sebastian was still out there somewhere.

(May, Year 850)

Mikasa had Sebastian pinned to the mat once again, their sparring session going very well since she didn't have to hold back her strength for fear of causing any permanent damage to him. The pain was still there for him, but as she found out the first time she cut his lip open while accidentally elbowing him after he moved his head forwards, the wounds and damage healed quickly.

It was just like how a Titan would heal, or at least that's what she had learned from the classroom anyway. Titans could heal any wound on their body aside from a deep enough slice into the nape, which in turn made her refuse to hit any part of his neck or upper back for fear of dislodging something that would cause permanent damage to him.

Though back to the main topic at hand, she was trying to help him with his reaction times, practicing takedowns on him and how fast he could counter him, and while he was good at countering, she had the strength to counter him and reset their position to where she had him pinned, and this time was no different to the others.

They were sweating a lot, having been sparring for a couple of hours now, with Shadis having checked on them twice to make sure they weren't using his training rooms for anything inappropriate. His bare chest was ridden with sweat, droplets of it sliding down his abdomen and creating a sheen across them.

Mikasa was sweating too, droplets of sweat dripping down her face, sliding in between her breasts and down her tightened abdomen, which was flexed right now along with her legs to keep him firmly in place, her hands pinning his wrists to the floor and giving him no room to escape.

"Your technique is very good, probably eveb better than mine." She complimented him. "The only thing you lack is raw physical strength to force your opponents to submit. I know I've been helping you in the gym as well, but there's not much else I can do, your body isn't built to gain large amounts of muscle, so this is probably as big as they'll get for now."

She moved one of her hands to poke his bicep, comfortable in knowing that he probably wouldn't throw her off like a certain blonde haired bitch definitely would do. His arm wasn't huge, but it was almost as big as hers when fully flexed, though he didn't have the strength that she did though.

"It's fine Mikasa. I really appreciate you helping me out in the gym. I'd probably still be struggling if you hadn't showed me how to do some of the exercises properly." He assured her that he was grateful to her, and it was nice to be acknowledged like that, she felt a sense of pride knowing that he improved because of her. "Plus I got to spend more time with you, so it was even more of a benefit to me that way." He smiled at her.

A smile flashed across her face at that moment, momentarily letting him know how she was really feeling in that exact moment. "Thank you Seb." She released his other arms, sitting up on his torso now. "There is something I do want to know though."

"What is it?" He asked, a gentle and innocent smile to his face, he was always happy to answer one of Mikasa's questions.

"Why is it that you're able to keep smiling everyday?" She asked him, before elaborating a little bit. "This world can be cruel at the wors times, and you've seen that with what happened to Wall Mari, so how is it that you can keep smiling like you're so happy?"

"Well, that's because I am very happy." He answered, sitting up with her, causing her to slide down his stomach and into his lap, the smile he was giving her made her want to smile too. "I'm surrounded by people that I love and care about a lot, Erin, Armin, Reina, Bertha, Jeanne, Marco, Thomas, Nac, Sasha, Connie and Annie."

That last name left a sour taste in her mouth, and what made it worse is that he didn't even say her name, which made a sift frown appear on her face, unable to hide her disappointment with him.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you did you?" He gave her a goofy smile, knowing that he was bang on with that guess. "Mikasa, I couldn't ever forget about you even if I wanted to. You're... one of the most undeniably beautiful people that I have ever seen on the inside and outside, and even when you were mad at me I thought you were beautiful. Though when you smile, I don't have the words to describe how beautiful I think you are."

"The reason I smile so much, especially when I'm around you is because I want to see you smiling as often as I am. I want you to share your gorgeous smile with me everytime we see each other." He continued on with, telling her exactly how he felt about her smile. "Your smile brightens my day up so much more than you can imagine, especially after you told me about your past. I only want you to feel warmth inside Mikasa, and smiling is the only way I know how to stay that way."

"Sebastian I... thank you." She thanked him. "I'll try to smile more. I won't promise to do it in public, but when it's just us, I'll smile, for you."

The smile he gave her when she said that was so wide and bright that her own smile came naturally to her, it was so contagious at that point, and it was etched into her brain forever.

(Present Time)

Mikasa pulled her scarf all the way up her cheeks as she stood on the rooftops after the last of the civilians went through the gates, a dead Titan to the side, another one of her kills. She was covering her cheeks to hide the soft blush on her face as she remembered the rest of the events from that day he asked her to smile more.

The love they had made together was so hard and passionate that it could make the sexually innocent faint on the spot. He was so gentle with her at the beginning of every kiss, wanting to make sure that it was what she wanted.

But when they got going, he was so wild. He was relentless in his efforts to bring about her ultimate pleasure, constantly offering to change positions if one wasn't working as well, giving her control on top of him, taking control himself from the bottom to even being on top himself.

When they finally finished, the aloof smile on his face told her everything, he knew how satisfied she was, and that was something she loved to no end. A man who knew he could satisfy a woman, and while he lacked confidence sometimes and was a little shy about some things and in some situations, whenever he got the hang of it, it was bliss for her.

She didn't admit it to him, but her hips ached for hours after the sex they had together. The hot shower she managed to get because of the heat of the day did wonders for her joints as she relaxed herself in the shower, and the way she saw Annie's nose wrinkle when she purposely brushed past her on the way to the shower brought a metaphoric smile to her face.

The bells that signalled the retreat started ringing, along with the closing of the inner gate, signalling to everyone in the city that it was time to retreat over the walls.

"Let's go." Ian spoke up to her. "It's time to retreat. Scale the wall with your gear."

"No." Mikasa instantly responded. "I'll go help with the vanguards retreat." She informed him, leaving him behind in her proverbial dust as she shot off into the distance.

"H-Hey! Ackerman wait!" Ian tried to stop her, but it was in vain as she was already gone.

" _Sebastian..._ " Mikasa thought as she flew through the rain that was pouring down now, her mind thinking of him, in particular him smiling at her. " _As long as I can see your smile again, that's all that I need to keep myself fighting to the bitter end._ "

 **A/N- Well, this chapter was a little different. Instead of focusing on Sebastian, it focuses on Mikasa and some of the events of Trost and what happened after the Titans invaded. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Affection List-

Zeke- 11/10

Reina- 8/10

Bertha- 9/10

Annie- 8/10

Pieck- 7/10

Mikasa- 11/10

Erin- 6.5/10

Jeanne- 7/10

Armin- 6/10

Levi- 0/10

Frieda- 10/10

Historia/Krista- 6/10

Ymir- 7.5/10

Sasha- 6.5/10

Connie- 6/10

Petra- 0/10

Yelena- 8.5/10

Abel- 9/10

Florian- 8.5/10

Alma- 4/10

Carla- 8.5/10

Manami- 6/10

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	23. Struggles

" _My head..._ " There was a throbbing pain in Sebastian's head, and when he tried to push himself up there was a sharp pain in his leg as well. " _What happened again? I hit my head... then what?_ "

Using his arms to prop himself up, he opened his eyes to see that blood was trickling down his forehead and onto the tile roof of the building. Touching his forehead, he felt a large gash just below his hairline, but as soon as his fingers were coated in blood, he could feel the steam coming out of the wound as it started healing.

Propping himself up even further, he moved his leg to where it was most painful, wincing slightly as the pain started removing itself as the bone inside of his leg healed, giving him full function of his leg again.

Flipping himself over and sitting down, he held his head as he felt a searing headache set in, with both sides of his temple coming down with a swift but unbearable pain.

"Ugh..." He grunted in pain as he clutched his head in an attempt to dull the pain, but as soon as he touched his head the pain mysteriously vanished, confusing him even more as it did.

"Erin, Armin..." He came to the sudden realisation of where he was, turning his head to look around, he frantically searched the area for his friends, spotting his fellow blonde across the street with a large bearded Titan walking away from her.

"Armin!" He yelled out, standing up on his legs, wobbling a little as he did so, feeling his legs start to work again as he reached for his gear, quickly grappling to the rooftop that his friend was on and rushing to her side, ignoring everything else going on around him.

"Armin, what happened to you?" He asked as he slowly approached her, keeping the tone of his voice soft and gentle, but he got no response. "Armin, are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?" He tried again, checking her over for any physical injuries, but he was relieved that he couldn't find any. In fact, the only thing wrong with her was the sticky layer of saliva coating her pants and jacket.

"Armin, can you look at me?" He requested, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, now kneeling down to her level, ignoring the sticky feeling of his blood drying on his forehead, crusting up as it dried. "Armin, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened here."

It was no use, she just wasn't responding to his words, it was like she was unconscious but awake at the same time, completely unresponsive to his words at all. Starting to look around, he noticed that the entire squad was gone, and it hit him that it was all his fault that it was happening today.

Thomas, Nac, Mylius and Mina... all dead because of him and his selfishness of wanting to go home, of wanting to see his mother again, of wanting to please Miss Zeke with his hard work. This was hell, choosing between two sides, and he was ashamed to say he picked himself over everyone else inside the walls.

He wasn't lying when he told Mikasa he could seal the hole in the wall back at HQ, in fact, it would probably be quite simple for him, especially since his crystal is long lasting when he used it and didn't try and absorb it back into his body.

The problem was that he wanted Erin to use her Titan power to seal the hole in the wall using the boulder that Armin had mentioned earlier. It would give him the chance to see how thw government would react to the knowledge of Titan Shifters being made public, and it would also allow him to redirect Zeke's attention from wiping out the people of the walls and onto Erin, not that he would let anything happen to her of course.

The idea was so that he could take the attention off of the walls and in turn the Founding Titan that Frieda possessed and try to figure out how to undo what Karl Fritz had done in locking away the power to control the Titans. He didn't think that Frieda would use it for war, she was too nice for that, instead he thought she would use it to free the people from the walls but still keep them protected from the world that hated them, maybe even convince them that they weren't devils.

It was a long shot at best, and he hated to be the person to ask, but this was something he needed to do, so he gently lifted Armin's chin with his fingers until she made eye contact with him.

"Armin, what happened to Erin?" He pressed further than he normally would have. "I don't see her anymore, did she go chasing after the Titans with her injuries? I need you to tell me if she did, I'll go after her if she did."

"Erin... she..." Armin finally started speaking, but something was off, her voice was weak and constantly broke, she sounded completely broken. "Erin... I was... she- oh god... Mikasa... she'll never forgive me..."

"Armin." His tone changed from soft to panicked, starting to fear the worst possible outcome now, overtaken with the fear that one of his best friends had been eaten, he had to ask. "That Titan... did it...?"

"She saved me..." Armin croaked out, tears starting to fall from her eyes yet again. "All I could do was watch... everyone died around me and all I could do was watch." She slumped forward, with Sebastian catching her as her head hit his chest, her tears starting to stain his own uniform now. "I'm so useless!" Armin let out a loud scream, pulling at her own hair before he pulled it down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and gently cooing into her ear to calm her down.

"You're not useless Armin." He cooed into her ear. "It's my fault for not keeping Erin in check even though I knew how she would react." He looked to his left, seeing the Titan walking down the street, debating whether or not to go after it and try to retrieve Erin if she was still alive. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mikasa... it's my burden to bear, not yours."

Watching the Titan stroll down the street, Sebastian noticed that it started wobbling slightly, stumbling forward until it's head arched up, with a long and extremely muscled hand shooting up and out of its throat. The Titan staggered to a halt, falling flat on its face as the flesh on its back started moving, as if something was inside and trying to break free... then it happened.

Out of the Titan came a hulking behemoth of a Titan, standing at fifteen metres tall with dark brown hair that went down to it's shoulders and a small fringe on her front. He could tell it was a she because when she turned around it had a small mass where her chest should be, otherwise known as breasts on a female.

The Titan stomped on the neck of the other Titan, ferociously and savagely showing no mercy as she did it over and over again, shaking all the nearby buildings with the force it was using to kill the already dead Titan.

"My god..." Lady Tybur trailed off inside of his head. "I've only seen that much hatred in one person before..."

" _Erin._ " Sebastian thought to finish off Lady Tybur's thoughts. " _You're alive... You're alive!_ "

She let out an ear shattering roar as she finally stopped stamping on the pulverised neck of the Titan and glanced over in their direction.

The first thing he saw was her bright green eyes, set ablaze by her hatred for thw Titans. Next was the jaw, she didn't have any lips so her teeth were exposed for anyone to see. Her ears were elongated and pointed at the tips, and her body was covered in muscle from head to toe, beating his muscled form by some margin with the way she was cut.

Something in her eyes flashed for a split second as she gazed at him and Armin curled up in his chest, completely unaware of what was happening. As soon as it happened she turned around and went in the opposite direction, exactly where the Titans were at, quite obviously driven by her hatred and hunger to kill all the Titans.

"She has no control whatsoever." Lady Tybur spoke up once again. "She will continue to struggle to control her Titan form if all she feels is rage, you need to calm her down somehow."

" _Easier said than done._ " He mumbled back to her. " _I'm going to focus on myself and Armin for now. We'll come back to Erin later on._ "

"Armin, we need to move away from this building, can you stand up for me?" Sebastian asked the girl, moving her back a little to look into her eyes.

"I... but I'm useless, why would you want me to go with you?"

"Armin, you and I know that's not true, and even if it was I would still take you with me." He informed her, causing Armin to ask why, a little bewildered by his answer. "It's because you're my friend Armin. I'll do anything to protect my friends when I still can, you aren't any different."

"O-Okay then, where to?" Armin finally stood up alongside him.

"Let's go a few buildings over. Just to make sure we're safe for the time being." He suggested, with the two of them flying over before Armin sat down on her knees again, the events of earlier still very fresh in her memory.

The two sat in silence as they waited for someone else to come by, and the longer they waited, the more time that Armin had to reflect on what happened, and the more time she spent doing that, the more the guilt kicked in, which led to her going into a state of shock again, going unnoticed by Sebastian as he stared off into the city, deep in conversation with a voice inside his head.

Eventually they were found by another squad, with Connie, Krista and Ymir coming to check on them. Two of which showed some form of concern while the brunette acted like she didn't give a damn, because quite frankly, she only cared about saving herself in this situation they were in.

"Wake up! Hey! Armin? Can you here me?" Connie tried shaking the blonde out of her trance. "Come on! Snap out of it! Talk to me! I need you to say something!"

That seemed to do the trick as Armin blinked and her eyes came into focus yet again, focusing on the skinhead female in front of her.

"There you are. You with me now?" Connie seemed relieved to have her attention now. "What's going on? Where's your squad?"

"Squad..." Armin whispered, being reminded of it all over again.

"Alright, lets get you on your feet." Her head turned a little to the right to see Sebastian being fretted over by Krista. "You two shouldn't be out here alone, and what they hell do you have all over you that's so damn slimy? What happened?"

That was the trigger for her as all the work Sebastian did earlier came undone, with the girl letting out a scream and gripping onto her hair. "You're worthless!" She screamed at herself. "Why can't you just die?!"

"Hey, you need to pull yourself together." Connie tried to calm her down.

"Damn you!"

"Where is everyone?" Connie asked, looking over at Sebastian to see if he could answer the question.

"Let it go Connie." Ymir was the one to speak up. "They're it. The rest of them are dead."

"Damnit don't talk like that!" Connie snapped, not believing a word that came out of her mouth. "We can't assume that it's just them!"

"Take a look around you, isn't it obvious?" Ymir suggested. "We can't waste anymore time here with her. We've gotta move on."

"You're not making any sense. Why would the Titans ignore them?" Connie asked, ot wasn't like them to just leave someone to survive, even she knew that.

"I don't know." Ymir answered honestly. "Maybe the Titans thought they were already dead or something? When you get right down to it that's the real tragedy here. Erin and the others bust their asses and the ones left are them. At least one of them isn't completely useless though." She shot a glance over to Seb.

"Alright, that does it bitch." Connie's voice went low and threatening. "I'm gonna shut your mouth up permanently!"

"Both of you stop it right now!" Krista yelled out, standing with her arms wide apart to block of her access to Ymir while Sebastian gently pulled her arm away from the side, making her drop the blades that she had drawn.

"Look, I know we're at the end of our tether okay, but seeing out friends being killed like animals, it's normal to be upset." Krista continued on, only to be interrupted by Ymir.

"Look at my Krista keeping the peace." The tall brunette wrapped an arm around her small blonde friend. "You are so gonna have to marry me when all this shit is over." Ymir started laughing a little, somehow finding it funny.

"Yeah well, she best get ahold of that mouth." Connie warned her before turning her attention back to Armin. "Alright, come on, we gotta get outta here. Are you able to stand?" She offered a hand to the blonde.

Instead of taking it, Armin grit her teeth together and stood up on her own. "Sorry." She whispered. "I won't be a nuisance. Don't worry about me. I'll rendezvous with the rear guard."

"But... Armin!" Connie called out to her as she shot off through the streets, but it was too late, she was already out of sight.

"Connie! Hop to!" Another cadet called out to her. "We've been given orders to advance!"

"Right then." She turned to face Sebastian. "Come on Seb. You can stick with us now, better this way than leaving you alone."

"Thank you Connie." Sebastian smiled sweetly at her. "I appreciate that a lot."

"Sure, no problem." She waved off his thanks. "Just don't get yourself killed before we can retreat."

With that they started to advance towards the Titans yet again, this day was far from over, and it would likely continue into the night and the next few days.

(Royal Palace, Mitras, Wall Sina)

It had been an extremely boring day for Frieda Reiss. She had been stuck in a meeting all day with the other members of the Royal Government over growing concerns that they had over the fact that she made it clear to them all a few weeks back that she intended to take back the crown into the Reiss name.

It wasn't like her to be so completely and utterly bored out of her mind that she had considered self harm multiple times just to see the reactions of the others when they witnessed her snap a finger and watch it heal within seconds.

Sat at the head of the table was Frieda herself, a seat fit for a Queen that would rule her people. The first person on her left was her father Rod Reiss, who was there for support and in case she couldn't handle them with words, he would be the one to take over.

Rod may have done some awful things such as cheating on her mother and almost killing Historia, but despite all that he was still her father and she loved him dearly. There was nobody else she would rather have in an environment of rats and vultures looking to feed off of every scrap available, especially since her father was the best at feeding off of political scraps.

Rod had been in the political scene for years, he had been the one running the country from the shadows when Uri and Frieda had beforehand refused to be associated with these bottom feeders.

There was nothing that he hadn't done in order to protect his family and to protect himself from any move that the Royal Government tried to make on him. He was adept in the threats of violence he would use, particularly to the wives and children of the nobles. Blackmail was fair game to him, with his network of informants, it was easy to get dirt on someone.

Finally there was his bodyguard, Kenny the Ripper, known as 'Uncle Kenny' to his younger children. He was the one that served the Reiss family and carried out all of Rod's dirty work like kidnapping and murder. There wasn't anything that Kenny wasn't willing to do, and he would always see his job completed, no matter the risk or lack of proper reward aside from a salary from being Rod's bodyguard.

There was ten people at the table excluding Frieda, four more down her father's side and another five on her right side. Many of these men made up the Royal Government, with most of them being non Eldian nobles that had managed to keep their blood pure for the past one hundred years.

The last one however was a Priest of the Church of the Walls, Pastor Nick if she recalled correctly. He was probably the one that she disliked the least out of all the men here, mostly because unlike the nobles, he didn't care about money or power, he had a faith that he stuck to, and that was something she could respect.

Having been brought up with the knowledge of Ymir Fritz, revered as a goddess among some of the people inside the walls, Frieda was well aware of what kinds of faiths people could believe in, amd despite the fact that she knew otherwise, it was still something she respected and wouldn't look down upon people for.

For the past few hours, the eleven individuals in the room had been butting heads and locking horns with regards to how Frieda intended to take the throne, with many of them not believing someone so young, yet alone a woman would be able to handle the responsibilities that came with the leadership of an entire nation.

Though she viewed them as sexist pigs when they brought up her gender to try and discredit her from taking what was rightfully hers in the first place, she understood, although reluctantly, why they were concerned about her taking the throne so suddenly in their eyes.

While it may have been sudden to them, it had taken years of planning and training for Frieda to reach this point in her life. Reading books about military strategy, researching about the history of humanity within the walls, learning to understand the economic viability of what she wanted to bring to her people, even storming up ideas of her own of how to improve productivity in factories and improve the quality of crops grown in the fields.

There wasn't a stone she hadn't turned over in the past three years in her personal quest to take over the mantle of responsibility for humanity in the walls and lead them to freedom on the outside... though the other men in the room weren't exactly convinced by her yet.

They were afraid that she would take away the only thing they were guaranteed in life, money and power. The thing was, Frieda had no interest in taking away their money, she didn't give a damn about their wealth or any funds they had, what she cared about was the power and leverage they held all throughout the walls.

If she wanted to become Queen, and not just a namesake like King Fritz, the real Queen, she needed to take the power away from the Royal Government and try her best to disperse it to the people, however that plan would work wasn't up for debate, because the men in the room were constantly opposing everything she tried to say.

"All of these things that you propose are utterly ridiculous Lady Reiss." One of the nobles at the table told her. "There is no way that the resources can be made available for even half of these propositions. It simply cannot be done."

They were being difficult to put it simply, far more than they would be if it was her father making these proposals to them, but she wasn't her father, she was her own woman, and she would get what she wanted.

"Lord Haas, I can assure you that these proposals are nowhere near as wild and ridiculous as you are making out to be." She responded calmly, getting worked up was never going to work, not with these men. "I've looked at the numbers, and while it may need a little trimming around the edges, these are all doable. These will benefit the people in Wall Rose greatly, I fail to see why that's a bad thing."

Rod tried his hardest to not snort at the way Frieda was talking to him. Lord Haas was a notoriously difficult man to persuade, and trying to take away his power that he was desperate to cling on to was definitely going to be difficult.

Leaning back in his chair a little, Rod let it play out. Frieda had specifically asked to handle them on her own, and to only interfere if they were ripping her apart like a pack of wolves. It was just like her to pursue something he thought to be near impossible, getting these men to give up a majority of their power and influence just like that.

Though he had to admit, she had serious balls to demand this to them, hell, even he wouldn't have done that. It was part of what made Frieda so special, she wasn't afraid to stand up and fight for what she believed in. Though he probably had a little street rat to thank for propelling her this far in such a short space of time, because there was no way she would've done this without either the power to control Titans or another secret weapon up her sleeve.

He believed Sebastian to be a wildcard at best, an unknown entity originating from outside the walls. He still believed that she should've consumed his power to make herself stronger, but despite all that, he knew Frieda had the charm to be very persuasive, so he doubted there would be many that would oppose her in the end.

"I don't think you've realised how things work around here Lady Reiss." Lord Haas responded. "The people of Wall Rose are happy that they get fed, have shelter from the elements, and above all, they are grateful to be safe from the Titans. If you try to give them more they will get greedy and continue to demand more until there is nothing left to give."

"My plan to help with food distribution to the lesser known towns and villages will not make them greedy." Frieda shot back. "There are people in Wall Rose who have survived over a hundred years just by hunting, with no assistance from the Royal Government. We have a duty to protect these people, letting them live on their own isn't protecting them, it's negletful on our part, and we need to fix it."

"The system and the people are fine as they are. Instead of focusing on helping people that should be helping themselves, why don't you come up with a solution to all of the crimes being committed right under our noses." The man leered at her. "The Underground District is rife with murder, theft and whores, and the only thing stopping them is the toll stations. What happens when the people down there decide enough is enough and storm the toll stations and take to the streets of Mitras?"

"If you actually read the documents that I sent to you and didn't just scan through them, you would've seen that I do have an initiative to combat crime in the Underground District." Frieda informed him, catching the man off guard with her response. "If toll stationd are removed and replaced with checkpoints manned by the Military Police, we can give these people a chance to come up to the surface in search of work and a new life."

"If I may Lady Reiss." Another one of the nobles interrupted her rather politely. "The Military Police are known for taking shortcuts, avoiding work and taking bribes. What's to stop them from taking advantage of these people?"

"I'm glad you asked Lord Bauer." Frieda smiled at his politeness towards her, one of the only men aside from the pastor to do so. "This is where Nile Dok will come in. As Commander of the Military Police, he will be in charge of organising this initiative of mine and not the Interior Police. He will conduct random inspections and any members of the Military Police found breaking these rules will be stripped of their badge and possibly sent to prison depending on the severity of the crime. Is that all?"

"No, it's not all." Lord Haas spoke up yet again. "You're planning on becoming the Queen of the Walls in the near future, yet you have no support from either the people or the ruling class. Your monarchy is set to fail before it even begins, you should-"

The doors to the room suddenly slammed open, silencing Lord Haas, with everyone in the room whipping their heads around to see the source of the sound.

At the door was a young MP, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. He looked like he had just outran a Titan from the looks of things, and he was struggling to speak, wheezing heavily as he tried to regain some air into his lungs.

"You have some nerve boy!" One of the nobles was angry at him, furious even. "Interrupting an important meeting like this without knocking first, this had better be-"

"The Titans are invading Trost!" The young man yelled. "The- The Colossal Titan destroyed the Outer Gate and the Titans got in." He explained further. "B-But there's something you should-"

The MP was ignored as every male in the room went into a panic, demanding that the borders to Wall Sina be shut, with no one being let in unless they flew over the wall. Pastor Nick seemed to be in shock that the wall had been destroyed, but he also seemed relieved that it was the gate and not the main wall that had been opened up.

"SHUT UP!" Frieda stood up and slammed her hands on the table, silencing the men around the room, impressing Rod with the way she had gone about it. "You." She pointed to the MP. "What's the status of the Inner Gate? And what's the local Military doing to respond?"

"The Inner gate was still intact when I left a fee hours ago Ma'am." The soldier saluted as he spoke, now fully realising where he was at. "Commander Pixis arrived on scene after the last of the forces retreated over the wall, and he was preparing a counterattack when I left, b-but there's something else-"

"A counterattack?"

"Pixis is out of his mind."

"Is he trying to fatten the Titans up or something?"

"Quiet!" Frieda demanded once more, then turning to the MP once more. "You were trying to say something?"

"Y-Yes, thank you ma'am." He thanked her. "Commander Pixis introduced someone to all the soldiers, her name was Erin Yeager, and he said she could turn into a Titan at will. I-I don't know if it's true, but I swear that's what he said, please believe me."

"It's okay. I do believe you." Frieda softly addressed him. "I admire your dedication to the job to barge in here to tell us of this dire news, but I need you to do more."

"Of course ma'am." He saluted once more. "Anything you need."

"I need you to send messengers to the Orvud and Utopia Districts up north. Give them the news and to await further instructions on what to do."

"Of course. I'll do it myself ma'am." He said, turning and sprinting out of the room right as a few other MP's arrived who had heard all the commotion.

"You." Frieda pointed to an older Interior MP. "Set up a supply line between Ehrmich District and Trost, make sure they get food and clean water down there."

She then pointed to another. "Send the word out that the gates will remain open unless multiple Titans are spotted on the horizon. We are not going to commit mass genocide again, is that clear?"

Finally after the other two left it was down to the last MP. "Take a chunk of Garrison forces with you from the Sina Districts and head to Trost. Tell the MP to tighten up their patrols for the next few days. We need to keep the citizens protected at all costs."

"You can't be serious!" Lord Haas protested. "The Titans will have got in. We don't have the luxury to wait for the news to come through that they got in. The borders to Sina need to be closed. We should focus on preserving humanity instead of dooming us all."

"This is exactly why people like you are not suited to lead these people any longer!" Frieda snarled at the man. "I've had it up to here with your sexist and discriminatory attitude towards me and the people of the walls. While you sit in the Palace and eat your salted meat, people put their lives on the line so you can enjoy yourself. You lot aren't a Government, you're a disgrace... you're not even Eldian."

"What are you going to do about it then?"

"I'm going to be a proper Queen and protect my people like I should have four years ago." She informed him, digging her nails into her palms. "I sent two hundred and fifty thousand people to die from the shadows. I will not allow myself to commit acts like that anymore, even if I have to go down there myself and reveal my secret to them all, I will protect them this time..."

"... _From the Titans and the Government._ " She finished off inside of her head.

 **A/N- Another chapter is finished! I really hope you all like this one, especially with the contents of the second half of the chapter. I wanted to show how Frieda was getting on while Sebastian is in Trost, fighting for his life, and this felt like a great opportunity to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Affection List-

Zeke- 11/10

Reina- 8/10

Bertha- 9/10

Annie- 8/10

Pieck- 7/10

Mikasa- 11/10

Erin- 6.5/10

Jeanne- 7/10

Armin- 6/10

Levi- 0/10

Frieda- 10/10

Historia/Krista- 6/10

Ymir- 7.5/10

Sasha- 6.5/10

Connie- 6/10

Petra- 0/10

Yelena- 8.5/10

Abel- 9/10

Florian- 8.5/10

Alma- 4/10

Carla- 8.5/10

Manami- 6/10

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


	24. Taking Back The HQ

The remaining cadets from the 104th were stranded in the middle of the war torn city of Trost. There wasn't any other way to describe the situation they had found themselves in, they were basically as good as dead, or at least that's what many of them were thinking at this moment.

After being told to advance further into the city to try and delay the advance of the Titans so the rest of the civilians could be evacuated, the majority if not all of the Garrison on the vanguard had been eaten, meaning it was left to the inexperienced cadets to try and hold the line by themselves.

That had resulted in a few more of them being eaten, but they had done their job and allowed the rest of the civilians to evacuate the city and the gates to close behind them.

The only problem was that now the bells to signal the retreat had sounded, but none of the cadets had enough gas to get through the city and over the wall, which had prompted them to gather up in their numbers for some sort of protection from any Titans that came within their vicinity.

Armin had returned from the rear guard a little while ago, the blonde girl now slumped with her back against a chimney, having not said a word to anyone since she had came back from running off like that.

Sebastian stood with his back to the chimney on the side next to her, his arms crossed and his head looking at his boots. He so desperately wanted to tell Armin that Erin was alive, but he couldn't, not without an endless flurry of questions from her, but at least her misery wouldn't last forever, that was one positive to take from this situation.

Some of the others like Jeanne and Connie were in conversation with each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey Jeanne, what do we do now?" Connie asked her, taking this situation they were in far more seriously than she had for anything before in her life.

Jeanne wasn't doing that great either to be honest, and she was on the verge of giving up completely. "We can't do anything. They finally gave us the order to withdraw, and we're all out of gas. Of course." She sighed. "I can't believe this is how it's gonna end…because of those damned cowards."

"You mean the supply team?" Connie asked her. "What happened? Where are they?"

"They lost their will to fight" Jeanne explained as she pointed towards the HQ, which had been completely overrun and was probably crawling with Titans inside and out. "I mean, who could blame them? But they abandoned their duty to supply us. What's more is that titans have swarmed the place, meaning we can't get the gas ourselves."

Connie was getting more and more aggravated by the situation as time passed. "Then why are we waiting? We gotta go! Start thinning their numbers so we have a chance! Sitting here on this roof is completely pointless. Eventually, the Titans are gonna come for us."

Jeanne didn't say anything in return, instead she only looked at her with a blank look.

"We don't have much gas left." Connie went on. "And what little we have will be wasted by runing away, and without our mobility we're completely screwed."

"You're using your head for once, Connie." She joked. "Nice going, but I'm not sure if we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans in the vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? I mean, let's assume half our forces survive the initial assault. Then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans in the three to four meter range. I don't see us accomplishing much there."

As she heard the words coming from Jeanne's mouth, the reality hit Connie. "It's... hopeless." She muttered, finally realising that there was basically zero hope for them at all.

On another part of the roof, Sasha was doing her best to try and galvanise the recruits, because despite her tendency to not share with others, she too realised the gravity of the situation they were all in. "Come on, guys. We can do it! Right? Let's go. If we all work together, we can make this happen. I know we can. All right? I'll take the lead."

Nobody seemed to agree with her as she was just ignored, even by the usually positive Krista and Sebastian, and when they weren't there to try and motivate people with their happy go lucky attitude, there really was nothing Sasha could say to motivate these cadets.

Though right after Sasha had tried to get the cadets moving, the sound of ODM gear could be heard, and most people looked over to see that it was Mikasa who had landed with them, which confused a lot of people since she had been in the rear guard.

Mikasa also started approaching the last person someone would have expected her to go to, Annie. "Annie!" The ravenette girl called out. "I know how bad things have gotten. And I know it's selfish putting personal matters first. But have you seen Sebastian and Erin?"

"Sebastian is around here somewhere." Annie answered the girl. "But I don't know about Erin, and we haven't seen anyone scale the wall either."

Reina, who was standing there with Annie, Marco and Bertha decided to interrupt their conversation. "But we found Armin, she's over there." She jerked her thumb over to where Armin was, which also happened to be where Sebastian was.

Mikasa made a mad dash to where Sebastian and Armin were, looking them both over with worry in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're both okay, but where's Erin? I don't see her around here."

"It was my fault Mikasa." Sebastian spoke up in an effort to not make Armin relive the horrors she had witnessed earlier. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't protect her... I'm sorry."

He was lying to her, Mikasa could tell that straight away, he blinked too much when he lied, and he was blinking like a mad man right now, but what she couldn't understand is why he was lying, or what he was lying about.

"Armin, what happened?" Mikasa asked the silent girl, trying to get some answers without being lied to by the people she was closest to.

Armin slowly lifted her head, her jaw clenched and her teeth grinding together, tears leaking from her eyes as she mustered up the courage to tell Mikasa what happened out there.

"The cadets of Squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina and Erin Yeager... These brave five... upheld their duties and died valiantly of the field of battle." Armin somehow managed to get out without breaking down again, apologising to Mikasa endlessly in her head and with her voice.

The cadets around them who were listening were silent and a little bit in shock, Erin had been in the top ten, placing in fifth, and to not even make it to graduation was just another nail through the hearts of those that were less skilled than her, and such a morale dropping thing to hear, even to someone like Jeanne who disliked her a lot, but she would never want her to die, especially not at the hands of a Titan.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa." Armin continued to apologise to the girl. "It should have been me that died..."

Mikasa's face had fallen when she learned that Erin had died, she had broken her promise to Carla, and the person who had saved both her and her mother was dead.

"Armin." Mikasa spoke, all emotion in her voice at all, a blank look on her face. "Stand up." She commanded as she pulled her to her feet. "Now isn't the time to get emotional." She said as she turned around and started approaching Marco.

"Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can refill our gear and get over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" Mikasa asked the freckled boy.

"Well, uh... I guess so, sure." Marco answered her, off put by her sudden change in attitude, having gone from hopeful to nothing in the blink of an eye. "But even with you on point there's just too many of them."

"I can do it!" She declared, pulling her sword out and pointing it to the sky. "I'm strong. Real strong. None of you even come close. I am a warrior."

"Know this..." She continued on with. " have the power to slay all of the Titans that block our way…even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by unskilled, cowardly worms."

The cadets stared at her in shock, some of them feeling insulted that they had been called weak by the strongest girl in their class, but she wasn't exactly wrong right now, most of them had given up all hope of them getting out of here alive.

"You're all pathetic. You can all just sit here, twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Wait, Mikasa you can't be serious!" One cadet protested.

"Yeah! Are you crazy?" Another shouted.

Mikasa recalled something Erin had told her the very first time they met, back in that cabin in the woods where she saved her. "If I can't, then I'll die. It's that simple." Mikasa turned her back to them. "But if I win, I'll live. And the only way to win is to fight!" With that she took off, leaving everyone else behind in her dust.

Sebastian could tell something was wrong with Mikasa, it was blatantly obvious with the way she had insulted everyone and declared herself the strongest when she was usually pretty quiet around others.

With that in mind, he was the first to join her in this suicide mission to take back the HQ from the Titans control, drawing his blades as he ran after and jumped off the rooftop, hair blowing as the air rushed past him as he flew off after her.

"What's pathetic is your way with words." Jeanne grumbled to herself. "You actually call that motivational. I blame this all on you Erin."

"Hey!" She yelled, getting the attention of the rest of her comrades standing around. "We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone. Unless you are a coward, in which case, stay out of my way!" She then took off from the roof, with Connie following closely behind.

"Never thought I'd ever hear her say that." Reina spoke, leading both Bertha and Annie away.

Armin was the next to follow, wiping her tears away and taking off, with Marco sighing and rubbing his forehead before following them.

"Hey! Seriously, come on you bunch of chickens!" Sasha yelled back at the others, trying to motivate them with some more of her food related insults.

"They're insane." One cadet mumbled out. "Damn it. Alright, let's do it."

The cadets all lifted their swords into the air and let out a battle cry, following the others en mass, a swarm of cadets now using the rooftops to run and flying through the streets towards the HQ so they could get the gas they needed to get back over the wall.

Mikasa was out in front, and she was showing exactly why she was the best in the class as she struck down a fifteen metre with little effort on their way to the HQ.

"Hurry up! Follow Mikasa!" Jeanne called out to the others, her natural leadership qualities coming out to play. "Avoid fighting if you can! Get to the HQ before you run out of gas!"

"Damn, Mikasa is a badass." Connie spoke up as she watched her go. "How is she going so fast?"

" _No, she's using too much gas. I should've known, the adrenaline is distracting her and she isn't conserving her gas._ " Armin thought to herself.

She was proved right when Mikasa ran out of gas and went careening off to the side and out of sight, crashing into the roof tops and sent tumbling to the floor.

"Mikasa!" Sebastian yelled, completely overtaken by panic as he changed direction to go after her, quickly followed by Armin, who was right behind him as they both went after Mikasa.

"Damn it..." Connie gritted her teeth. "Jeanne, you take the lead! I'll go help those two."

"I'll go too." Jeanne offered herself to go after her boyfriend, or whatever it was that he was to her.

"Don't be stupid! Your skills are needed here!" Connie yelled back to her, changing her own direction and heading after Sebastian and Armin.

Soon after the cadets were all stacked up on some rooftops, a couple of Titans blocking their path down the street, and there was no way they would all pass unscathed. Though unfortunately, Tom had ran out of gas in the middle of the street and had just been picked up by a Titan, who was ready to eat him.

Two of Tom's friends tried to dive in to save him, but their efforts were in vain as they too were snatched out of the air by the giant monsters, all three of them screaming and shouting while all of the others watched it all happen in front of their very eyes.

" _Why couldn't I do anything? Why didn't I?_ " Jeanne asked herself as she and the others clould only watch what was happening. " _Wait, no that's it!_ " She had an idea now, one so crazy that it might just work out.

"Everyone move out while they're distracted!" Jeanne yelled out to her comrades, hopping down to a lower rooftop and running along it while the Titans were otherwise preoccupied with eating the others.

The others such as Sasha, Marco, Annie, Reina and Bertha all saw that she was right, and proceeded to follow suit, jumping down on to the rooftops and running along them rather than wasting what precious gas they had left.

Though there were three Titans in their path, with Marco and Sasha manoeuvring through them and shortly followed by Jeanne, but her leg got caught and in a moment of panic, she threw her sword arm downwards into the fingers of the Titan, freeing herself successfully and managing to get back to running on the rooftops.

As they were running, Marco was alongside Jeanne and was talking to her. "Jeanne. You really came through for us there. We owe you big time." Jeanne only looked confused about it though, so Marco elaborated for her. "Don't shrug it off. I'm serious, we're alive because of you. Like I said you make a great leader."

"Easy with that crap, we're not out of this yet." Jeanne shrugged off his praise.

She took off once again, they were so close to the HQ now, they were nearly there, so close to their saviour and to the gas they so desperately needed.

"Keep going!" Jeanne shouted. "Don't stop for anything!" She commanded, hearing the screams of someone else being grabbed out of the sky by a Titan. " _Or anyone._ " She thought to herself.

Jeanne let out a cry before covering her face to protect her eyes as she smashed through one of the many windows of the top floor of the HQ. She was the first one in, so she turned to see the others come flying in through the windows, all of them crashing in to some temporary safety.

Hearing movement behing her, Jeanne turned around and saw that there was cadets cowering under the tables of the room, some of them even covered in blood. "You guys were with the supply team?" Jeanne spoke, she knew it was them, but she needed to be sure before she kicked their asses.

"Y-Yeah." The male cadet answered nervously, he knew himself that they abandoned their duty, but there was nothing they could've done.

Jeanne's face twisted into one of anger as she pulled him out from under the table and punched him across the face, sending him tumbling to the floor while Marco had to come and hold her back.

"You cowards!" She yelled, fighting against the hold Marco had on her. "You left us to die out there! You abandoned us!"

"The Titans overran the supply room!" The female cadet cried back at her, kneeling down to her friend that Jeanne had punched. "There was nothing we could do!"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!" Jeanne shouted back, still enraged that they had been left to die out there.

All of a sudden there was a sound, something was nearing them, and all of them could hear it.

"Hit the deck!" Reina shouted to everyone in the room right before it hit, and just then one of the far walls was blown open, with two huge Titans peering inside the building, hungry for more food.

"There's too many of us! Move further in!" One cadet shouted, with almost everyone screaming and scrambling to get further into the building before they reached inside and grabbed some of them.

" _This is normal. This must be what the real world is like..."_ Jeanne thought to herself as she stared back at the two creepy looking Titans in front of her. " _Was I trying to delude myself up until now? Surely I knew what the real world is like. It's so obvious when you think about it. There's no way we stand a chance against these monstrosities._ "

Just when all hope seemed lost, as if in slow motion, a giant fist appeared alongside the two Titans faces. "What?" Jeanne's head shot forward as the two Titans were sent flying away from the building, replaced by a much angrier and feminine looking Titan, with pointed ears, an exposed jaw and messy brown hair.

A window smashed open and caught the attention of everyone still in the room, with Mikasa coming in, followed by Connie and Sebastian trailing behind, who was holding Armin in his arms, carrying her into the building.

"Mikasa, Sebastian, you're..." Jeanne was the first one to speak up, but was cut off by Connie.

"Man, that was a close one." Connie sounded excited as she knocked on her gas tanks. "I was running on fumes. We made it here though. It was crazy, but we did."

"I knew your plan would work Armin." Sebastian beamed at her. "Though we were cutting it close, I think I'm completely out of gas now."

A grin then formed on Connie's face as she started patting Armin on the back. "You're a certified genius! As far as I'm concerned, your word is law." Connie then stood up from her kneeling position for the first time. "Check it out! We found an Abnormal that's got a bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part? She couldn't care less about us! That's right, you heard me! This big, beautiful S.O.B. is our ticket out of here!"

Jeanne looked at the girl like she was completely insane. "Are you serious? A Titan's not gonna help us. You're out of mind if you think this can work."

"It is working." Mikasa replied, emphasising that it was indeed working at the moment. "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Either way, what choice do we have? Right now, that thing is our best chance at survival."

Mikasa was right, and just one look outside would confirm that as the Titan continued attacking its own kind, charging forwards recklessly, punching one large one over and squashed some smaller ones.

Back inside the building, everyone was taking advantage of the reprieve they had been given, moving deeper into the building while Armin tried to formulate some sort of plan to take on the Titans in the supply room.

Sebastian was behind Jeanne and Sasha, who were near the back as he followed everyone else at the rear when he was suddenly pulled back and pushed against the wall with one strong hand.

He was expecting it, and he wasn't surprised to see it was Annie that pulled him aside, and she looked annoyed, not to the level that she could get to, but it was still scary seeing her like this.

"I didn't take you for an idiot Seb, but you really must have something wrong with to go charging after Mikasa like that." She pressed her fingers into his collar bone to the point where it was painful. "You're going to fuck everything up if you keep trying to play the hero, and what happens when they find out what or who you really are?"

"Annie, we really shouldn't talk about this, someone could hear us." Sebastian tried to warn her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm actually impressed with you, because unlike Reina, you haven't deluded yourself into living two split personalities." Annie mocked him. "It's gonna destroy every one of them when they find out, and that includes your guy friends and not the girls you're banging behind our backs."

"Annie, I don't-"

"You went missing from last night to this morning when you turned up for duty out of thin air." Annie was putting pieces together. "I don't know if you think I'm stupid, but you need to get your fucking act together." She dug her fingers even deeper, forcing him down a little to her level. "If you think some piece of ass is more important than people you've known since you were a little kid, then I'm sure Zeke will enjoy dragging you back kicking and screaming like the little brat you currently are."

With that Annie let him go and proceeded to follow the others, leaving him to make hos own way down there this time.

" _Is she right?_ " He asked himself. " _Is Carla just a piece of ass to me? No... I love her, I'm sure of it, but all we've done is have sex... am I really being such a brat by doing this?"_

He didn't receive an answer, which was slightly expected to be honest, these were his own feelings and he had to figure them out on his own, but not before they took back the supply room, that comes first right now.

Jeanne and a few others had went looking for something for Armin while Sebastian and Annie were talking, and he arrived in the main room where everyone had gathered just as they came back.

"Good news." Jeanne announced as she set down the crate she was holding, a thick layer of dust on the crate. "Courtesy of the Military Police, and covered in a layer of dust." She let out a few coughs while talking.

Armin then laid out a map of the supply room below them while Jeanne was inspecting the rifles she had found. "Are you sure buckshot is the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. Come on, guys. Are guns even effective?"

"I don't know, but they're bound to be better than nothing." Armin answered as she presented her plan. "We're looking at seven Titan in the supply room of the four meters tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo ought to be enough to do the trick. Step 1: we lower a group into the area by a lift to get the Titans' attention. Step 2: when the Titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously, blinding them. Then, the hard part. The moment of truth, as it were."

"Before the Titans have enough time to recover, seven of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it. That's the plan. It puts all our lives on the line. If we screw up, we're dead. That's a hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance. Seven people have to slay seven Titans in one blow at the same time. We're gonna need the best of you. The seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their pairing blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry. That's how it is." She finished off with.

"Seems like a sound plan." Reina added, a smirk on her face.

"When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone." Annie pointed out. "It doesn't really matter who goes."

As she wasn't the most confident, Armin started faltering. "Look, I'm, uh… ready to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?"

As he always was, Marco stepped in to encourage her. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on. With what we're looking at? If this is our only option, it's a well-thought out plan. If we give it our all, we might just pull it off."

"It'll be fine." Mikasa assured the blonde girl. "You just have to be confident. You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for."

Armin looked surprised at her compliment and words of encouragement.

"I'm serious." Mikasa informed her. "Your mind has saved Erin, Seb and me more than once."

"When did I ever save you?" She asked, confused by that. "I never-"

"All right! The lift's ready to go!" Jeanne announced. "Guns are loaded in the stocks. Let's go kill some Titans."

Mikasa, Reina, Bertha, Annie, Jeanne, Sasha and Connie were the seven who volunteered to be the ones who had all the pressure on them to kill the Titans, while every other cadet loaded into the lift, their rifles full of buckshot, and their lives just as much on the line.

The seven who were chosen were all filing down the stairs while the others were slowly being lowered into position in the centre of the room.

"So I'm gonna ask the obvious question." Connie informed them. "Can we even do this without our ODM Gear?"

"No problem." Reina assured her. "These guys are only four meters tall. Their weak spots are not that far above eye level."

"Size isn't the issue." Jeanne stated. "The spot's still one meter high and 10 centimeters across."

"Back of the head to the nape of the neck." Sasha reiterated the lessons they had been given for the past three years.

"Worst comes to worst, you can always shove one of these up their ass." Reina joked, holding up one of her swords for context. "That's their other weak spot."

"Seriously?" Connie just had to ask.

"Did I miss a day of training?" Sasha wondered aloud.

"You really want your last words to be an ass joke?" Jeanne asked the tall blonde girl.

As they made their way to the wooden beams above the supply room, the group in the lift had just finished being lowered into the room, with Marco taking the lead and keeping everyone calm.

"Good." Marco whispered. "We're still at seven." He counted the giant heads in the room.

Immediately, all the cadets lifted their rifles, the barrels pointing in all four directions out from the lift.

"Okay, nice and easy." Marco calmly spoke, trying to keep everyone calm and not to pull the trigger early.

A Titan started walking by, until it caught a whiff of the scent of humans, turning and walking towards them, frightening some of the cadets and prompting Marco to calm them down again.

"Don't lose your cool!" Marco exclaimed in a whisper. "Fire only when they're all within range."

Slowly, the seven Titans started approaching them, with most cadets shaking in fear aside from one, the only one who was actually calm and wasn't stricken with fear was Sebastian, because he knew there wasn't a scenario where he didn't survive this, as selfish as it seemed, there wasn't any real risk of death for him, not when a safe haven was only a mere cut away.

Finally, they were close enough for the buckshot to hit, and the order was finally given after what seemed like an eternity of waiting by Marco.

"Fire!"

Every single cadet pulled the trigger at the same time, a hail of buckshot firing in all four directions, shredding through the eyes of all seven Titans, causing them to stop as they were now blind.

In the same few precious seconds, the seven cadets above all leaped off the wooden beams above and onto their respective targets, with every one of them hitting the nape and slicing it with their dual swords. Five Titans fell to the floor dead, with the two Connie and Sasha tasked with turning around to face them, their eyes having regenerated now.

"Sasha and Connie missed!" Bertha called out.

"Lead them the hell back!" Jeanne yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sasha apologised as she nervously backed up. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Oh crap." Connie swore as the Titan stared her down.

Sasha squealed in panic as the Titan lunged at her, barely managing to het out of the way before it caught her, but then Mikasa came to her rescue, killing the Titan with one swift blow while Annie leaped off a crate to cut the other one down before it got to Connie.

They had done it now, they had pulled it off, and as Sasha thanked Mikasa with tears in her eyes, and Annie brushed off the thanks of Connie, the lift hit the bottom and everyone streamed out to fill their gas tanks back up, desperate to get out of this hell as fast as possible.

While Mikasa was trying to get a blubbering Sasha off of her, Sebastian was hugging a red faced Armin, who was embarrassed with the affection and all the compliments she was receiving from him.

"Your plan was so great Armin!" He exclaimed, almost pulling the girl off of her feet, only standing on the tips of her toes and her arms trapped at her sides. "I knew it would work. You really are a genius."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Armin tried to brush off the compliment, completely red faced in embarrassment. "It was just something I thought of on the spot."

"Well that on the spot plan saved so many people Armin." Seb reminded her. "You really need to gain some self confidence Armin, it doesn't hurt to accept compliments from someone who is genuine about them."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Armin stuttered a little. "But we really shouldn't waste time, I still want to get out of here as quick as possible."

"Thats understandable." He nodded as he finally let go of her. "Let's go fill up our tanks then."

Once everyone had filled their tanks and were away, there was only seven of them left on the roof of the building, Mikasa, Armin, Reina, Bertha, Jeanne, Annie and Sebastian.

They were all on the roof, and they were all looking at the Titan that had came to save them, the one that Seb was sure was Erin, trapped against a building, slowly being eaten by other Titans.

"Cannibalism?" Armin questioned as they all watched the Titan roar in pain. "Can it not regenerate like the others?"

"This sounds stupid, but I was hoping she'd be the key for us." Mikasa admitted. "That she'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide long enough just to give us a ray of hope."

"She's right." Reina agreed with her. "She's too valuable to just let die. There's too much we can learn from her. I think it's perfectly clear should be to get the scavengers off her. She's no good to us picked apart."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jeanne asked. "We have a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay?"

"Think about it." Annie spoke up. "Having an Abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right? Cannons have nothing on a Titan that likes to rip apart its own kind."

Jeanne honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing for a moment. "Do you hear yourself? You make him sound like a new friend!"

They were all stopped when Armin gasped suddenly. "Oh, no. It's the one that ate Thomas!"

As if it had heard her, the Titan let out a viscous roar as it charged forward, moving the Titans out of the way and losing both of her arms in the process. She made it to the blonde Titan that ate Thomas and clamped her jaw around the neck of the monster, picking it up and throwing it about like a rag doll before throwing it into another Titan and into a building.

"Holy shit." Jeanne whispered, the rest of them looking stunned beyond belief. "What was that you were just saying?"

The Titan let out one more ear piercing screech before it toppled over, collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Because it's a moot point now." Jeanne finished her sentence. "All right, enough of this. Let's go while we still can. We're lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored. We'd have been next on the menu."

Nobody moved though, prompting Jeanne to turn back to see what they were all looking at, and way down below in the neck of the Titan was a human shape, a female with brown hair, and Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling once he saw her again, because now Mikasa and Armin wouldn't be upset about Erin's supposed death anymore.

 **A/N- Hello again, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it's finally here, and we're finally out of the initial invasion, and hopefully this revelation of Erin being the mysterious feminine Titan will lead to better things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

Harem- Fem!Zeke, Fem!Reiner, Fem!Bertholdt, Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Fem!Eren, Fem!Jean, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Frieda Reiss, Historia/Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Fem!Connie, Petra, Yelena, Abel Reiss, Florian Reiss, Alma, Carla, Manami.

Affection List-

Zeke- 11/10

Reina- 8/10

Bertha- 9/10

Annie- 8/10

Pieck- 7/10

Mikasa- 11/10

Erin- 6.5/10

Jeanne- 7/10

Armin- 6/10

Levi- 0/10

Frieda- 10/10

Historia/Krista- 6/10

Ymir- 7.5/10

Sasha- 6.5/10

Connie- 6/10

Petra- 0/10

Yelena- 8.5/10

Abel- 9/10

Florian- 8.5/10

Alma- 4/10

Carla- 8.5/10

Manami- 6/10

Thats all for the harem so far, if you have any suggestions or questions, please leave a review!


End file.
